Sakura of the Akatsuki
by AkatsukiShizu3
Summary: It all started when he left her for power. She felt betrayed and alone. Now with serious mental issuses can a certian Uchiha heal her? Who is she loyal to stick around and find out! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ORIGINAL BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!
1. Sakura thank you

Sakura of the Akatsuki!

Chapter 1: Sakura, thank you...

**Hello! This Is Sakura of the Akatsuki my first for Fanfiction. net so don't make fun of me if it sucks! . Anyways this is a ItaSaku story with a slight SasuSaku, but usally we know who gets the girl in the end *winks***

**Sasuke: your an ass...**

**Well screw you do Sasuke *turns around and smiles* Wanna give the Summary Ita-kun!**

**Itachi: Hn, first It starts off where it all began when my foolish little brother left the village in search of power. Years later Sakura becomes powerful, attracting unwanted attention every where *pulls out the script and reads it*...Besides the Akatsuki and Sasuke...Gaara wants to marry her?**

***sweat drop* hehehe.....I'm a sucker for Gaara**

**Itachi: And Kakashi to? *raises a brow***

**S-shut up *snatches script***

**Sasuke: Hmmmmm...sounds like we are in the Hands of a pervert maybe, are you related to Jiraiya?**

**NO!**

**Sasuke: you sure seem like it...**

***sulks in the corner***

**Itachi and Sasuke: *stares at the readers and sighs* Well, if you want to find out, read more and don't mind the pervert Aurthor**

***strangles both* **

Naruto Uzumaki grinned as Teuchi settled a giant bowl of ramen before him. Uttering a quick thanks he snatched a pair of chopsticks and greedily pulled the bowl closer. Taking his first bite of the heavenly substance he opened one of his eyes to glance at his only female teammate who has yet not touch her own bowl. Observing her closely he notice that she has grown more physically pale, and that her brow was scrunched up with worry. Her eyes were hazed as if she was in deep thought, a trance like state you could say. He was scared for her health.

Facing her he gave one of his famous foxy grins that she had recently grown to love "Common Sakura-chan what are you waiting for?" he asked "Dig in the BBQ pork ramen is out of this world!" he added by taking another bite of his own bowl.

She said nothing.

Staring at her hopefully he pointed to her own bowl "And listen don't even worry about this all of this is on me you got that old man?" Naruto asked. The ramen master nodded, a wondering yet prideful look on his face as he cupped his chin in his hand "So you are treating a girl huh?" he questioned. "It looks like your starting to grow up a little Naruto!" he stated happily. Naruto dropped his chopsticks as he gawked at Teuchi "W-wha!?" he stuttered. His cheeks burned into a dark crimson color. Standing up he pointed an accusing finger at the sniffling old man.

"What are you talking about we just came here to hash some stuff out okay!" he exclaimed waving his arms wildly. Pausing he blushed and gave her a sideways glance "Its not like she's my girlfriend or anything so..." he paused. "What is it Sakura?"

The said girl said nothing. Jumping slightly in realization that he was talking to her she gave a half hearten smile "I'm sorry Naruto I was spacing out a little" she apologized before looking away again. Looking at her ramen her mouth drooled a little "This looks delicious!" she told him before breaking her own pair of chopsticks, pulling the bowl towards her. Naruto grinned as he to was ready to eat his ramen again "Yea and you can tell me about Sasuke while we eat" he told her. Ready to take another bite he stopped halfway when he noticed the same look of worry on his pink teammate's face.

Teuchi sighed before shaking his head '_you idiot_' he thought. Naruto to sighed at this.

It was an uncomfortable silence that was shared between them. Only the happy citizens outside and shinobi alike could be heard.

Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey are you...ugh..."

He closed his mouth as Sakura closed her eyes tiredly "So Naruto I...I...promised Sasuke not to tell you this but." she said. Naruto tensed, his hands tightened around his chopsticks as Sakura reviled this dark secret.

-Flash back-

_Sasuke stood before Orochimaru with all of his Uchiha glory his eyes tightly on his opponent when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on on the side of his neck. Orochimaru Bit down as his teeth punctured his alabaster skin, retreating he stared at the forming mark black mark appear. He smiled as the Uchiha crumpled._

-End Flash back-

Sakura avoided Naruto's gaze as she told him this "It was all that Orochimaru's fault..." she whispered as an image of the Snake Sannin appeared before her eyes that seemed still distant.

-Flash back-

_Sasuke smiled non to pleasantly as the black marks covered his skin. He held Zaku by his arms behind his back as his foot pressed down painfully on his back, glancing back he stared at the Uchiha with a terrified look as his red Sharingan bored into his onyx eyes. He winced when Sasuke started to pull "No! What are you doing!?" he cried. Pulling slowly Sasuke's smirk grew wider and crueler until he heard a satisfying snap come from the Sound ninja's arms along with his painful scream before kicking him to the ground carelessly._

_Sakura gasped, her eyes widened with this new found fear of her teammate. As his horrible purple chakra swirld eerily around his darkening form._

-End Flash back-

"Kakashi-sensei told me that everything would be fine...I wish i could believe him but when he was fighting with Gaara..." She trailed off.

-Flash back-

_Sakura knelled next to the fallen Sasuke as he laid there in pain due to his curse mark. Gaara snarling at the angered Naruto. She couldn't help but feel scared as Sasuke tried to get up, more grunts of pain entering the air as he pushed himself higher and higher. Sakura never seen him so vulnerable. _

-End Flash back-

Sakura looked up helplessly "Today he had the same look in his eyes, I don't know what to do" she told him truthfully. Naruto and Teuchi just stared at her as her hand began to tremble noticing this Naruto frowned and averted his gaze a sense of belief fulled his eyes as he looked solemnly before him "Orochimaru huh?" he muttered. "I ran into him awhile ago" he told her. His eyes to going distant

Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she snapped her head towards him "You did but where?" Sakura asked him urgently. Naruto frowned.

"It was when we were searching for Tsunade-ba-chan" he answered.

His eyes blue eyes danced at the memory at the battle of the three Sannin just out of Tanzaku town, it was truly a battle between ninja indeed.

"He went up against Ero-sennin and Tsunade-ba-chan at the same time, he was so powerful" Naruto growled. Sakura shivered at the thought of so much power clashing at the same time, she wondered how Naruto was able to survive being in the middle of that. Staring down seriously at her bowl of ramen she analyzed clues together "this is not good" she mused.

"Huh?"

Naruto laughed bitterly before reassuring her before gulping down the rest of his ramen. He did his best to avoid Sakura's surprised look "Sasue would never let a guy like that get to him I mean he's like a power house on steroids! Its not like he need that kind of help!" he said with some humor. Sakura just watched as he affirmed Sasuke's loyalty to them and to the village before smiling herself. Yet she couldn't help but doubt his words as she to continued finishing her own ramen.

"Thanks again" Teuchi said as he bid the two Genin good bye as they left.

Sakura stood beside Naruto as she stared up at the moon. "Hey let me walk you home Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, watching her with hopeful eyes. Sakura turned around to face him and smirked "Oh its alright" she told him dismissively.

"But these street can be dangerous at night!" he protested.

Looking around her the streets where bright and people were still out and about "nah I will be fine its still bright" she told him. Staring up at the moon once again she froze as the wind came suddenly, her eyes stricken with fear. Naruto stared at her in confusion "Sakura-chan?" he called out uncertainly.

Turning around she still gave him that pretty smile of hers and thanked him much more to his confusion as she told him she would be fine and left. Waiting until Naruto was out of sight she turned around and quickly ran to the only road that lead to the only exit of the village. The main gates of Konoha.

Sakura waited in the trees for a long time by where she was first called annoying by Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, looking back at those days made her to annoyed with herself. But she grew to really care for him and most of all know him, and Naruto...he was such a knuckle head, always in a way doing something wrong yet always fixing them right no matter how bad it was. Yet she still remained the same, weak and annoying. The leaves danced around her from the sky to the ground as she waited.

Her ears twitched from the sudden tapping of approaching footsteps, taking in a nervous breath she reviled herself to the approaching Uchiha. He seemed to look past her with his onyx eyes as she looked at the backpack that rested on his shoulders, inwardly she laughed at the irony of it all. Her fears came true...

Sasuke came closer and closer until he stood a few feet away, his eyes staring coldly at her light emerald that sparkled with bitterness until she looked away from the intensity of his stare. "What are you doing here? Its the middle of the night go home" He told her coldly. Sakura flinched slightly.

"This is the only road that goes out of the village" she whispered.

"You should go to bed" Sasuke told her as he studied her tired form. Slowly he started to walk around her.

_Farther...farther...don't leave..._

Sakura sniffled softly as a tear feel down her porcelain skin, biting her lip softly "Why Sasuke-kun...?" She turned to face his retreating back "Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Why should I have to tell you?" he bit out. Sakura jumped.

More tears continued to flow down her face as the wind played with her pink locks. Never had Sasuke ever talked to her like this, not since they became a team. He was so different, so distant, so cold.

_Don't leave..._

"You shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business, its none of your concern" Sasuke advised.

Feeling her confidence fading she suddenly felt like the Hyuuga Heiress as she let her head drop. Smirking with misery "I know you hate me" she told him knowingly. He stiffened at the sadness of her tone as he just stood there.

_Please don't leave..._

"Even from the beginning you couldn't stand me" she told him "Remember when we made Genin and got into our assigned teams? This is where you and I were alone for the first time, you got so mad at me" she finished.

-Flash back-

_Sakura stared at Sasuke with a flirting smile "Think about it!" she exclaimed "He just does whatever that just comes into his head but if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know?" She stated. Before lifting up her fingers one by one "He's selfish and bratty he's all alone" she finished._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously "Alone, isolated..." he growled. Sakura raised a brow 'huh?' _

_"Its not about your parents scolding you..." Sasuke said softly "you have no idea what it means to be alone..."_

_Sakura stepped back, her long hair swaying in the wind. And defensively she place her hand over her heart "W-why are you saying that?" she asked. Sasuke turned around, his eyes icy to the core as he looked deep into her very soul._

_"Because your annoying"_

_Sakura's jaw dropped as she watched him walk away from her._

-End Flash back-

Sasuke stood there, feeling her bitter smiled boring into the back of his head "No, I don't remember that..." he answered. Sakura gulped down a sob as she looked down at her feet. Her eyes burning again "Yea sure i mean that was so long ago but still that was the day when it all began" she started. Sasuke remained silent.

_Sasuke-kun please..._

"It was the start of you and me....Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" she spoke. Her mind flashing threw her memories of when they trained together, went on missions together and smiled together. "Then all four of use started to go on missions, it was tough and everyday was a challenge but more then anything..." she sobbed. Suddenly she remembered when they were camping out of a mission, staring up at the stars as her teammates were asleep. She smiled once again.

"It was so much fun!" she croaked. Her self control all gone.

Taking a deep breath she shifted "I know all about your clan Sasuke-kun"

He said nothing.

"I do, but seeking revenge?" She said.

_Sasuke-kun..._

She lifted her head to the moon, its light spilling over them in the harsh darkness "It won't bring anyone happiness...nobody at all, not you and not me" She pointed out. Hoping Sasuke was listening to her.

Saying nothing for a few moments a small smirk played upon his lips "I knew it..." he suddenly said. Sakura's head snapped back towards him "I'm not the same as you I am traveling a path that the rest of you can't follow, I know that the four of use has worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead" He continued, Sakura's hope lifting "but in the end..." Her hope dropped "I chose revenge"

Sakura, watched. Remembering that revenge was his only reason of living...his goal, his dream. "I won't be like you or naruto..." he finished.

Sakura clenched her teeth "Don't do this Sasuke-kun you don't have to be alone, you told me that day how painful loneliness and solitude was i understand that now!" she shouted.

_Sasuke-kun..._

"I have a family and friends but " she took a step forward placing both her hands above her heart "if you were gone Sasuke-kun it wouldn't be the same for me, it will be like being all alone!" she cried.

Sasuke's eyes flickered with emotion as team seven appeared into his thoughts "this is a new beginning we each have our own path now"

Another step "Sasuke-kun I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I would never let you regret it!" she yelled desperately. Sasuke slumped slightly, his figure full of emotion at this confession "Everyday would be a joy I can give you happiness I'll do anything for you Sasuke-kun!" she promised. Her sobs growing louder and louder by the second "So please I'm begging you don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge I'll do whatever it takes for it to happen I swear" she told him.

Sasuke's heart shattered as she pleaded to him one last time and offered to take her with him...to sound...to Orochimaru.

He considered it for a few moments but thought against it, turning around slowly he allowed her to see his last rare smile "You haven't changed at all...your still annoying"

There, that same expression that she had given him the first time he told her that. Besides the tears, she looked beautiful like a suffering Angel that's wings were torn off to prevent flight. How annoying those lovely emerald eyes were, so full of life unlike his dead ones. He envied her in so many ways, because she had everything that he wished he still had. And he didn't want to take her away with him to suffer a lonely life just to be with him. Turning away once again he started his dark journey with the first steps of his changing life.

"Don't leave me!" She called out, her voice growing raspy. Running forward Sakura stopped a few feet away "If you go I'll scream!" she threated, her last chance to get him to stay.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Sasuke flickered out of sight. Sakura felt like a frozen deer in the headlights as he stood right behind her. His breath tickling the back of her neck that made her shiver, he was so close to her...so close. It seemed so slow in their final moment together, Sasuke was touched by her loyalty. Smiling genuinely just for her he leaned over until his lips touched her ear. The smell of cherry blossoms and strawberry feeling his senses one last time as she stared emotionless at the ground.

"Sakura..." he whispered "Thank you..."

Sakura fell forward as a sudden pain entered her body. She was falling numbly, to the ground her eyes closing '_Sasuke-kun..._' she thought one last time before falling into the arms of the Uchiha. Sasuke lifted her effortlessly as he carried her to the bench, placing her down with great care he caressed her face before finally continuing his journey for power.

'_Sorry Sakura..._'

**Holy cow a lot of Writing my fingers feel like they are about to fall off DX. And jeez I hate writing this part I always thought of Sasuke to be a big meanie, its almost like the Phantom of the Opera when Christine leave Erik for Raoul!**

**Erik:*sobs* why must you remind me so!? **

**Are you even apart of this anime? *stares***

**Erik: Of course not you idiot I am the Phantom of the Opera I can do what i please!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, phantom my ass...**

**Erik: *pulls out lasso* what did you say?**

***nervously laughs* Okay that's it for now please review or comment and maybe give me some handy tips on making my story a bit better see you next time! *tries to get Erik off Sasuke***


	2. AkumaKage no Sakura

**Hey there, finally got a new idea for this chapter. Thank the god's for the free time I have seriously it's a pain in my ss. *Yawns* and took me hours to accomplish I think I did pretty well.**

**Sasuke: My ass…**

**Shut up Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: Hn! *walks away***

**Well anyways, back to the story *jumps* ONWARD TO THE FANFICTION OF AWESOMENESS!!**

**Chapter two: Akumakage no Sakura**

Konohagakure no Tsunade sighed as she sat at her desk. Mountains of paperwork still left unfinished 'I need sake…' she thought bitterly before writing her signature on a finished mission document.

Tossing it carelessly to the side she fingered the corner of her desk bored, before swinging her chair towards the closed windows of suppressed freedom. It has been ages since she had sake…or a secret trip to the hot springs with Hinata and her sensei.

Ah how life can be so cruel she sulked.

Tilting her head back slightly she heard a faint knock on her door. Rolling her eyes in irritation he ordered a swift come in.

Her experienced ears picked up nothing but the slight creaking of the old door, a frown immediately forming on her glossy red lips. She knew exactly who it was. Turning around she met full on with the blank stare of emerald.

"Sakura" she greeted.

Her honey eyes studied her for a moment with distaste 'Blank eyes, shinning hair, bloody…' she listed thoughtfully. Prompting her chin on her resting hands the Godaime looked solemnly at her students "Mission report" she commanded.

Sakura bowed. Her waist long hair pooling over her shoulders like majestic waterfalls, standing up straight once again she pulled out a bag from her bag "Mission was a success, I destroyed all of the enemies not a single one left…true to my word I brought Reikoku-san's head" she said before tossing the bloodied bag before Tsunade.

Nodding with approval she dismissed her apprentice. And with a simple murmur of 'Yes, Hokage-sama' she was gone.

Looking once again at the head she shuttered.

"You truly are a killer…" she said to no one.

Being the usual self Sakura walked darkly throughout the happy streets of her village like a ghost. Many who had seen her gasped and rushed their children inside; she couldn't help but just stare at their silly antics.

'_How weak_' she thought. '_**Now who does that remind me of?**_' Inner Sakura said pondering. Snapping her imaginary fingers she laughed '_**Uchiha Itachi**_' she finished jokingly.

Sakura shook her head at the thought. Thinking that it was just absurd to be compared to the Uchiha murderer in such a way, sure yea she was emotionless and unbelievably powerful. But murderers like him?

A ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips as she remembered their last meeting.

-Flash back-

_Sakura sat comfortably within her chosen cherry blossom tree. Its petals floating down to the ground as the breeze blew softly that it almost made her look like a spirit. Sighing softly she closed her eyes as she felt two unfamiliar chakra hiding in the trees before her._

_Lazily she opened one eye._

_"Come out, I know your there" she mumbled softly._

_As told two black blurs flew out of the shadows and into the branch before her with ease, two that she had recognized quickly from their signature black cloaks, garnished with red clouds. Yawning slightly she closed her eye again._

_"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Itachi-san, Kisame-san?" she questioned._

_The two Akatsuki members glanced at each other before turning their attention back on to the pink hair beauty. Kisame approached carefully, a hand inching to grab hold of his sword instinctively "So you are Haruno Sakura? Hehe she's a bit scrawny Itachi and probably we-" Kisame was caught short as the kunochi's small fist implanted into his face._

_"I would keep your mouth shut if I were you" she spat venomously much to the older Uchiha's amusement._

_All she got was a groan and a thumbs up from him. Satisfied she leaned back again, relaxed like they wouldn't kill her. Itachi perched down cross legged as he watched her warily not knowing were to start at this peaceful silence. Sakura faked a smile at him which he caught easily before opening his thin lips "We have a proposition for you..." he said calmly. He studied her as he got no response from the kunochi. _

_She seemed rather peaceful almost like she was sleeping. Kisame sat up._

_"I think you'd like the offer Kitten!" he added. Itachi sighed at his partner's stupid attempt to reel in the cherry blossom._

_Her eyes opened tiredly with a flicker of irritation in it's deep depths "An offer?" she repeated softly. Kisame nodded with a serious expression on his light blue face. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a piece of parchment, seeing the girl reach out her hand he gave it to her before backing off next to his partner. Itachi blinked with jaded eyes as he watched her scan over the paper before tossing it aside._

_"Join Akatsuki?" she scoffed. "In your leader's dreams" _

_Kisame frowned before reaching for his Samehada "Well then, I guess we'll have to chop you to ribbons" he started as his hand circled around its handle. Ready for the kill he felt a hand tighten around his wrist. It squeazed roughly as a warning, Kisame's beady white eyes stared at it to the owner "Itachi?"_

_"Hn" _Don't fight unless its necessary Kisame...

_Grudgingly complying Kisame released his weapon. Getting up gracefully Itachi brushed away the imaginary dust "Our offer will remain standing, until then call us with this" he told her. Pulling out a whistle from his pocket he tossed it to her, which she caught it easily. Watching her inspect it she nodded before tucking it away safely in her shirt._

_"Until then" Kisame cooed almost playfully. Then they were gone._

-End Flash back-

Entering Ichiraku Teuchi greeted her with open arms "Good morning Sakura-sama!" he acknowledged. Waving her hand she sat down beside her teammate Naruto, who hasn't noticed yet. Slurping on his ramen the blond hair ninja chattered happily with the Hyuuga heiress for her to notice the lonesome blossom "And then he was like 'no please spar me' and then I was like no way this is my mission your coming with me and then after that I was able to bring the Rouge king back to Tsunade-ba-chan!" he exclaimed.

"T-that was s-so wonderful N-Naruto-kun" she praised her pale eyes sparkling with delight.

Teuchi passed Sakura her favorite Miso ramen, bobbing her head in thanks she dug in. Her insides fluttered warmly as the steamy liquid traveled down her throat, she almost sighed out loud at this deliciousness. Turning her head slightly she watched as the young couple next to her interacted in shy intimate ways. If Neji or Hiashi was here he'd get destroyed by their gentle killing attack of a thousand pokes.

"And one time I defeated over one hundred guys within twenty seconds!" he boasted.

Sakura grunted and rolled her eyes, but he did hear her. It was almost as if she wasn't there anymore, only noticed on missions and training sessions as Akumakage no Sakura. Even sometimes Naruto looked at her with fear of her power. Lifting the bowl to her lips she swallowed the last of the substance before slamming money on the table rather loudly.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around, seeing nothing but a small cherry blossom petal on a small little stash of money before turning back to Hinata with a flirty foxy grin.

**Another one completed, didn't take me as long as the last one thank you god. Well anyways let me point out a few things that I had written down *pulls out a list***

**Akumakage no Sakura: Akuma means demon and Kage could mean shadow or leader so what it means is Sakura the Demon Shadow or Demon lord which ever one you find better.**

**Samehada: Known as shark skin, its one of the seven legendary swords of Mist that belongs to the Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. This sword has the power to eat chakra and shread its enemies and not slice, this is why Kisame is known as a powerhouse. *winks***

**so thats what i got so far, review and check in next time for the next chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki *cheers*  
**


	3. Mission

**Okay Chapter three is up, took me forever to find free time for this. Busy with school and home it feels like my head is going to pop off from my shoulders. We thanks for the reviews and stuff it was really inspiring and helpful that i already got some fans for this story though i'm not really good and it.**

**Sasuke: got that right**

**Naruto: *hits Sasuke* What are you talking about she's great Dattebayo!**

**Sasuke: *glares* that's because you get more screen time you loser!**

**Itachi: I didn't.....**

***silence***

**Well anyways read and Enjoy, there is a special scene after the story so enjoy that to.**

--

Chapter three: Mission

Naruto groaned as he ripped off his ANBU mask from his sweaty face. His breath ragged from the long run in the Wind Country's deadly deserts. Staring at his comrades he gave them a pleading look. "Can we have a break its been hours and I haven't eaten Ichiraku's in like forever!" he teammate but one sighed.

"Naruto" the Cat said, her voice deep and icy.

The blond gulped, stuttering and fumbling with the mask he smiled shakily "Y-yes Cat-san?" his blue eyes widened with fear as she turned to face him, cold sweat forming on his brow as he felt her glare penetrate into his very soul. He shivered.

"ANBU rule number: 294, an ANBU member never takes off their masks during missions or presence of others" she stated. Her eyes still not leaving, he shrank away until he was behind Eagle just only peering over her shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she stammered. Her neck turned visibly red as she shifted from one foot to another uncomfortable at the closeness.

Cat shook her head before continuing through the sand "Common we have to get to Suna immediately" she commanded. Eagle and Naruto sweat dropped as they followed behind the bossy pink hair ANBU.

'**You know Sakura you are getting rather cold or shall I say we?**' Inner commented as she watch their teammates stumbled after them.

'_So? They're weak, might as well let them be, the mission comes first_'

'**But what about your friends?**'

'_I have no friends_'

'**You keep telling yourself that**' It was silent. Inner Sakura being found nowhere in her mind she glanced over her shoulder to see Eagle and Naruto (who was now fox) chatted away happily as if they were back in the village and not on a deadly A-Rank mission. Turning around to face the front once again Sakura scanned the area only stopping to see two very small black dots in the distance.

"Eagle" she called.

The Eagle stopped, head tilting with questioning. Lifting her finger she pointed Southwest, her green hues never leaving to two moving figures in the distance "See who is there" she ordered.

Nodding hesitantly Eagle created a quick Tiger hand seal "Byakugan!".

Greatful for her comrades useful Dojutsu Sakura remained closely trained to the strangers. Feeling Eagle's chakra flare slightly she knew about what she felt. _Fear_. Eagle was scared, seeing her glance at Fox Sakura knew just who she saw.

"Its Akatsuki...." Eagle answered "Itachi-san and Kisame-san"

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt every muscle in his body go tense. Clenching his sweaty hands he took a step forward "We should go after them then maybe Sasuke wi-"

"Fox!"

Naruto closed his mouth, only feeling the intense deadly Chakra leaking out of his pink teammates small feminine body. He had forgotten that his name was now a taboo to her, his only teammate who he never talked to or noticed much anymore. Staring at her painfully with anticipation he gritted his teeth.

"Remember the mission Fox-kun, Tsunade-sama expected a run in with them" Eagle told him softly.

He felt her gloved hand rest on his shoulder reassuringly '_Hinata..._' he thought. Smiling behind his mask slightly he knew she was worried for him, it wasn't until resently that he found out about her love for him, as shy and quiet as she was, she was strong. Though she dislikes competition and fighting she still did watch she was told like every loyal Shinobi in Konoha. But for some reason he couldn't say the same thing about Sakura, it is as if she was a bird. A bird that soared through the sky without being locked within the cages of bonds and loyalty to her village. He did recall only a few times when Sakura was disobedient.

Like the time she killed her own fellow ANBU during a mission.

-Flash back-

_Naruto sat down on his side of the log beside Sakura, happily digging threw his bag for one of his many instant ramen cups. Offering one to Sakura he pulled out a pair of chopsticks "Want one?" he asked. _

_"No" she said._

_Sighing he tossed the extra one to the side only to hit one of the sleeping ANBU member's in the head. Rolling his eyes when he heard the ANBU mummbling about what an asshole he was he turned his attention back to his teammate "Ne, Sakura-chan why so gloomy today? Aren't you at least the slightest happier that the mission was a succes i mean that fat old Daimyou didn't stand a chance!" he exclaimed using his back pack to make him look fat before scrunching up his face to make wrinkles. Sakura said nothing as she just stared at the fire. Grumbling to himself he gave up._

_"Don't even bother Naruto" a voice said over by the trees._

_Turning around Naruto frowned, his eyes burning into one of the many female ANBU's purple eyes. "Don't bother with what Ami your ugly face?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasim. The girl scolded him before walking to Sakura and knocking on her head "What I'm saying is leave the oh-so-strong Akumakage no Sakura alone, she isn't even a person just a tool" Naruto growled "Sakura-chan's not a tool she's a person!" he argued._

_Ami shrugged before walking around and kneeling into the vision of the blank emreald eyes with a look of great dislike "Awwwwwwww, is poor little Sakura sad or stupid? Maybe its because Sasuke-kun left you al-" _

_Snap._

_Naruto's eyes opened with sheer horror as Ami's headless body feel to the floor. His mouth opening to scream as Sakura tossed the head aside, closing it instantly he scrambled away. Blood seeping everywhere until it extingused the fire. Blinking a few times his eyes ajusted to see Sakura held in a headlock by comrades who were just as shocked as he was "Ugly, what do you think your doing?" the Dog asked, no emotion of fear or disbelief in his tone. _

_No answer. _

_"Sakura answer us now, you know you just committed treason against the village now talk!" Hissed the Mouse. Tilting her head slightly up Sakura sighed only to make the tension in the air grow thick "I don't care about what i did, it shows you how weak she was...drawling on the memories of the past without thinking and one day that mouth of her's would have gotten herself killed anyways."_

_"Naruto, get ready we are taking her back to Konoha" Mouse declared before dragging the pinkette back towards the village._

-End Flash Back-

Naruto shuttered at the memory. It was a horrible sight that still plagued him this very moment, but Dog or better yet Sai was unaffected by it. The only thing he was uncomfortable about was her change of personality over the year since their run in with Sasuke. He really did blow her to bits that time, but he didn't hurt her pysically as much as he did them. Only left her with a few scratches and brusises with a broken heart that still loved him.

Watching as Sakura trembled with excitement of the sight of the two Akatsuki members he frowned. Since when has Sakura ever been excited?

"Cat-san?"

Sakura turned to look at him "Should we go around?"

She paused. Then finally nodded 'Its best to avoid trouble for now, they are probably still looking for the Jinchuuriki' she thought reminding herself of their goals of world domination. Continuing forward and away from the cloaked figures in the distance they spinted towards Suna. Where the young Kazekage would be waiting for them '**More like Naruto**' Inner sighed sadly **'To bad you can't like boys anymore, that Gaara boy sure did grow hot!**' she cried, just drooling at the sight of the youthful red head that floated by in a imaginary photo.

Sakura only remained thoughtless at her inner's perverted comments regarding Gaara. Only wanting to complete the task at hand, it won't be for long that her plans go into action. And she felt excited for the blood lust she craved for. And soon her revenge will fall into place for the sake of power.

--

Sasuke stepped back as his opponent sweeped at him, only grazing his black hair barly before killing him instantly with a army of Chidori sebons. With Sharingan blazing with all its glory Orochimaru came in, his hands clapping as he observed his students work with delight "Well done Sasuke-kun your now officially a Chunin" he said.

Wiping off the imaginary dust off his shirt he 'hn'ed'. Ignoring his mentor's hunry stare he retreated only to see a slight movement from one of the soldiers near the exit door. Pulling out his beloved Kusanagi he kicked the man over with his foot. His unforgiving red eyes staring into the man's bright blue but almost green eyes.

A flash of green and pink entered his mind.

Grinding his teeth he thrusted his arm down. The blade digging deeply into the man's throat, ignoring the choking sounds he yanked out his blade when he was sure he was dead. The Uchiha's eyes melted into their usual onyx depths, stepping over the final dead body he walked out into the dark abyss of the snake's den.

--

Naruto and Hinata almost cried when they finally spotted the massive gates of Suna. Praising Kami-sama they dashed forward, Naruto wanting ramen, and Hinata a good bath at the hot springs. Picking up their speed they zoomed past the unexpected Sakura, who was caught in the trail of dust they left behind for her.

"CIVILIZATION!" she heard Naruto scream.

'**You know I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi and Kisame heard that**'

"Hn"

Picking up her speed she jumped past them without them knowing only to reach the gate within a few minutes tops. Leaning against the gate she wait for about ten minutes until Kankuro arrived at the same time Hinata and Naruto crawled themselves through the gate panting and weezing for needed air in the dry desert land. Kankuro twitched, surpressing the urged to give them a usual rude sarcastic remark he bite his tounge as he waved "Hey there Naruto" he greeted before turning suggestivly to Sakura. She watched as he eyed her up and down before whisling.

"Whoa, is that you Sakura? Wow you gotten tall and shall I say beautiful for that matter?" he questioned. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the pink hair Kunochi, Naruto shook his fist at him.

"Don't talk about Sakura-san that way Dattebayo!" he screamed. Ready to lung Hinata grabbed the angered vessel by the waist only pulling back to keep her friend from ripping the Sand Shinobi apart. Ignoring them Sakura just started her way to the Kazekage mansion with a flirty puppet master, a angry jinchuuriki, and the timid Hyuga that followed hot on her heels.

Closes her eyes as she walked she skillfully dodged civilians and ninjas that roamed the sandy streets of the main road. Some recognized her and fled somewhere else whispering among the crowd.

"Look that's Akumakage no Sakura!" a civilian whispered fearfully.

"You mean the one that slayed a army of Iwa's ninjas?"

"Yea, that's her but she's smaller from what i acually heard"

"Then how do you know its her?"

"Pink hair you dumbass, Akumakage no Sakura has pink hair!"

"Then she's Haruno Sakura of Konoha!"

"Godaime Tsunade's apprentice? Why would she keep someone so dangerous in the Village?"

"Who knows"

Not listening to them no longer she hurriedly walked to the front steps of Gaara's home. ANBU and council members alike watched as she pasted by, her own mask showing with it's own pride. Traveling up more stares they reached the final floor where the Kazekage's office was held down the hall second to last door on the right.

"Gaara~!!" Naruto sang happily as he crashed through the door into the office.

Startled the Kazekage trapped him in a coffin of sand "W-wait Gaara, its me! Its me!" the blonde cried. Waterfalls of tears falling down his whiskered face as the sand sank down into the building once again. Standing up Gaara apologized before welcoming the Konoha ANBU into his office. Which was ten times cleaner then Tsunade's back home. Allowing himself to relaxe Gaara leaned forward resting his chin on the top of his hands as his pale fingers linked together, which ment he was serious.

Eyes softening when they landed on Sakura he leaned in more.

"And how have you been doing Sakura-san?" he asked softly, allowing her name to roll off his tounge with great familiarity.

Pausing everyone in the room looked at the pinkette, waiting for her reply to the red head. She pulled off her mask (A/N: remember not once did she take it off) allowing her bangs to fall freely down her face. Bowing respectfully she replied "I am doing well Kazekage-sama, may I ask about our mission if you please?"

Gaara nodded. Rolling back his chair slightly he bent down, opening a one of his coverts hidden under his desk he dug around his secret stash of his Sakura scetches before pulling out a scroll and slamming it on his desk as he secretly and tenderly closed the little secret covert. Kankuro had to hold in a snort of laughter, he knew Gaara drew and liked Sakura. But since he valued his own life he wouldn't utter a word to anyone, especially Gaara.

Watching thoughtfully he watch Gaara toss the scroll, to which Sakura caught easily.

Opening it with one fluid motion she scanned it. Peering up at the Kazekage she only allowed a questioning look appear on her face before relooking it over.

"W-what does it s-say S-Sakura-san?" Hinata whispered shyly, not use the the presence of the Kazekage.

A very small smirk appeared on her face "A or S- Ranked mission: Confront the Akaktsuki which has been spotted patrolling around Suna and the border of Kawa no Kuni mostly seen is Uchiha Itachi: a S-Rank criminal from Konohagakura for the murder of the Uchiha clan...his specialty is the Sharingan: Tsukuyomi or Mangekyou Sharingan, highly dangerous. Another Akatsuki member mostly seen is Hoshigake Kisame: A S-Rank criminal from Kirigakure wanted for murder and rebellion, has a weapon known as the Samehada which is one of the legendary swords of the mist that can consume Chakra if close or in contact of a opponent."

She paused, taking a deep breath she continued.

"Your mission is to confront the Akatsuki members, force them out of Kaze no Kuni or maybe capture them for intirigation, good luck"

"GOOD LUCK IS ALL YOU CAN SAY!?" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Gaara. Blue clashed with jade, with a few moments of silence Naruto gave up and sulked in the corner while Gaara's eyes danced with inward victory.

'In your face Uzumaki!'

Clearing his throat and composing himself he met Sakura dead in the eye "Do you accept?" he questioned.

"I do" Sakura stated, burning the scroll within her hands.

Everyone was silent as the watched the ashes fall to the ground between her alabaster fingers.

--

**Yay FINALLY the third chapter is completed! God i couldn't think of any good ideas for this damn chapter.**

**Orochimaru: Good ideas? I wasn't even in there for a second and i said only one damn line! *throws script***

**That's because nobody wants you! *kicks off the set* well anyways *dusts self off* there are a few things i'd like to point out which is the country names that i happened to have added into the story like "Kawa no Kuni" which means River Country in Japanese like "Kaze no Kuni" stands for Wind Country.**

**Gaara: Which is my country**

**Yes Gaara its your Country now here is a little scene from the stroy enjoy, review, and come again for chapter four~!**

"CIVILIZATION!" she heard Naruto scream.

'You know I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi and Kisame heard that'

"Hn

-3 miles away from Suna-

Itachi and Kisame walked in total silence, nothing but the peaceful breeze that passed through. Just heavenly silence.

"CIVILIZATION!"

Kisame jumped as Itachi looked around ready for an enemy attack. Pulling out his Samehada Kisame went back to back with Itachi ready to fight with all his might at this startling situation. "Itachi?"

Itachi nodded his Sharingan eyes looking past the rim of his Banboo hat to scan the lonely wasteland. Relaxing slightly, he stood up straight to his full hieght as did Kisame.

"False alarm" Itachi informed.

"Must have been our imagination?" his partner suggested. Itachi only shrugged.

ACHOO!!!

Both of them looked at each other as they rubbed their noses, both staring at each other strangely.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Kisame grunted before walking away. Itachi agreed and followed.

**Review plz!!! I love you all my dear readers! **


	4. Loyal to no one

**YES! Another Chapter down already, damn I'm moving fast. *Thinks* hmmmmmmmm I wonder if I should start working on my Phantom of the Opera fanfiction...nahhhhhhh. Well anyways since last chapter it showed a little GaaSaku thing who knows maybe I might through in a mixture of Sakura pairings in their but sadly for all you Sasosaku fans I'm afraid there will be none of that because Sasori is dead, no jutsu that will magically bring him back to life!**

***SasoSaku fans cry in a corner***

**Sasori: Jerk.......anyways enjoy the story**

--

Chapter four: Loyal to no one

Trudging through the deep sand Sakura lead her team, her blood boiling for blood and action as continuous dark thoughts appeared and vanished from her mind. Secretly watching the serious Hyuga and Kyruubi vessel she smirk behind the safety of her mask. Her plan working out smoothly.

No longer shall she be bond to anything or anyone.

- Flash back -

_Sakura coughed painfully as she fell at the feet of her enemy, her sore lungs moving uncomfortably against her rib cage. Her breath no longer there as she raised her eyes hatefully at the arrogant man before her._

_An Akatsuki._

_His hair like Naruto's but black, his face covered with a orange mask that only his right eye showed. The damn Sharingan...how she hated it to the depths of her soul. It reminded her of Sasuke, and she hated that._

'_Sasuke...' she thought darkly._

_Flinching back instinctively, she growled. The man now leveled eye to eye with her, no hint of emotion in his eyes like her dull green. And like her he was dangerous, very dangerous. Propping her chin up in between his fingers, he inspected her, his gaze curious to that of a small child asking how can a butterfly fly. _

"_Akumakage no Sakura" _

_Sakura snarled. Affirming the man's answer. She heard him chuckle and shivered, her face dangerously close to his masked one. "Who are you?" she spat. The man tilted his head._

"_My, my you truly live up to your reputation blossom" he said. His eyes scanning the field of the dead sound ninjas. _

"_You didn't answer my question who are you!" she screamed._

_The man was silent only for a few minutes, a look of surprise in his eyes. Tilting his head to the side she probably thought he was inwardly debating if he should tell her or not. Then he nodded much to her own secret surprise. "Uchiha Madara" he told her._

"_Uchiha.....Madara? One of the founding fathers of the Leaf"she said her eyes never leaving his lone Sharingan. "What do you want?"_

"_I want your cooperation with your help within the Akatsuki." _

_Sakura fisted her hand "Akatsuki?" she whispered, her eyes casting downward. Madara jerked her chin up "You hate it there don't you? Then why do you stay if bad memories haunt you everyday?" he questioned. Sakura glared, her eyes flashing back towards Naruto and her friends._

_Friends?_

_No, she didn't have friends. _

"_If you became a missing nin you can be free to do whatever you want without being ordered, no one to command you or tame you...not even use you as a tool and I promise you on the name of Uchiha that you will not be forced to do anything" he continued._

_Standing up, he allowed the weakened kunochi fall. Her body collapsing onto the bloody earth. Her eyes more blank with not one hint of emotion, forcing herself to sit up she dared look up at him again._

"_I accept Akatsuki's offer" she replied solemnly._

_Madara chuckled, resting a gloved hand on her head before stroking her hair like a master would do to a dog. "Good, now be ready...the members will soon look for you and will find you so until you engage two members you will turn your back on the leaf." he explained. Bending down he poked her right shoulder blade, a mark of Akatsuki appearing on her back._

"_Welcome to Akatsuki"_

_Sakura fainted._

- End Flash Back-

Sakura turn back once more her eyes now resting upon the nervous Hyuga heiress "Hinata" she called quietly. Hearing her name she came forward, walking harder and faster in the sand to keep herself in pace with their captain.

"Y-yes captain-sama?" she stuttered.

Sakura resisted the erg to roll her eyes as she removed a strand of pink hair from her face. "I want you to check the area, see if there is any Akatsuki around" Nodding Hinata activated her Byakugan. Widening her eyes she pointed west "Akatsuki is just right over that hill, there are six of them this time, they seem to be arguing about something"

Sakura smirked "good get ready to attack" she ordered, putting on her mask. Naruto and Hinata following suite.

--

Madara sighed as he waited. Tapping his foot on the ground restlessly, waiting for the pinkette's arrival. Strangely the others seemed jittery.

Kisame picked at his sword.

Itachi's Sharigan eyes flickered back and forth scanning the desert.

Hidan was praying more than usual.

Kakuzu was counting his money as always.

And Deidara was making an army of clay animals.

And he just pretended to be Tobi. Twitching with the annoyance the Uchiha waved his arms frantically "Oh, look sempai! Look! It's a pretty ANBU lady!!!" he shouted, making his voice higher pitched.

Deidara jumped, turning around he saw a foot. And as slow motion as it was for him, it sent him flying and it HURT. Stumbling and twisted over the surface of the sand he skidded to a stop. "Tobi" rushing to his aid.

"Deidara-sempai are you alright!?" he pretended fake worry.

Grunting Deidara sat up, holding his bloody nose with his hand before smacking his partner "Does this look okay to you, un!?" he shouted. Lifting his baby blue eye he scowled at the ANBU, her position in a low crouch like a lioness. Her pink hair flowing like water in the sandy air.

Standing up to her full height the Akatsuki members scattered. Itachi taking her front, Kisame her back, while Hidan and Kakuzu took the right and left. Inching himself up while refusing the help of Tobi he spat out a bit of blood "Little bitch, un" he cursed.

The ANBU said nothing.

She stood still, as if waiting for something. Itachi took a menacing step forward "Akumakage no Sakura, you'll be coming with us" he told her, his voice laced with an icy edge to it. But a look of familiarity within his eyes.

Still no reply.

Deidara pinched the bridge of his nose his eye showing great annoyance "Holy shit, what's up with his girl, un?" Deidara asked. "She is just like Itachi! Silent, cruel, and a asshole,un"

Itachi glowered at him grievously.

"Tobi thinks Itachi thinks you're an asshole to!" Tobi cheered. Becoming silent for a moment he tilted his head "what's an asshole?" Deidara hit him again.

"Ow sempai hurts Tobi, why do you hit Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!!!" he whined tears falling from his mask.

"The only thing good about you is a bomb up your ass!" Hidan interrupted.

Madara mentally cursed him 'I hope your God fucks you up the ass to buddy' he thought darkly. As if on que Hidan sneezed "What the fuck?"

"If I were you I'd keep your eye on your opponent at all times" Sakura lectured, a bored tone heard clearly in her voice. Charging full speed at Kisame Sakura dug into her weapon pouch yanking out a red scroll with yellow outlines. Tilting her mask up a fraction of a inch she bit her thumb while flicking her wrist, as the scroll flew open she signed it with her blood. With a slight poof a sword appeared (A/N: something similar to Sasuke's but not a cool) crashing full force with Samehada. Kisame gritted his teeth as she pressed forward, making his slid back every few inches.

Gathering up all the his stregth into his arms he pushed back. The bandages on his blade shreding from the grinding metal "Gi, gi, gi, gi" smirking he threw her back, her form flying past the stoic Uchiha. Landing gracefully Sakura was eyeing the strange sword through the eyeholes that kept her face hidden. She tilted her head as it once again moved "Gi, gi, gi, gi!" it cried.

"Samehada says it likes your chakra" Kisame said as if reading her thoughts.

Raising his sword to eye level he continued "This sword of mine can consume a varaity amounts of chakra, which allows me to get stronger and stronger for each opponent I come across." Once again the sword moved as if trying to inch its way to its prey.

Sakura scoffed "Still not enough!" Jumping into the sky she soared above them, her fist covered in blue chakra entranced strength. Seeing this with his Sharingan Itachi to went into the air "Get out of the way" he ordered. Doing as told the members jumped, watching with awe as the kunochi burried her hand into the sand. Which created a giant Tsunami, traveling miles so quickly and changing the desert surroundings "Holy Jashin-sama!" Hidan cried.

Following in pursuit the pinkette aimed for Tobi, raising her fist she slammed it into his stomach. Making a gagging sound the masked nin was down "Naruto!"

Itachi snapped his head upward, the Kyruubi vessel hovering before him with a familiar blue ball in his right hand. Thrusting it down ward "Take this Odama Rasengan!" Feeling the chakra sphere rip into his chest Itachi grunted '_Not again!_' he thought. Naruto grinned victoriously as he pushed away, watching as the Uchiha disappeared into the crater "That's for Sasuke!" he screamed.

Turning around he cupped his hands over his mouth "Hinata-chan!"

Kisame's feet touched the sand barly before a pair of hands emerged, losing his foothing in surprise the Hyuga heiress surfaced. Her eyes staring at him 'Byakugan!?' in an effort to regain his balance the Hyuga kept on kicking his legs, only making him stumble back more. Getting herself closer she pulled back her hand before slamming it into his chest "Juken!" one after another she continuously damange his chakra passageways never mission a beat. Hitting his last tenketsu she pulled back "Sakura-san!"

And right on time Sakura nailed his stomach with a chakra scalpel. Hissing with pain Kisame dropped his sword to aid his stomach "You damn Konoha brats!" he growled falling over.

Hinata only sighed about that comment. Turning her attention to her other teammate who was acually fighting well again the zombie looking man "Hey white eye bitch!" Hinata twitched. Turning around she saw a white hair man, very young looking with purple eyes. He seemed to be picking his ears with his pinky as he slugged his three bladed sycthe over his shoulder. His chest was exposed allowing to see that small amulet that hanged carelessly around his neck. A triangle within a circle, was he from a clan? No he didn't look like it.

Taking a step forward the man spitted to the side, and this disgusted her. Un-strapping his weapon from his back her pointed it at her "Her I come white eye bitch!" he announced. Dashing forward with impressive speed he sliced for her head, she managed to dodge. Glancing at her teammates, Naruto still battling zombie, and Sakura taking on the exploding terrorist she aimed for the bad mouth man's feet. Being unseccessful she flipped away, a gash forming on her arm. Clasping her hand on the wound she watched as he pulled out a long black pike out of his sleeve. She gasped as he stabbed his hand, allowing the blood to fall freely on the sand. Bending over the man drew a larger symbol of that amulet he wore "I hope you injoy this one Jashin-sama" he whispered in a half crazed and half excited voice.

Stepping into the circle his skin changed from white to black, a skeleton looking pattern appearing. Lifting up his sycthe he licked her blood "Tasty" he complemented. Hinata made a move to stand, but she couldn't "W-what?" she shuttered. Her eyes widening in fear '_I can't move, but how? Its impossible to have been poisoned or anything!_' she mentally shrieked.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing!?"

Shifting her eyes towards Naruto's pained voice her mouth dropped.

Naruto was down his head being down by their leader's foot. With her mask off Sakura looked so much like a stranger, with that empty look in her eyes as she loomed over him. Groaning in pain the blonde moved "W-what are you doing?" he repeated. His blue eyes replaying the recent betrayal as she stood upon the pack of the now risin Akatsuki.

Itachi, Kisame and Tobi were up with no look of injuries on their bodys excepts for ruffled hair and two messed up cloaks. Deidara and Kakuzu unharmed.

"Your so foolish" Sakura stated.

Naruto flinched "Do you honestly think you can bring Sasuke back if you want to be Hokage?" she questioned pressing her foot harder. Screaming Naruto desperately clawed at her foot, his eyes stained with tears "Your weak" Sakura added scornfully kicking him in the ribs.

Coughing the blonde turned to look upwards "W-why? What a-about Konoha? W-what did they do to you!?" he demanded his breath coming out heavily.

Sakura breathed in, her eyes closing as if in thought "I am myself, non of these men are doing anything as for Konoha I am no longer loyal to anyone." she answered.

Turning towards the silver hair Akatsuki she gestered him to towards the North "Hidan-san come on there is no point in killing the Hyuga" Hidan protested. Sending him a glare he grumbled grudgingly before joining them. Gaze on the Hyuga she trudged forward lazily, within reach of Hinata she kneeled. Her lips moved fast and silently before she smiled. The Hyuga's eyes widened before she blanked out on the sand.

Rising up Sakura dusted herself off "We should leave"

The others agreed. Stepping her way slowly towards the missing nin, not sparing a glance towards Naruto. Taking one slow step away from him she felt his hand clasp around her ankle. Meeting his eyes she saw fear within thoughs now crimson orbs. Gripping her harder Naruto clenched his teeth "Don't go..." he whispered "Don't go like Sasuke did"

'_Sasuke..._'

Shaking her head mentally she didn't say anything. Just watched as he slowly started drifting into unconciousness "I will find you, and bring you back...even in I have to break every bone in your body....Sakura-chan...." finally he was out. His hand sliding away from her and onto the hot desert ground.

Sakura nodded "I know Naruto.....I know....."

She disappeared, with Akatsuki in tow.

--

**OMG FINALLY! Chapter four is up and done, after a whole two days I say its a good record don't you guys think? Now you can tell I suck at fighting scenes . **

**Hidan: Sure hell you do fuckin Jashin-sama is crying about it**

**Kakuzu: My money wants to shred itself *pats money obsessively***

**ummmmmmmmmmmmm okay? *glares* I wanna see you do better anyways *looks at readers* thanks for reading once again guys so since I don't have an idea on the next chapter tell me your thoughts on what you want Sakura to or something so I might make it a good Idea or something. *bows* soooooooo plz plz plz plz tell me to get me started! **

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	5. Akatsuki

**Yay a new chapter and a week until Christmas! What a treat *claps hands* **

**Akatsuki: *drinks beers and sings christmas carols***

**Well, I want to wish you my dear readers a happy christmas and a good new year, I'll continue my writings while on vacation so you can all enjoyed a upcoming Naruto holiday special I had planned up for all you Naruto fanfiction fans! *Naruto charaters clap in awe***

**And I also wanted to say thanks for all your reviews. Keep up the good jobs folks because the adventure has only begun! *puts on a santa hat***

* * *

Chapter five: Akatsuki

Sakura blew the fire out as the Akatsuki got ready for the night, her eyes glittering through the dark like Itachi's visible Sharingan. Which was examining her non stop since the moment they decided to camp, even the others besides Madara was watching her closely. It was understandable that they didn't trust her, after all if she willingly betrayed her comrades it doesn't mean she might to betray them.

'**Just shows how much deep shit you got in, good going outer**' Inner stated.

Sakura closed her eyes ignoring the annoying voice in her head "Sakura-chan!" she jumped slightly. Peering over the the hyper masked nin he clasped her hand and felt her forehead "Is Sakura-chan sick? She looks pale maybe Tobi can do something for Sakura-chan?" Tobi, erm Madara asked. If she was acually that naive twelve year old she once was she would have smiled and believed him.

But she lonely gave him a small nod "I'll be fine" pausing for a minute Madara nodded before giving her a hug and skipping off to go bother 'Deidara-sempai'. And how the others don't notice his Sharingan was unknown to her, maybe its because he acted to much not like an Uchiha.

An Uchiha was strong, cunning, and breath taking. Like unworldly beings with a heart full of greed, hatred, and loneliness. Glancing over at Itachi she thought of something, now knowing where Sasuke got some of his looks.

Itachi probably didn't look like the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. Though the pictures she had seen in Sasuke's old home at the Uchiha compound, he had a gentle and caring feeling in his eyes and mostly within the frames of only Sasuke and himself. But now he had a stern look, fairly tall, and had a basic appearance like the rest of his deceased clan.

Like others of his clan he possessed dark grey eyes, also black hair that hung near his cheeks. In addition he also had that long silky ponytail. But his hair was lighter and flowing unlike his younger brother's spiky darker hair. What's also funny is that Itachi had a darker skin tone.

But what was the most difference between Sasuke and Itachi was that the elder Uchiha had the pronounced creases under his eyes.

"Kunochi, its rude to stare."

Snapping out of her speculations, she 'hn'd' only making the Uchiha raise a brow at her. Deidara heard this and rolled his eyes.

"What is up with the Itachi-act-alikes, un? On ass is enough but two that's just a nuisance,un"

The Uchiha glared, Sakura did nothing. And Deidara studied this. She was mysterious and a lot more silent then the bastard. And probably a lot more colder to others, what made her that way in the first place? And out of all things to do, why join Akatsuki? So many questions filled the blonde's head as he pondered to himself. He knew who she was.

That Haruno Sakura girl, the one who had killed his previous partner Sasori of the red sand. If she was able to bring the puppeteer down, then she is worthy of the name Akatsuki.

Tobi peeked over his shoulder "Oh, Deidara-sempai likes Tobi pretty flower-chan!" he cried.

Deidara fell, his face flat on the ground. Springing himself up once again his mouth full of grass, spitting it out he rubbed his sleeve against in this tounge "Ew, nasty! Tobi you ass, un!" he hissed. Tobi only laughed as he fell back rolling around air filled with laughter. Kisame snickered silently along with Kakuzu, and well Hidan was laughing at the masked nin. "You totally ate shit!" Hidan joked poking the blond playfully on the cheek. With a scowl on his face the bomb artist smacked his hand away muttering that they were all bastards that needed to get laid.

Hidan smirked.

Tobi seemed confused.

And Kisame was just sulking.

Slugging his Samehada over his shoulder he stared off into the abyss bitterly "I don't get laid, the ladies don't like the blue skin if you partner is a chick magnet" he sulked. Itachi just grunted with a response '_Not that I want the attention anyways..._' Sakura just kept to her own self.

Hidan inched towards her "Hey pinky!" Sakura's attention landed on him. Aware of the sly look on his face the silver hair Akatsuki elbowed her playfully in the arm, she brushed him away with her hand "You got laid right?" he asked his eyebrows wiggling. The other Akatsuki members became silent, all eyes on her. Waiting for her answer they leaned in inch by inch. Sakura opened her mouth, they leaned closer.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"

They all fell (just not Itachi who caught himself in time). Kakuzu pulled out a check book "Any bets that she's not a virgin?" Hidan was the first one to bet "ten dollars thank you Hidan, anyone else?"

"Hell I do" Kisame told them. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out one hundred dollars, which Kakuzu gathered greedily.

Stuffing the money into the not a virgin bag he pulled out another, clearing his throat he stuck it out "Any bets that she is?" Itachi, Deidara and Tobi threw in their money. Inner Sakura twitched '**This is Akatsuki? Betting on girls if they are a virgin or not!?**' Sakura nodded mentally in agreement '_To think even Itachi-san joins into things like these, he might even be more eventful then Sasuke_' Inner scoffed '**My ass Uchiha never do anything like this!**' Sakura shook her head '_But Madara-san is doing it as well..._' no reply after that.

Kisame yawned as his beady eyes traced over the night sky "Time to hit the sack we got to be at base by noon" he grumbled before leaning against a tree comfortably. Itachi took a high branch and shut his eyes close. Kakuzu slept with his money bags far away from the campfire, Hidan went somewhere. Leaving Sakura with Tobi and Deidara, they stared at eachother. Tobi launched himself at Sakura "I'll sleep with Flower-chan!" a hand grabbed the back of his collar.

"No you don't,un! You are sleeping over by Kisame" Deidara ordered. Tobi whined, but listened to his sempai anyways.

He turned around to face the pinkette, their eyes meeting. Gulping down the nevrvousness from her stare he looked away "I'll take first shift" His eye quickly glanced at her, his features holding surprise in it. Hesitantly he nodded, moving closer to the fire "Wake me up for next shift okay, un?" he said. The kunochi only nodded.

'Strange girl' was Deidara's only thought, his eyes drifting shut.

* * *

Deidara tossed and turned as the sunlight penetrated through the trees onto his face. The birds chirping and the animals waking up as the sun began to rise, another think that was distracting was the most greatest smell that his nose ever smelled. He paused. Sun? Birds? Fluffy animals? Good smell of food? Opening his eyes he sat up, his eye scanning the camp. The others were still asleep, the funny thing was that the pink hair kounochi was nowhere in sight. Cursing under his breath he stood up "Wake up! Sakura is gone, un!"

The others woke up instantly.

Itachi the first one to make his move, his onyx eyes bleeding into crimson. A twig snapped, and within a flash the Uchiha had the intruder by the neck. Readying his Tsukuyomi he stared deeply into thoughs blank emerald eyes. Wait, emerald? Releasing his hold he backed away, watching as the pinkette picked up the herbs from the ground that she had dropped. Kisame sighed with relief "Whoa, close call there pinky Itachi would have snapped your neck" he whistled out.

With nothing to say Sakura glided over to the fire, and above it was a pot. Kneeling beside it she broke up the herbs and mixed it in the stew. Hidan sniffed the air "Hey that smells good" he said with slight disbelief. Sakura nodded her head in thanks before finishing it with the last touches, dragging her bag over towards her she pulled out bowls. Pouring the sweet smelling liquids in it.

"Here" she said, holding out the first one to the Uchiha.

Reaching out he took it and thanked her, which acually surprised her. Nodding her head once again she worked for the others. Tobi recieving the last one as he went off into the woods to eat. And finally she got her portion sitting far from the group as possible. But she didn't eat it, the members noticed this and said nothing. Even about why she didn't get sleep, the dark circles under her eyes clearly visible.

And at this Itachi frowned behind the shadows of his collar. Thinking of her as a stupid girl that didn't take care of her own body, the problem was she was powerful. Almost at his rank which was rather rare for a non Uchiha like herself. And no matter how many times he looked or inspected her she still somewhat look like that little seven year old she once was just only more cold, deadly and emotionless.

All because of his beloved little brother. And through this Itachi secretly felt guilty for putting her through such a situation envolving him and his little brother Sasuke. She must had loved him very much to become so cold after his betrayal of the Leaf. Sighing mentally Itachi rubbed his eyes, his Sharingan annoying him once again. Kisame sent him a worried glance.

"I wouldn't keep that activated if I were you Itachi-san"

Itachi glared at the Leaf kunochi, her eyes of a well trained medic before him. He was impressed that she noticed so quickly, the other Akatsuki still didn't know about his eyes besides Kisame and Madara. Yet she was able to figure out in less than a few hours, a student of the Godaime Hokage indeed. '_No wander Madara was eager to get her over to his side_' Taking a sip of the stew the Uchiha said nothing.

Sakura only shrugged it off, it was not like she cared about his vision anyways.

* * *

Konohagakure no Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk her eyes blazing with fury. "What are you telling me that Haruno Sakura left with the Akatsuki?" she roared.

Her assistant Shizune quivered in fear as she held the clipboard to her chest "Y-yes Tsunade-sama, Godaime Kazekage Gaara was just as inraged as you were as the mission report states from Hinata Hyuga she and Naruto was betrayed as soon as they engaged in battle with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame along with four other Akatsuki." Shizune read. Tsunade flung herself back in her chair in frustration, putting her hands together in thought she wheeled around in her chair to stare out into her village "Naruto and Hinata's conditions?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Shizune flipped over a few papers "It says here that they are fine only minor injuries mad by the Akatsuki members due to Sakura's plan of attack they said it was Sakura who took them down." she answered.

Closing her eyes Tsunade took in a deep breath "I see, go gather teams and bring them back to me as soon as possible" she started, here eyes narrowed solemnly at the clouds above "We are going after Haruno Sakura"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled, saluting her leader she walked out the door. The tiny little pig Tonton following close behind.

Once left alone Tsunade sighed sadly at the loss of the student '_What did you get yourself into this time you stupid girl, Sakura?_'

* * *

"HEY LET ME OUT I GOTTA GO FIND SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. The sand medics struggling to keep him down, Hinata couldn't help but watched helplessly as she watched her crush try to pry the medics off him. His eyes burning with furious passion for his teammate, her lalic eyes never leaving his face as continuously argued "LET ME GOOOOOO!"

Gaara entered the room "Naruto shut up" he spat coldly. The blonde shut his mouth, a surprised looked over shadowing his anger for only a moment. Growling he pointed a finger at the sand Jinchuuriki "Shut up? How can I shut up if the Akatsuki took Sakura huh!? They brained washed her!" he hissed. Gaara shook his head as he pulled out a few files of paper, approaching the small little table at Naruto's bed side and slammed it down "Not entirely, Sakura has been planning this for a long time all of these are reports of inncedents caused by her reported to Tsunade-sama and I through our ANBU black ops...Sakura has been seeing them in secret for over a few months planning on when the perfect moment it was to leave and she pulled through it successfully" Gaara stated. Pulling out the acually mission Gaara pointed at the objective for Naruto to see.

"Our goal was to capture Haruno Sakura and tame her by any means from the Konoha council."

Naruto's heart froze, the grip on his bed sheet tightening. His eyes never blinking as cold sweat formed on his brow. Hinata leaned forward in her bed "N-Naruto-kun calm d-down" she whispered. The Jinchuuriki's breath hitched as his chest began rasing up and down in a quick pace. His body shook as he tried to make out his teammate's face on the file of paper, his eye lids shutting slowly.

Hinata watched in a slow motion as the blonde fell over the side of his bed. Gaara quickly caught him "Naruto!" he called. Hinata was scared as the medic nins gathered him up on his bed and rolled him out of the room leaving her with the Kazekage, who looked just as worried.

"Kazekage-sama"

Gaara's jade eyes landed on her. Hinata stared down at her hands, a slight blush tinting her cheeks "Sakura-san isn't all bad...before I was taken out she..."

-Flash back-

_Hinata grew more horrified as the pink hair traitor approached her and with each step closer her heart beated faster. _

Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump...

_And finally she saw her feet, and ever just as slowly raised her eyes to stare at those unforgettable green hues. Sakura kneeled eye level to her. Hinata flinched slightly as the pinkette opened her mouth "Hinata...I'm sorry and thank you for everything, tell the others that to. And as for Naruto keep him as far away from me, don't let him look for me please I will end everything and start anew for the world for there will be a great change to the ninja world approaching soon..." She said, a smiled appearing on her lips._

_Hinata's eyes opened a fraction of a inch. _

_And then sudden darkness._

- End Flash Back-

Gaara sat there, his eyes never leaving her face as she told him this. A look of knowing in his eyes as he grabbed hold of her tender hand "I believe her..." he told her softly. Hinata could only agree. And secretly she knew the Kazekage had a thing for the blossom, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. And as a sign of comfort she squeezed his hand gently.

"W-we'll get her back" she promised.

Gaara looked somewhat doubtful.

* * *

**Another chapter! *cheers* I can't wait to think about what happens next but idk about you but I sorta thought this might be a little bit cheezy or something . **

**Naruto: Damn right you made me have a heart attack!**

**It wasn't a heart attack you idiot! *smacks***

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun d-don't be so rude...**

**Naruto: *pouts***

***stares* I'll be watching you fox boy *indicates watching with my fingers* anyways thank you for baring with me in the early progress of my story that will surely get better along the way so please review.**

Naruto Bloopers!

Sakura glared as they all made their bets. How immature, not even noticing Tobi inching towards her she jumped when she saw his face inches from her "So Flower-chan is a virgin?" He asked loudly. Sakura twitched as all of the Akatsuki members looked over in their direction, raising a finger to her mouth Sakura made a shushing noise '_Say anything and I'll kill you Uchiha!_' Madara smiled evilly behind his mask and pretended to gasp.

"So Flower-chan is a virgin! Not even Tobi is one and he's a good boy!"

"You're not a virgin!?" Deidara screamed his eyes wide with pure terror of the thought of his teammate getting laid. Cover his eyes Deidara became dramatic "OMG SOME BODY KILL ME THE THOUGHT! IT BURNS, UN!" he wailed rolling on the floor. Hidan bursted into pure laughter as he snapped his knee in great amusement.

Kakuzu grumbled as he handed Itachi, Tobi and Deidara their money. The Uchiha couldn't help but sniffle a chuckle that went unnoticed by the others as he counted his money in pretend that he wasn't interested.

Kisame turned purple with blush as he crawled over to Sakura, he snaked his arm over her shoulder "Well then pinky how about I show you a fun time?" he suggested.

Wham!

Itachi's sandeled foot connected with his partner's face as he pushed off. His Sharingan blazing furiously "YOU STAY AWAY YOU SONS OF A BITCHES THIS IS MY FANFICTION AND I CALL DIBS ON THE PINK HAIR WOMAN ONLY!" The Akatsuki and Sakura fell silent.

Sakura staring at him like he was a psyco.

Deidara paused on the ground with slightly clawed eyes.

Tobi was hidding behind Hidan while Hidan was trying to hide behind Tobi.

Kisame flew to God knows where.

And Kakuzu was hissing like a wild cat over his back of money.

Straightening his hair the Uchiha cleared his throat "I'm going to bed" he muttered. Jumping up the the highest branch he laid down and snuggled in deeper inside his Akatsuki cloak to hide his embarassment. For the rest of the night no one said nothing.

* * *

Cold sweat covered Naruto's brow as his chest rised and fall rapidly. He narrowed his eyes as he tried out to make the face of his teammate picture on the document, slowly but surely his eyes began to close. And in what felt like forever his body fell from the side of the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped.

Gaara caught him in his arms. Naruto's body weight knocking him off his feet and onto the ground uttering a slight 'oof!' as his back made contact with the marble floor. The medics and the Hyuga were silent, a slight shade of red on their faces. Cracking an eye open Gaara tried to move, but couldn't. The damn idiot was right on top of him! Their legs entangled and Naruto's hospital gown wide open in the back for all to see his behind. Gaara's non-exsistant brow twitche with disgust as Naruto drooled on his now bare chest.

"Hmmmmmmmm ramen..." he blonde mummbled.

Gaara tilted his head back.

- Outside the Hospital-

An old woman with her husband sat on the bench in the park, feeding the small birds with little bread crums like they did everyday.

"!!!"

The old woman raised her head "Did you hear something Daisuke?" she asked, tilting her head upward for a better way of listening to their surroundings. Her husband threw another handful of bread crums to the birds "Not a thing dear" he answered.

And with a shrug they both began to talk about taffy.


	6. Leader

**Okay thanks for the review of the last and previous chapters they are all very nice and I do like the inspiration I get from them to continue to right more on this story, I started a new one called the Phantom of the Opera Naruto style for Naruto and the Phantom fans.**

**Sakura: Sounds better then this one.**

**Does not go away**

**Sakura: make me D**

***kicks sakura back into the closest***

**Itachi: I think it sounds ideal**

**awwwwwwwww why thank you Ita-kun you'll always remain my favorite charater, so again readers enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six: Leader

Sakura traveled tree to tree at top speed as the rest of the Akatsuki flew past her in the air. Their feet gliding over the branches as they sped towrads the Northern Akatsuki base within Amegakure. The kunochi pulled back her pink hair from her face, her eyes scanning the trees as they went on.

"Twenty minutes until we reach Amegakure" Itachi said.

Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki nodded. Reaching into her bag sakura pulled out a cloak, being careful not to hit the others she swinged it over her shoulders before she felt the first drop of rain hit the tip of her nose '_I think I might like it here..._' she thought. Inner Sakura tilted her head in question '**Why do you think so?**' she asked. Sakura only mentally shrugged '_Because its dark here, not so sunny and bright like it was in Konoha...I enjoy the rain..._' she answered.

Slowing down as Itachi's back came to a sudden halt Sakura landed next to him. Her knees bending her into a crouch, her eyes turning sharpely on him to the village before her. Picking herself up she studied it with its tall buildings. It was dark, and its building looked like it was made out of pipes and metal. It was a weird village, but she felt a strange powerful chakra lurking around its center. Maybe the Akatsuki leader alone while his partner was gone.

She heard Kisame laugh. Turning her head skyward she closed her eyes as the shake man waltzed over to her side, his face inches from hers "Oh, it almost looks like your crying Sakura-san" he commented. Sakura opened her eyes and jumped down from the trees and marched forward.

Kisame stood there.

"She doesn't like you, un"

"Shut up"

Rolling his eyes Deidara followed after the pinkette along with Itachi. And soon the group started to move again.

* * *

Sakura was surprised as they entered through the village gates. Looking here and there she saw a lot of happy people and children walking about into the shops and resturants. They all seemed not to notice them as they walked through. And at this Sakura was confused, she felt a bump in her stomach and a small little grunt coming from below. Peering down to the small figure of a boy she made no movement to help what so ever.

"Ow..." the boy mummbled rubbing his butt sorely.

Opening his mouth to apologize he looked up "I'm so-!" he closed his mouth. The strangers green eyes flashing down at him darkly. But what caught his attention was she long pink hair that framed her face ominously, her attire all so familiar of the ANBU black ops. His eyes traveled to the proud Konoha head band on top of her head, then it clicked. His orange eyes shaking with fear "A-Akumakage...no S-Sakura..." he sputtered.

Sakura paid no heed as she reached out a gloved hand towards him. The boy closed his eyes, only feeling his body moving and waiting for the pain to consume him. Nothing. Opening his eyes he stared at Sakura's cloaked stomach, she was there unmoving. No weapons, jutsu, or a genjutsu coming from her to harm him. Then a hand appeared on top of his head to shuffle his messy wet grey hair.

"Watch your step kid" she said.

The boy nodded, then watched as she traveled around him. Never once looking back as she continued forward to her desination.

"Your punk ass is lucky kid"

The boy looked up to see the silver hair Akatsuki "Hidan-sama" he greeted respectfully. The other Akatsuki members started to follow the pinkette, the Uchiha only looking back once "No need for formalities just be careful" he said. His back now the only thing facing the boy as they left him behind. Kakuzu only rolled his eyes as he caught up with Sakura "Should have charged him a hundred dollars for bumping into you like that."

Sakura scoffed "Not all ninjas care for money like you do"

"Well then that always means more for me" he replied. Hidan only whispered to himself that it was against his religion and only Jashin would decide if he was rich or not. Kisame only chuckled "That is if the zombie brothers can get together spreading wealth and religion" Hidan started to bad mouth him. And Kakuzu only hid some of his money in his cloak, Deidara stuffed his hands in his pockets "My art is my god and wealth, un" he confirmed.

"Lollipops and unicorns and Tobi's gods~!" the masked ninja squealed.

Hidan, Deidara and Kisame sweat dropped. They all totally forgot he was even with them for most of the travel, probably because they hear his mouth move all the time that they got use to it. Sakura and Itachi were no fools. But they didn't know that either one of them knew the true idenity of this happy Akatsuki member. Hidan played with his scythe in a bored manner "Pein better be happy once we get back to base" Hidan sighed.

Sakura peered over her shoulder "Pein?"

Hidan closed his mouth as Itachi flashed him a sudden glare. Clearing his throat the Uchiha chose to explain "Pein is who we call 'Leader-sama' in the Akatsuki, or as to the people of this village 'God' for a good reason that is better yet unsaid."

Kisame blinked in surprise "Wow, out of all the years being stuck with you that is the longest sentence that came out of your mouth"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders as he pasted a rusted old lady "Uchiha-teme only speaks to those who are oh-so-worthy of his attention" he said sarcasticly. Itachi ignored him. Turning a sudden left they entered a building, and a very tall one. Staring up at its form as she entered the building Sakura noted that it looked somewhat like a person with a very long tounge, in a freaky way it reminded her of Orochimaru. Then again what doesn't remind you of the perverted snake?

Entering the building things became dark, only a few candels lighting the way down different hallways. Hidan grabbed her by the elbow non to gently and pulled her along "Okay girl time for you meet Pein" he said. The other members seemed to be tensed as they guilded her down the hall and to a grand stair case where a woman was waiting. At the top of the final step she stood, her blue hair to her shoulders and some formed a little neat bun and a pretty little white origami flower.

She wore an Akatsuki cloak and her ring gave away her statues as the Leader's partner and maybe second in comand '**Or third in comand**' Inner Sakura corrected pointing to Madara who was poking Deidara repeatedly on the cheek much to the blonde's annoyance.

Itachi and Kisame were the first to bow politely as they walked towards the female memeber, she nodded her head in acknowledgment. Her brown eyes matching Sakura's cold stare as she stared at the soon to be Akatsuki. "This way if you please Miss. Sakura" she adressed, her voice was light with a bored tint to it. Sakura nodded, her feet walking her automaticlly after the blue head.

Deidara and Hidane were the closest to her as they entered a even darker room. Sakura blinked her eyes to get them reagested as her eyes picked up a shadow's form before her. Grey ringed eyes staring straight at her, her muscles tightened at this man's chakra. Dark and sinister.

The Akatsuki members quickly backed away from her. Sakura gave a questioning brow, her face showing nothing as the leader approached her. His movements like a predator, and...seducive? Sakura's eyes flickered into his ringed eyes as his hand skimmed her cheek like a gentle lover as he walked behind her. His voice humming with curiousity as his free hand shaked its way around her waist in a behind embrace, his breath tickling her shoulder as he leaned his body into her's.

Sakura only stared ahead much to the leader's pleasure "Do you know who I am?" he asked huskily, his lips lightly touching her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes "You are Pein, the Akatsuki leader" She answered.

Pein once again hummed in approval "Yes I am" he said "But within this orginizationtion I'm your friend, your master, your art, your authority, your god, your father and your lover" He told her his lips brushing her neck. Sakura surpressed a growl of anger, her eyes fluttering open to feel him spinning her around to see his face. He was young, his orange hair like a flame. A defined chin and many peircings on his face.

He was a intimidated figure after all. His hands held firmly on her arms "And most off all I'm your darkness" Sakura said nothing in reply.

The other Akatsuki shared glances with eachother.

Sakura's gloved hand snapped onto Pein's wrist a sickining crack was heard as she twisted it. Her eyes blazing with challenge "You are not my friend, you are not my authority nor my god, never shall I consider you my leader" she hissed. Pein's eyes narrowed dangerously as he brought his face nose to nose with the leaf kunochi "You dare disobey me?" he questioned.

Sakura opened her mouth daringly "I joined Akatsuki to achieve my own goal not be owned like a dog"

Crash.

Sakura coughed as her back hit the wall, blood leaking past her lips as she started to slide down. A hand grabbed her throat to keep her up, Pein was furious now as he snarled up at her. His nerves twitching as she met his gaze, with no anger or hate, not even fear which made his blood boil. Raising up his fist he slammed it against her cheek, her head whipping to the side.

Again she looked at him, no sign of anything, he hit her again twice as hard.

As the others witnessed this they flinched, even Itachi flinched when he heard his leader's fist connected with the girl's face. And he knew that Pein can hit rather hard, even he grunted in pain when striked himself. But Sakura was silent not even whimpering or grinding her teeth in pain. She was going to get herself killed if this continued on like this. Konan was the first to step forward "Pein" she called.

The leader paused "Let her go, you go what you wanted she is in the Akatsuki now" she soothed him. Pein allowed the pinkette to drop to the floor harshly, she laid there unmoving for a couple of seconds until she forced herself up. Pein looked down at her grudgingly before leaving "Dismissed" he ordered, Konan following close behind as their backs disappeared.

Silence.

Hidan was the first to say something "Holy Jashin-sama your one tough bitch pinky I'll give you that" Deidara rushed to her aid. Bendig down on one knee he wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hoisted her up "Shut up Hidan, un...we need to get her to a medic" He scolded. Kisame disagreed "She is a medic remember? She was able to make an antidote to Sasori's poisons like it was nothing"

Deidara huffed "Whatever, un"

Itachi came closer "I'll escourt to her room" he stated. Deidara gave Sakura over to the Uchiha, his body warmth a welcoming treat to her as she leaned into him not caring about her pride at the moment. Being gentle as he could he guilded her out and back into the hallway, only stopping now ant then if she stumbled or coughed. Reaching the end of the passegway he turned right into another and stopped on the third door on the right.

It was a pink door with gold letters that printed 'Sakura' on it. Shifting her around he opened it, and glided her in. Sakura studied her new room with no interest. A bed, a dresser in the right had corner, a desk with a wooden chair, a closed door to their left was most likely her bathroom, and a small lamp on a tiny table just left of her bed.

"Its not much but Akatuski doesn't really need luxury"

Sakura only allowed a small smirk in understanding she allowed the Uchiha to take her to her bed only to let him sit her down slowly "Thank you" she whispered. Itachi nodded his eyes never leaving her face "You were Sasuke's teammate" he noted, his eyes flashing back to their first meeting.

Sakura positioned herself to lay down "Your brother has nothing to do with me anymore he is to busy trying to kill you to think about his own friends" she said.

No reply.

Relaxing into her pillows her eyes drifted lazily over the Uchiha's stoic face "I know about the history between you and the elders" The Uchiha's face paled, his expression shocked if not fearful "It was wrong of them to do that to you, I'm sorry on Konoha's behalf" she apologized. Itachi's chest tightened "You don't have to apologize to things that had already happened"

"True" She replied.

With nothing else said Itachi turned his back to her, exiting the room without never looking back knowing that his secret was no longer safe within the walls of Konoha nor his mind.

* * *

**Another chapter completed. God I don't know if I should had put more into Sakura's beatings, couldn't think of others things to do lol!**

**Sakura: You are so abusive to me TT ^ TT**

**Only because you are the stories badass like my readers descibe you.**

**Sakura: Hater!**

**Anyways thanks for baring with me for long please review and stay tune for the Sakura of the Akatsuki christmas special that will be unleashed tomorrow on Christmas day.**

**Itachi: that sounds fun**

**It does ^^ stay tune by lovely readers~!**


	7. Talking about Sasuke

**Hey AkatsukiShizu3 here with another new chapter yaaaaaay! That was a long winter break and I didn't have a computer at where I was visiting *cries* but oh well! Finally puplished a new one my beloved readers! **

**Sakura: *claps***

**Thank you! Thank you! Now I want you to all do what you all normally do and read away! Happy late Christmas and New years, wow to think its already 2010...**

**Itachi: Yes and the Naruto series still isn't over, keep going Kishimoto**

**Yes Itachi thats right, GO KISHIMOTO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A KICK DANZOU'S ASS SCENE!**

**Itachi and Sakura: *sweat drop***

* * *

Chapter seven: Talking about Sasuke

Sakura sighed as she shifted uncomforably within her oversized Akatsuki cloak, borrowing from Kisame was a bad idea. Staggering towards her mirror she tenderly touched her bruised cheek, might take a few days for it to fully go away. She had to admit Pein was strong even without jutsu to use on her. She brushed her long pink hair out of her face. '_This is going to take a long time_' she thought.

Turning around she exited her room, closing the door right behind her and sealing it with her chakra.

No noise was heard throughout the base maybe because most of the other members were assigned missions. Closing her eyes Sakura felt the Leader's chakra at the highest point of the building with Konan's. Itachi was one flor below her, Kisame was no where to be found. Strugging she started her way towards the kitchen. Her strides unheard as she turned to the nessasary corridor and opened the door.

A knife flew passed her head.

Narrowing her eyes she glared at the intruder only to find a small child sitting on the table. A boy. He looked about nine, was skinny with big yellow eyes and blonde hair. Cheeks still indicated some baby fat as he tried to stare her off with his own glare, cold sweat forming on his brow. If Sakura was twelve again she probably would had laughed or squealed at his little cuteness. But now was different, he was looking at her like she was death or something.

"Oi, who a-are you p-pinky!?" he ordered.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Same for you kid, what are you doing here? Its dangerous for you to be in here" she replied, totally ignoring his question. The boy pointed another knife at her "You better tell me or else!" he yelled his eyes burning with determination. Sakura flashed in front of him her face only inches from his own.

"S-so fast!" the boy shuttered and he fell back. Gently snatching the little offending weapon away she tossed it carelessly into the sink before picking up the small child "Sakura..." she whispered in his ear softly. The boy's eyes grew a fraction of an inch, his cheeks flushing red and his mouth opening in awe as he looked up at her "Sakura? Akumakage no Sakura of Konohagakure!?" he exclaimed.

"Ah"

The boy threw out his arms "Wow! I never knew Kami-sama had a powerful ninja under him, just like Itachi and Kisame-sama!" he babbled. Sakura went over to the fridge and opened it, digging around she found some stuff to make a simple sandwich. The boy's voice still booming with excitement, a shadow appeared at the door.

"Yasuo it is unwise to talk to strangers." a velvety voice suggested.

Sakura peered over her shoulder "Itachi-san" she said, her voice laced with warning as she turned back around. Her hands making her food not even caring if the Uchiha's eyes were burning into the back of her skull. She got that a lot from Sasuke anyways in their younger days, so that Uchiha glare of his wouldn't work on her. Yasuo waved his hand "Itachi nii-san your late!" he whined his eyes squinting angrily. Itachi entered the room, his eyes softening before he was in reach of the small boy. Lifting up his right hand he poked his forhead "Sorry Yasuo maybe another time" the small boy protested.

Sakura did nothing as she paused putting her pastrami over her lettece. Her eyes staring blankly at the counter she remembered that Sasuke sometimes did that to small crying children. He got it from Itachi, his only older brother who became a murderer just like herself. She to killed countless of innocent people but she knew something that the Uchiha didn't know she did.

Shaking her head she put the final touches of mustard on her sandwich, she placed it on a plate before joining Yasuo. She bite slowly in, all the flavors taking over her senses as she chewed it carefully making sure that she didn't miss a single crum. Itachi stared for a few moments.

"What does he look like now?" he asked.

Sakura paused.

Gulping down her food she rested down her sandwich "Taller, almost identical to you now...his hair is longer. Different taste in clothing, much more to Orochimaru's liking and he carries a sword around...its called chidori kusanagi that magnifies Sasuke's chidori jutsus" she told him. She didn't use much detail like she would normally do '**That's because your still touchy about Sasuke!**' Inner pointedj out in a matter of fact tone. '_Shut up before I kill you_' Sakura threatened, Inner rolled her eyes '**Like you did to countless of others?**' Sakura didn't reply.

Itachi noticed Yasuo was confused by the way he stared at them he leaned forward in his seat "Sasuke is my younger brother" Yasuo's cheeks flushed red with envy before pouting "Not fair..." he mumbled.

Itachi patted his head jokingly as Yasuo swatted his hand away.

"He is looking for you now as we speak Uchiha-san he already assembled a team together know as Hebi, he's been tracking down Akatsuki bases for awhile now" The Uchiha glanced at her his eyes narrowing as his face srunched up into a glowering look then he relaxed. Ajusting his cloak to fit better around his body "Sasuke has been planning for a long time since the day I slaughtered our parents and the clan by the sound of it he's improved" The Uchiha stated.

Sakura's dark green hue's glittered with bloodlust as she rested her head in her open palm, a grin spreading widely on her face "Your brother will be dead once I get my hands on him" she declared. Her voice ringing loud and clear throughout the base, Itachi's surprise was to visible. His mouth was slightly agaped and his hair clung to his face in sweat, oh bingo Sakura found his fear!

Licking her lips she came closer "Your brother will learn pain just like I have if he still even has a heart after I pull it out of his chest" she said. Yasuo paled as he shivered from the mental image of the younger Uchiha being killed so brutally. He knew Akumakage no Sakura was a murderer or thousands but her way of plannings someone's death was just horrible! Even Itachi seem disturbed and he was one himself though he was kind and generous to Yasuo.

The room was silenced, the older Uchiha's mouth opening slightly "Killing Sasuke isn't the best way to go"

The pink hair Akatsuki member tilted her head "Its not? I could have swore the famous Uchiha Itachi had no ties to anyone but himself...I see you still care for your brother" Itachi's hand cluched her neck, his hand gripping it furiously as his Mangekyo Sharingan spun dangerously. Yasuo jumped in surprise with the sudden burst of violence. Raising his yellow eyes he stared pleadingly "Itachi nii-san don't hurt Sakura-san I'm sure she didn't mean it" he dare defend. Sakura only grunted before smacking Itachi's hand away forcingly.

Eating the rest of her sandwich quickly she stood and went to the sink, rolling up her sleeves she turned on the water. Her hands scrubbing the plate clean, the Uchiha glaring at her.

Inner Sakura appeared in her mind 'Wow that was harsh Saku' Sakura only rolled her eyes as she shut off the water.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, peering down she narrowed her eyes distasefully at the child. Yasuo found his feet interesting at the moment "Your not from the main land" Sakura spoke. Yasuo peaked up at her before nodding, Sakura dried her hands "Why so far from home?" she questioned. Yasuo was about to answer but Itachi beat him to the punch "He was stranded here after his family abandoned him"

"Oh..."

"Something wrong about that Kunochi?"

Sakura let a scowl show on her face "No" Itachi raised a questionable brow before leaning back in his chair his face clearly mocking her.

"Your annoying" Sakura's mouth dropped. She hasen't been called that in years! Clenching her fist the female Akatsuki stormed out of the room leaving Itachi and Yasuo to themselves as she marched back to her room and slammed the door for all to hear. Kicking off her sandels she stacked to her bed and just plopped down face first into her bed her voice muffled out by her little black pillow.

Her eyes stared out into space as she was drifted into a light trance of memories. She cannot deny that she still in a way loved Sasuke, after all they had been through together. But she hated him to, she became so damn emotionless and strong because of him. Betraying her village, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade only to find him and bring him down along with the Akatsuki.

She bite her lip.

It wasn't going to be easy, even when she is worried about Madara. That man has a lot more experience then she would ever have in her lifetime, rolling onto her back Sakura watched her ceiling thoughtfully. She still needed to continue her reputation as the cold hearted murderer she was, but she'd have to wait until Pein would acually send her on a mission. But due to yesterday's events that would be awhile before she would get any missions.

Her life did suck.

* * *

Tsunade twitched as once again Naruto ruffled through his old mission files of his old team, Kakashi to there scuffling through them carefully with his Sharingan. "It says here Sakura-chan went bersurk on mist ninja on an escort mission, it said it almost caused a great tension with the Leaf and Mist" Kakashi read, his Sharingan inspecting every detail. Naruto opened another file.

"This one was a Sasuke retrival mission! Sakura almost killed him but he got away!" He exclaimed tossing that to Kakashi who caught it easily. Tsunade gritted her teeth as she clenched her pen tightly "Oh my, she almost killed him with a chakra punch poor kid she always did pack a punch" Kakashi mused rubbing his jaw in rememberance of his last sparring sesion with his ex-student.

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, the impact splitting it in two "WOULD YOU BAFOONS BE QUIET HOW IS A HOKAGE SUPPOSE TO WORK HERE!?" she glowered. The two ninja scrambled to the corner of the room, their arms wrapped around each other as they fought to hide away from the angered woman.

"S-sorry Baa-chan w-we didn't m-mean t-t-t-to disturb you!" Naruto shuttered pure fear on his whiskered face.

Tsunade's face darkened as a vein appeared on her head. Her fingers cracking as it iched towards her chair "Who are you calling granny?" she demanded. Naruto threw up his hands in self defense "WAIT YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

Wham!

Kakashi ducked right in the nic of time as the object flew past him into the blonde ninja's face. His student down on the floor with blood coming out of his poor nose. To think the Hokage was abusive to her subordinates...

* * *

**Alrighty then another one completed and now to get back to work before I get hurt by my parents and teachers on Monday T^T I hate school its such a drag but a great way to pass the time of the year.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please, please, please review.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	8. To the Fang Country!

**Hello readers new chapter up at last! Sorry if it took me awhile to its so busy because of school and friends and family stuff if you know what I mean, sooner or later it might drive anyone crazy lol.**

**So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me forever to find a idea for this one but hey I did it so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter eight: To the Fang Country!

"Itachi nii-san where is Sakura-sama? You need to apologize!" Yasuo demanded childishly as he stomped his left foot repeatedly on the ground. The older Uchiha rubbed his temple in annoyance as the little blonde boy reached out over to pull on his sleeve "Its better that way for that girl to learn her lession of respect of her higher up's" Itachi said his Sharingan blazing ignorantly.

Yasuo crossed his arms "But that isn't fair to Sakura-sama she looked really hurt when she left the room!" he protested.

"Yasuo that's enough!" Itachi snapped "Haruno Sakura must learn her lession if she is or is not a shinobi of no emotions, this is Akatsuki and there are no need for weak feelings such as compassion and love its time you grown up and see that!"

Yasuo took a sharpe in take of breath as he swallowed his sudden sadness. He clenched his fist, he knew full well why Itachi would do that. He was not toying with her or anything but he was trying to save her skin by making her loose a type of pride she developed before it killed her. But calling her something that made her so ghost like was uncalled for; Itachi to seemed to know it as well. He had watched Sasuke from the sidelines after all, watching him, Sakura and the Kyruubi Jinchuuriki grow and develop together her love for his brother growing as time flowed by.

He envied his brother for acually having someone to care for him while he had no one.

His eyes lazily followed the boy until his back disappeared from the door fram saying something about looking for Sakura. Itachi didn't care though, it wasn't like she was important at all to him or anything just another Akatsuki member just like himself that was strong and a formidable foe and great ally. She was nothing like _her _though, the only woman he had ever loved was gentle and kind, enjoying life to its fullest and smiling.

Itachi closed his eyes and tilted his head back in the memories, how he dearly missed thoughs days.

His fist slammed the table with anger, if it wasn't for Konohagakure and the attack of the Kyruubi he wouldn't be there but home with his family. "Danzou..." he gritted out hissingly, his thin lips persed together in deep thought. Sakura use to be like _her _in her younger days, smiling and cheerful aways ready to go spend her day with Sasuke and the Kyruubi Jinchuuriki, almost like with him and Shisui who he had killed when he was thirteen.

Using his right arm as support he slowly lifted himself from his chair, his ears picking up the light flutter of small wings. Taking a few steps forward into the hall he saw a tiny paper butterfly swaying its way towards him in a greeting manner "Konan" he greeted back.

Landing gracefully onto the Uchiha's shoulder the butterfly flicked its wings '_Pein-sama is requesting your's and Sakura-san's presence in his office he has a mission for you_' she informed him.

"Hn" he grunted.

Staying until the butterfly took off he headed off towards Sakura's room where Yasuo must have ran to if he was looking for, he took it slow on his way there. His mind processing the information it has gathered over the years, it was strange for Pein to even allow new followers to do missions so early. Unless Madara had something to do with it, who else but his evil relative?

"Sakura-sama?" Yasuo's voice asked out through the wall, Itachi paused.

No reply was heard as the Uchiha skewed a little towards the wall for better hearing, nothing else was spoken sadly. Shaking his head he turned the corner and knocked on the third door to the left that would be Sakura's room. Little steps were heard on the other side the door opened for him to walk in, Yasuo glared at him for his rude enterance, Itachi noticed the black and red clump on the bed.

"Sakura-san, Leader wishes to see us"

Sakura didn't move one inch. She was being stubborn in her own way even if she denied it. Sighing he flashed to her side his arm wrapping around her waist, a hand connected into his shoulder and winced. Blue chakra entered his arm until he felt it go numb, dropping her back on her bed he cluched his arm glaring hatefully at the small woman "If you don't get up I'll make you" he threatened.

Sakura wasn't convinced as she let out somewhat of a grunt and flopped away with her back facing.

The Uchiha flexed his numb arm and threw the startled Kunochi onto his shoulder like a sac of potatos, strangely she didn't struggle this time as she let him carry her away while leaving Yasuo behind.

* * *

Pein scribbled down on another piece of paper that day, their mission list increasing as Akatsuki was becoming well known due to Konoha and Suna much to his dismay. Luckily they haven't found any of the bases located in all the Five Great Nations '_But Jiraiya has been snooping around lately much to close for my taste..._' he thought. Reaching out he grabbed a stamp, printing the paper on the right hand corner of the top page.

Konan at his side glanced at him "Itachi-san and Sakura-san is just down the hall Pein-sama" she told him. The Akatsuki leader nodded his head before reaching down and pulling up their assigned mission scroll, he placed it on his desk and folded his hands together.

A knock was heard before it opened to reveal the stoic Uchiha and his stoic soon to be partner enter the room, the sight was weird judging by the way Sakura was hanging off of his shoulders she was bumbed.

. . .

"What were you two doing?" he questioned.

Itachi only grunted and setted the young girl on the ground her legs taking her weight for her as she stood next to him. Something was deffinately wrong with her now, she looked colder and her eyes looked grayer then thoughs normal hazy emeralds. Pein's rennigan eyes eyed the Uchiha questionly, all he recieved was a shrug. The Leader didn't press any further as his hand rested upon the mission scroll he had set up for them, his peircings lighting from the few candles that lit the room.

"We have just been informed that on of the Fang Country want is paying for us to asassinate their Daimyou and his family, their is a possibility that they will be guarded by shinobi from either one of the Five Great Nation's Fire and Wind is one of the greatest possiblilities" he explained.

Sakura's face rose up in sudden intrest.

"For that well get the support of the Fang Country and about 3,000,392 ryo from them." he added tossing the scroll to Sakura, she caught it easily and opened it.

Her eyes scanning fast and hurriedly before passing it to her partner, the Uchiha to looked through it before burning it with his small fire jutsu. Taking that as an accept Pein sat back in his chair "Good dismissed" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they chanted.

Turning their backs away from the orange hair leader then exited the room, Sakura slamming the door behind her on her way out. Itachi only glanced at his female companion, his eyebrows rose up as she walked right pass him into the darkness. Only seeing her chakra form he only followed her, so she was angry at him or someone. Total murder was coming off her in waves.

Itachi was almost afraid of her for the moment as he traveled by her side towards his and her own room. It was strange to see someone like her walking around a dark base with that hair of her's. Pink? Was that even natural? Yea he did see her when she was a child at the Ninja Academy but she back then was different like him and Sasuke in thoses days. That little pink hair girl that was always crying from being bullied from the other children, no one helping her problem.

On the rest of the way to their rooms was silent.

* * *

Itachi flew through the trees with Sakura at his side as they left into the wet forest of Rain, their steps agile and soundless that a shinobi master would have been proud of. In this case Itachi was impressed that she could keep up with him without using any amount of chakra. He jumped off from another branch his bamboo hat sheilding his eyes from the wind and rain as he turned his head towards her "Sakura there is a cliff up ahead, its really far down we should go around" He suggested.

The pinkette allowed her lips to lift as the cliff came to view "Scared Uchiha? No...we go straight on!" she ordered. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her dangerously as he allowed her to take the lead, jumping into the air Sakura fell over the edge. Her Akatsuki cloak whiping around her body as the wind came at her full force, Itachi was doing the same but had a hand on his hat so he wouldn't lose it. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw the hazy approaching ground, her feet ready to feel impact. Like a cat her green orbs widened and crouched as gracefully as like a perfect feline on the hard earth.

With the Uchiha by her side they moved forward towards the Fang Country, their brows in consentration as they headed North of Amegakure. Their feet splashing into puddles and passing travelers that noticed them as nothing as a blur. "Itachi-san, should we destroy the Damiyou's family?" Sakura questioned. Itachi thought for only a moment. "Hn"

Sakura grinned "Perfect" she purred licking her lips delightfully. Itachi felt a shiver go down his spin.

'_Instead of Sasuke I think she and Orochimaru would of gotten along quite nicely..._' he thought. Spinning his body into the air and over a giant tree root Itachi reached into his coat pocket pulling out a vial of liquid poison "Sakura-san we should use one of Sasori's poisons he left behind before you killed him, the Damiyou will die quicker and painless this way" he explained. Sakura sneered and muttered 'wimp' before taking off on him again. Itachi's eyes soften as a flash of Sasuke burned into his head as Sakura's back faced him, a eerie shadow of his brother consuming her whole as she followed a destructing path just like his own.

Casting his eyes downwards he silently followed her the rest of the way to the border of rain.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat ontop of a gigantic bolder as he closed his eyes in a way of meditaion. His breath calm as ever as he listened to the sounds of nature. All peaceful, no one to distract him and his thoughts, his goal, and his hatred. Opening his mouth he exhaled a deeth breath that he was holding in '_Itachi..._' he thought, his eyes scrunching slightly in anger as his brother's unforgivable eyes appeared. Once again he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he was totally relaxed.

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU!" and now he was not.

Tensing his shoulders he stood up his eyes blazing furiously at his mortifying teammates. Jumping down he landed right next to Juugo, a man he had gotten out of from Orochimaru's experimentation lab up in the North. He looked distressed as his two friend bickered among themselves, a red head slammed her fist into Suigetsu's cheek. But of course it went straight through as always.

"Haha! You can't even land a punch on me Karin!" he teased.

Karin pushed up her glasses she spoke "Well if you weren't made up water and smell like fish I am sure you'd be flying right now!"

Suigetsu went nose to nose with her "What was that you just said?" he threatened tauntingly reaching up to grab Zabuza's beloved blade. Karin only inched closer her ruby eyes flashing daringly "I said you smelled like a fish water boy!" she replied.

Suigetsu grabbed the handle of his sword "Why you little emo loving bit-"

"Suigetsu, Karin that's enough out of you two" Sasuke ordered. His eyes showing his rage of his kekki genkai. Karin obediently backed off, her cheeks tained red as she murrmured a quiet '_Yes Sasuke-kun_' while Suigetsu just protest but grudgingly let go of his weapon. Juugo sighed in relief. Suigetsu and Karin still shared flashy glares with eachother, Sasuke ignored them as he looked up as the sky, something pink was fluttering in the wind. A small cherry blossom, a dying one...but still all the more beautiful '_Sakura...?_' he thought. His onyx eyes tracing its patterns until it made contact on the surface of a small pond, surely but slowly it sank until he saw nothing more of it.

Karin's eyes were to also caught by the little pretty flower petal "Sasuke?" she asked uncertianly.

Not even bothering to answer he turned to the direction of the west "We are moving out" he said, all that was left of him was a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto sat within his room, another scroll of Sakura's mission statements resting neatly on his lap as his blue eyes scanned throughly. A small frown on his face as he read about the killing of another teammate, just like the one that Sakura killed on a mission with him. Still the memory frightened him, but he still loved Sakura in his own way. He would always remain worried about her, Sai to seemed to show it now and then only to be confused about the feeling and Kakashi would tell him the information he had gotten.

Strangely the Village elders and Suna's council were getting suspicious, Gaara to was very worried for Sakura's well being. He to after all loved her as a woman and respected shinobi, now only to be a missing nin. And worse an Akatsuki member.

'Damn it...why Sakura-chan...?' he asked himself mentally.

A flash of Sakura's smiling face appeared in his head. Her gorgeous green eyes shining so lively and her pink hair short and glistening, but her smile was so loving, like a mother's to her child. The only one who cared about team seven's future, Sasuke's future...

Resting down the scroll the blonde rubbed his eyes tiredly, he was working for days now. Non-stop to find out clues to why Sakura would even do what she did if she secretly had undying loyalty to her village as a tool.

Grinding his teeth Naruto threw it at the wall "Damn it!" he cursed. His hands hit his lap angrily as he thought furiously in his head. No matter what he looked for there was no hidden intention in any of her mission reports!

A sharpe knock was heard at his door, stumbling to get up the blonde made his way to the door. Opening it to peer out he saw his old sensei Kakashi there, his lone eye shining solemnly. And just as quickly he pushed his way through into the house without permission, he stopped by Naruto's dinning table. He reached into his weapon pouch "Sorry for coming unanounced but I had found something you might want to look at..." he explained. Naruto's puzzled face melted away to a serious one.

Pulling out what he wanted Kakashi showed him a white scroll with black linings on it, a letter 'S' stamped right in the middle of it. Naruto's eyes widened, it was an S-Rank mission for Sakura no doubt. A top secret one from the Elders or the Hokage for those ANBU level or higher. Reaching out for it he grabbed it, steadily he opened it. His eyes widened as he began to read it, cold sweat forming on his forehead as he carefully read word for word.

_Haruno Sakura_

_ANBU Captian of Konohagakure A.K.A. Akumakage no Sakura_

_Haruno Sakura we the elders of Konohagakure and Sunagakure come to ask of you of a mission, it is a S-Rank that provides a great sacrifice..._

_You are one of the few that can pull it off...we as the elders of the two allied villages give the most disaterous task anyone who you are close with could never accomplish._

_The mission is to kill Uchiha Sasuke, a mission nin from Konohagakure who had been stirring trouble for everyone, we know that you do like the Uchiha _

_though he is your ex-teammate durring your Genin days and you want revenge for the pain he has caused you for so long...so we give you this chance for you to settle the score with him_

_and we surely don't want to bring in the ROOT for this, Sai was already a failer on his mission to kill Uchiha Sasuke. The only thing you have to do is become a missing nin so you can_

_approach the Uchiha without being noticed as a fellow Leaf shinobi because from now on you will not take orders from the Godaime Hokage Tsunade of slugs your mentor. _

_We want you to disobey her at all cost and commit crimes again the the village by killing a few of our own ninja's during a mission, and for the perfect moment become a missing nin for the world_

_to see and fear. You have three days to choose your path we the Konohakagure elders shall wait for you at sun rise on top of the Yondaime Hokage of the Hokage Monument. _

_Tell us your answer there, until then Haruno Sakura and good luck._

_- Konohagakure and Sunagakure elders_

**_Top Secret!_**

The scroll fell to the ground with a soft thump as Naruto stood in shock, his face pale and his eyes beat read from forming tears. Kakashi helped him sit in one of the chairs before seating himself next to him. The blonde Jinchuurki slammed his fist on the table, his sobs now being heard as he used his other hand to cover his face "God damn it...why? Why did they do such a thing to Sakura-chan?" he croaked "Why can't I save anyone? I couldn't save Sasuke, Gaara, and now Sakura-chan who had nothing to do with this!"

Kakashi turned his head away, he couldn't bring himself to watch Naruto's crystal tears landing solftly on the wooden surface, his lone eye closed in pain. He felt so powerless as all this unfolded to his student, such a existance with so much pain and sadness. It was a miracle that he managed to pull one team into a single family during their small time of happiness, but out of all that Naruto loved Sakura the most. He had always loved her when he was a Genin and still does.

To Kakashi he was like their father, mostly to Sakura because she was the most undeveloped one in the group. But after Sasuke left she did nothing but trained and trained until she was able to surpass him at the age of fourteen. Even Gaara grew to love her as a woman and a respected fellow ninja.

"Damn the elders, damn Konoha, damn the Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki! Sakura-chan had nothing to do with this, if it wasn't for _him_ Sasuke and Sakura-can would be here now!" he ranted hatefully.

_Its all Uchiha Itachi's fault! _

Kakashi now to cover his face with his hand in shame and the feeling of failure over running his mind. Naruto crying by his side, the only ones left of the original team seven...

And on that night student and sensei wept together.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi finally reached the Claw Country that bordered the Fang Country, it was peaceful as they walked through the grassland of its country side. The breeze making it look like they were in a ocean of gold, Sakura was somewhat effected by nature's way of bueaty, Itachi looked like he just didn't care. He was more silent like an Uchiha should be, back in the old days Sasuke would talk to only them.

Itachi was polite but dangerous when he wanted to be, she had only met him a few times in her days as a Konoha ninja. For some reason he never seemed to harm her and would let her leave without a scratch on her body, she was wondering about that weird replacement jutsu of Akatsuki's. Using someone else to impersonate the Akatsuki member themself, Sakura stepped over a small rock as this thought about this.

Soon she would know that jutsu herself after gaining the trust of the criminal orginization for them to teach her.

To bad she killed Sasori, she would have learned many things from his poisons to his mastery of puppets like the Sandaime Kazekage of the Iron Sand. As tricky as that puppet was she was still able to smash it, and seeing the surprise and shock of the puppeteer's face was worth it. Sakura smirked at the memory her eyes spotting a Dango shop just up ahead "Itachi"

The Uchiha acknowledged her with a grunt.

"Lets stop here and take a brake, we wouldn't want our stomachs to be growling in the middle of an assassination mission" She told him. Staring closely she saw the Uchiha brighten at the thought of stopping at a Dango shop. Sakura walked slowly and raised her brow when the Uchiha walked straight past her, though it looked like he was walking normal he was going there as if he was running.

'_Akward..._' Sakura thought.

'**Better reaction to Sasuke's time at the Dango shop we and Naruto once took him to...**' Inner Sakura replied.

-Flash Back-

_Sakura and Naruto were sitting there at the side of the team seven bridge, Kakashi being more then an hour late as usual. Sasuke looked completely as bored as they were "Ne, Sakura-chan I say let's ditch this dump!" Naruto suggested, his eyes narrowing slightly as Sasuke stiffened. Sakura tilted her head in thought and smiled in agreement "Sure Naruto" she chirped._

_Grrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh..._

_Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the pink hair kunochi, her hands over her stomach and her face reddened with embarassment "Ummmm...I d-didn't eat b-breakfast..." She explained. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then back to her "Let me treat you to lunch" they said. Naruto and Sasuke glared heatedly at each other, but Sakura clapped her hands together "Thank you!" she exclaimed._

_Leaving no argument between the boys she latched on to the collar's of their shirt and dragged them away._

_Poof!_

_"Yo, sorry I'm la-" Kakashi passed. His figure darkening when he saw no one there, a lonely breeze passed throught as his hand twitched forward "H-hey where did you guys go!?" he screamed._

* * *

_"Wait no I don't want to go in there!" Sasuke yelled, his nailed digging deeply into the ground as Naruto and Sakura tugged him along by his feet. _

_"C-common Sasuke-kun!" Sakura breathed, yanking him forward again. Naruto grunted as he did the same, both leading the Uchiha to the small little Dango shop just a foot or so away. Sasuke never did like the taste of sweets nor the smell of it, and the aroma was hurting his nose and no matter how many times he pleaded to be let go of Sakura and Naruto kept dragging him closer to the source. _

_"This isn't fair!" he complained._

_"What isn't fair is the time you at all my tomatos" Sakura snapped. Naruto chuckled as they finally reached their destination, and being as good as he was he made shadow clones that held the poor boy down. A kind old woman appeared with a dish full of treats, her smile warm and pleasent as she approached them. "Ah Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke what a surprise!" she greeted as she sat the plate right on Sasuke's lap._

_'_OMG NOOOOOOOOO!!!_' Sasuke thought frightenly as he fought Naruto's clone's like a cat avoiding a bath. _

_The old woman chuckled "Don't worry Sasuke I have some tomatos for you coming up" she assured. Sasuke stopped his struggle, his mouth drooling over the thought of having the sour bitter flavor ran over his mind. And just like that he looked like he was in heaven at last. _

_"Haha it looks like Sasuke woke up from 'that type' of dream" Naruto pointed out._

_Sakura's face pinkened, knowing what her friend had meant by that comment "PERVERT!" she shrieked, her fist connecting with the blonde's cheek._

_"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"_

-End Flash Back-

Taking her seat next to the stoic man Sakura waited patiently, her eyes never leaving the dirt at her feet.

"Ah thank you for waiting enjoy!" A nice young woman said happily, she was around Sakura's age with long brown hair with deep green eyes. Her cheeks were tinted red as she over looked the Uchiha with great intrest while perking out her breasts a little "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked huskily. Sakura took a bit of her dango, being just as quiet and ignoring the girl like Itachi was.

Though he seemed kinda annoyed.

'**Poor guy, just like Sasuke he is a never ending chick magnet**' Inner Sakura said with sympathy lacing her voice.

Sakura paid no heed as she chewed on her second stick of the sweet delicious food. Itachi moving farther and farther away as the girl tried to press herself onto him. "I am Saki" she told him "and what's your name stranger?" Itachi just backed off when she came to close to his face '_Ignorant women..._' he cursed mentally.

Sakura slammed her other stick down "Woman don't you see he's not interested? Stop acting like that and go do your job by making more sweets for other travelers" Sakura scowld. Saki pursed her lips hatefully, straightening herself up much to Itachi's relief she rested her hands on her hips "Oh what are you going to do pinky whore?" she challenged.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Saki's eyes almost buldged out as she suddenly found herself nailed to the wall by kunai. The pink hair kunochi in front of her with a horrifying look on her face as she leaned in closer "How about I kill you?" she suggested as she allowed a blade to slide out of her cloak's sleeve. The waitress paled and shook her head no furiously.

"Good"

Turning around to leave she gestured Itachi to follow. Taking the hint he left some money on the bench before apologizing for his partner's behavior and leaving, he caught up to her in no problem "That was uncalled for Sakura-san" he stated.

"You looked like you needed the help" she pointed out.

Itachi snorted "Hn, I didn't any second I would had probably used Tsukuyomi on her and get the hell out...Akatsuki isn't suppose to get into public affairs"

Sakura glared at nothing "Oh, the Uchiha speaks a full scentence!" she remarked sarcasticly.

Itachi didn't reply, only his Sharingan burning the back of her head. The border of the Fang Country only miles away.

* * *

**Omg yes another chapter and I think its my longest one ever so far and damn I really need to work on my other one . jeez so much to do so little time *sniffles* but I won't give up until this story is finished!**

**Itachi: yes, and I think we can't wait until its done *cough* crazy woman *cough***

***glares* shut up or else I'm going to make you fight in a dress in the next chapter**

**Itachi: *shuts mouth***

**Okay please review and stay tune for the next chapter!**


	9. Pink to Red

**Okay here is the new chapter, I kinda like it. I hope you all like it i thought I might be able to spice it up a bit but nothing between Itachi and Sakura folks at least not yet *winks***

**Itachi and Sakura: Oh, God...*sweat drop***

* * *

Chapter nine: Pink to Red

Its been only hours when Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi have entered the silent country of Fang, its nature in full brilliance in the moon's gentle light. The night surely was something to admire, though it was scary to some people like children and civiliens. For ninjas like them it was bliss, a protective shroud to make them blend in their surroundings. There was no wind, all but silent and even the animals made no noise in their presence of life.

Things like this would give the creeps to anyone, but Sakura and Itachi didn't care, they were in their enviornment. And together enjoyed the comforting night only disturbed by the sounds of their steps, just as the clouds glided over them in an eerie way. If anyone saw them now they probably think they came directly from hell with Itachi's glowing Sharingan and Sakura's small but fatal shadow.

Their steps were confident and prideful, but one more then the other. Itachi's face was nuteral, his expression uncaring but alert in this forgien wilderness while his partner's held the expression of bordom and calmness like nothing was going to happen.

They walked step in step, the mountians over towering them in many ways, and ironicly they were in the shape of fangs; which could have been the reason for the name of the country.

"There should be a massive river coming up ahead if we follow it we shall arrive at the Daimyou's compound within no time, in the scroll it said that it is held at the base of this river" Sakura informed.

"Then let us be on our way...we wouldn't want Leader-sama to get to impatient with us" the Uchiha replied.

The pinkette nodded her head, both leaping into near by trees. Both infusing with the darkness, they jumped steadily twirling and dodging any branch that got in there way. Sakura's long hair flowed behind her magesticly like a spirit of the forest itself. Itachi watched with some intrest as she traveled right in front of him, it was kinda pretty in a way to see pink unatural pink hair like her's, not everyday you see that.

Soon his ears filled with the sound of rushing water. They were close. And soon the Daimyou would be dead along with his family, though Itachi would rather just leave them alone including the children. He grimenced at the thought of a blade running through innocent children, he had done that once himself and never shall he do it again. His eyes landed on the female, he couldn't say the same for her but maybe she to will show some mercy.

As soon as the trees no longer there they jumped onto the banks of the river that was over shadowed buy the suspected compound of the Daimyou. He saw Sakura lick her lips with excitement, if he wasn't an Uchiha he would shiver. Its so strange how people can sometimes remind you of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, his ex-partner in crime in the Akatsuki.

"There are guards surrounding the the North and East of the house by now so I say it be safe if we just sneak in from the Southwest." Sakura suggested, well more like ordered.

Itachi frowned inwardly, he never was the type to be ordered around, mostly by a woman. It wasn't the first woman he encountered that was as bossy as her. Maybe even in this girl's Genin days she was able to keep his brother and the Kyruubi container in line with intense anger perhaps.

The Uchiha nodded "Ah."

Sakura smirked back at him "Good"

Leaping up into the air Sakura landed on the bridge for the Southwest entrance of the castle. Itachi close behind, they crept along in the shadows and away from the moon's revealing light. She had remembered when Naruto told her the story of the Country Fang when he and Jiraiya accidently gave a messanger ninja the new writing of Ichia Ichia, which the Daimyou loved and did not declare war against the Claw country.

Sakura grabbed the Uchiha's hand, not noticing his look of surprise as she dragged him towards the castle wall "This is the best place to enter" she said. Raising her free hand her index finger turned a lovely color of blue. Touching the wall she traced her finger in the shape of a regular size door, as she worked she never did once let go of the Akatsuki's hand.

Not even paying attention to the girl Itachi only stared at their entwined hands.

It was soft and fitted perfectly in his rough colossus hand that proved to be real hands of a Shinobi. Itachi was so into staring at it he didn't even notice when Sakura pushed the opening aside the small perfectly cut stone like a door and leading him inside.

"Itachi, I'll take the South you take the West and from there we will slaughter anyone in sight" she spoke.

Itachi almost blinked stupidly but replied with the traditional Uchiha answer.

Sakura's green orbs scanned the area before letting go of the Uchiha's hand and going her own seprerate way. She saw no guards on her way and it seem like Itachi was having luck to at avoiding them. Coming up to a wide open window she allowed a small smirk to form on her face '_To easy_' she thought before leaping up onto the window ceil.

It was an empty room with nothing but tatami mats and sliding doors, light appeared here and there to signify that there were guards near as they past. Allowing her sandel feet to touch the rich ground she marched up to the exit and slide it open slightly. Her pupils shrunk as she spoted a soldier with a torch turn around the corner. It was her chance.

Rapidly she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before shutting it once again, like a expert she made no sound. Closing her eyes she sensed the Uchiha's signature coming in from the west, no one in his way.

Brushing her hair aside jubilantly she searched door to door, finding no one but survents in bed. '**God servents, servents, and more survents where do you think they are Outer?**' Inner Sakura questioned.

'_In the center of the compound most likely_' she answered.

Stopping only a moment she peered down the hallway before running up a pair of stairs to the next floor.

* * *

Itachi stalked a few of the guards that lead inside the castle, to be safe he made a quick henge to follow them in. He now had brown eyes and his hair was red, a look that he had picked up from Sasori. But his eyes here softer and friendly, his face was much like his own just without the creases. And his body was taller and less muscular then he would have prefered it. His traditional Akatsuki clothing was changed into traditional Samurai armor with a mark of the Fang embraced on his back.

Satisfied with his work he freely now roamed the halls only getting greetings from his so called 'fellow companions' in blood.

Taking up a few random hallways he searched rooms every chance he could without a soldier near, his brown eyes watching young servent girls and boys alike drifting in their sleep not noticing the two assassins even there. And he prefered it that way, he didn't want to cause useless blood shed.

A flicker of powerful chakra was felt from the South. Sakura. She had just entered as well, looking through the halls and avoiding the guards without the safety of a Transformation Technique. She had guts, Itachi felt her go up two levels above his own. Most likely to check out the center to find the Daimyou's family.

"Hey you!"

Itachi turned around, a man was coming towards him. He was big and built like an ox, his brown hair and beard showing proudly on his manly, prideful face. He was a captian, acting on instinct Itachi saluted "Yes sir"

The captian stopped until he was almost touching noses with the Uchiha. His eyes inspecting him for every second "I don't reconize you..." he murmmered.

"Sorry sir but I was appointed into the patrol a few nights ago by our lord the Daimyou" Itachi lied expertly.

The man raised his brow, his eyes looking around for a moment "Why are you in the girl's dorm?" Itachi falsed a fake blush and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with pretence. "Well, since I am new I thought I'd look at all the ladies ya know" he replied.

The captian's stone look remained there for a while before a roar of laughter rang through the air. His big hand smacked the Uchiha on the shoulder somewhat roughly in understanding "Hahahaha! Just like when I was young!" he praised "You are a good lad, we should sit down and talk sometime ugh....."

"Yasou" Itachi quickly said.

The captian nodded "Yasou, a fine name for a man such as your age well keep your watch going and try to stay away from the women just yet once you get off duty just come by my tent and I'll show you the secret path to the bath house!" he exclaimed happily, only whispering the last part. Waving his hand he departed; his body being swallowed up by the darkness.

Itachi allowed his shoulders to relax slightly as he returned to his previous task at hand.

'_Annoying..._' he said to himself mentally.

* * *

Sakura at last was in the center of the compound but there was no luck in finding the Damiyou himself. She tip toed over to one of the walls voices being heard from within. Leaning her ear against the wall she listened closely.

"My lord your young woman awaites a few rooms down" the first voice said.

Waiting a few moments there was a chuckle "Good, good have her ready a woman's first time must be a nervous break down for them Handle her with care as you bring her to me" the second voice commanded.

Sakura's eyes narrow in disgust. '_Pig_' she inwardly spat before going off towards the said room. It was only three doors down until she found it and hide inside, a young woman was looking at her in surprise. Opening her mouth to speak Sakura raised a finger to her lips, the woman closed her mouth. Walking over to the female Sakura started to shred off her own clothing cloak, shirt, bra, pants, underwear and all.

"What are you doing!?" the young woman whisped franticly. Sakura glared at her for a second.

"Take off your clothes, leave it here and hide in the closet."

The girl blinked, just sitting there and doing nothing. Sakura sighed "Don't make me repeat myself or else" she threatened. The girl gulped and quickly stripped down into nothing, allowing Sakura to have her jewlery and fine silks before crawling into the closet and shutting the door, she made no sound. Pleased with herself, Sakura immideately started putting on the "Virgin's sacred robe" which was rather see through for her taste to be fitting for a virgin.

Going through her weapon pouch she found red lip stick and eye shadow, applying them on quickly she worked on the earings and necklace before at last putting on the head crown that graced its way down from the back of her head to her now normal forehead.

Brushing her fingers through her lond pink hair she allowed it to fall around her like streaming rivers as the silks brushed off her shoulders slightly to reveal her bosom.

And soon the guide came in, the young man's eyes looking over her with a sudden heat of lust. Sakura soften her face to a look of innoence and confusion and she played the act of the temptress.

The man opened the door wider for her "Come this way, our lord is awaiting you in his bed chambers" he told her.

Sakura pretended to shyly nod her head before standing up, allowing the man full view of her curvs. She could have sworn his nose started to bleed just a little, but nevertheless followed him out into the hallway. Making sure that her robes didn't get caught to anything, she followed him only two door down to a massive room where there awaited a large bed with a canopy of red, pink and white covered it, and within its center was the shadow of the Daimyou.

She heard a gasp of surprise from him as she bowed "Y-your lordship..." she stuttered.

The bed squeaked a little as he shifted "Come here girl" he cooed.

Sakura slowly but surely crept closer, looking unsure about it for a second and entering the bed frame. There was her target, his lusty eyes staring her down as he sank in her looks. If she was twelve she would have blamed her mother for the good looks that cursed her with fan boys and old perverted men, right now she didn't care.

"You can leave now" The Daimyou said to the guide. The man was somewhat disappointed when her spun on his heels and left. Sakura closed her eyes for a second, feeling Itachi moving around on the floor below her.

She felt the bed shift and falsed a surprised gasp when the Daimyou grabbed her wrists to his chest "My, my you are a beautiful flower your name my sweet" he asked huskily.

Inner Sakura gagged.

The girl fluttered her eyes before opening her mouth "Sakura" she told him. The man closed his eyes and hummed to himself as if her voice was just as pleasureable as her looks "Sakura...a suiting name for a maiden of such youth" he mussed hotly. Pinning her to the bed he leaned over on top of her, slowly unknoting his yakata as if to tease her "You know why you are here right?" he questioned. He kissed her neck swiftly, humming in to her neck in delight.

"Yes I do" she answered truthfully.

The Daimyou back away to get a look at her face, her eyes were cold and lethal, her lips were twisted up into a cruel unforgiving grin of a wild beast. The man's face paled as he stared down at this wild beauty, he was tricked and he knew it!

"Its over" Sakura said coldly. The Daimyou opened his mouth for the guards but something unseem went right threw him, it happened a few more times and he just stayed there on top of her and unmoving. Nothing seemed to happen, and he let out a laugh of relief until he heard a drip. Looking down he saw a patch of blood seeping down the pinkette's cheek, his eyes widened in horror as he once again opened his mouth to scream, before he did he already slitted up into tiny pieces. Blood slattering every where.

Sakura didn't seem to mind it, as she just layed there. Turning her head towards the door she felt her partner's chakra.

* * *

Itachi finally found the Daimyou's room. He had sensed Sakura had gone in there earilar but for some reason didn't kill him as fast as he expected, turning the door knob he pushed it open. It seemed rather normal until he saw a shadow move behind the enormous canopy, it was a figure of a woman. The Daimyou's wife perhaps?

Losing his henge he stepped closer and closer, a blade sliding out of his right sleeve as he advanced. Reaching out his free hand he pulled back the curtians, his face lost its color as he came face to face with those demonic eyes. Green, a very dark green. But to blood was everywhere, on the bed, on the peiced corspe and one his partner.

"Sakura?"

The said kunochi only tilted her head in acknowledgement. Standing up she brushed off the bits of flesh like it was nothing, and jumped off onto the floor beside him, she dared not touch him as the red liquid stained her hair and skin. The robs to were soaked, its now lilac color was now crimson as she just continued her way to the door with Itachi at hand. He still looked white as a ghost, this made Sakura feel good for some reason.

'Because its like getting back at Sasuke?' Inner suggested.

Sakura only sighed before entering another room, motioning for Itachi to stay in place as she went in. A few thumps were heard until it was silent, then another and another. Daimyou's family room where the wife and childeren slept. Itachi surpressed a shiver as she came out more bloodier then before.

"What did you do?" he hissed quietly.

Sakura stared up at him "I used a Wind bassed jutsu, i controled it with applying some of my chakra to form blades to slice through praticly anything" she said. Itachi's thin lips pulled into a frown, that was something he never seen before. Something so horrifying yet gineus at the same time!

Itachi brushed a hand through his long hair as he once again followed to the exit.

* * *

Pein shuffled through more paper work as Deidara and Kisame was filling in their mission reports, they were sucessful and had gotten more money and more alliances from farther away countries which was exellent on his part.

"Is that all?" he question, his Rennigan eyes shifted up to look at them.

"That's just about it, un" Deidara affirmed, he shrugged his shoulders as well.

Kisame grunted "What he said" he replied while jabbing his thumb at the blonde's direction. Pein nodded his head, a beeping sound entered the room. Staring down at his ring he saw it flash on and of. Creating a handseal to accept it the silloette shadow of Itachi came in view "Leader-sama" he voice greeted a little rusty. Kisame turned to his partner "Well if it isn't Itachi, who is our newbie coming along?" he questioned.

Itachi's Sharingan turned to his beady ones for only a moment "Fine, we succesfully assassinated the Daimyou of the Fang Haruno Sakura's abilities are applaudable" he answered

Pein nodded his head a pleasing look adorning his face "Good, then she can be trustworthy here in our orginization, but keep a eye on her we wouldn't want any accidents" he warned.

The Uchiha bowed respectfully before flickering out of sight.

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened as he brought himself to his feet, the still bloody Sakura right next to him. "Leader-sama is pleased, he praises you of your work" he said. Sakura made no reply.

"Common we need to get our money, get you cleaned, and get the treaty done as quick as posible."

Within step with each other the two of them headed towards the border, where they will assemble with their client. Both wanting to go back to base and get some rest for the waste of adrenaline. Itachi's eyes watched as the once pink strands of hair flowed behind her now within a red stream of blood.

* * *

**Another chapter in, man I am so tired. School really gets you good *wipes forehead***

**Itachi: No you just lack genius**

**Like i'd wanna be a brainy like Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru: Hey!**

**Sakura: Oh what ever I mean the chapter is over now so if you all don't mind I'm gonna take a shower *walks off***

**Deidara: *appears* wait Sakura-chan let me go to~! *follows***

**Wow...thats just a perverted Akatsuki for ya.**

**Itachi: he just lacks sexuality...**

**you lack creativity...**

**Itachi:....**

**Well okkkkk then just keep reading and review plz! *waves bye***


	10. Madara

**Wow well here is another Sakura of the Akatsuki Chapter and I like it personally thanks for those who reviewed I really am greatful **

**Itachi: yea like what two?**

**Shut up at least they leave something you jerk *cries***

**Sasuke: I agree *looks at lists of reviews***

***snatches it back* you are both mean!!**

**Brothers: *smirk* we know but you love us just like any other fangirl**

***strangles them* D**

* * *

Chapter ten: Madara

After meeting up with the young lord of Honey country Itachi and Sakura decided to travel back as soon as possible as they collected their money and signed the treaty in the name of their 'good leader'. Much to Itachi's dismay Sakura didn't take off that bloody see through robe all ready. Sakura to seemed to notice his discomfort here and there only to ask the first time what was troubling, the only thing she wondered was why wasn't he even looking at her general direction, once again he said 'it wasn't proper for a man to stare'. He was most likely gesturing to the gowned she had gotten from the woman.

She had left her gear with that woman, it wasn't like she would let that poor girl walk around naked around a castle full of men. Jumping through the trees she took a deep breath as sweat began to form '_That wind jutsu still takes a lot out of me_' she thought '_Not only that but I had to use it more then once_'

Her eyes narrowed with irritation, she wanted to rest and they were in the middle of the Claw Country again, just a few hundred miles before reaching the safty of Rain again. Itachi to seemed somewhat egar though he didn't show it directly, Sakura's eyes flash pleasently as she skimmed her bloodied hair with pleasure. She enjoyed tonights kill, licking her lips agian she tasted the bitter metalic taste she had grew to love on her tender skin.

'**You use to hate blood, always an innocent**' Inner Sakura would say.

That was a _use to_, now she loved it. The feel and warmness of it, she wanted more but craved for only one's blood. Uchiha Sasuke. That was the one she will kill after giving him the same pain and neglectance he had given her in a slow and painful way. The only thing that stood in her way was her Inner, the only good that was left within her subconciousness. Because they were opposites and will forever be, she was evil and her inner was good.

Funny how things change over time, her eyes turned over to her partner, her eyes spotting the sensitive skin of his scareless skin. His pulse being seen now and then that made the kunochi go almost insane. He was the cause of everything from the beginning yet not at the same time. How bad she wanted to kill him then and there, she reached for her hidden kunai slowly, her eyes turning dark and her pupils growing rapidly small with killer instict '**Sakura...**' she paused and allowed her hand to fall to her side once more.

'**Do not do that again!**' her inner scolded.

Sakura's eyes lightened with attention, her inner constantly ranting her with reasons not to kill the Uchiha.

- Flash Back-

_"Tsunade-sama why did he kill the Uchiha clan?" asked the fourteen year old Sakura. Her eyes solemnly concentrated on the graves of the Uchiha family within the compound, her Hokage closed her eyes in thought "There are many reasons and theories that Uchiha Itachi might have killed his clan for...I wasn't Hokage during the time nor was I anywhere near the village" she answered truthfully. Her honey eyes rested on the names of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's deceased parents._

_"But I believe there is a hidden reason for him committing such a horrible crime, and then joining the Akatsuki...but I was there when the Uchiha was born because I was the one who did the dilivery as Mikoto's doctor at the time." Sakura's eyes traveled to her sensei's face, a small emotion of surprise errupting within her emerald depths. _

_- Tsunade's memories-_

_Tsunade Watched with surprised as she found so many Uchiha's waited within the front entrance of the Hospital. She heard from other nurses about the uproaring Uchihas down stairs and decided to investigate herself to only find almost the entire clan waiting there. Their leader Fugaku at the front desk arguing with her secatary "I am sorry but I am afraid Tsunade-sama is busy you need to let me call in the other doctor for you!" she said, her fear picking up from the exposion of the eerie Sharingan._

_Fugaku snorted "I want Tsunade here, she is the best I find to deliver my child and not some petty low life doctor!" Surrounding doctors glared at him for his insult. The Uchiha slammed his fist on his desk "Now hurry and bring me Tsunade my wife is in labor here!" he ordered. His wife was seated in one of the many benches with her fellow Uchiha women trying to best for her in her time off need. Sweat developed on her paled forhead and her charcol eyes burned with extreme pain of child birth._

_"Fugaku!" she cried out urgently._

_Her husband turned to his name before turning to the secatary again "Please bring me Tsunade!" he snapped. The secatary's eyes flashed angrily, her mouth opening to reply an insult before Tsunade stepped in. Her heels clacked as she walked, attracting many attention from those within the room. Mikoto looked almost relieved when she saw her make an entrance._

_The medic rested her hand on her hip and her red lips curved up into the smile "Well if you insist take her upstairs Uchiha-san" she said, that smile never leaving her face. Fugaku seemed to had lost color in his cheek at her look, almost as if she was angry. Rushing over to his wife he swipped her up bridal-style before following the blonde up the stairs to the second floor before after ordering the rest of the Uchiha family to wait._

_Their steps were fast as they jogged up the stairs, Fugaku being extremely gentle with each as every step. Just reaching about the head of the stairs Mikoto let out a horrible scream, her distress growing every minute the longer she denied pushing the baby out just yet. That made Fugaku follow Tsunade in almost a slow run._

_"In here!" Tsunade said opening room 4, the two Uchiha's entered before the nurses flooded into the room with the proper equiptment '_damn secatary works fast_' she thought. Closing the door behind her she washed her hands and put on a masked with long rubber gloves and a white overcoat. Approaching the bedside Fugaku put her down only to be dragged off to be cleaned and fresh so no germs would get on the coming new born._

_Tsunade was quick to act, lifting Mikoto's legs she placed them on the foot rests on the side of the bed. Her acts swift and perfessional "Medic one go get hot water medic two go get towels and blankets!" she yelled. _

_Readying herself she took a deep breath. "Okay Mikoto-san I am gonna need you to start pushing" _

_The female Uchiha gulped._

_-two hours later-_

_"Okay Mikoto-san its almost out just two more pushes!" she encouraged. Fugaku stood anxiously besides his wife, her iorn grip crushing his hand with each push she took, her breath labored as a nurse wipped the sweat from her brow. Grinding her teeth together she pussed as if her life had depended on it "Good, good! Now just one more push!" the blonde said._

_Her eyes traced the unmoving child in her hands, and with one last successful push it was full out. Quickly as she could she hung the baby upside down to get the liquid fluids out of it mouth, it dripped out slowly. Sitting it upright again she craddled it with one arm, and opened its airway with her chakra._

_"Wah, wah, wah!"_

_It was alive! Tsunade sighed, glad it was over like the rest in her room "Its a boy..." she cooed softly, the little baby wailed more, its small arms reaching out for someone. And happily she gave him to the awaiting arms of his mother who looked so happy and calm with this little mystery of life. And Fugaku wast boasting with pride, his eyes clearly saying '_I have a son!_' over and over again. _

_Tsunade was happy for them as they all came close to each other, a perfect picture of a family._

_A nurse approached the proude parents with ready to be made documents "What is the child's name?" she asked. Her eyes looking admiringly over the handsome child. Mikoto rocked the small infant back on forth, his cryings long sinced past only now resting._

_"Itachi..." she whispered "Uchiha Itachi!" she said, her eyes flamed with life as she said this._

_Tsunade's eyes once more watched the baby, its innocene shining brightly throughout the room. He was the Uchiha heir, and would someday do something great. She just had a feeling about it, he was what the world needed. A hero._

_- End of Tsunade's memories-_

_Sakura's face was hollow as she had listen to her sensei's story. Her impression of it was great '_But he wasn't a hero..._' she thought bitterly. He had killed his family thirteen years after he was born. When Sasuke was only seven, still a child just like his murdering brother "Tsunade-sama..." her voice was soft, clear, emotionless yet held ambition. Her sensei peered down at her "Hm?"_

_Sakura clenched her fist "I will find out why he killed his clan, and I'll get them both back to Konoha even if I have to do it forcefully or kill them I will show them my revenge and I promise they will know justice" she declared, her voice strong and her eyes aflamed. She was ready, and Tsunade was fearful._

_Her gaze reached up for the Hokage monument. Her eyes serious and thoughtful "One day Sakura, just don't choose the wrong path" she sighed._

_Her student bobbed her head understanding._

-End Flash Back-

Its been not longe since they had past into the Rain Country, its dark clouds looming over them and into the tropical like forest. Life was everywhere, animals, plant, and bugs; all so peaceful for a nomad. Sakura's stared uncaringly at the nature around her unlike Itachi who acually acknowledged its beauty here and there while still running at top speed.

They were approaching Amegakure fast.

It took them about an extra hour to reach its gates, the lively sound of happy people walking with each other and smiling at each other. Itachi stopped briefly only to talk to one of the guards to open the gate, though their attention was mostly on the blank face beauty behind him. The blood was dried by now, but she still looked like a image of an angel from hell.

Accepting their entrance they opened the gates. They entered, a lot of people stopped to gasp at the kunochi that walked their streets. Her horrid features making the women gasp, the children cry, and the men tremble. They didn't seem to be noticing the Uchiha that was constantly walking by her side, their steps in the same order they moved forward.

"Akuma no Sakura..."

"That isn't a girl its a demon! Look of at all the blood!"

"Mommy that woman is scary"

"Not even a man like myself can stand her presence"

As the villagers said this she felt more distant, more cold. Her thoughts lingering back to the warm Konoha, where she had abandoned her friends and dreams for a mission to be a tratior. A killer, a shinobi that she was trained to be.

She stopped.

"Itachi-san" she called.

The male halted, her back facing her, he didn't look back "Yes Sakura-san?"

"Use ur teleportation jutsu to get use into the tower" she ordered.

The Uchiha raised a brow "Why?"

"Just do it!" she hissed heatedly. Itachi's eyes widen with surprise of her sudden burst of anger, this was the first emotion he saw out of the girl. "Okay hold on tight" he said. Reaching out her hands Sakura gently grabbed his as he tugged her forward, a rain of black feathers floated about them as they started to disappear into crows.

The villagers were silent.

"Wasn't that Itachi-sama?" an old man asked.

They sweat dropped.

* * *

Deidara and Kisame sighed happily as they sanked into their favorite couch watching their favorite big screen tv with their favorite channel on it. Who new an American could be such a genius to create Mtv? It was like television bliss in the making! Deidara's blue eye shinned happily "Ne, Kisame-danna do you know when Itachi and Sakura-san will be back?" he asked, his voice holding a little longing of the company of the pinkette.

Kisame shrugged "Hell if I know it takes awhile to travel from Fang to Rain while stopping in Claw to get here" he replied.

"Awwwww, but I wanna see Sakura-san! Its not every day we are in a company of a woman, un!" he whined.

"You know damn well Leader-sama would kill you if you looked at Konan-chan in the wrong way, you'd be sent to kingdom come" Kisame joked.

Deidara crossed his arms and stubbornly shoved his nose in the air "Like you haven't tried, un" Kisame scolded him before settling down again, a toothy grin appeared "Well that might be the case but no one says we can't go after pinky" he pointed out.

"Exactly, un!" the blonde agreed.

ACHOO!!!

Deidara blinked as Kisame rubbed his nose "Bless you, un" he giggled out, his eyes watering slightly seeing a few red spots developing on Kisame's tinted blue skin. A black feather appeared and fell onto his lap "What the hell, un?" he question, he picked it up quizzingly. He couldn have swore that Kisame paled at the site of the harmless thing "Oh shit" he cursed.

A rain of black feathers began to fall and the sound of crows became louder as they flew in, clumping up together to start forming the figures of two people. Once it was done Deidara's mouth dropped, Kisame sneezed, and Zetzu was just there.

Itachi stood there in the middle of the living room with a bloody Sakura whose clothes were visibly see trough! "Itachi! What the hell happened!?" Kisame demanded, he sneezed again. Deidara's face looked almost compared to a tomato, and his finers held his nose "W-what happened, un!"

Itachi released the pink hair kunochi "Mission" he said simply.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL A NEW MEMBER CAN BE PRATICALLY NUDE AND BLOODIED FROM A MISSION!" they yelled accusingly.

Sakura stepped forward and shrugged "It was an assassination" she cutted in. Deidara and Kisame look stunned for only a moment, clearing their throats they blushed. Their eyes trying to find something else to look at. Sakura stood there and shivered slightly, it was cold in the base. She almost jumped when she felt something heavy and warm land on her shoulders. Staring down at the fabric it was an Akatsuki cloak, she gave the Uchiha a look.

Itachi watched her face expressions first was surprise, confustion, anger, gradituted, sadness, then once again blank. He wondered what that was all about "You can hold onto that until you are dressed suitibale and cleaned if you want" he said. Resting his hands on his hips with a look of relaxation she headed towards the door.

"Thank you..."

He paused, shifting his head towards the direction of the very silent words that escaped the girl's mouth. '_Did I even hear her right?_' he thought, once again he heard something it was louder "Thank you Itachi-san"

Peering over his shoulder he saw her standing there with the smallest of smiles plastered on her face.

Itachi felt slightly dazed as he stared at her bit of happiness, and was proud that he was the cause of it. Allowing himself to smirk he started to leave once more "My pleasure Sakura-san" he replied.

Kisame sneezed again "ITACHI GET THESE FEATHERS OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!!!" he shrieked.

Deidara laughed as he rolled back and forth on the floor. Kisame growled at him threatenly, his hand twitching towards his Samehada "If you do not shut your trap Deidara you are going be shreaded nice and slowly"

Deidara sniffled his laughed with his hand.

Sakura took a seat beside Kisame who didn't notice her at all "Ahahahahahaha!" Kisame grabbed his sword, his intended but friendly blood lust flew off his body dangerously. He lunged his sword to the blonde next to him, but instead of Deidara's natural color of blonde hair he saw pink. Kisame's eyes buldged out and let go of his sword. It flew threw the air as he squirmed onto the other side of the couch "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Deidara bite his lip and his visible blue eye watered "Kisame...hehehe...screams...hehehehe...like a girl, un!" he stuttered out, his sentence being inturrupted by fits of giggles. Sakura's mouth tilted upward and her cheeks stained red as a snort of some kind, she was surpressing laughter. Her shoulders shook as she stood up and left the room quickly.

"Hahahahaha Sakura-san thought Kisame-dana was funny!" Deidara cheered.

Kisame's face darkened '_I don't know who is more scary Sakura-san or Leader-sama_' he thought frightenly.

* * *

Sakura jogged down the hall, her thoughts terrified about the thought of her displayed former emotion. She hasn't laughed since a a year after Sasuke has left. She took a sharpe left as she remained trapped within her thoughts. She didn't noticed anyone in front of her and rammed into someone's hard chest, falling down onto her butt Itachi's cloak slid off her body. Holding her head she looked up, she was greeted by an oranged masked man who seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Tobi is sorry Miss. Sakura!" he wailed.

Coming to her aid he picked her up and placed her on her feet and scooped up the cloak on her shoulders "There Tobi make Miss. Sakura all better" he chirped. Sakura's emerald eyes hardened "Greetings to you as well Madara-san" she said. Tobi's childish figure disappeared as Madara crossed his arms, his Uchiha arogance showing proudly through that lone Sharingan behind his mask "Sakura-san"

Bowing slightly she staightened her back "May I ask what you are doing in this section of the base? This is Pein-san's floor" she questioned. Madara's shoulder stiffened.

He came forward, successfully running her back into the wall; he was the only person who can acually cause fear in her heart.

Thump-thump.

His arms came up and placed them on either side of her head.

Thump-thump.

His masked face came closer to her and his cool cheek brushed against her dried bloodied ones "What I do here is none of your business" he whispered huskily, his gloved fingers grabbed a strand on Sakura's hair. He rubbed it smoothly as the crusts on blood were coming off "You know Sakura you can be a rather atractive vixen when you want to be" he added.

Sakura's eyes shook as she looked off at no where, her body frozen with fear as his body pressed up against hers.

"And I haven't been with a beauty like you for awhile, if I were you Sakura-_chan_ you better keep your nose away from where its not suppose to be" he warned.

Sakura gulped. Her head nodding franticly "Tobi what are you doing to Sakura-san?" a voice hissed. Snapping her head to the side she saw Itachi there, his Mangekyou spinning dangerously; Madara backed off a little "Tobi is telling how pretty Miss. Sakura's eyes are! I like green, its like gems!" he lied. His voice high pitched, Sakura flinched away and towards the younger Uchiha like a scared dog with her tail inbetween her legs.

Itachi rested his hand on her shoulder, his aura dark and murderous "Tobi if I ever see you do this again I'll burn you with my Amaterasu and trust me I will make it painful" he treatened. Now resting his hand on the small of her back he lead her away. Sakura inwardly gulped as Madara's lone Sharingin burned into her skull the stare clearly saying 'you got lucky this time' and she was truely indeed lucky.

She was powerful, but she lacked two things that the Uchiha had over her. The Sharingan and the power of experience. As Itachi led her around to God knows where she only looked at his Sharingan only a few times. Sharingan...the eye of the Uchiha clan, the most of many of the powerful clans within Konohagakure; Sakura knew a lot yet so very little on it. Its full understanding, where it originated, and its secrets to immortality.

Madara's enternal Mangekyou...how did he get it? Sakura's eyes planted firmly ahead of her, maybe Itachi was an immortal to? He has the Mankegyou, doesn't that mean he was going to live for eternity?

Itachi lead her to a room and opened the door, leading her inside he closed it. It was his room, and being as clean as it is he kicked his shose off to the side and stalked to the bed where he plopped down lazily and gestured over to the single chair by his desk that sat on the right side of the room closest to the door. The pinkette snatched it and dragged it so she could sit herself in front of him.

Sitting down she crossed her legs carelessly knowing that the Uchiha was getting a nice look of her thighs by the way he immediately looked away muttering something about 'Gentlemen do not stare' she almost felt a smirk comming on. Pushing the urge to do so she leaned forward "Thank you again Itachi-san I appreciate it"

There the surprised look again.

Did people honestly think she didn't have manners? She rose a delicate pink brow with the man's silent your welcome. Sitting back in relaxation Itachi stared her down "Sakura-san there are a few things about Akatsuki that you should be aware of for an example our Leader, he has a enormous grudge on you for the act you pulled on your first meeting regardless of praising you for the way you completed our mission" he said. Sakura allowed a smirk on her face "But there are also other things like your fellow members like Tobi for example he may act childish but he is to a killer" he continued.

"Madara you mean, yes he is a killer and a highly dangerous one" she replied.

Itachi's face paled "You know his name?" he qestioned, his face almost fearful. Sakura blinked once, twice, a third time "Huh?" before she could blink again Itachi had her trapped in the chair his hands grabbing her had and shaking it slightly "Sakura you tell me now how do you know and how did you find out about Uchiha Madara!?" he demanded.

Sakura allowed a sigh to escape her lips "I was the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage I had plenty of access to the secret documents that all the Hokage's had gathered up at their time, in other words Shodai Hokage was the one who kept files on him behind his face of the Great Hokage Monument along with Madara's personal data which he had kept silent to the grave, I never once showed Tsunade-san but instead Danzou and the rest of the council knew fully well of his remaining existance" she answered.

Itachi's cold and angered expression melted away into a stoic one "I see..." he said. Sakura leaned forward in her chair to get a better look at her supposed captive "Itachi-san I know all about your clan, believe it or not I do" she said.

Itachi released her "Ah"

'**Once again with the one word vocabulary**' Inner Sakura remarked sarcasticly.

Returning to his bed Itachi laid down "You may go now Sakura-san..." he paused, sniffed the air and cringed "And go take a shower, new clothes will be waiting for you in your roo just don't wear something so inapropriate like that for a mission again"

Sakura huffed and exited the room, not even bothering to put back the chair.

"Women..." Itachi muttered tiredly.

* * *

**Yayz new chapter up and running with only 22 more days til my b-day *cheers* **

**Itachi: That was long, jeez make me stay for like hours can't I have random pop ups like Zetzu or a short Sasuke scene**

**Sasuke: to bad I called dibs on it already so I'd get shorter scripts**

**Sakura: hey its hard enough being the heroine of the story**

**Itachi: Like Kishimoto hasn't screwed me over already...I am already dead within the series with not so much screen time T^T**

**Sakura: awwww you poor thing *sympathetic***

**Sasuke: Not like I knew you were the good guy!**

**Madara: Yes I am the true mastermind! Muhahahaha!!!**

***sweat drop* well anyways plz review and enjoy this small little Sakura of the Akatsuki blooper! XD**

Madara successfully backed her into the wall; he was the only person who was the only one who acually caused her fear.

Thump-thump

His arms came up and placed them on each side of her head.

Thump-thump

His masked face came closer to her and his cool cheek brushed against her dried bloodied ones "What I do here is none of your business" he whispered huskily, his gloved fingers grabbed a strand on Sakura's hair. He rubbed it smoothly as the crusts on blood were coming off "You know Sakura you can be a rather atractive vixen when you want to be" he added.

Sakura's eyes shook as she looked off to nowhere, her body froze in fear as his body pressed up against hers.

"And I haven't seen a beauty like you in awhile, if I were you Sakura-_chan _I would suggest you keep your nose from where its not suppose to be" he warned.

Sakura gulped as he suddenly started to remove his mask, it was almost as if it was in slow motion as he gripped the bottom of it and began to lift his mask. '**W-what is he doing!?**' Inner shrieked. Sakura tried to scrabble up the wall as the hairs on her neck stood on end, Madara lifted the orange object off his face. A flashy handsome smile adorning his lips.

Sakura's jaw dropped "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" she screamed.

The man blinked a few times, his red eyes staring at her rather boredly "Kyo" he answered. Sakura lifted up a shaky hand her breath faint and her face pale from the shocking revealment "Your n-not from this series!" she accused. The man rolled his eyes.

"Samurai Deeper Kyo got boring and anyways I'm tired of my booby lady might as well go for this series"

Sakura twitched as the equation formed up in her head.

_Booby + Lady= Tsunade_

"HEY YOU!!!" voices cried. Peering over his shoulder Kyo's eyebrows rose at the surrounding men, one was apparently naked.

"Give me my clothes back you bastard!" Madara yelled wrathfully.

Deidara elbowed kisame, his knuckles poping and he fisted them "Ne, Kisame-danna let's teach this guy not to mess with our series, un!" he suggested. The shark man popped his neck, and rested his hand on his Samehada "I'll be delighted" the others two agreed.

Sasuke stepped forward "If there is anything I hate more then Naruto's rants of Ramen is charaters from other shows trying to steal our woman" he said, his hand to resting on his Chidori Kasenagi. Itachi's Mangekyou spun danerously as he stood along side his younger brother "I agree my foolish brother" the older Uchiha added.

Sakura crept away as fast as she could from the scene as Kyo gulped.

"!!!!"

The Naruto charaters pounced "GET THE FAKE CHAAAAA!!!"


	11. Tsunade's rage

**Hi every one~! Sorry for not tuning in so often as I should i been busy for quite awhile so I finally finished this new chapter but in this one there are no Akatsuki, no Sakura, and No Itachi because this chapter is gunna be about whats going on in Konoha after Sakura's betrayal and what they are going to do about it.**

**Itachi: that's lame**

**What ever you say mama's boy**

**Itachi: I killed my mother**

**You did but it doesn't mean you don't lover her )**

**Itachi: ........**

**I thought so**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Tsunade's rage!

Tsunade growled in frustration from Naruto and Kakashi's descovery. '_Those old back stabbing bastards!_' she thought angerly, pulling out a bottle of sake and a cup she poured the clear liquid, slammed the bottle down and gulped the helpless achohol down. A tsking noise innturpted her deadly thoughts to the the window, where a white hair man sat, his onyx eyes gleaming in amusement and he jumped in.

His wooden sandels made small clacks against the floor as he smiled in greeting. "Ah, Tsunade so great to see you!"

The slug sannin's face brightened up constantly "Jirayia!" she gasped. Standing up she rushed over to her former teammate and held him, which acually made him freak out "Whoa, whoa! Tsunade are you drunk you usually puch me through the roof for not using the door!" he said quickly. His face feel when he felt her shoulders shake, and heard her small sobs.

Blinking a few times his face became solemn, calmly he removed the weeping slug sannin away from him and stared into her eyes deeply.

"Something horrible happened...what is it?" he ask slowly.

* * *

Naruto slurpped on his ramen slowly, a depressing site he was. And next to him was the Hyuga Heiress who sat there in uncomfortable silence, the only sound was Teuchi cooking and the crowds outside. It made her almost go mad! Crossing her legs she bit her lip, peeking a glance at her still long life crush her hand trembled with unknown emotion.

Snap!

Jumping up in surprise the Hinata looked down to see that she had broken her chopsticks "Oh..." she breathed out. Turning her head slowly she noticed everyone in the resturant was staring at her oddly, including Naruto who still had some noddles hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Hinata dropped the broken sticks and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "U-um sorry...its j-just some t-things on my m-mind!" she shuttered.

Her cheeks burned less as they looked away. A breath of relief escaped her lips as she put a pale hand over her heart '_That was scary!_' she thought as she turned to her half-finished ramen. Sighing she stood up and hooked her hands behind her back "N-Naruto-kun, hurry up K-Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sempai w-will be angry if w-we are late!" she reminded.

Nodding his head he gulp the rest down and slammed down his money. Pushing his stool back he stood up "Come again Naruto!" Teuchi thanked as he gathered the bowl and the money with his hands. Nodding his head in acknowledgement Naruto exited the ramen bar, his face barely showed his emotions as he and Hinata headed towards the trainning grounds, people moved out of their way.

They were completely aware to stay away from Naruto now, his aggressive attitude and emotions showed now and days instead of his compassionate loving side.

Everyone blamed his teammates, even Hinata blamed them. But he didn't know about that, making their way past the hotsprings they spotted Sai who happened to be at the base of the tree drawing his usual drawings. '_There he goes again..._' Hinata thought as they approached "Sai-san" she called.

The black haired artist looked up from his latest painting. A fake smile appeared on his face "Hello White eyes, Hey Dickless" he waited for the anger, non came. Naruto just stood there, with his hands in his pocket, his back slightly slouched and his face in a stone like appearance. Blue eyes trained on the paper.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

Hinata's eyes followed his, Sai painted a picture of Sakura. She was beautiful, her eyes were intense and her lips were full with color; her curves were detailed and she was wearing a lovely sakura kimono. She looked like a princess! Her hair was up in a traditional fashion in a loose bun held by chop sticks but her bangs fell freely down to her hips, one of her hands was catching a single red sakura petal, and the tree was the one she was named after. But the petals looked crimson, not its natural pink.

Bending down Naruto studied it closer "She's so lovely Sai..." he said. Sai gave his thanks before rolling up the scroll quickly and stuffed it in his weapon pouch, going up to his full height he extended his hand which Naruto took rather greatfully before continuing their way. Hinata looked past Naruto, a natural look of curiosity evidented in her eyes as she pointed to the artist's pouch "May I ask why did you paint Sakura-chan?" she questioned.

Sai tensed '_Why do I draw her?_' he asked himself. Shrugging his shoulders he just continued on "Its just happens, I feel this wierd emotion I can't find it in any books" he explained.

Hinata smiled "You miss Sakura-chan"

Naruto and Sai both shot her a glare and stomped on faster, the young Hyuga Heiress tried to keep up with their fast pace. '_Stupid, stupid!_' she inwardly cursed herself as she sulked behind the two.

Reaching the training grounds they scouted around until they spotted the Jonin and the ANBU standing there, they both seemed to be in a conversation that was rather interesting.

"Is that so?" Kakashi mused as he rested his chin between his index finger and thumb.

"I am afraid so Kakashi-sempai" Yamato affirmed gravefully.

Sighing Kakashi gave a knowing look towards Naruto and Sai who quickly got the hint. His eyes brightening Naruto took a daring step forward "You got news on Sakura!?" he exclaimed. Kakashi made a thumbs up, and motioned them towards the forest. Turning towards it he started forward, he made sure that they followed before bringing them to a small stream.

Sitting down the Copy ninja crossed his legs "Its best that no one hears this, especially Tsunade-sama" he said seriously.

Everyone else sat down. Sai's emotionless face stared on forward at his sempai "Something we can't tell Hokage-sama?" he questioned.

"Yes, this is very important and the situation will make her go buzurk"

Naruto bit his lip in earnest "Well out with it Kakashi-sensei!" he demanded.

"N-Naruto-kun you c-can't say t-t-that to your elders!" Hinata lectured quietly. Her brows furrowed as she tried to appear intimidating, she failed miserably.

Coughing loudly Yamato attracted their attention "You see there was an assassination North of here in the Fang Country, the Daimyou and his family were brutally murdered" he said.

Naruto's shock didn't go unnoticed.

"And we conviscated a girl wearing the Akatsuki's cloak on our Northern border...she was lost and we took her in she is now in our ANBU's intarragation room with Ibiki as we speak, she comfirmed that a pink hair kunochi was the one who had given her the clothes" Yamato continued.

"And its been proven that she wasn't lying" Kakashi affirmed.

Everything fell silent from then on. No one spoke, out of the bunch Naruto seemed the most upset out of the bunch. He was so angry and so sad, he just wanted to strangle anything that was near him. Poor Sai was right beside him, shaking his head of all the violent thoughts he allowed a small sob to escape his lips. Hinata and Yamato stared at him with the greatest sympathy, Yamato touched his shoulder gently "Naruto..."

"Don't say anything" the Kyruubi container spat as he jumped up.

Disappearing behind the trees from the sight of his friends Naruto stummbled and forced himself forward. He was lost, lifting up a shaky hand he started wiping his tears away. His sobs echoed in the air as he found a tree to rest against. Collasping onto the ground he pulled himself up and put his back on the rouch tree bark "Sakura..." he wept.

'_Sasuke...you left Sakura and I for power...Sakura...why did you have to go after him!_' he thought bitterly.

Rubbing his face his crimson eyes rested on a small rabbit, its eyes were focused on his. It was fluffy and white, it was curious as it hopped over. Its cute little pink nose twitched and sniffed. And somehow it's presence seemed to calm him down, like this tiny creature was telling him he wasn't alone anymore. He wished that was true.

A russle came from the bush "Naruto!"

A small little orange frog leaped out "Gamakichi?" the blonde croaked.

The small toad hopped over to him quickly, the small rabbit fled to the forest. The toad's eyes studid him "Whoa Naruto you look horrible...I'm sorry for what happened and all but your being summoned by the Hokage, she says you have a mission!" he said.

Naruto wipped his eyes again "Alright"

* * *

The village elders sat there within the highest peek of the Hokage monument. Their faces serious as the wind blew, Homaru and Koharu both heard a small whisper.

"_No site of Uchiha Sasuke...Akatsuki Orginization are planning no moves against the village do not let your gaurd down Daimyou of Fang killed that's all I will keep you in contact until further notice, Haruno Sakura out_"

The old woman let her breath out, her brow furrowed angrily "Koharu thist is getting out of hand" she complained.

The old man snorted, his glasses glared from the bright sunlight as he took a few small baby steps forward towards the edge "Oh? And you suggest any other plan?" the old man snapped. Resting his body weight on his cain the old man hummed in thought "This is serious Homaru, Haruno Sakura is the only possible ninja in our village to sucessfully kill off the Uchiha brat and maybe if we are lucky enough the Akatsuki" he added.

Homaru huffed stubbornly, her old face scrunched up in displasure "What will happen when she acomplishes her mission, she can't return to the village without arising supicions Tsunade is now on high alert" she countered. Her life long teammate glared.

"Its as if we are dealing with the Uchihas all over again, its simple just kill her" he answered.

Homaru coughed slightly, raising her hand to her mouth she wipped it. A curious eye brow rose "Kill Akumakage no Sakura of Konohagakure? Impossible" she said. Koharu's tired eyes rested on the village "With the love of the people and the Kazekage she will be hard to kill...but I am sure Danzou along with his ROOT followers can do the job" he replied confidently.

She gave him her concent "As you wish"

* * *

Jirayia paced back and forth within the Hokage's office, he mummbled to himself. Finally giving into the reality he flung his arms into the air "This is a disaster!" he howled angrily as he flung his fist in the air "Just wait until I get my hands on those two!" he hissed promisingly. Tsunade's honey brown eyes softened as she watched the toad sannin rant continuesly around her office. Threatening the elder's lives with killer toads with sporks and acid flowing down their bodies and melting out their eyes.

He was a true friend and she was happy to have him.

"Jirayia" she called "The time will come when they will recieve their punishment Sakura is our first priority in this entire operation because the sooner we get her the better" She told him.

The sannin sighed as he calmed himself, crossing his arms his onyx eyes peered out into the large windows and frowned "Yes but it won't be easy now that she is in the Akatsuki we can't trust her as of now but so help me I hope she knows what she's doing" he mummbled. Blinking a few times he turned and pulled himself a seat next to the blonde, a crooked smile plastered his face as he pulled out a bottle of sake and two small cups "Sake?" he offered.

Tsunade smiled "Yes please" she said. And happily she accepted the drink and gulped the warm liquid down, oh how she needed this. It felt like the old days when they went out drinking with each other (Orochimaru was to much of a gay party pooper to join). All was nice as her worries melted away in an instant, then she shut her eyes and giggled.

Jirayia gave her a puzzled look before swinging down his own cup "What's so funny?" he questioned.

The Hokage sat back in her chair, a dazed look came over her features "Do you remember the mission we had in Iwagakure when we were twenty?" she asked. Jirayia's face flushed pink and turned away "D-do you have to remind me!?" he stuttered. She chuckled as she poured herself another cup of sake.

"It was funny and you know it!" she exclaimed "You slipped on a rock and landed on Orochimaru in a lip lock before accidently kneeing each other in the croch!"

Jirayia flushed in embarassment "Oh yea at least I didn't accidently sleep with the Daimyou from Mist!" he accused.

Tsunade faked her hurt as she looked away dramaticly "Oh why do you say such things?" she moaned. The toad sannin sweat dropped '_I wasn't the one who started it!_' he mentally screamed.

Laughter filled the air. She was laughing, Jirayia smiled '_She really needed this now_' he thought to himself as they drank. Soon his small orange frog appeared, along with a frantic blonde teen who was staring him baffled "P-pervy sage!" he shuttered. Raising from his seat Jirayia brushed off the imaginary dirt and gave his student a dirty glare "That's all you have to say?" he asked with a slightly pouted face "And I known you for years now, J-I-R-A-Y-I-A that's my name!"

Tsunade snorted.

Naruto nodded his head slowly "Right..." he murmured. Turning his blue gaze to his Hokage he sent her a curious glance "You had a mission for me?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed "Yes I do"

"Don't forget us" someone said, staring behind her Tsunade sweat dropped. Facing her was Kakashi and the rookie nine all waving at her on her window ceil. A vain appeared on her forhead "Have you guys ever heard of a door!?" she lectured. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Its a bad habbit" he replied. Neji rolled his eyes and entered, tucking his hands in his sleeves he went over to join Naruto "We just follow him" he simply said.

"Same" agreed everyone simlutaniously.

Kakashi turned gloomy as Tsunade's silent wrath peirced through him '_D-don't look at me like that! Why do I always get the heat!?_' he mentally cried. Entering the room rookie nine crossed their arms, looking at their Hokage in earnest of their mission. Naruto seemed the most anxious besides Sai and Ino, who nervously shifted side to side. Putting away the Sake and the cups Jirayia took his place next to his teammate, she seemed tensed about what she had to uncover to them.

Taking a deep dreath her rose lips opened "I have an S-Rank mission.....it will be difficult but i thought this through and decided you are worthy oh doing this"

Everyone sucked in their breath. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she linked her hands together "You mission is to capture and return Haruno Sakura back here to the village, do not engage with any other Akatsuki members just try to convince Sakura to come back if she declines then use force" She said slowly.

Naruto's face paled as he shakily raised a hand into his blonde spikes with disbelief. "Your gunna finally let us go after Sakura-chan?" Tsunade blinked a few times before smiling and giving him a thumbs up. His blue eyes remained wide as a grin plastered onto his face "Thank you Tsunade-Ba-chan" He exclaimed before bursting out into the village with new found strengh. Kakashi raised his hand in panic "Oi! Naruto we can't go yet we need to prepear!" He shouted as he chased him, Sai was right behind him.

"Yosh!" Lee said as he raised his hand in the air "Kakashi-sensei is right we should all prepear for this hard mission!"

"Yea let's go" Tenten agreed.

Bowing respectfully to their Hokage they all exited out one by one until it was only the two sannins left. Their minds deep in thought as they watched the young shinobis go, they were in for a hard time. Standing up the slug princess walked to her window, her eyes scanned her village carefully until she saw the two elders talking freely to a couple of Jonins like nothing has ever happened, gritting her teeth she glared at them with all her might.

Jirayia came to join her and crossed his arms "What are you going to plan to do with them?" he asked.

Tsunade's brows furrowed in disgust as she stared at them walking freely in the streets of her village "They are traitors!" she spat, turning her wrathful gaze to her friend she slammed her fist down on the wooden window ceil that cracked under its force "They're punishment will be death" she assured, more to herself.

The toad sannin said nothing, only once again he stared out into the ominous sunset.

* * *

Naruto paced around his apartment as he gather stuff for his mission. He tossed around clothes, weapons, ramen and more ramen onto his bed as he went to his closet and brought out a bag to shove all this things in. Grabbing his weapon pouch he made sure it was full and tossed is out onto the bed. Going to his dinning table he pulled out a chair and sat down. His blue eyes turned to the small clock on his oven, it was almost one o'clock in the morning and the sun wouldn't raise until six.

'_We are leaving at sun rise Naruto be prepeared by then_' Kakashi's voice echoed in his head.

Naruto pouted a bit irritated. He hated waiting with a passion. He shivered, he almost sounded like that Sasori of the red sand fellow who Sakura killed mercilessly. Man in a way he sympathized for the poor guy though he was evil, Naruto would be scared to be in Sasori's postition of fighting the pink hair girl.

Resting his head in his arms Naruto waited. His eyes staring at the dark mountains for where the sun would rise, he knew he was being to impatient but he really wanted to save his friends. Sasuke was bad but now Sakura was worse, he was angry with himself for not doing better, not being stronger to get them to stay.

'_Sasuke-teme.....Sakura-chan......_' he thought as his eyes drifted close tiredly.

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he made his way up to Naruto's appartment on the third floor. He grumbled tiredly as he reached his destination and knocked on the door a few times, no answer. Feeling more awake Kakashi knocked again "Naruto you in there?" he called. Knockin once more and recieving no answers he bent down and lifted up the door mat, satisfied that he found a bronze key and slipped it into the lock and turned it until he heard a soft click.

Twisting the door knob he allowed himself in and looked around until he saw a small blonde and orange lump in the darkness, lifting up his hand he flicked on the light switch to find Naruto still fast asleep with a small little pool of drool was formed on the table.

Kakashi chuckled as he strode to his student and rested his hand his shoulder and shooke gentley "Naruto" he whispered. No response, a loud snore escaped the blonde and the old sensei sweat dropped and pinched Naruto's arm. "Ouch!" Naruto shrieked as he jerked himself up rubbing his arm. Looking around the room he saw Kakashi waving at him in a happy mood "What the hell did you do that for!?" he yelled.

Kakashi rolled his visible eyes and rubbed the back of his head "Its almost time to meet up at the gates Naruto so I came to get you" he answered.

Naruto's eyes widened and gawked at his like he had grown to heads, it made Kakashi uncomfortable as he shifted "Ugh its not nice to stare"

Silence.

"!!!!"

Kakashi covered his ears as Naruto zigged zagged around the room to collect his stuff and threw off his pajamas to slip into his daily clothed and ran over to grab his back pack and rushed to the door, turning around with a serious expression on his face he opened the door "We have no time to waste!" he said. Kakashi nodded his head and exited the building and waited for Naruto to lock the door, once done the two dashed up to the roofs where they gluided over to the big red gates where they spotted Neji and the rest of the gang.

All looked determined as they stood there, Ino and Hinata were showing off little hints of nervousness as they shifted from left to right.

Naruto and Kakashi landed gracefully and bowed at Tsunade who happened to be among them and stood up straight. Tsunade smiled at them and approached with prideful steps patting Naruto on his shoulder she pointed North "Go find her, i expect a sucessful mission and every one alive, remember the mission details and work as a team I am counting on you!" she said.

Kakashi nodded his head "Yes, come on well first head to Suna for some clues then to the River Country to the old base" he declared.

Tenten fixed her scroll and gave her teammates a thumbs up. Lee scooted closer to Neji as the Hyuga smirked and crossed his arms "Team Guy is ready to move" he told them.

Ino swipt her long blonde hair to the side and posed in a girly matter with her hand on her hip "Team ten is ready to advance!" she cheered. Shikamaru groaned with annoyance and Chouji ate his potato chips with eagerness.

Hinata blushed, Shino fixed his glasses and Kiba kneeled as he patted Akamaru on his giant head "Yahoo! Team eight is also ready to go!" he answered

Bowing to their Hokage, they all turned around to leave. Each of their steps echoing as they wondered off Northeast, all chatting in a happy matter Sai and Yamato were quiet but smiling nontheless. It made Tsunade's heart flutter in joy that they would go throw that much trouble just to go save her student. It felt a bit selfish but they were all very happy to finally get a chance to go get the pink hair kunochi back from the Akatsuki and back home.

Jirayia met up with her a few hours later in the Hokages office, planning their attack on the elders of the Leaf and Sand, Gaara to was outraged by their traitorous deeds and two joined in, he talked to them by hawks. And wasn't left out any detail of the plain.

Tsunade's smile never left her face eyes her eyes burnt with fury "Let the games begin" she whispered.

* * *

**Yay another chapter in. Wow its been awhile, stupid school! I was sick for awhile to so i was to lazy to go get my lap top so sorry for the neglectance my readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Plz review and have a nice day!**

**love- AkatsukiShizu3!**


	12. Team Hebi on the move!

**Yay another chapter complete and not so far from my previous one. Which is good I'll be getting more free time and good for me I get a five day weekend from shcool yayz so that means I'll have more time to probably work on maybe one or two chapters if I am not to busy in California.**

**Sakura: Thats good the faster you finish the more the readers will be eagar for more**

**-.-;; some of them are and I am glad i got so much support**

**Naruto: you should your like the number one narutard of this story I know! **

**Jeez thanks**

**Naruto: your welcome!**

**well anyways I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Team Hebi on the move!

Sakura bathed in the nice hot water of her bathtub as she washed her arms and legs with strawberry scented soap, sniffing it she smiled happily and rinsed herself off. Reaching over she grabbed the shampoo bottle and turned it upside down and pressed it until a cool pink cream landed gently in her hand applied it to her hair.

Rubbing into her scalp she thought about her recent days here in Akatsuki.

They weren't as bad as everyone said they were. Deidara sculpted non-exploding clay and sold them for a part time job, Zetzu had his own personal garden, Konan went out and taught the children how to make paper origami, Pein made it rain over farmers land to boost up Ame's food productions, Kisame owned his own sushi bar on main street, Kakuzu has a bank (not much of a surprise), Hidan had a Jashinist church outside the village, and Itachi went around helping villagers in need or animals he would bring back to his room to tend to wounds.

Sakura blinked a few times '_Itachi usually helps out families especially children_' she thought. Yet here she is in the Akatsuki base taking a bath, eating, and going out on mission.

But she didn't care about the Akatsuki or Ame. All she cared for was the well being of Konoha and those who live there, also her revenge. Sliding down until half of her head was in the water she soaked the shampoo out of her hair and sat right backing up to get the conditioner.

'_**Maybe you should go out and do stuff to?**_' Inner suggested.

Sakura shook her head '_Why should I go out? These people mean nothing to me_' Sakura protested. She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and bent forward to pull the plug. She just sat there as she heard the water run down the drain. She head Inner Sakura tsking in her head '_**Doesn't mean you can't go out and help!**_' She exclaimed '_**what do you think Naruto would do if he was in your position?**_' she added.

Sakura's finger twitched at the sound of her friend's name and slumped forward with a bitter attitude. She shook her head and raised up her hands, she saw the sight of blood leaking down her arms when it was in fact water "Naruto will never be like me…" she whispered as the last of the water disappeared down the dark hole at her feet.

Standing up she stepped out carefully and took the awaiting towel on counter and wrapped it around her small body.

Making sure it was secured around her she rubbed the steam off the mirror to see herself. Her face was nice and slim; it gave her an adult look from when she was twelve. Those days were over and she grew up. She loved her career as a ninja, she loved the blood, she loved the screams of those who feared her that gave her a chosen title of AkumaKage no Sakura of Konohagukure.

She loved the solitude.

Glancing one more time at herself she left and went into her room. Heading towards her dresser she opened the top drawer for underwear and reached in before someone opened up her bedroom door.

"Sakura-san! Leader-sama wishes to speak to y-!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the wall as she peered over and glared at Deidara, his face was all red and his blue eye wide with shock as he stuttered and flushed opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest in order to cover it "If you are going to stare Deidara-san I would suggest you take a picture I am sure it would last longer" She said heatedly.

The blonde gulped and spun around on his heels "Please f-forgive my intrusion S-Sakura-san but Leader-sama w-w-wanted to see you in his o-office now, un" he stammered. Sakura watched him and raised her hand dismiss fully "Okay you may leave now" she said.

He was out in a flash with her door slamming right behind him. Sakura grabbed her clothes and re-entered her bathroom once again "Idiot" she mumbled as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Deidara hurried up the stairs back go his Leader's office as he tried to control his heated face down as he stormed down the hallway, slamming a door open he closed his eye "Sakura-san will be up here in a moment!" he yelled. Pein lifted up his head and raised a brow, his ringed eyes studied his subordinate closely and placed his paper work off to the side "Are you feeling alright today Deidara-san?" He questioned slowly.

Deidara gulped and raised his hands defensively "Nothing at all Leader-sama, un!" he lied.

That only seemed to arouse Pein's suspicions

But he dismissed the fact and motioned with his hand for Deidara to take a seat to the right of his desk. And Deidara obeyed immediately and made himself at home, though he seemed tensed about something…it made Pein's curiosity heighten greatly.

But within a few moments steps were echoing down from the hallway into the room and with each echo the blonde sank further and further into his chair as if trying to hide himself from the oncoming member.

And much to his amusement it was Sakura at his door, Pein allowed a small smile on his face and gestured a hand for the chair on Deidara's left "Ah, Sakura-san welcome please take a seat" he said.

Sakura stared at him oddly as she went to her assigned seat, she didn't seem to pay any attention to the scared Akatsuki member beside her. Leaning back in her chair she crossed her legs in a bored manner "Is there something you with to speak about?" she questioned in monotone.

Pein felt a vain pop in his head somewhere at the girl's disrespect for him as her leader. Closing his eyes he growled inwardly with frustration '_Remember what Konan-san said…try and get on her good side_' he inwardly chanted.

Grabbing a few sheets of paperwork from his tiny pile he scanned over them and placed it back down "The people of Amegakure seem uncomfortable about you being among them since you are widely famous about the nations and slaughter plenty of our own ninjas today I am assigning you the task of getting to know the people Deidara-san here will be your guide and many of the villagers take a great liking to him but sadly Itachi and Kisame our out on duty" he explained.

Deidara sat up straight as possible as he felt her gaze on him, it felt icy cold and it chilled him to his very soul. Pein seemed to snicker secretly at his humiliation '_Some sort of leader you are you bastard, un!_' Pein linked his hands together and gave a small but somewhat of a forced smile "That is all you may leave"

Sakura made a _Hn_ noise as got up, and as soon as she was there she was gone down the hallway with a disgruntle bomb terrorist behind her like a small little lost puppy that was recently kicked.

Pein rubbed the back of his head "That girl needs discipline he murmured.

* * *

Sakura watched with an uninterested expression on her features as she heaved herself through the entire village hearing the constant gasps of men and the surprised shrieks of women with the awe of children as she walked in the midst of them. Sometimes people would call her a murderer and would try to throw things at her like food only to be blocked and scolded by Deidara who hasn't left her side since the tour began.

She had to confess it was a nice looking village. The streets were clean and the shops were nice and the food smelt great that it made her mouth water and stomach grumble.

Deidara seemed to be having a good time to, a goofy grin on his face as he showed her an art shop.

"Oi! Sakura-san do you want to see my shop it's just around that corner, un" he suggested. Sakura blinked in surprise for only a moment "You want to show me your shop?" she inquired puzzled. Deidara bobbed his head enthusiastically and ginned "Why not after all we are comrades now right, un?"

Sakura paused for only a moment, her green eyes clashed with his luminous baby blue with a hidden truth. An undersized smirk inched its way on her face "Yea…Naruto" she said lowly, Deidara tilted his head and leaned his right ear closer "Hm? What was that I didn't catch that?" He said.

Sakura shook her head and shrugged "Nothing, I'd like to see your shop"

Deidara brightened constantly as she snatched her and pull her towards a corner store and fondled in his cloak for a few seconds with his free hand and pulled out a bronze key and shoved it in the lock and twisted it. The door opened automatically as he led her in.

It was small but cozy, filled with statues and pottery everywhere. There were things that went from people to animals of any shape and size possible "Wow" she said dazed. She made sure to be careful as she made her way around the cramped space to get better looks at Deidara's works while he when to the back of the store to the cash register and sat in a high chair that happened to be behind the desk and watched with a proud air around him.

"Beautiful right, un?" he questioned "I work here most of the time when I'm not on a mission it's my escape from the ninja life"

Sakura stopped touching a small fox statue and peeked over her shoulder "Being a ninja is something you can't escape from it's always there no matter what" she countered. Deidara just shrugged his shoulders slouched with his arms resting on his lap "True but just because we are ninja doesn't mean we can't wish to be normal, un"

Sakura bit her lip in annoyance and huffed.

She jumped slightly when something fuzzy rubbed up against her legs. A few small meows filled the room as a small kitten made itself cozy on the Kunochi's feet "A cat?" she questioned.

Deidara raised himself from his seat and step by step came within reach of Sakura. Bending over the man pluck the kitten off from the warmth of the pink hair woman's feet and into the arms of the Akatsuki member. Cradling it with care Deidara rocked it back and forth, a small yowl came from it as it purred. Its light blue eyes twinkled as it puffed up his yellow coat in pleasure.

"This is Chinatsu she is my cat, un" he introduced.

Sakura stared at him awkwardly "You have a cat?" she stated. Deidara nodded proudly and held the kitten more into the kunochi's line of view. Its eyes closed in a fox like way and its mouth was curved as if in a happy sort of goofy way. Its ear twitched cutely and tilted it's head, Sakura patted it gently on its crown "She's pretty where did you get her?" she questioned.

Deidara paused to think for a moment "Actually I found Chinatsu in a dark ally in a small box I felt bad so I took her in because she looked so sad and lost, un" he told truthfully.

Sakura's eyes met his "That was very kind of you Deidara-san" she suddenly said.

Deidara's cheeks burned with embarrassment and snapped his head away with his nose up in the air "It was no big deal, un" he murmured. Chinatsu purred devotedly at Deidara when she licked the tip of his chin, the blonde shivered slightly when the rough tongue swept across his jaw "Meow" she mewed. Sakura's stare lightened up a little more as she made an action to pat the cat's head and unnoticing she accidently brushed Deidara's neck. His back and shoulders tensed that his white skin burned crimson.

'_She just touched me!_' he inwardly screamed.

His baby blue eye averted as she petted Chinatsu, when she was ready he put the kitten down and rubbed his stomach "Oi! Sakura-san are you hungry we can eat if you want?" he asked.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Alright, where to then Deidara-san?" the Akatsuki member pondered before snapping his fingers "Kisame's Sushi shop is just down the street from there I am sure he'd be glad to see us around!" he suggested. Sakura agreed half heartedly '**Yea a date with Deidara! Damn girl you work fast!**' Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura choked on her spite as Deidara opened the door for her, his eye flashed in concern as his brow scrunched up as she coughed "Are you okay Sakura-san?" he questioned.

The pinkette cleared her throat and nodded reassuringly "I am fine" she assured.

Exiting out of the building she mentally abused Inner with an imaginary bat, Deidara was close behind her as she calmly dodged people "Kisame-san's Sushi bar is just right over there, un" Deidara pointed. And indeed it was Kisame's bar, spotting him he chatted among the citizens in a light atmosphere as he expertly chopped up the raw fish.

Hearing a few stools moving his lifted his head, and he smiled "Kitten and Deidara what brings you to here?" he asked with a jolly tone. Sakura lifted up a menu "To eat" she answered. Deidara pulled out his own menu "Yea Leader-sama told me to take Sakura-san here and show her around town" he added.

Kisame whipped his hands on his clean apron "Glad you stopped by and since your new here Kitten its on the house!" he told her. Sakura's astonishment risen "Really?' she asked. Kisame chuckled and pulled out some white rice "Of course any buddy of mine gets to at least have one free lunch here at Kisame's Sushi bar of the Sea" he joked humorly. Sakura's eyes stayed rested on him as he tended to the other customers, it reminded her Teuchi back at Ichiraku ramen.

'_Sakura-sama welcome back from the mission! How about I treat you to some ramen on the house!_'

A small plate of sushi was placed in front of her "There ya go kitten" Kisame chuckled out. The pink hair woman broke a pair of chop sticks her eyes well trained on her food before trying a small red snapper roll. Her eyes widened with a little delight as she started consuming Kisame's food like nothing, Deidara to seemed to be enjoying his food as well as he digged away his tuna and eel. Swallowing one whole Deidara elbowed her "Hey Sakura-san doesn't Kisame-Danna cook good food or what?" he asked happily.

'_Hey Sakura-chan isn't Teuchi's cooking taste great or what!?_'

A smile formed on her lips as she turned to stare at Naruto. His foxy grin was still in place as is waiting for her answer, her eyes softened "Ah" she answered, Naruto seemed pleased with her answer as he returned to eating his ramen. Someone came in between them "Oi Kisame! Can I have some california rolls?" the man asked. With a distant "you got it" the man moved away. Naruto wasn't there anymore but Deidara was who was staring as her strangely with a few peices of rice hanging off the corner of his mouth "Why are you smiling at me like that Sakura-san?" he questioned uncertianly.

The girl's smile disappeared in an instant "It was nothing"

They sat there peacefully while Kisame cracked a few jokes to them and served them hot tea and soup as time passed. For once in her life Sakura was having a good time, she cracked a smirk here and there and maybe a shocking chuckle which got kisame and Deidara to laugh with her. They even told her about their missions in together but not the top secret ones, it seemed like once Deidara accidently but an exploding clay bird in one of Sasori's favorite puppets and it exploded accidently on a mission to capture a spy from the cloud village.

"And then Sasori-Danna was like I'LL KILL YOU and then I was like I AM SORRY DANNA!" Deidara said while impersonating his partener and himself.

Kisame laughed as he started to close down shop and collect the money from the rest of his customers. He wiped an imaginary tear away "God that story gets funny every time jeez I remember when you two got back to base you were like a bloody pulp on you partner's shoulder!"

Deidara's face flushed "That's because I was out numbered one hundred to one!" he defended.

Kisame rolled his eyes "Sure whatever you say" Turning off the lights Kisame went to the back for awhile and came out with his Akatsuki attire which he seemed to prefer then his work clothes, fixing his collar he ushered them out and closed the shop gate and locked it. Sakura patted her full stomach and looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark. She turned around to her two companions "Deidara-san, Kisame-san I'm going for a walk I'll tell Pein-san you did a good job on you mission thank you for showing me around" she told them. Deidara's cheeks burned red as he stuffed his hands in his pockets "It was my pleasure Sakura-san" he replied.

Nodding to each other they went their separate ways, as the village started to close all their shops many of the night lifers began to fill the streets and casinos began to open as mother's brought their children to bed and husbands coming home from work. Some people stopped to see her Akatsuki uniform and bowed respectfully or they fleed elsewhere, it was noisy and crowded but she didn't mind.

'**Hey Sakura we should go to a night club or something!**' Inner said sujestively.

"No" Sakura said to no one in particular. Her sandeled feet turned her towards a opening of a park, and soon she was walking on lush green healthy grass and surrounded by trees. She saw many couples walk past or snuggling each other on a bench here and there '**Kinda makes ya feel a little lonely doesn't it Sakura?**' Inner asked sadly. Sakura's chest did tighten a little but she didn't care for any relationships, all she wanted was for her plan to work out so she can finally have her peace. Suddenly children's laugher filled the air.

"Higher Itachi-sama higher!" a small feminine voice cheered.

Passing a few trees Sakura found Itachi there, surrounded by children and tossing a small girl up into the air and catching her and repeating the process again with a small happy glint in his eyes. '**Holy Kami-sama Itachi has a heart after all!?**' Inner Sakura shrieked. Sakua gawked at the scene until Itachi's onyx eyes landed on her, how dull they were! He was almost blind! But that kind stare didn't leave his face as he placed the small girl on the ground. She pouted in disappointment as Itachi no longer played with her, but within a few moments began to join the other children playing in the small little clearing around them.

One was apprently wearing Itachi's cloak and jumping around claiming his was the almighty Itachi Uchiha. They other children snickered and made fun of him, Itachi payed no atention and gestured Sakura to approach "Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. His velvety voice passed in through her ear and out the other, Sakura's emerald eyes glazed over as she stared at the small playing children "I should be asking you the same Itachi-san" she countered.

The Uchiha's kind gaze disappeared to one of annoyance "Just doing what I usually do" he answered.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and sat in the long grass "Whatever you say Itachi-san" The Uchiha joined her and crossed his arms "You didn't answer my question" he pointed. Sakura snorted and smirked "Pein-san gave Deidara-san a mission to take me out and show me the village and so that the civilizens would get use to my presence in their village" she answered.

The Uchiha nodded his head "Do....you like it here?" he asked her quietly, almost in a whisper.

Sakura rolled her head on her shoulder to look up at him "Its not the same" She told him "Konoha can never be replaced by this village can it?"

"No" Itachi said.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding and laid down on the green vegitaion "We can never forget it can we Itachi-san, konoha no matter how corupted it became is still our home"

The Uchiha grunted and leaned forward. His eyes rested steadily on the children and smile or waved whenever they tries to get his attention. Sakura rolled her eyes a bit "I am surprised Itachi-san may I ask why you have all these children with you" Itachi blinked a few times "I am baby sitting them...."

Inner Sakura made a face plant and Sakura bursted out laughing.

The Uchiha's eyes widened as the stunning sound filled the air. It sounded pure, like her young self when she played with her friends. Some of the children stop to listen as well until it died down only to chuckles and giggles "You know Uchiha I like you your different from what I expected" she told him truthfully. Itachi's eyes flashed over when a woman with black hair appeared in Sakura's place, her onyx eyes peered at him kindly in a shy manner as her smile brightened up the night into day. Her laugher ringed through his ears as she pushed him to the side playfully "Itachi-kun for so kind I never knew you were so nice!" she said.

Itachi blushed and looked down nervously like he was a child all over again, and she laughed again. "And your shy to!" she examined, her hand rested on his cheek. They were soft and warm, and her emerald eyes twinkled brightly and her pink hair swirled around in the air. This startled the Uchiha as Sakura watched him, his eyes scanned around him and didn't find the black hair girl that haunted his dreams.

She stared at him quizzingly, but he only shook his head and enjoyed the rest of the night with her.....Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke and Team Hebi slipped through the guards that protected the gates of a sleeping Konohagakure. All was silent on that misty night that shrouded them from their enimies, but Sasuke only had one goal in mind that night. And it was to see Haruno Sakura, his teammate who loved him so dearly. And for all those years yearned to see and touch but knew he couldn't have her and now he was back for her to claim the wild flower. His steps echoed through the streets as he and his team covered ground level on the main road, all was like an old movie film of memories. People's faces, the sounds, his team, Itachi and his parents...all flooded back to him.

Not long til he finally reached the single stone bench that he and Sakura had their last and final moment together. Stopping for only a moment he just stared at it, Sakura's unconcious form appeared there for one second then disappeared.

'_I love you!_'

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times, he turned to Suigetsu who waited for him paitently "Okay I want you all to go scout the village make sure I don't have any run in with anyone Karin and Juugo watch the main enterance and you Suigetsu keep you eye on the Hokage" he ordered. Karin gave a small pout as she disappeared, Juugo and Suigetsu rolled their eyes at the action of their female teammate but left anyway for Sasuke to search the village by himself.

Stalking the silent empty streets he saw no one in sight, his destination. Sakura's house. And hopefully she still lived in the same building since he left, if not finding her would be like going on a wild goose chase. Sighing in frustration he combed his pale fingers through his wild spiky hair as he walked past Ichiraku that closed not to long ago, he could hear the owners washing the dishes but didn't want to stick around for them to see them.

'_Left on Leaf street then right on Hokage road to the thrid apartment on the third floor to the right_' he recalled.

Doing what he thought he spotted the familiar balcony where Sakura use to look out of over the village. It didn't seem to change much like most of the village, it still seemed the same with only a few new casinos here and there. Walking to where he was right in front of it he jumped up and like a cat landed gracefully on the railing to the balcony floor, his eyes shifted left and right and moved over to the sliding doors. Resting his hand on the handle he pushed it sideways and surprisingly it was unlocked.

He gave a cocky Uchiha smirk '_Perfect_'

Sneaking in he shut the slider right behind him and what he found was an empty room. Sakura wasn't home. And it seemed to be all nice and clean so she must still be living here, inspecting all her old stuff something caught his eye. The little photo of team seven that sat innocently on her little wooden desk. Without making a sound he went to it and fingered it thoughtfully, his eyes swept over Sakura's younger features and then to Naruto's and Kakashi's. And speaking of which she might be with either one of them.

He decided Naruto first. And as quick as he entered he was out. Taking it to the house tops he gluided like a shadow over the village, turning a sharp left he bounced into a open window. Naruto's apartment, messy as always but a bit different. A little less....smelly?

"Ugh!" Sasuke gagged as he covered his nose with his sleeve.

There on Naruto's dinning table was a month old expired milk, Sasuke's eye twitched '_That dobe didn't bother to throw the damn thing out!_' returning to the window he allowed the fresh air to build in his lungs and hopped over onto the ground '_Never going back there again_' he thought. Moving a step forward a loud snap came from under him, Sasuke frooze there. And a light flickered on _'Shit!_' He thought in panic.

Acting on instinct he created a quick henge. With a small 'poof' the clouds disappeared to reveal a cold foxy face, Sasuke ruffled his now blonde hair and lightened up his facial features as the door opened.

"Naruto-chan?" a old voice called out.

Sasuke's mouth almost dropped when an old lady exited the building her old eyes kind and happy as her wrinkled face wrinkled more as she smiled. Sasuke acted stupid for a moment and then realized he was Naruto "Oh ummmmmmm hi there baa-chan......ughhhhhhh did I wake you?" he asked in a non-Narutoish way. The old woman giggled and came step by step closer until she was able to pat him on the arm playfully "Not at all dearie in fact I was studying a new jutsu but why are you here I thought you left on a mission with your team I heard it was a S-Rank" she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened '_That's it they are on a mission!_' he thought triumphantly.

The fake Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned that old foxy grin of his "Oh well you see I forgot something at home so I went to go grab it Kakashi-sensei said once I got what I needed I had to return immediately back to camp so I can't really talk to you baa-chan" he lied.

She seemed to believe and nodded her head "Ah okay then be safe Naruto-chan don't forget your training and be a good boy~" she chirped affectionately.

Pinching his cheeks and waving a last farewell and left inside her house to shut off the lights. Sasuke rubbed his cheek as he canceled the henge, how he use to hate that as a child! His Aunts use to do that do him all the time wishing that he was their little boy until his mother scared them off saying that he was her baby only.

Opening up his open white shirt he dug into the pocket and a tiny microphone, pressing the buttons his lips began to move slowly "Team Hebi we are leaving meet two miles from the main entrance within the hour don't be late" he turned it off.

He heard affermitive yes from all of them and dashed out towards the gates, getting Sakura would have to wait.

* * *

Itachi walked Sakura to her bedroom and bid her a good night before leaving. Walking by himself now he thought about his little vision earliar of _her_, and how long has it exactly been since he had thought of _her_. He had no answer as he entered his bedroom, Yasuo was there in his bed. The boy's soft snores were almost loud and clear in his eardrums as he went over to the tiny chair and began to undress. Slidding the cloak off he carelessly flung it to the side and disguarded his pants and shirt along with his sandals. Streching his aching muscles the Uchiha headed towards the bed, move Yasuo more to the left, lift the covers, lay down, and cover himself.

His eyes shut close in no times, his long eyelashes tickled the sensitive skin under his eye. Ignoring the feeling he let out a relaxed breath, the images of her flooding back into his mind.

-Itachi's dream-

_She was there in a field of flowers and the wind swept at her hair and dress lovingly. Approaching him she smiled and grabbed his hand 'I love you Itachi-kun!' she told him without sound, his Sharingan picked up what she said easily and his face flushed of his usual color as she continuesly smiled at him._

_Her onyx eyes shined brightly as she tilted her head slightly with a curious intent. Her white dress clashed with his black mesh shirt and pants as she pulled him closer in a embrace, she whispered things in his ear that he could not make out. And it scared him, her touch was cold as if she were dead but she looked alive._

_And she smelt like flowers along with the small scent of rain._

_Itachi knew it was a dream, it was nice so in turn he returned the embrace. He knew he knows her name yet he refuses to remember it, not once opening his eyes he caressed her long black hair and slid his free hand down to her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder he didn't notice the surroundings changing slowly and the form of the girl transforming into a monster. Feeling a sharp jab in his back the Uchiha pushed her away. Resting a hand on her shoulder he spotted an arm guard. Looking down on himself he seemed horrified to find out he was thirteen again and was in his ANBU gear, raising shaking hands he spotted blood dripping down._

_Raising his eyes to the girl he let out a deaf scream. She was a corspe! Her eyes as crimson as his own as she stumbled towards him, one leg broken and her left arm limp as the other reached out for him. The sky bleed red as she approached, gurggling sounds escaped her throat as she started to speak._

_'_Itachi-kun....traitor......loved me_' she sputtered out._

_The Uchiha backed up until his foot hit something hard. Doubling over he crashed on the ground, using his arms to lift himself he saw a tomb stone. Narrowing his eyes he saw a fadded name and about now the girl was decending upon him, she came closer and closer. Her hand inches from his hair._

_Blank._

-End Itachi's dream-

Shooting up from his bed Itachi took deep ragged breathes, he searched his room and found no one but Yasuo beside him who stirred slightly in his sleep from the sudden movement but turned around grummbling something about pancakes. Blinking slowly and for a form of confort the Uchiha stroke the young boys hair softly in a trance like state. Feeling the sweat drip down his body the Uchiha took in a few more breathes before settling down.

The girl's beautiful face appeared.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and clenched his bed sheets "Why haunt me now...Hachi?" he whispered.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! At last the mysterious girl that appear in Itachi's thoughts is revealed! Who is Hachi? And what is her relationship to Itachi? And most importantly what does Sasuke want to do with Sakura and far will he go to find out where she is? Well lets see for chapters to come!**

**Itachi: ....I never get scared**

**Liar don't lie *pokes playfully***

**Itachi: *swats away* don't do that**

***pouts* well anyways here is a quick fact about the mysterious girl. The name Hachi is a female name with the meaning of Wise Leaf its understandable why Itachi would have a connection with this girl if she is from the same village he was from.**

**Sasuke: and for once I got more scene time yayzzzzzzzz!!! *cheers***

**Well ok now that Sasuke's happy and Itachi well...Itachi! Plz review and stay in tune for the upcoming chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki!**


	13. Healing Heart

**Hey guys AkatsukiShizu here with another exciting chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki took me awhile to find free time to write this chapter but I am sure I'll be able to write faster now that my scedule isn't so complex**

**Pein: thats good so how have you been?**

**Been great!**

**Pein: -slaps- thats for not writing fast enough**

**-rubs my cheek- I'M SORRY! T~T**

**Pein: you better be -looks at readers- please enjoy the chapter**

**-cries-**

* * *

Chapter 13: Healing heart

Sakura woke up brightly that morning, her heart felt just a little bit lighter from yesterdays events and hoped that she would have another one today. So she woke up extra early. Kicking off her bed sheets Sakura jumped out of bed and into her bathroom for a hot steamy shower. When that was done she decided to dress like she use to, with her old red shirt, medic skirt, black shorts and knee lengh boots. Waltzing over to the mirror she studied herself. Her eyes were a bit brighter then usual and her face a bit lighter she seemed just fine.

Shrugging her shoulders at her old look she exited out of her room and towards the kitchen just a floor below. Being as silent as she can she snuck by various Akatsuki members rooms without stirring up any of them '**Ahhhh...can you tell me why we are up so early Saku?**' Inner groaned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Sakura's mood seemed to shoot down at her sudden appearence '_Something_' she replied. Inner blinked at her a few times before shrugging and crawling back to her bed that laid in the center of her concious.

Sometimes Sakura always wondered who she got stuff in their but nevertheless that would come later.

Reaching the bottom of the steps she rushed forward and tied her hair up and entered the large kitchen and reached for Deidara's apron that he left at the door on the right (**A/N: well someone in Akatsuki has to know how to cook! XD**) putting the top part over her head and tying a neat knot on her back she was ready to cook. Going over to the fridge and cabinets to find plenty of food for the feast she was about to prepear and maybe just maybe try to get on the good sides of most of the Akatsuki members.

Pulling out what she neated she orderly put the meat in one pile, the vegies in another, and ingridents for side dishes seperately.

Rolling up her sleeves Sakura put on a weird look of determination on her face as she stared at the pile of food before her '_Well lets get cooking!_' she thought and grabbed a peice of meat and began to chop.

* * *

Sleeping soundly Yasuo tossed and turned, his nose kept on smelling something good. And it wouldn't leave him alone! Same with Itachi who to tried to sleep as the luscious smell teased their senses, sitting up straight Yasuo yawned and streched his arms out widely. Seeing that Itachi was still asleep she slowly crawled out of the bed, not even worrying about changing his clothes and getting ready for the day like most of the Akatsuki members tell him to do besides Hidan who really didn't care as long as he did his riturals to Jashin.

Lifting his nose into the air he sniffed his way downstairs to where the kitchen was at, coming slowly at the closed door where the heavenly aroma coaxed him over his hand pushed the open and before him was a sight to behold! There was Sakura who was setting down the last plates of her gallent feast, it didn't take her much time for her to notice him as she stared up at him with her cold but a little warmer face.

"Ah, Yasuo-san good morning" she greeted.

The small golden hair child blushed with sudden shyness when he saw Sakura's attire, it suited her well though she was much to old for his taste "G-good morning to you Sakura-chan" he acknowledged. She seemed to pause when he said the suffix 'chan' but continued what she was doing as she made her way to the cabinets to get glasses for everyone to drink out of and small tiny sake cups which she placed neatly on the table for ten.

Staring down the child she gestured him to sit down "Come and sit here Yasuo" she told him.

The said boy blinked "What about the others?" he asked.

Sakura went back to the counter and picked up bottles of liquid on a tray and pointed towards the door "No need to worry with all the smell going through they should all be up and ready to come down stares in no time " she answered. And true to her world mummbling and groaning came into hearing range, the first one to enter was a sleepy Hidan. His eyes weren't bearly open as he spotted a small smug of pink in his dazzy view "Damn bitch can't you see we are trying to all sl-" Opening his eyes fully, they formed into the size of saucers "HOLY JASHIN-SAMA YOU ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!" he cried as he dashed towards the table and seating himself down ready to dig in.

Yasuo moved a chair over from the crazy man, he sweat dropped when Hidan eyed one of his favorite dishes.

Next up was Kakuzu and Kisame who where just as speechless as the other. But of course Kakuzu ranted on how she wasted their supplies and he had to buy more because of her overwelming cooking, Kakuzu took a seat left of Hidan while Kisame sat himself right on the opposite side.

Soon it was Konan, her brown eyes lazy as always but smiled when she looked at the mounds of food that was prepeared. How she wish she could wake up to this every morning "Thank you" she said to Sakura. The pink hair kunochi nodded her head and pulled out a seat for Konan who graciously sat down on the left side of Yasuo, and almost as quickly as she did the two started a rapid conversation about origami practice.

Sakura's blood ran cold as she felt a sinister chakra enter the room. Madara seemed to be to tired to say anything but brightened up when he saw the feast, so instead of engaging himself with the newest Akatsuki member he sat himself closer to Kisame and farther away from Kakuzu.

Then Pein made his enterance, his Rennigan flashing with a content glow around it. He even looked impress as he took his rightful place beside his partner and started his own conversation with Hidan arguing about who was God. Sakura rolled her eyes as they bickered.

And finally the last two of the Akatsuki members arrived. Coming in one by one Itachi and Deidara gawked.

Deidara drooling.

And Itachi staring with his eyes slightly wide.

Pulling out the last to chairs Sakura motioned for them to take their seats, so they did. Sitting down herself Sakura placed herself right between the two and reached for the bottle of Sake. Everyone eyed her, and as she poured the hard liquor into a small cup she raised into the air "Enjoy" she said before swinging it down.

Everyone happily dag right in. Itachi and Deidara lunged for the dumplings as everyone else starting grabbing their share, all talking and eating with each other as Sakura remained quiet as a dove as they all praised her cooking. "God Kitten you sure know how to satisfy a man!" he commented as he took a bit of steak. "Tobi loves Saku-chan's cooking her dumplings are amazing!" he added, truely Madara did love it. Sakura just inwardly flipped him off and reached for the last dango stick.

Something warm fell upon her hand as her fingers curled around the small stick, a hand? Her eyes trailed up to see Itachi, his eyes set straight for the dango before meeting her own. His hand was shockingly soft for a ninja and his eyes were intense as he stared at her with a curious intent as if asking her politely with his eyes. Nodding her head she offered it to him, a tint of red unnoticeable on her cheeks "Thank you" Itachi said as he ate it slowly as to savor the flavor.

Konan munched slowly on her meal and swallowed "Where did you learn how to cook Sakura-san? she asked.

The pinkette sat back and folded her hands on her stomach "My mother" she answered "unlike me she wasn't a ninja but a villager, a famous cook to besides Teuchi at Ichiraku ramen she taught me all these" she told them as she gestured to the mostly demolished food.

Yasuo slurped on a juice box "Doesn't Sakura-chan miss her mom?" he asked innocently.

A pause of unsettle silence came upon the room as all eyes went to her. Madara and Itachi closely watched her reaction, so far nothing as she looked at Yasuo with a calm expression "No I don't" she said. The air lifted.

"You can be quit heartless can you" Hidan said "Jashin-sama loves those type of people"

"That's because Jashinist believe in one God and sacrafice to him in order to get a benificial jutsu correct?" she asked. Hidan's eyes brightened up as she mentioned his religion, resting his drink on the table and ignoring the glare from Pein and the annoying whine from Kakuzu. He moved around with his plate to sit right next to her and sucessfully manage to squeeze himself between the kunochi and the Uchiha.

Itachi glared at him in annoyance as he moved over as Hidan shoved him aside rudely with his elbow. "Do you know anything about Jashinism?" he questioned, a prideful smile filled his face. Sakura nodded her head "I do I happened to come across a scroll of Jashinism in Konoha really interesting how it works" she answered. Hidan nodded his head rapidly.

"I see! So then you know the rules of Jashinism and stuff?"

"Yes"

Hidan patted her on the back non to hard, a joyful laughter bursted forth from his chest. "You know you not so bad Sakura for a pink hair cold bitch your just fine!" Inner Sakura screamed in protest as Sakura made a choice to take it as a compliment. Enjoying her conversation and the rest of her meal and Akatsuki relaxing in their chairs with slightly extended stomachs. Madara looked totally pleased to bother her as she went around to gather the plates, she balanced them carefully as she made her way over to the kitchen.

And expertly opened the door with her hip to slip right in, making clones she left them to do the chores and she took off Deidara's useful apron "Don't forget to put the dishes away" she told her clones. They all just nodded their heads and continued their jobs as Sakura walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura didn't have any time to rest as she heard a knock on her door, inwardly groaning she slid off her bed and opened the door to who ever was outside. To her surprise it was Zetzu, she knew he was a cannibal with a split personality and that made her curious of how he came to be that way. Shoving the questions down her throat she opened her mouth slightly and quietly called out a small "Yes?"

"Leader-sama wishes to see you in his office Sakura-san" the white have of him said.

"**From what I heard you have a mission**" explained his other half.

Sakura's shoulders slumpped unnoticeably. Her face stoic as usual besides the brighten atmophere around her, only with a nod of her head she went back to her bed and put on her loose Akatsuki cloak. "Lead the way" she told him as she closed the door behind her. And as told he did so, leading her down the mazes of hallways all the way up to Pein's floor. And luckily Madara wasn't around here like he was the last time, leading her to the door Zetzu opened it politely, he gestured her inside.

Stepping into Pein's office she came face to face with three other Akatsuki memebers. One having to be Itachi, another Kisame, and last the Akatsuki's one and only bomb expert Deidara. A frown of displeasure on his face at the fact he was in the room with Itachi, Sakura seemed to suspect it from the numerous glares that the stoic Uchiha was gaining. Itachi seemed not to mind and just stand there while his partner Kisame shifted impaiently waiting for the news Pein was suppose to give.

"Finally your here!" Kisame praised.

Sakura huffed slightly and fully entered the room with Zetzu closing the door behind her and disappearing to kami knows where. She was bored, she hoped that Pein didn't send the plant man to drag her all the way to his office for no reason or else she'll make hell freeze over, _literally_. Crossing her arms she made herself stand comfortably in between Kisame and Itachi, her eyes staring straight at the leader with question.

Taking at and his que to talk he knitted his fingers together in a professional manner. "Alright I have a mission for you four, it is an S-Rank mission and must be done proberly or else you have a greater chance of failing then sucess" he said. This sparked the intrest up in the room.

"What do we have to do?" Kisame asked. His body trembled with the excitement of a five year old and he pressed his leader for information, the Rennigan user just rolled his eyes before continuing "I want you to go to Otogakure and see if even after his death, if Orochimaru's ring is in one of his bases" he answered. "Its gunna be risky there might still be loyal shinobi's or Konoha shinobi there so be on your guards"

They all nodded.

"Good you may leave"

And they did so, exiting the room Deidara spoke of how he was gunna blow up anyone who had gotten in their way with his art. Sakura only Hn'd like Itachi while Kisame just chuckled "Nah my Samehada would tear them to shreds before u even have a chance to blow them up!" he stated proudly.

Deidara shouted in protest.

Sakura gave them a heated glare "Shut up or else" she hissed.

Both of them closed their mouths as they all went their ways to go get their needed supplies.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were exausted. After appearing into Suna they had gotten no information on Sakura, but Gaara had told them rumored sightings of their pink hair friend. The Kazekage to seemed worried for her well being, after all Gaara did fall head over heels for the kunochi and had given them extra support of their mission as sending a small group of Jonin including his two siblings Kankuro and Temari with them.

And now they were in the Waterfall Country, everyone tired from their long trip.

Resting in a perfect clearing they sat around the campfire while discussing plans for when they have a run in with either Sakura and possibly an Akatsuki member. Shikamaru seemed to be deep in thought as he expressed his concern "It might be dangerous if Sakura happens to be with a member we have to make sure we don't have a possible run in with them it would be to risky and we don't want to sell out Sakura in case she manages to get away" he said.

Temari fully agreed "We don't need another incident like the once with Gaara we should be concerned that we have Naruto with us, but we don't know what Sakura might do within the presence of the Akatsuki but if we were able to get her alone..."

"Then we can try to talk her back into returning to the village" Sai finished.

Most of them murmured in approval. Naruto sat there next to Hinata on a log, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves with nervous anticipation for wanting to see his teammate again. How was he suppose to become Hokage if he couldn't save Sakura and Sasuke? He never felt like such a failer before, seeing the way that peopled cried when Sakura had turned her back on the village to follow her mission and become a subordinate of the Akatsuki.

Just thinking of that mad his blood boil!

He stood up, his fact distorted with anger as he stalked away "Hey Naruto where are you going!" Kakashi called after him. The junchuuriki paid no attention as he just continued his way through the woods, kicking rocks and snapping tree branches as he went along.

"Stupid..." he mummbled.

Kicking a final rock it skidded across the ground to the trunk of a tree, its pink flowers falling to the ground as it did. His eyes traited up to look grudgingly at the Sakura tree, but it seemed to do nothing but blow its petals towards Otogakure. But they were in the Land of Waterfalls, it wasn't that far from it since it bordered Orochimaru's territory in general.

It gave him a gut feeling, as if the flowers were leading the way.

Turning around and rushing back to camp, bursting through the trees "Guys I have an idea!" he shouted. All of them looked at him as if we was insane with wall the leaves and sticks stuck in his hair as he brushed it out. "I think Sakura-chan might be going towards Otogakure!"

Shikamau blinked "Otogakure? Why would Sakura be there?" he questioned.

"Hmmm" Naruto cupped his chin in thought as he rested one of his hands on his hips. The foxy look never leaving as his eyes snapped open and brightened constantly "Because Orochimaru-teme was appart of the Akatsuki!" he answered triumphantly. Lee pumped up his fist "Of course! Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki but why would Sakura-chan be there?" he finished, he tilted his head with his eyes closed in thought.

Neji rolled his white eyes "Maybe the Akatsuki needs something that Orochimaru had, but what of the Akatsuki's does he have?"

Everyone became silent. Kakashi hmmm'd in thought as he remembered his previous encounters with many other Akatsuki, their outfits were the same but with different varities of jutsu. What was different? Then it clicked "A ring!" he exclaimed!

"Huh?" everyone said simutaniously.

The copy ninja sighed and held up his hands and wiggled all his fingers "All the Akatsuki member each have a special ring on them" he explained "Itachi Uchiha fore example his is read and stands for scarlet while Kisame Hoshigake was blue with the word South on it but only difference is, is that they have is on different fingers, you see when we fought those two Akatsuki Sasori and Deidara they had different rings as well and when we went back Sasori's ring was gone and Deidara must have found his and left" he finished with a theoretical tone.

"That makes sense" Shikamaru said.

Ino looked around with her visible eye "I think Kakashi-sensei is right, what if they are hunting Orochimaru's ring and Sakura might be one among them" she added seriously. Akamaru barked confidently and Kiba grinned "Yea of course Sakura wasn't called Akumakage no Sakura of Konohagakure for no reason!" he chanted.

Naruto raised up his hand "Yosh! We are heading to Otogakure at sunrise to go get our Sakura-chan Dattebayo!"

The rookie nine cheered.

* * *

Sakura and their team traveled lightly like shadows in the day with Deidara flying flying above them on one of his giant clay birds. They moved quickly and elegantly towards their destination at they cut through the Land of Waterfall. Kisame traveled closer to her left and Itachi closer to her right, suddenly Sakura hidden her chakra which surprised both the Akatsuki members. "Kitten what's wrong?" Kisame demanded.

Sakura peered over her shoulder "Do a bit NorthEast there was a massive flair of Chakra most likely Konoha ninja we don't need to get ourselves into a battle we need to hurry and get that ring" she answered loudly. "Ah" Itachi affirmed his Sharingan spinning slowly at the direction at which Sakura has pointed and masked his own chakra with Kisame following suite, and getting the hint Deidara flew down lower and covered his chakra.

Pleased with their efforts Sakura and the Akatsuki swiftly past them, only Sakura and Itachi that Naruto was also one among them. She was happy that he and the other were alive as well and angered that they were close to danger. She knew Itachi was on her side but she knew that Deidara and Kisame weren't, and they can't just turn their back on the organization to refuse capturing Naruto. She needed a painful plan in order to prevent that.

'**Maybe pretend a false death?**' inner suggested.

Sakura would have fell out of the tree if she was a normal kunochi but she flinched '_I thought you were gone_' she thought in a annoyed tone. Inner could only laugh heartfully '**Nope! You can never get rid of me because I am you!**'

Sakura nearly growled out loud, she hated when her inner self was right. It annoyed her more that she was still around after all the jutsus she studied to get rid of a multipul personality, so much for that helping. Itachi raised a brow as he watched her sudden change of facial emotion, but kept his mouth shut about it as her fact distorted into a look of anger. And he had heard rumors about her anger that secretly chilled him to the core.

He wondered how Sasuke was able to deal with her in his younger days when he was still within the safe walls of their village. Sometimes Itachi regreted his way of handling things if it affected so much people that had grown close to his younger brother like Sakura had once had. Did she still love his younger brother? That was a question nagging him for awhile now about her cold extirior, but he was happy when she showed signs of human emotions such as happiness when he had made her laugh when he was babysitting the children. It made him feel great about himself it reminded him strongly of how he use to make Hatchi laugh.

-Itachi's memories-

_Itachi just glared as he stared up at the girl before him who was pointing and laughing at him if he was the biggest idiot in the world after Sasuke had tripped him into a pond. His little brother hid behind her legs sensing that he was gunna get introuble as soon as Itachi composed himself of his shock, which he soon did "Sasuke..." he called out darkly. A small 'eek!' was heard as he hid behind Hatchi more while stating why Itachi shouldn't be angry with him rather quickly._

_His gaze turn to Hatchi who has ceased her laugher to constant giggles here and there as she wipped an imaginary tear away "That was great" she told herself. The older Uchiha snorted in distaste as his pulled himself out of the water and onto dry solid land, his clothes clung to his skin and his hair to his face as he made an effort to brush it away. _

_Shaking his head a few times to make sure the water got out of his ears he crossed his arms, with a slight pouting look and that never ending glare of his. Hachi only rolled her eyes "Come on Ita-kun it was just an accident I am sure Sasuke-chan feels really sorry about it" she told him as an effort to consule his inward sulking, Sasuke nodded his head furiously "Yea I'm really sorry Nii-san!" _

_Staring at Hachi's and Sasuke's face he gave in and slumped forward "Fine Sasuke your off the hook" his brother cheered "but I won't buy you any tomatos for the weekend" he finished. Sasuke whined at how cruel he was while Hachi tried to calm the young boy. Finally able to make Sasuke quiet she glanced at Itachi "We better find you some dry clothes I don't think Fugaku-oji-san and Mikoto-oba-san would be happy if you caught a cold!" she exclaimed, clasping both of the Uchiha's hands she began to drag them away._

_Itachi was surprised she willingly held his hand without squealing or doing anything fangirlish much to his relief. So she led them back to the family compound and to her house where his Aunt and Uncle lived along with Hachi "I'm home!" she called out cheerfully as she took off her shoes and entered the building, Sasuke followed her but Itachi stood near the front door not wanting to ruin the nice beautiful wood floor that they had. _

_Soon his Aunt Usagi appeared there, wipping her hands in her white apron like he saw his mother usually do. She tsk'd when she saw his appearance "Itachi your gunna catch a cold if u just stand there please come in" she welcomed. Sighing in defeat he did what he was told and took off his shoes and entered the house, it looked a lot similar to his as Usagi led him up stairs. It was covered in art and everything seemed to be in order, and he wondered who's paintings that was. All of them hanged neatly around the house to give it a good homey feeling for those that appreciate the arts. _

_Usagi boasted with pride as she saw him look at every single one of them with an observing eye "I see you noticed the paintings we have" Itachi nodded in response "Hatchi painted all of those who ever knew the girl had such a gift" _

_Itachi couldn't agree more as he saw the last final painting of the entire Uchiha family, all smiling right at him. Even his mother and father were smiling while his mother held sasuke close to her and his father with a proud hand on he, Itachi's, shoulder. And it almost looked to good to be true, that would never happen until Fugaku had sucessfully ran through his plan. _

_Soon Sasuke ran into the hall wearing a perfectly fitted Uchikake with Hachi wearing her white summer Yukata "Sasuke-chan don't run so fast!" she exclaimed as she bumbed into the older Uchiha. Falling on her butt she winced "Ow" she moaned and she rubbed a sore spot. Opening her eyes she grinned sheepishly "Opps sorry Ita-kun I wasn't looking where I was going" _

_Itachi hn'd and held out his hand, she took it greatfully with a giant smile "Thanks" Itachi only hn'd again. Usagi giggles and guided Itachi away while telling Hachi to go look for Sasuke as she led him to what happened to be a bathroom. It was traditional with a built in tub with a sink over on his left and a toilet on his right, a black and red Uchikake was seated neatfully on the counter with a towel. And he noted that the tub was filled with hot steamed water._

_His Aunt panted him on the back "Here is everything you need to clean youself up Itachi once when your done and cleaned come down stairs Hachi and I will make us some lunch once when Hakatchi returns from work for lunch" she told him before shutting the door behind her. Itachi stood silently for a moment before shrugging and stripping off his clothes one by one._

* * *

_Itachi entered the kitchen where his younger brother sat eagarly for his food, Itachi sniffed the blissful smell and took a seat "Itachi-nii-san Hachi-nee-san said she was gunna make me a bowl of sliced tomatoe!" he said excitedly while his mouth drooled. Itachi just ruffled the younger Uchiha's spiked hair and waited for their food while his Uncle Hakatchi was reading the paper, if there was anyone to compare to his dad was this man. The Uchiha pride rolled off like a storm from this guy as his onyx eyes remained glued to the top Konoha news story._

_"Food is ready!" they heard Hachi call. _

_Sasuke clapped his hands enthusiasticly in delight "Finally!" he yelled as he squirmed in his chair. And there appeared Hachi with a tray full of food, resting it on the table gracefully she set down the plates and gave them each a cup to fill with hot tea and as she promised she handed Sasuke his bowl of chopped tomato slices which he happily took. Itachi kept his eye well trained on her, a always smiling girl with happy laughter to brighten up any mood._

_A small smirk appeared on his lips as he took a sip of his tea, listening to her wonderful laughter that he wanted to just sit and listen to forever as she talked with his younger brother Sasuke._

-End Itachi's memories-

"Itachi"

The Uchiha blinked once.

"Itachi you there?" his partner Kisame called. The Uchiha grunted much to his partner's relief "Good because we are here already" Kisame pointed at Orochimaru's abandoned underground hideout. Itachi was surprised, he didn't think he'd day dream in memories for so long. Sakura was right next to him with her similar intense stare that Hachi use to look at him like, a smirk plastured on her face just like Deidara who was eagar for action.

Sakura rested a hand on her hip "Alright Deidara you and Kisame check the eastarn estate of the building Itachi and I will look at the western estate from there we will travel in groups of two and search for Orochimaru's ring and then leave quickly" she ordered. Kisame and Deidara complied and already started traveling down the stairs into the darkness. The pinkette turned towards Itachi with a tiny smile "Already are you ready?" she asked.

"Hn" _Translation: Of course_

Sakura spun on her heels and began to travel down the dark steps and into the pitch black building, only Itachi's luminous red eyes showed in the dark. And it was acually kinda creepy, Sakura felt around her weapon pouch and forgot to bring flares and cursed herself for forgetting them. Itachi was able to see her struggle and rested his hand on her shoulder. He felt her automatically tense under his touch "If you like Sakura-san I will lead the way if you can stay close to me and hold onto the back of my cloak" he told her. He saw a frown form on her lips at the thought of being handicaped in the dark but agreed nevertheless.

He watched her go behind him and lach on to the black of his cloak before continuing on. He made sure to avoid anything she could possibly trip on and stayed close to the center of the hallways, sometimes they would stop for him to inspect a room now and then. Most of them were bed rooms for possible subordinates. Sakura raised her free hand and pressed a small button on her communicator "Deidara have you and Kisame found anything yet?"

_Cersh..._

_"No nothing yet we only found a few rooms and we just entered the prision quarters, un"_

Sakura pressed the button again "Alright keep looking" she recieves crackling yes's from both of the other Akatsuki members as stumbled and bumped her head into Itachi's back. "Sorry" she mummbled. Itachi didn't say anything and just continued on their way, and as time progressed Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dark to where she can only see a few feet ahead of her. She noticed the familiar halls here and there and stopped Itachi when they came at an intersection "Itachi lets take a left that way we can go into the Grand Hall and trough the double doors and hopefully to Orochimaru's quaters"

"Have you been here before?" he suddenly asked.

Sakura nodded "I was sent here on a recon mission a few times during my time within the ANBU I remember going through here" she answered. And it was good enough for Itachi and he took a left with Sakura following closely behind. Feeling confident she let go of him and moved away from the closeness of the elder Uchiha and walked fine on her own though he was really warm to touch. Sakura mentally slapped herself '_Warm to touch!_' she inwardly shrieked.

Immediately she rubbed her hand against her cloak as if wipping away possible germs like a germaphobe. Itachi didn't seem to pay attention to her as she did this, it made her want to shoot herself for even thinking he was warm!

The elder Uchiha stepped forward and a tile under his foot gave in, his eyes widened in surprise as he instantly grabbed the Haruno around the waist and began to run "Itachi what are you doing!" she demanded as the ground behind them started to collaspe behind them. It was catching up to them, the Uchiha doing his best to make sure that they won't fall victim of the trap as he used his chakra to lightly touch the floor underneath him.

Sakura felt him let go of her and toss her into the Grand Hall, landing on the floor non to gently her adjusted eyes watched with surprise as the floor finally caught up with him. Taking a step the tile under his foot gave out, the last thing he saw was Sakura's horrified face as he started to fall into the dark hole. His hand latched onto the end of the trap that he barely had any grip to, his fingers slipped little by little.

His life flashed before his eyes as his grip gave out, he felt himself falling slowly not even afraid of death until he felt something clasp his wrist.

Looking up he saw Sakura there, she gritted her teeth as she held onto him. Her eyes determined as he dangled there in her grasp, summoning her dependable chakra into her arm she began to lift him up slowly but surely. His eyes never once leaving her's until she fully pulled him onto safe ground, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding as Sakura sat there wipping the sweat from her forehead "That was a close call" she panted.

Itachi said nothing as his raven hair cover his face from view, Sakura stared at him and crawled over to him with tiny concern laced in her stoic voice "You are not hurt are you?" she questioned. Itachi watched her approach through his bangs, then suddenly the room was lit with her chakra. Her hands burned a soft green as she rested it on his arm, he flinched slightly as the unfamiliar chakra traveled through his system.

"Good there are no wounds" she told him in a rather pleased tone. Something that confused the Uchiha, able to relax his nerves he stood up with Sakura close behind.

"Why did you save me?" he asked softly.

Sakura looked up at him and shrugged "Change of heart" she simply said. She began to walk off leaving a confused Uchiha behind to follow her as the light she luminated led the way. The pillars where giant and some were broken to show signs of a battle, all that seem so familiar to Sakura. Putting her long hair into a pony tail she made sure she wouldn't trip into any cracks as she noted the double doors at the end of the halls and ignored the paintings of snakes around the room.

Finally in front of the double doors Sakura rubbed her hands together and slammed her hands into the stone door and peeled it open, recieving a impressed look from the Uchiha. He entered first, Sakura had guessed right that it was Orochimaru's chambers. A giant white dead snake that was chopped up was there on the floor, Itachi covered his nose with his sleeve. It seemed the body has been dead for a long time, even Sakura who just followed him into the room covered her nose in disgust "It seems like Sasuke had enjoyed himself" she said mostly to herself.

Sakura studied the room, finding jars of weird things and spotting a rotten hand, squinting her eyes she approached it. And picked it up, to her surprise the ring was on one of its fingers! "Itachi i found it!" she told him. The Uchiha walked to her side and inspected it "Good job Sakura-san" he said and he patted her head. Sakura was shocked.

Itachi had just _complimented_ her.

Pocketing the ring into her weapon pouch she heard Itachi telling kisame and Deidara to rondevu at the entrance again. Sakura squeaked in surprise as Itachi lifted her onto his back "Itachi what are you doing!" she screamed. The Uchiha broke into a run as Sakura held tightly around his neck, his speed increased as chakra pumped continuously to his strong legs as they where approaching the trapped hallway. He felt Sakura bury her face into his cloak as he reached the end of the sturdy floor and jumped over the trap onto the other side, his hair blew from his fast speed as they arrived at the intersecion and turned a sharpe right down the familiar hallway.

Passing all the rooms and near the enterance he spotted Kisame and Deidara running for the door "Sakura I am gunna put you down get ready to run" he warned. Sakura loosened her grip as he dropped her legs, her feet touched the ground as she started in a same speed run as Itachi and let go of his neck when she was ready. Reaching up the stairs they finally reached Kisame and Deidara who where wariy of what was in front of them.

Skidding to a stop Sakura looked forward and instantly paled. Her face blank as he tried to inwardly regain her composure as she stared at the sky blue eyes that stared back at her own green eyes, she studied the familiar blonde hair and the familiar Konoha headband that shined proudly on his forhead.

Her hear dropped, Naruto had found her.

* * *

**Yay another chapter in, sorry if I haven't been on I was traveling to places so I couldn't really find any free time to write anything! Grrrr I was so mad that I couldn't but here it is and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki**

**Itachi: where did u go? .**

**-sweat drop- around, u know school and stuff just got off for summer...**

**Sakura: for that long! I feel neglected!**

**Akatsuki: so do we! (un!)**

**-nervous laugh- sorry to you guys and sorry to you to readers -sulks in a corner- don't kill me . **

**Sasuke: -drags her out of the corner- Come back for another chapter**

**Everyone: And please review and see you a next time! -waves-**


	14. A Painful Reunion!

**Yay chapter 14 is yup! Took awhile to brain storm, busy with a lot of things and I am going to Hawaii in August yayz! So probably I won't do any chapters in that month so I apologize for that -cries- **

**Pein: I want to go...**

**No it is my trip so you stay here and play your part in the story!**

**Pein: But I don't want to -sniffles-**

**-Slaps him- AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD!**

**Pein: -run and cries- I AM A GOD!**

**-smiles- ok I hope you enjoy the chapter, now excuse me while I go beat Pein's ass with a flip flop -chases- **

* * *

Chapter 14: Painful Reunion!

Sakura's eyes clashed with intense blue. She never thought they would catch up to her, they had gotten a lot faster then what she has expected. It made her worried that Naruto was now within sight of the Akatsuki, something she was hopping to avoid during the mission. She faced him, her eyes scanned his pained face with a mask of indifference. "Naruto" she said slowly. She saw them flinch at the sound of her voice, icy and heartless.

Naruto and the group watch her stand there with all her glory.

Naruto got in a defensive stance "Sakura-chan!" he called out. His voice echoed as the forest became deathly still, sweat dripped down his face as he saw her take a step "Go away" was all she said. The Kyuubi host gritted his teeth and waved his arm to his side in furry "GO AWAY IS ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER ALL OF US CAME TO GET YOU BACK!" he shouted. Sakura swept her eyes over them before turning around "You are all wasting your time" was all she said before taking a step. "YOUR COMMING BACK WITH ME!"

She paused in mid-step.

Sakura peered over her shoulder. Naruto glared determinely at her then something brushed his cheek, his eyes widen in shock as he felt something warm slid down his cheek, it was his blood. Turning around slowly like the rest of the rookie nine they saw a kunai deeply rooted within a dying tree trunk, its blade was stainless. Naruto stared back at her, his eyes fearful as he looked at her, she didn't even turn around!

"Sakura-chan..." he murmured weakly.

Deidara grunted and took a stepped up "You heard Sakura-san she said get lost, un" he warned, his hands inched slowly to his side clay pockets. Ino brushed her way past Naruto, her fist shaking in rage at the blonde look alike "Why don't you and your pals go fuck yourselfs and leave girlly!" she snapped. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and shivered. Deidara's face turned red in anger as he shoved both his hands in his clay pouches. "I AM A GUY, UN!" he fummed.

Neji acivated his Byakugan on instinct as he studied the way Deidara molded his chakra with his clay, suddenly there was one right in the center of them. "Run!"

"Katsu!"

The explosion became sky high as it destroyed everything in its way. They all scattered into the surrounding trees, sounds of kunais and battle cries rang in the air, Sakura landed on a tree branch. No one seemed to have followed her, she closed her eyes and sensed her comrades. Itachi and Kisame seemed to have a handful, and Deidara seemed to be doing just fine. Sakura frowned, she noticed three peolpel were missing. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were no where to be found and this made her nervous.

Then something sharp touched her throat, snapping her eyes open Sakura was staring into the inky orbs of Sai. He stood there as he pointed his small sword at her, his face calm and collective "Your comming back Ugly" he said. Sakura was surprised he even used her nickname like nothing has happened at all, she sent him the most bone chilling glare she could muster "I am not going anywhere" she replied icily. Thrusting herself backwards away from the offensice sword she angled herself into a back flip, her right booted foot hitting the blade head on and sucessfully knocking it out of his hand. At first the Root ANBU member looked stuned before being knocked off his first, better yet the tree itself.

Sakura watched him twiste himself wildly in the air and land like a cat on another tree's lower branch. His eyes focused on her but shifted upwards, his eyes reflecting a light blue dot. Turning around Sakura met the intense stair of her ex sensai "Raikri!" Sakura ducked quickly and felt a gust of wind pass right above her head, staring in front of her she spotted very small strands of pink hair float innocently in the air. Reaching up she grabbed the Copy Nin's wrist with a strong force, twisting it sideways a deadly snap rung into the air with a low grunt. Yanking himself free from the pink hair woman Kakashi craddled his wrist tenderly, his mix matched eyes stared at her grudgingly '_What the...she was able to break my wrist by just twisting it_'

Standing up fully she kicked him out of the tree while using a little bit of her chakra, and effectively he was pushed out.

His right eye closed while his Sharingan eye widen by her simple power. Not even Tsunade could do that unless using up a little chunk of her chakra! Landing uncomfortably through a tree and onto the ground, Sai immediately gave aid by helping him sit up "kakashi-san are you alright?" he asked. Giving him a thumbs up with his good hand he set his attention on his ex-student who stood quite smugly before them with a sadistic grin on her face "Really is that all you have _sensei_!" she bit out mockingly.

Kakashi scowlded darkly at her.

"Sakura have you finally lost yourself! Naruto and Tsunade has been worr-"

"SHUT UP!" she barked, her eyes flashed with sudden hate and voilence towards them as a spark of intense fire burned to life in her souless eyes. Her lips curled up into a unfamiliar wolf like snarl that they have never seen on her lips before, she looked demonic, living up to her given title as the Demon Shadow. Her hands were on her sides in front of her, her posture leaned back as she stared monsterously down at them "When have I ever cared for those fools they are _weak_ and _meaningless_ to me! The Village can provide nothing for me anymore my vessil has out grown eveyone else's even yours Kakashi now I can see why Sasuke decided to leave me and the Village" she yelled, her voice ringing out through their ears in shocking waves.

_I don't mean it sensei I loved the village..._

Sakura turned herself around to where her back faced them. Her hair blowing marvalously in the wind, here eyes were stinging with unshedable tears. She would have to end this quickly and return to the other Akatsuki, Kakashi's wrist should be good enough to give the others her intentions of staying. Ready to take a step forward to where she knew Itachi was battling she was yanked back powerfully, flying into a few trees she caught herself on a large branch and lowered herself safely onto another, something warm slid down her face and dripped off her chin. _Blood_.

When was the last time when her blood was shed...? She didn't remember.

Naruto growled viciously at her, he bared his fangs in a threatening, wild manner like a scared cat. Wipping her cheek the pink hair kunochi new she was in trouble "Go Home" she told him. He only growled at her in a pissed manner "I will bring you back I refuse to allow this to happen again I won't let you escape!" he shrieked. His chakra was flaring up in an alarming way, Sakura took a tiny step back. She knew it was the Kyubi's doing for the chakra was dark and sinister as her own, though she never experienced the power of the Bijuu directly at her before. And it made her inwardly frighten as it's chakra reached out for her, its lustful chakra! And it screamed for her blood.

Her eyes stayed on his sharpely, just like his crimson ones. Howling his battle cry he charged, the claws on his hands ready to tear her apart, moving to the left to avoid the first attack she sent a punch in return. He simply just smacked it away like nothing '**Interesting...**' Inner mused '**While using the Kyubi's chakra he grows faster in Taijutsu that means his Ninjutsu would be just as powerful**' to prove her point, Naruto's fist connected directly into her wounded cheek thus sending her hurling to the forest floor. The girl cluched her cheek in pain '_Thanks for the advise!_' Sakura inwardly hissed. Her eyes widen as Naruto's figure came down upon her, rolling rapidly out of the way his fist connected to the ground and impressively made a semi-large crater on the hard earth. Sai had long before dragged Kakasi away from the area, it was a wise choice to do so as the ex-comerades caught themselves in a tight complex Taijutsu battle.

Neither were landing a hit on each other, much to both their frustrations. More and more the fox's appearance spread rapidly on the blonde as the Chakra Coat began to form into the one-tailed mode, luckily Sakura knew that he loses control when in the fouth-tailed level. Managing to knock him off his feet she quickly gained some ground between them, molding her chakra into her right fist she slammed hard into the ground causing it to shatter and rip appart where the Kyubi boy laid, jump with quick reaction he got up and went into the air. She 'tsk'd' in annoyance as she went through the necissary hand signs she puffed out her chest and felt smoke rising from her throat "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Parting her lips she released a great orb of fire from her mouth and as epected it soared at high speed. His glare was livid as he twirled himself out of the way while he snarled and snapped his teeth towards her, thrusting his arm forward the red chakra streched out. Before she could react fast enough she was within it's grasp, gasping from the burning the chakra influenced on her before Naruto began to plumit her into the ground. '_This won't go anywhere if this continues!_' She hissed mentally.

"**Your mine now _Sakura-chan _you can't escape from me!**" Naruto spat.

Keeping her pinned down roughly the second tail emerged. His eyes darkening as he held out his free hand began to form his signature jutsu, swirling red chakra turned into a light blue ball in his hand "**Rasengan!**" time turned slow as he pounced at her like a loin to it's prey. Staring at him calmly in the eyes she began to melt away as beautiful petals as the monsterous power of the Rasengan was brought down. Not successfully hitting his target Naruto howled in rage.

Turned around looking right, left, behind and above he saw nothing.

The environment around him began to melt away like paint in a rain storm just leaving him around a black canvas. His shadow was white on the ground in a mocking way and whispers in the still air talked to him smoothly and calm, his face grew less demonic as he listened to them. The voices sounded familiar, one he noted as himself.

"_Sasuke-teme! Don't be so mean to Sakura-chan!_"

Soon the black began to fade away, buildings rose up and the sky turned a handsome blue with light fluffy clouds in the sky. He was on a red bridge, a bridge that he had been on and across many times before. He was in Konoha. Spinning on his heels he faced his younger self, a childish pout of anger on his face as he glared at the stoic Uchiha who just stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white shorts. And there was Sakura, her eyes filled with emotion as tears brimmed the corner of her eyes with a insulted atmosphere around her. Sasuke only snapped his head away "_What it doesn't mean it's true after all she is to weak to be a shinobi better yet train with me_"

Younger Naruto rolled up the sleeve on his right arm "_Sasuke-teme I outta beat the sh-_"

Sakura lightly touched his arm and gave a reassuring smile "_Its fine Naruto just leave it be after all I am to weak to face Sasuke-kun in a spar_" his younger self protested loudly. Putting a finger to his lips Sakura just kept on smiling "_And maybe one day I'll prove him wrong_" she added. Naruto watched his younger self look at her in awe for her determination of surpassing and proving to Sasuke she to was worth being called a shinobi as well.

"This is what I want"

Younger Sakura disappeared into nothingness as the current one stared blankly back at him. Her face was hidden halfway of her akatsuki cloak as her hand return to the younger Naruto's shoulder, the looks on both his younger and Sasuke's faces remained the same. The water beneath them strolled by normally as they stood there "But why...?" Naruto asked, the fox's chakra began to reside as the village's calm surroundings sheltered him into a peaceful state. The pink hair woman said nothing for awhile as if she was finding a correct way to explain "I want my revenge" she answered "I want Sasuke to know the pain he has caused me...no for what he has caused to everyone in the village I will personally see to it that his death will be by my hands"

Naruto gawked at her in horror his body trembled with sudden shock "B-but you love him, w-w-why would you want to kill him...?" he whispered.

Sakura smiled behind the cover of her collar, her eyes narrowing "I have no more feelings for that good for nothing bastard he killed me a long time ago if you remember the tiny spark of hope you have given me" the younger Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up "_Don't worry! I'll bring him back! A promise of a lifetime!_"

Naruto took a step back as if he got slapped in the face.

He remembered...he did make her that promise to bring Sasuke back to her and he had failed. HE FAILED! Sakura took a step forward "I found not a single purpose in life besides to get stronger and refuse to be weak, I trained myself to the point i was hospitalized and I accepted A and S-Rank missions to the point it brought me to the highest rank in ANBU I pasted Tsunade our Hokage to let myself be known to everyone and given the name Akumakage no Sakura or Sakura the Demon Shadow..."

The last of the Fox's chakra completely disappeared as his blue eyes glimmered with unshed tears "You betrayed us...for the sake of a mission" he replied.

Sakura tensed slightly and closed her eyes "Yes, I did accept the mission that I am on now I refuse to return to Konoha until it is done" The younger Naruto disappeared, but Sasuke remained there staring at them both with the same expression they both remembered so clearly within their minds. "I decided I would use the Akatsuki to benifit me in my search because of Sasuke's constant search for Itachi" she chuckled darkly "if I use Itachi then Sasuke would have to come to me eventually"

Sakura knew she was lying, she didn't want to use the older Uchiha who was suffuring so much like her. She laughed loudly at the thought, she sound crazy as she slumped slightly "I don't care for you or anyone else" Naruto fell to his knees at her blow, his form shaking as he bowed before her. He started hyperventilating as he struggled to keep breathing, this worried Sakura but she forced herself to stay in place "What's the matter Naruto are you having a hard time realizing the truth?"

He didn't say anything.

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto stood there under her genjutsu, finding it a perfect moment to escape while he was under it and Sai tending to Kakashi's broken wrist. Touching her wounded cheek gently she walked away to where Itachi should be not to far off by Deidara who's explosions rang into her ears in the air. Traveling Sakura closed her eyes, everyone was still alive and Kisame was coming her way. Bursting out of the trees the blue skinned man landed right next to her "Kitten are you alright?" he questioned. He had a few scratches on him but he wasn't seriously injured.

Sakura nodded her head "Ah, I'm fine"

Kisame noticed the now forming bruise on her cheek but said nothing, he followed her through the trees "Where is the Kyubi?" Sakura jerked her thumb back "He is in a genjutsu it will stall us time to leave and head back to Amegakure to complete the mission" Kisame grunted and strapped Samehada onto his back. It made small noises of pleasure from the amount of chakra it consumed from, a charateristic that Sakura has never known about the weapon.

Stepping farther away from Naruto shattered her heart, he was her brother from the same village and she had to crush him in order to make him not come after her anymore. The way he looked at her was still freshly still, he was horrified as he refused to believe her with his eyes wide and his lips parted, his usually tanned skin turned a pale with.

Closing her eyes she pushed the image from her mind "Why didn't you capture the Kyubi when you had a chance?" Kisame's voice rung out.

"To give a fair warning to Konoha and to its Kage"

"I see and maybe you do in hopes that they won't get in your way" Sakura couldn't agree more with the blue man. They were a nusance in her plans to getting Sasuke and destroying the Akatsuki from the inside, no one was her ally in this dangerous game. She was gunna do this alone like she has always done alone, she no longer will rely on her teammates or ex-sensei's for help and protection.

'_Thank you Naruto_'

Waltzing into the opens field Itachi waited. He uncurled his hand from Tenten's neck and watch her fall limply to the ground, he had obviously used his Tsukuyomi on her. His eyes squinted slightly to notify them "Let us leave quickly" he stated. Backing away from the brown hair girl he trudged towards them with no injuries at all, a giant white bird landed not to far. Deidara peeked his head up and waved in greeting, he didn't really move his other arm much because it was broken. Making a second clay bird he shifted irritably "Let's get the hell out of here,un!" he ordered.

Kisame and Itachi glared before climbing on one while Sakura climbed on with Deidara. Waiting forthem to be seated they took off to the air, Sakura peered down to see that they went wild. The tiny ant like figures of the rookie nine in view, narrowing her eyes she spotted Kakashi and Sai at the tree tops watching them fly away. She felt a nudge on her arm.

"Sakura-san, un"

She blinked a few time "Yes?" she turned facing him. His cheeks flushed a light pink as he held out his arm, as if she knew what he was asking her hands filled up with green chakra and healed his broken bone within a number of minutes. Smiling in graditude he soared the bird closer to Itachi and Kisame "Oi!" he called. Itachi and Kisame turned their attention to him "Did you find the ring, un?"

Itachi gave him an affirmative nod and pointed at Sakura who pulled the ring out of her weapon pouch. It was small in her hand as it glimmered "Yatta! Now we have all ten once again!" he cheered. Kisame chuckled and Itachi gave a small amused smirk, but it faintly disappeared as his Sharingan blazed at the pink hair kunochi who's face remain stoic. She met his gave, he sent her a look.

'_Are you alright?_' it stated.

Sakura gave him a ghost of a smile and nodded. Pleased with the answer he started a small conversation with his partner about the battle and her proven loyalty to the Akatsuki, Deidara pulled her into his grasp "Deidara-san what are you doing?" she hissed lightly. The blonde only lightly tighten his grip.

"Hold on tight,un!"

before Sakura could figure out what he meant the bird sped into a nose dive, she clinged onto the Akatsuki member in panic as the trees came near. Swirling they flew back up doing flips and twirls, she couldn't help but close her eyes in fright and hug Deidara to death of being afraid to fall. Feeling that he teased her enough he returned to Itachi and Kisame's right side and let go of Sakura. She looked a bit shaken the look she gave him send shivers down his spin though she did nothing to him.

It was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stared each other down, Sasuke remained in his spot unmoving and unliving between them. "You fantasize about foolish things...never excepting the truth behind the illusions to face the cruel reality of this world" She said softly. Naruto gritted his teeth, his hands clenched with raging emotion as she stared at him calmly. Her expression cool and her posture relaxed as if he was no harm to her.

"What do you mean by the truth...what illusion do you speak of?" he questioned.

A small smile formed on her face and her eyes filled up warmly to him. He stared in shock as he felt the warm loving glow that he has long wanted to see, Sasuke to was smiling at him with his old signature Uchiha smirk. Joining her side they smiled "Maybe one day you'll know like us" they both said. They started melting away along with the scene of the village, Sakura's chakra signal growing weaker by the second "Wait don't go Sakura-chan!" he yelled reaching out his hand.

Snapping open his eyes Naruto sat up, searching around some members of the rookie nine have found him, all tending to their wounds. Hinata rested a hand on his shoulder "N-Naruto-kun" she called softly. He didn't pay attention to her as he looked around searching, she shook her head bitterly "T-they got away N-Naruto-kun, they a-a-are no where to be found" she told him. The Kyubi's host eyes dulled into that lifeless blue with his eyes wide, his hands trembled as he cluched his pants legs tightly.

He felt...disappointed in himself.

"I...I see" he spoke softly. The young Hyuga heiress wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his friends came around to cheer him up "Don't worry Naruto-san I am sure we can get them another time!" Lee spoke in a less enthusiastic way. Everyone brightened at the thought of getting a second chance at the Akatsuki again, thinking of their own personal scores to settle with each of them. Kakashi rested not far, allowing Ino to heal his wound slowly he sighed '_Sakura was a lot faster at this_' he thought.

He turned to the artist.

"Sai send a message to Tsunade-sama about the progress of our mission" he commanded. The ink hair boy nodded and rolled out a blank stroll and pulled out his paint brush, quickly he did a small painted of a bird and wrote a small report on a peice of paper. Doing a handsign the bird floated off the paper and flew around his head a few times before landing of the ground before him, tying the note to the little bird's foot it took off towards the direction of Konohagakure.

* * *

Sasuke was getting frustrated, he has been waiting around the gates for a long time and still no sign of Sakura! He wondered what type of mission she was on, was it a B-Rank? No and A-Rank. He smirked when he thought of her on a possible S-Rank mission if she has indeed gotten that strong, he had heard rumors during his travels to assemble his team about the young pink hair girl he had known. She had gotten powerful and was the world's best medic nin and the strongest kunochi of her time, a perfect woman just for him.

Leaning back on the tree brank lazily his onyx eyes watched the people walking in and out of the village not even noticing him sit there, like he was a ghost.

He smirked when he saw a little young shinobi run out of the gates, someone who he knew. The little brat that followed Naruto around in their Genin days...Konohamaru he guessed. Konohamaru, Miogi and Udon with their sensei were going out on a mission. They seemed excited to work as a newly formed team.

Sasuke scoffed.

When he joined Sakura and Naruto he thought they were idiots, and when Kakashi was introduced as his sensei he thought he'd be a bigger idiot for always being late, but in the end with that Sharingan of his Kakashi was a noticable opponent.

"Sasuke-kun how much longer are we gunna stay here!" Karin screached.

The Uchiha glared down at her, wishing that someone will stuff her overly large mouth. It would be heaven on earth '_Or I can crush that neck of her's..._' he thought evilly, his eyes flashed slyly. The red head brushed her hair to fluff it a bit and perked out her breasts as she hopped onto the branch, she batted her eyelashes athim '_Oh god!_'

Leaning over to give him a better look of her clevage her lips took on a poutful look "Why don't we just leave and go somewhere else Sasuke-kun we can always come back" she told him suggestively. Sasuke inwardly flinched in disgust as she leaned against his arm, her lips bearly away from his cheek as she whispered naughty things in his ear that sent horrified chills up his spin. Only in his nightmares! And why was she getting closer! Leaning away from her approaching lips he slid off the banch where he lips came in contact with the tree trunk.

Sasuke never felt more relieved when Suigetsu appeared out of no where.

"Yo" said the blue hair man.

Karin glared at him.

* * *

Pein inspected the ring, his eyes shining with pleasure at the sucess of their mission. He stared at Sakura in an impressed way "Good job Sakura-san you seem to prove your worth within the organization I was not wrong to choose you after all" he commented. Sakura bowed, everyone's eyes were on their leader and he held the ring up into view and hid it away in his desk for safe keeping.

Konan was sitting on the desk, her eyes stared boredly at them in which Sakura refered to the Sasori stare. She smiled and gestured to the door "You did well there is a meal waiting for you in the kitchen and also hot baths are prepared" she said. Deidara and Kisame looked at each other excitedly before running out of the room saying their thanks. "Good job Sakura-san" Konan added.

"Thank you"

Spinning on her heels she walked away with the stoic Uchiha trailing behind her "How did the fight with Naruto go?" he suddenly questioned. Sakura's shoulders stiffened slightly, making her way to the stairs she traveled downwards "Horrible" she said truethfully.

Itachi patted her shoulder in sympathy with a small smile "Don't worry Sakura-san its an understandable feeling" Sakura immediately knew he was talking about his little brother Sasuke. He really did care though he acted like the cold hearted man he was known as today, resting her hands on top of his she gave it a light squeeze "Don't worry Itachi-san you and me both know what it's like" He only nodded.

He also felt a tad disappointment when she removed her hand away from his.

Itachi moved faster til he was shoulder to shoulder with her, not even saying a word when tears streamed down the poor girl's face. Hesitantly he drapped his arm around her back akwardly and guided her the rest of the way down to the kitchen level. Something he use to do for Hachi when she was sad or Sasuke, maybe even his mother when she would sit there worrying about his father while he was on a mission.

She was trying so hard to silence her sobs, but instead she sounded like a cat choking on a furball. Rubbing her back soothingly he stopped her infront of the kitchen door where he can hear Kisame and Deidara chattering away about the recent mission which only upseted her more, signaling her to stay where she was he entered the kitchen with his usual cold look and inched towards the table "Hey Itachi-san why don't you join us for a drink!" Kisame greeted as he held up a bottle of sake.

Deidara just narrowed his eyes "Does Itachi really have to join us?" he mummbled.

Kisame only laughed as Itachi reached for the two plates of food and leave. Kisame stopped and watch the door close behind his partner "What's up with him?"

Deidara only shrugged.

* * *

Shutting the door behind him he was happy that Sakura had listened and waited for him in the spot he had left her, handing the a plate to her he waved his hand to follow him. Returning to the stairs they climbed three levels up, grabbing her by the elbow he lead her down to his bed room. Opening the door he allowed her to walk in, entering himself and closing the door behind him the Uchiha went over to his bed and sat down while Sakura stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Come and sit Sakura-san" He patted the spot next to him.

She shifted side to side on her feet for a moment before carefully obeying, sitting down she made sure they were a good arm's length away from eachother.

They ate in silence, for a few moments.

Itachi turned to her...

* * *

**There is another Chapter done! Sorry if this one was kinda cheesy i don't like writing battles because i don't really know what to do because there is like the whole rookie nine against four Akatsuki members its a pain in my ass!**

**Deidara: -slaps- GET BETTER THAN, UN!**

**-holds my cheek- owwwwwwwww, why do you hate me so! -cries-**

**Deidara: because ur your horrible, un...**

**Kisame: -sighs and shakes head- Please forgive them they are being idiots...**

**Deidara and I: AM NOT!**

**Kisame: -ignores- Please review for this story and enjoy another NARUTO BLOOPER!**

Leaning over to give him a better look of her clevage her lips took on a poutful look "Why don't we just leave and go somewhere else Sasuke-kun we can always come back" she told him suggestively. Sasuke inwardly flinched in disgust as she leaned against his arm, her lips bearly away from his cheek as she whispered naughty things in his ear that sent horrified chills up his spin. Only in his nightmares! And why was she getting closer!

Hearing a snap from the tree branch above distracting him for a moment he felt a pair of lips on his right cheek.

Karin was kissing his cheek! Pulling away sharpely he cupped it in his hand "IT BURNS!" he shouted. Karin watched him wide eye'd as the Uchiha fell off the tree branch and onto the forest floor. Flinching at how Sasuke was rolling around on the floor screaming that his cheek was burning she only cover her mouth and giggled "Aw Sasuke-kun is so shy~" she cooed. Suigetsu came out of the bushes and raised his hand.

"Yo"

Pausing with a smile on his face he spotted Sasuke clawing at his own face saying that he was melting while Karin was on her branch giggling like a horny school girl...

Suigetsu just slowly started so creep back into the bushes like he saw nothing.


	15. Alone with Itachi

**Yay chapter 15 is in pplz! Finally i thought i was gunna go mad because it didn't save some times TwT**

**Sakura: that would be your fault **

**-I sulk as I start comming up with more Ideas for the next chapter- **

**Sakura: ENJOY THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: Alone with Itachi

_Itachi turned to her..._

He allowed her to cry until she was finished, both finishing their meal in the process. His face remained like stone, not even once did he speak and neither did she...grabbing her empty plate along with his he went to his desk and placed them upon its smooth surface. She thanked him nevertheless from taking her away to a place where she wouldn't have to worry about the others seeing her moment of weakness. She felt helpless, never would she had thought to raise her hand to Naruto of all people.

'**We had no choice it was either fight or be taken back to Konoha**' Inner chimed in.

She was right, she had no choice to fight. She couldn't fail her goal that was the most enssential key in her plans for everything and it revolved all round Sasuke, he was her key to her goal and she will get it if it means of her death. She had Itachi as a potential ally since he to was outcasted for the sake of a mission for his village and he like her had pulled it through flawlessly. Sitting down again Itachi let a sigh go through his nostrils.

"I should tell you the truth about how things began" he said. Sakura's attention dawned upon him "It started with two brothers Madara and Izuna Uchiha, they were equally talented and strong and was the first Uchihas to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and with that power they had taken over the clan...but with the cost of his eyes Madara soon began to go blind, he was afraid of the darkness so to prevent it he took Izuna's eyes as his own to create what was known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to make sure he would never go blind again and with that power he was able to control the Kyubi which led to the attack that happened so many years ago when you, my brother, and Naruto were just infants..." he paused.

"So after being defeated once again and the result of Naruto becoming the Kyubi's host a few years later I discovered Madara lurking around in Konoha to remake the flames of war within the village...i found him the same day I was given my mission the assasinate the Uchiha clan" Sakura opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth with the hard look he gave her "So I made him a deal that if he left the village alone he would at least be able to get revenge against the clan by helping me slaughter them so he agreed to my terms and did help me after I had killed my best friend Shisui, which left me and Sasuke to talk, filling his mind on revenge for him to get stronger and he had taken in my words and he formed himself to what he is today"

Sakura could say nothing, she felt horrible for having to hear Itachi's own mission to slaughter his family and distant relatives.

All she could give was compassion, she knew he wouldn't want her pity about his past and how things could have gone. He was a person of his own with a past still misted unclearly, but she won't press him. "I think it would be wise if you just return to Konoha with Uzumaki" those words shocked her like no tomorrow. Itachi of all people, no the Uchiha Itachi was telling her to back down! Sakura clenched her fists as she glared up at him "What? Are you telling me to just give up and go home?" she hissed.

Itachi appeared in front of her, his figure loomed over her as she stared up at him. Sakura felt his bangs brush against her cheeks and his breath rolled on her face as his fingers tips left ghost touches on her jaw, the move startled her as she jerked away from the touch only to have his face more closer. His alabaster lips parted slightly in a facinating way, no in a very **SEDUCIVE** way and a very tempting way that made butterflies float in her stomach.

She mentally cursed the Uchiha's good looks.

"I want you to go..." he breathed "and I want you to avoid a similar fate like mine I know you are a kind girl Sakura though you may act cold but on the inside you were that little girl that I saw playing with my brother so many years ago" his words were so very straightforward, was he secretly worried? Sakura shifted away to get more space between them, the fire in her eyes back once again as she sent him a glare "I am not going anywhere" she said stubbornly.

She heared his chest rumble in a form of a chuckle "You are very determined Sakura-_san _but I did warn you"

Standing up to his full height he gave her the space she needed in order for her to breath properly '_What the hell was that!_' Sakura inwardly shouted. Inner Sakura was to busy making some um...inappropriate remarks to the man that Sakura wouldn't want to think about in such away.

'**Oh come on you know you think he is hot!**' Inner exclaimed.

Sakura mentally shook her head furiously '_No I do not!_'

'**Yes!**'

'_No!_'

'**No!**'

'_Yes!_'

Sakura glared at nothing as Inner cheered in victory. Mean while Itachi was studying her way her face expressions seem to change now and then, as if she had a split personality of some sort. He found it acually quite amusing, if he wasn't the Uchiha Itachi he would have probably laughed at her and say how silly she'd look just for making many face expressions within a minute. Though he thought it would be wise to keep it to himself rather to face her wrath with a leather fist in his face.

'_She looks like she is insane when she does that..._'

Pulling out a chair and sitting down Itachi pulled out a book from his sleeve. The secret of the Heavens, Itachi read. Flickering off his Sharingan, his two twin coal eyes rolled over yellow stained pages. His pale fingers flipped through them, in which Sakura had snapped out of her inner rivalry to. She seemed to have paused as she watched his smooth lips form into small whispers of words that he was reading as his intelligent mind soaked up the information like a sponge.

"God places the heaviest burnden on those who can carry its weight..." he mummbled. **(1)**

Sakura's brows rose as she watched him skim through the pages. Itachi Uchiha was a religious man? Wow, and she thought Hidan and Pein were the only two God freaks around. Standing up she tip toed around and peeked over his shoulders to read as well, he didn't really seem to mind and continued his business. Scanning over a certian paragraph he snapped the book shut, he felt Sakura jump in surprised as her breath hiched.

Placing it on the table he faced her.

Sakura's expression remained in that awed manner as his onyx eyes burned intensely into her soul, again she felt something like butterflies in her stomach as he began to speak.

"Blessed is the man who walks not in the counsel of the ungodly. Nor stands in the path of the sinners, nor sits in the seat of the scornful; _But his delight is in the law of the Lord_, and in his law he meditates day and night. He shall be like a tree planted by the rivers of water. That brings forth its fruit in its seasons, whose leaf also shall not wither..." **(2)**

Sakura's heart fluttered in its cold cage. She knew exactly what he ment, and that she respected...

A smile planted on her lips "That was beautiful" she told him absent mindedly. His black brows shot upwards in a way of surprise, never had he thought she would react that way. Reaching for her medic pouch Sakura pulled out her own book and passed it to him, taking it he read the cover "The works of Shakesphere" he said.

He glanced up at her "You like the works of Shakesphere?" he questioned.

She nodded her head and turned the book around in his hands and pointed "This one is my favorite" she answered.

Itachi's brows furrowed as a frown formed on his lips "Romeo and Juliet?" Sakura nodded in great enthusiasm.

Handing the book back he crossed his arms "Its a tradgic story, Juliet who is born of the Capulet family and Romeo who was born into the Montague fell in love though their families were in a fued of hatred for each other...in the end both of them die so i can't really see why you would like a play that is rubbish"

"Its not rubbish!" she announced loudly as she pocketed the book like the treasure.

Her cheeks huffed out, it was flushed in a pretty pink color wish slight hints of resentment. But he didn't care, she could glare at him all she wanted but he wasn't going to change his mind about what he thought of the tradgic story of the star cross lovers. And he to suffered a similar fate of losing one so dear; Sakura would never understand even if she did know about his background. Hachi was his past, a dream that was a day tomorrow or after that he will have in his sleep.

'_Ita-kun! Its not rubbish its art and its romantic something you wouldn't understand for being the first son of Fugaku-sama!_'

Yup...Sakura was almost like a replica of her just only different in appearance and the theory of her having a split personality. Itachi's eyes softened a fraction of a inch as he peered at her through his bangs as she ranted about how Shakesphere's play was a beautiful masterpiece that needed to be acknowledged.

'_Now she sounds like Deidara..._'

* * *

The blonde artist sneezed as he held his cup of water in his hands, nearly spilling it. Hidan almost laughed at him "Stupid bastard you almost dropped the water!" Deidara sent him a dirty glare and flipped him the bird "Go fuck a donkey, un!"

Hidan backed away is horror "That's against my religion!" he retorted.

Deidara just rolled his eyes and exited the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. Pein rubbed his eyes as he held his coffee mug, raising a fist he called out warningly "Deidara slam the door again and see what happens!"

...

...

...

...

SLAM!

Pein glowered darkly "Mother fucker" he hissed as he pulled out an iron rod and to left Hidan alone in the room to search for the blonde.

"Bitch is gunna get it now" he snickered as he went to go sneak some cookies from the cookie jar.

* * *

"So what is your favorite color?"

"Hn"

"Ummm ok then, what is your favorite animal?"

"Hn"

Sakura twitched in aggravation "Okay than Itachi, do you have anything that you favor besides your ninja scroll!"

...

"Hn"

Sakura threw her hands up in the air "ARGH! I GIVE UP, YOUR WORSE THEN YOUR BROTHER WHEN IT COMES TO FREAKIN VOCABULARY!" she hollered piercingly into his ear. Sliding away, the elder Uchiha rubbed his ear "Have you ever heard of an inside voice?" he countered. Sakura grinded her teeth together as her hands wanted to snake around his wonderful neck.

'_Kill the weasel, kill the weasel, kill the weasel, kill the wea-_' she repeated in her head.

Itachi leaned away in a casual manner with his legs crossed and his elbow supporting him against his desk as he ignored Sakura's obvious death glare. He acually liked to tease her believe it or not, even he was shocked that he liked to do such a thing. But with the look she gives him, he just couldn't resist the oppertunities to strike with sarcasm or anything just for plain pleasure in annoying the pinkette.

Sitting down on the floor she decided to go through his collection of books on the little self near his legs, crawling over to it she pulled them out one by one. Picking up a old looking black book she blew the dust off it "The works of Edgar Allen Poe" she read aloud. Opening it to the first page she read a poem called 'Annabel Lee' her faced glowed with intesnse intrest as she read the poem very slowly as she absorbed its knowledge into her head.

Itachi could have sworn he can see the gears working within that forehead of her's.

Closing it gently she fell back to lay down, her hair spreaded out as she took in a deep breath, and exhaled it as a sigh. Sakura held the little black book and shook it to get the Uchiha's attention "Do you mind if I borrow this?" she asked innocently.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and watched with lazy eyes as she still held her question in the air "You can, but take good care of it...it's one of my favorites and I had it for a long time" he answered.

She agreed and pocketed away within the safty of her cloak, getting up to her feet she brushed the imaginary dust off. Resting her hands on her hips she pointed to the door "Since we been in here for a few hours Itachi lets go out into the village" she suggested.

He stood up "I guess..." the Uchiha mused as he followed her out into the hallway.

* * *

Deidara got out of the bathroom after enduring a very painful beating from the leader for JUST SLAMMING A DOOR! He grumbled hateful words for the leader as he rubbed his bruises tenderly, turning around the corner he saw the familiar pink hair woman. Hiding around the wall and watching her with his unscoped eye he noted that she had come out of Itachi's room.

'_What would she be doing in there...?_' he wondered.

He saw her fix her cloak for it to be more looser around her body before facing the open door, and to his surprise he saw Itachi appear. They seemed to exchange some words before Itachi closed the door and took off with the pinkette at his side. Watching them disappear down the flight of stairs he came out of hiding, a confused look imprinted on his young face. Many things went through his mind, some that acually made his blood boil to the point of wanting to blow someone's head off.

Spinning on his heels he left in the opposite direction to think about what he saw throughly.

* * *

Sakura had a hard time walking through the streets as all these children crowded them, well mostly Itachi. All asking for training or if he wanted to play ninja, or hide and seek with them at the park. He refused them nicely and promised a next time to those who were disappointed with little pokes to their small forehead. "Forgive me...maybe next time" he said to them. A small little girl tugged on his sleeve, she looked almost about five years old. A shy look inplanted on her face with a toothy grin.

Itachi bent down so that he can be eye leveled with her, a kind look on his face as he waited for her to say something.

"Can Ita-nii-san play one the swings with me again?" she questioned cutely, her large blue doe-like eyes stared at him and him only as he chuckled and ruffled her hair with his large hand. Smiling his nodded his head and held out his pinky "I promise I'll play with you tomorrow" he linked his pinky with her tiny one. Letting go of her and patting her head good bye they started on their was down the street. Sakura rested her hands on her hips and inched closer.

"I didn't know that Uchihas were such softies" she teased.

Itachi shot her a glare, ahhhh if only looks could kill. Walking a few streets down Sakura spotted a nice little traditional cafe, marching towards it she ordered a table for the two of them. The Uchiha didn't seem to protest as they were seated. A young man came up, a smile adorn his face as he bowed respectfully at the both of them "May I take your order?" he asked. A smile never left his eyes and he held his penciel at the ready.

Itachi and Sakura mummbled to eachother for a moment and nodded their heads "Large dish of Dango and some green tea please" they said at the same time.

Writing it down the waiter bowed again before leaving. Resting the menu down Sakura crossed her legs in a lady like fashion as the young men in the area stared like wolves to a prey, Itachi's eyes narrowed at them slightly '_Its not nice to stare you filthy pigs_' he inwardly lectured. She really didn't seem to mind it but she noticed all the woman staring at their, higher up like fine wine. They both seemed to be well aware of the situation.

...

...

"Here is your order!" the happy waiter said as he placed if down graciously before them. Sakura smiled at him charmingly, blushes on the guys around her as she said her thanks and picked up the first stick of Dango that was within her reach. Raising it to her mouth she took a bite out of it, she ate it slowly to save the heavenly flavor and licked her lips "Yummy~" A man two tables down covered his nose and looked away "C-cute..." he stuttered.

Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed his own, he ate it like he normally did. The woman watching lustfully as always as he chewed carefully and move again for more. Pouring them some tea Itachi grabbed his cup a took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she took a sip of her own.

Itachi nodded his head. For ten or so minutes they ate in silence and the people around them started to go backto doing their business. Itachi on the other hand expected the female kunochi, she obviously loved sweets by the way she ate her food and licked her lips after each stick she had. It was a distraction for sure as he picked up his tea and took a nice big gulp from it.

"So Itachi are you a virgin?"

Swallowing his tea wrong the Uchiha pulled the cup away from his mouth and coughed harshly, hitting his chest and gasping for air. Resting his cup down and leaning forward he lowered his voice into a hiss through his teeth "Why...gasp...do you ask...cough...that?" he questioned. Sakura had a smirk on her lovely face and leaned equally closer to him and pulled out some money and shaked it around "I was just asking, since you guys made bets on me earilar about my virginity" she told him innocently.

The older Uchiha snorted "Non of your business"

Sakura crossed her arms in disappointment, but nontheless let it go and finished her portion of the the dish. Polishing off the rest of the dish Itachi stood up, payed the bill, and left a tip for the kind waiter that served them. Looking at the sky the moon barely broke through the clouds "We should head back, we would need some rest for tomorrow" the Uchiha said. Sighing Sakura stood up and fixed her cloak.

Grabbing her by the elbow he guilded her back from the way they came towards the tallest tower in all of Amegakure. Their base, their home, Pein's and Akatsuki's domain. Their steps didn't echo as the sky began to rain on them, reaching a small ally they entered for the back enterance. Slipping past Sakura and opening the door the Uchiha allowed her in first before taking a last glance at the sky. Shutting the door behind him, he followed right behind her to their prospective levels of their rooms remained.

Jade faced the dark crimson orbs one last time, bidding the other a nice rest as they went their seperate ways and for once both felt their spirits a tad higher then the other.

Sakura walked with a grin on her face, reaching a delicate hand she twisted the knob and entered her room.

* * *

Pein sat silently on his tower, his looked over the villaged silently. The crisp smell of pine and fresh rain filled his senses as he allowed the cool water to soak his body. His partner, Konan remained inside watching him as she usually refused to go out into the rain. Lifting himself up onto his feet the oranged hair man headed indoors, his Rennigan staring into the darkness as a shadowed figure stood there. The true leader of the Akatsuki...

Joining his side Konan to was aware of the man in the dark. Her cool light chocolate eyes remained in that bored stare as she held her hands together in front of her small figure.

"Pein, so far so good on running this organization...our peace will soon arrive" a deep voice purred.

The puppet leader bowed his head "Thank you" he mummbled. The dark voiced hummed thoughtfully in the dark, it moved across the darken room and grabbed a peice of cloth. Wrapping it around himself he gave a pleasent chuckle "Keep your watch out as usual and keep low I am sure Konohagakure is still aware of our movements...send Hidan and Kakuzu out in sear for the Nibi" the man stood out into the light. His face darkened by his hood as he faced the two Akatsuki.

"Prepar for the sealing, and watch our newest member she might not like what is heading her way...my precious little blossom shall help us seal her first beast"

"As you wish I will teach her the sealing jutsu" Pein stated.

"When shall you return?" Konan broke in. The two men's eyes landed on her momentarily in thought. The dark man headed for the door and opened it "Within three days" he answered before leaving. The to exhaled a sigh.

It was going to be a _long_ week...

* * *

**Sorry if it takes me so long to write, i'm going through a brain dead moment for the story running out of ideas. But this is a short chapter and I hope to write a longer one in the next. I think I'll start adding in a bit of couples in there but I will progress it nice and easily.**

**Itachi: lame...**

**Sasuke: and when do I come into the picture!**

**As soon as u shut up and let me write! -starts typing the next chapter-**

**Sasuke: meanie...**

**Itachi: -sighs- please review and thanks for reading today's chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki, see you soon -disappears into crows-**


	16. Unexpected Return!

**HEY THERE GUYS ITS BEEN AWHILE I KNOW BUT PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T KILL ME! DX**

**I've been busy so I didn't really have much time to write and stuff its just a pain in the ass man -w- so yea **

**Sasuke: excuses...**

**SHUT UP UCHIHA NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**Sasuke: -glares-**

**So to make this short plz enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Unexpected Return

Pein observed the Haruno as she meditated within the training field. Her eyes shut in concentration and her mind blocked from the world. Sitting down next to her the Akatsuki leader crossed his legs and waited patiently for the girl to come back to Earth. Taking his time he took the chance to study his subordinate with a keen eye.

Her skin was like that of a porcelain doll, and her lashes were long and silky as they brushed her cheeks. Her brows were perfectly arched and her lips looked smooth to the touch. Her forehead was a perfect fit and her pink hair framed her perfectly. Like an angel Pein mused. Reaching down he picked up some of her hair that was on the ground and allowed to flow through his fingers like liquid water.

As anticipated she didn't stir from her inner most thoughts.

He wouldn't mind if the pink hair woman was this all the time. It would be less annoying then her mouth that yapped at him with no respect like she did most of the time. The man let out a sigh, she was truly a lot of work to handle for just a simple Kunochi with her title well known in the book as his. And the fact Madara wanted to start the sealing jutsu so early was beyond him. It would be a miracle if she was able to pull it off on the first try.

He waited for her for a good thirty minutes, to him was like eternity until her pink lashes fluttered open. Something that seem rather enticing about how they complimented her eyes her big, lovely, jade eyes. With his Rennigan he is able to see every detail and every second of it. In awe he didn't seem to notice her calling his name.

Her lips moved slowly to form it. How it sounded like holy bells in his ears, with a dozy stare he replied with a soft "Yes?" his actions seemed to have surprised her though like he had hit his head to hard on something like the floor, or the desk in his office from stressful paperwork. Moving herself away Sakura placed a pale hand over her chest as an instinct move for all women.

"May I ask why you are here…shouldn't you be in your office?" she questioned him, a look of suspicion in her eyes.

Snapping out of his daydream the leader cleared his throat and stood up "I came here to train you" he answered. A frown appeared on her face, her muscles tensed with the outmost bewilderment on her expression. "And what is this training for?" she questioned.

Pein smirked, his hands raising up slightly that could make everyone believe of his Godly power over them. His eyes ominous as they seemed to glow slightly "The jutsu to extract Bijuu from its Jinchuuriki and take its power for ourselves to achieve world domination" his voice was loud, something that screamed for respect in her head. Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth agape that he had told her their intentions for the world in the future.

But, there was nothing she could do at the moment. Standing up she dusted herself off, the flash of Orochimaru's ring glimmered on her pinky caught her attention for a millisecond that made her stomach twist in disgust to know she was wearing his previous ring.

She closed her eyes '_The only thing I can do is prevent Naruto from being captured…_' even if it did mean that she had to take the lives of other hosts to make Akatsuki trust her more and more. Her heart swelled with determination over her cold exterior self "I'll accept your training then so when to we start?"

That smirk appeared on his face again "Right now"

Sakura breathed loudly, sweat tickled down her face as Pein gave her a disappointed look "Again" he ordered. She nodded her head and obeyed, her hands going trough the hand signs that he had taught her carefully. Her goal: Sealing a fake Jinchuuriki into a tiny statue that was no higher then her knee. She gritted her teeth as she focused her chakra into sealing the damn thing '_This is a lot harder then what I thought it would be!_' she groaned inwardly.

Inner Sakura for once agreed '**Just imagine when we have to seal the real thing**'

Everything turned gloomy at the thought of that, as much as she wished that she didn't want to she will have no choice but to do so. Shifting her eyes to the fake Jinchuuriki she wondered if it was based off a recent Jinchuuriki they had killed.

It reminded her of her encounter with Deidara and Sasori for the first time. When the blonde Akatsuki sat on the lifeless body of the Sand's Kazekage, something Naruto became outraged about and determined to kill them both. She and Chiyo took on Sasori, the now deceased Akatsuki member while Naruto and Kakashi took on Deidara who still breathes today. She remembered hearing Deidara talk to Naruto to enrage him more.

'_Up to date we have captured only two Jinchuuriki besides this one_'

If they captured three so far they were only up to six left. Panting from straining her chakra she finally sealed the last of the chakra, Dropping her hands to her sides she breathed out a sigh of relief as Pein watched her with a pleased look on his face. He clapped his hands "Well done Sakura you were the fastest ninja to complete the jutsu" he praised.

Sakura peered at him "The first?"

The Akatsuki leader's arms fell limply to his side "Ah, Itachi wasn't even as perfect as you" he chimed "but your control of chakra is just extraordinary beyond all our abilities" Inner Sakura's chest puffed up with pride as she took in the compliment fully. '**Finally someone recognizes our talents!**'

Sakura couldn't agree more, not being called weak but being complimented as an equally strong ninja was nice. And from the Akatsuki LEADER himself! Her lips twitched before she gave him a rare small smile "Thank you" and this time her smile was sincere like the one she had given Itachi once before. He seemed to gawk at for a second as he rapidly tried to collect himself "N-no problem"

Bowing gracefully she allowed her ice expression to soften "_Pein-sama_" she said before turning to leave. The orange hair man watched her go, he was slightly shocked that she acknowledged him with some respect as her superior. Before she was able to make it fully out of the room he opened his mouth "Pein…"

He saw her pause "Call me Pein" he finished.

Looking over her shoulder her pink hair framed her face in a lovely way, her eyes burning with fire "Alright then Pein" she said before leaving.

The Akatsuki leader was left to deal with his thoughts.

Spinning around on his heels he headed for the opposite exit that Sakura had taken, confusion dawned upon his being as he mused to himself. His thoughts filled with images of the beautiful kunochi. Wait a second…did he just call Sakura beautiful? Pein shook his head furiously as he turned a corner down another dark corridor.

A frown fell upon his face. He was PEIN he didn't find any pink haired subordinates beautiful! He took a deep breath. Nice and easy Pein he soothed himself. Breath in. Breath out. Now repeat. Sakura was NOT beautiful! Though her smile was small and heart warming that just made him want to hu-NO! Pein glowered in frustration as he mentally smacked himself around. He was not happy with himself right now, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth he decided to turn in. He was lacking chakra to control this body so might as well get well rested.

Traveling up to the highest point in all of Amegakure he walked past all the other five containers and headed for the sixth one. Laying down on It he stared up at the ceiling for a moment before finally closing his eyes.

A few feet away another man opened his eyes, the Rennigan reflective in the dark room he stayed in with Konan by his side. His red hair glistened as the moon reflected off of it a bit. Konan being usually concerned about his well being always rested a delicate hand on his arm "Nagato you should probably rest" she suggested. Shifting one visible eye at her he nodded his head, the giant machine he rested in opened up allowing him to weakly get out with Konan helping him with each step of the way to a giant king sized bed. Helping him sit she gave him a quick good night kiss on the forehead before leaving for her own bed. Leaving Nagato to think for awhile.

He laid down, the cover rested on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about Sakura. He was pleased for the fact that she was a fast learner like Itachi though better at chakra control then the Uchiha and even himself. And she was very nice to look at, a slight smirk appeared on his lips. Better then staring and working at men other then Konan who was to fairly pretty.

Suddenly he tossed to his side suddenly annoyed himself. His eyes resting at the door that separated him from going outside or to Sakura who tends to walk about the village at this hour playing with a few children, training or perhaps hanging out and getting to know other Akatsuki members to get herself familiar with them.

Yawning, Nagato finally closed his eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hidan grumbled angrily as he followed his partner Kakuzu down through the sewers, he tapped the end of his scythe and examined the dark rock around him "Hey Kakuzu" he said "Are you sure that the Nibi is here?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes "Of course it is! I am not mistaken she is coming right up ahead"

And that was true, large amounts of chakra could be sensed the closer they got to their target. Hidan was itching for a good battle and a possible sacrifice to Jashin. Blinking a few times he saw someone turn from a corridor ahead and run down the same hallway as them. Thanking Jashin that he was very observant he saw that it was a female. Her blonde hair was in a loose ponytail and her black eyes spotted them in what looked like fear and rage. Her lips were in a nice shade of red and her skin was pale with a slight tan to it.

The silver hair man grinned rather nastily as he removed the scythe from his back.

"Hidan" Kakuzu warned.

The Jashinist rolled his eyes "I know no need to fuckin tell me twice"

And with that the chase for the Nibi began.

* * *

Returning to the base from her daily walk the pinkette made her way to the kitchen. To her surprise Deidara was still up along with Kisame and Itachi who both sat at the table talking a light conversation. Turning to her they greeted her kindly.

"Hello Sakura-chan, un"

"Hn, good evening Sakura-san"

A toothy grin "Hey there Kitten!"

Taking her usual seat between Deidara and Itachi she nodded her head and looked down at the table. She saw scattered cards there along with a few chips. She twitched slightly '**They are playing poker!' Inner shrieked.** Sakura gave Kisame a puzzled look as he presented her with her own small deck of cards "Join us Kitten its really fun" he said. His beady black eyes looked at her expectantly, uttering a sigh she gave in much to his pleasure. Taking the cards she peered down at them, a full house. She smirked as he stared up at the others. Deidara's brows were furrowed and Kisame seemed light enough. Itachi on the other hand had a perfectly formed poker face, he watched them closely. Mostly her but she didn't care.

Putting down the cards. Deidara cursed, Kisame sulked while Sakura and Itachi had a stare off. They both got a full house and there was tokens in the center of the table. Question was who was going to get them? She tilted her head and pushed it towards him "I never was the one for poker so you can have it if you want" she told him, he raised a brow at her but accepted her generous offer gladly.

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms childishly "Always in favor of the Uchiha, hmm. Why can't we get stuff like that!" he gestured towards Kisame and himself who still seemed to be sulking.

Sakura gave a light smile (in which she has been doing more often lately) and tapped his back "I'm sorry I'll get you some clay and Kisame a new sword next time" she appologized. The three gave each other glances before looking back at here "What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan, un?" the blonde gawked. The pinkette turned her head slightly "I have no idea of what your talking about" she hummed. Deidara slammed his hand down and came nose to nose with her "Don't give us that load of bull we know fully well that Akumakage no Sakura is not kind in such a way to buy people things that they like!"

"But doesn't that mean i'm only being a lady?" she countered.

Deidara's mouth snapped shut, not saying a word.

Kisame leaned over closer to the blonde snickering "The day when Deidara was acually silenced by a girl!" he chuckled. Deidara's cheeks tinted red as he shoved the man away and glared at him heatedly "of course not now shut ur mouth before I chop you up and feed you to your customers, un!" he threatened darkly. Kisame held his hands up in defense before backing away fully "Just saying" he replied.

Sakura snorted "Who in the right mind would want sushi that is blue?"

Kisame took that as an insult "You damn pink hair bitch!" he fummed as Itachi and Deidara held him in his seat as he waved his arms and legs around wildly as Sakura watched him with a bored blank expresssion. Then suddenly someone walked into the room "Ooooo, Senpai you been having fun without Tobi!" a voice exclaimed. Itachi, Sakura, and Deidara froze and pale before turning their heads to the mask ninja who stood before them. He was soaked to the bone, just recently returned which was obvious.

He skipped over to the table and picked up a few of the cards "Awwwww, Tobi missed out on all the fun bummer that I was sent of a mission!" he wailed. Sakura's eyes looked down as she felt that sudden dark gaze on her, it made her want to crawl under a bed and never come out. He poked her and squealed "Sakura-chan looks so lovely today! She's so strong and pretty Tobi likes pretty flowers!" the masked nin chirped.

Itachi stiffened at that comment, his Sharingan melting into the other Akatsuki's member's head.

'_I love beautiful flowers like you..._' he translated.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed the cheerful man before them '_What are you playing at Madara...?_' he mused. His eyes traveled to Sakura's green downcast eyes, her long pink lashes covering most of them. She seemed tensed around Madara all the time, what was there history? How did they know each other? Ineed it was infact a puzzle and there was no one like Uchiha Itachi who loved to solve a good mystery. He hated it when he has no answers to his question.

He nearly growled as he saw romantic gestures made to the pinkette. She looked rather uncomfortable about how Madara approached her, she looked like she didn't want to be approached by him at all. That was a problem he needed to fix, Madara might be old but that doesn't mean that his hormones had exactly died down yet. It made the Uchiha want to gag at the thought of Madara ragging around the town assulting or paying whores to fill his needs. Never in his life would he stoop so low as him, he had dignity and rather not lose it.

Slowly both he and Deidara let go of Kisame who became calm once another member had joined them.

Taking a seat down Tobi grabbed a granny smith apple from his sleeve and tossed it around in the air "I heard Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san headed off to catch the Nibi from what zetzu says it will be a sucessful catch!" he told them. They all looked at each other then Sakura who hadn't moved an inch, she finally looked up at them "Does she even know the jutsu?" Deidara asked. Tobi nodded rapidly "Yes Leader-sama taught her himself today and she mastered it faster then Itachi isn't she so amazing!" he said with awe.

Kisame made an 'o' shape with his mouth "She had Itachi's recorded beated! He was able to lear it in two days!" he exclaimed.

Tobi clasped his hands together "She did it in only one day how amazing is that!"

"I admit that is acually impressive, un"

"And it took Senpai a month to learn!"

SMACK!

"OW! WHY DID SENPAI HIT TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"BECAUSE YOUR AN ANNOYING PRICK, UN!"

Kisame patted Deidara's back "Calm down there kiddo, no need in killing your partner now" Deidara glared at the fish man for a moment before taking his seat again. Itachi just stood and Kisame to returned to his rightful seat and examined everyone with his beady eyes.

It became rather akward so he just stood up and streched "Well I don't know about you but I'm heading off for bed" with that he exited the room leaving the other four behind. Deidara cleared his throat and stood up "Um I got to go to good night, un" then there was just the three of them.

Sakura and the two Uchihas.

She sat there as they seemed to be having a staring contest while they completely forgotten that she was there. She looked back and forth between them, as if they were talking silently among themselves. Silently she moved a seat away from Madara who both he and Itachi quickly noticed. "Aw Sakura-chan doesn't like Tobi!" he wailed in fake saddness. Sakura watched him carefully and clenched her fists into her cloak under the table "No I just don't like closeness" she snapped.

Standing up slowly she cleared her throat "I should be going to bed now" she declared.

Madara to was about to get up until Itachi rested his hand on Sakura's back and sent him a nasty glare before leading the kunochi out of the room. Madara frowned under his mask but then smirked in an unpleasent way. linking his fingers and resting them on his lap he stared at the door "You my hide bloosom but Itachi can't protect you forever" he mummbled, his lone Sharingan twinkled with pure delight and want as the room grew dark.

* * *

Itachi opened the door for her and allowed her in before following and shutting the door with a soft click. His Sharingan automatically turning off so that his light coal eyes faced her "I want you to stay away from Tobi, his intentions towards you isn't so kind" he stated. Sakura unbuttoned her cloak and rested it on her bed, her clan symbol showed on her back proudly as she bent down to remove her shoes as her long pink hair fell over her sides "I think I know that Itachi-san Tobi doesn't seem the type to be friendly towards me besides that woman Konan" she placed her shoes under the bed and had made herself at home just by sitting on her bed.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"Thats because Madara has no interest in Konan like that" he said, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door "But Madara is clever do not let him corner you or it might be one of the last things you do" he warned.

Sakura stared up at him with her glowing green eyes "Why? Are you worried for me or something?" she questioned.

As expected Itachi remained silent, crossing her legs she leaned her body weight into her arms to support her "I can handle myself what is one Uchiha able to do? I am not my twelve year old self that use to chase after girlish fantasy that was your younger brother"

"But Mada-"

Sakura rose her voice "I can handle him!"

Itachi gave her a look of doubt. Before appearing in front of her and pinning her to her bed, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck made her freeze quickly. Resting his head Itachi could smell wonderful cherry blossoms and strawberries comming through his senses, it was a lovely smell that he thought was pretty arousing as he pressed himself to her "If I am able to get this close in only a mere second just imagine Madara's speed to my own" unoticely he smelled her hair as he moved her hands to pin above her head.

Sakura shinked further into her matress feeling utterly defensly to Itachi of all people! She was rather glad that her room was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her face. Inner Sakura drooled at the scene '**Damn he wants us bad!**' she squealed. Itachi nibbled on her neck which made her flinch '_Not good! Not good!_' the alarm in Sakura's head yelled as she tried to push him away only to make it worse by him able to sneak his way between her legs to stand closer to her and get a higher advantage '_Shit!_' she cursed herself.

Her face grew a bright pink that was brighter then her hair. Moving her head away she gritted her teeth in irritation "I-Itachi get off" she demanded. The older Uchiha brushed his fingers through her hair and brought it to his nose and took a deep in take of breath. He moved his hips forward that almost made Sakura almost shriek. "ITACHI!" she yelled.

"Hn"

Sakura glared at him '_THAT BASTARD!_'

Struggling under his grip she was able to slide up more to the point her chest was the only thing he was looking at "Stop staring!" she ordered hoarsly. He rolled his eyes and brushed his lips on her ear "Do you promise you'll stay away from Madara?" he whispered. The Haruno gave a frustrated sigh and shifted and narrowed her eyes up at him "If I say yes will you get off me?" she mummbled. She gave him a angered shy look that reminded him slightly of Sasuke when he was little.

"Yes" he said huskily, luckly for him she didn't seem to notice it.

"Fine now get off!" she barked.

He regretfully gotten off her as she sat up, dusting off her cloak she pointed to the door "Alright I'm going to bed now please get out so I can" she stated.

Rolling his eyes Itachi did what he was told and locked the door before he left with a soft click. Watching while she did so Sakura ran a shaky hand through her hair "What the hell was that about?" she questioned herself.

* * *

Sasuke growled in frustration as they drew near the border to the land of Fire. Growing frustrated that the fact Sakura wasn't coming back. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all puzzled by his sudden additute and desperation of finding the girl. They all talked among themselves of Sasuke's new intentions asides from killing his brother. Walking behind him Karin puffed out her cheeks and gave out a small 'Hmph' in jealousy.

Who was Sakura? What was her relation with _her _Sasuke? So many questions ran through her head as they marched along through the green forest. So deep in thought she didn't noticed anyone stop and smacked her nose into Suigetsu's back "OW!" she yelped as she held it tenderly. Suigetsu turned to her with an annoyed frown "Watch where your going" he grummbled in a non-to-happy mood. Probably thirsty.

Her pinkish red eyes glared at him darkly. Suigetsu sweat dropped '_if looks could kill_' he thought.

Sasuke scoffed and rested a hand on his hip "Karin do you sense any chakra around here?" he asked. The red hair kunochi shook her head and crossed her arms in a prepy fashion "Not even one besides animals crawling around" she replied.

The Uchiha frowned and continued walking. The three subordinates followed closely behind.

"Damn that girl..." the Uchiha growled. He wasn't pleased that Sakura wasn't appearing anywhere, like she was totally wiped off the face of the Earth. Which he hoped that wasn't true and that she was alive and healthy.

His face features softened as they walked past a old cherry blossom tree that has been there for ages.

A new flame of determination flared up as he continued on his quest. Pulling his cloak tighter around him his gaze grew cold and headed towards the Land of Rivers.

"Lets go!" he ordered.

His teammates groaned in displeasure but followed him anyways.

* * *

Madara sat in Pein's room much to the Akatsuki leader's surprise. He sat up in his bed his eye well trained on the Uchiha "Your back early" he said lowly. Madara removed his mask and setted it on the bed aside of him. The dark perfectly shadowed his face "The mission was simple enough" he answered. Pein nodded his head.

Tilting his head a smirk appeared across his face "How did her trainning go?"

Pein watched him for a few moments "She mastered it faster then Itachi did I got word that Hidan and Kakuzu had captured the Nibi they'll be here in a few days"

Madara nodded his head, he was rather pleased and snatched the mask up and replaced it on his face with a soft click. Sitting casually he thought of a certian pink hair woman "Makes sure the blossom is well treated and give her more missions I noticed you haven't been lately" he told him. Pein frowned but sadly agreed to do so since he was only the puppet leader of the organization. Konan sat in the corner of the room, her brown eyes staring at them both but not daring to come into their conversation.

Standing up she walked over and bowed respectfully "Allow us to leave Madara-sama I'm afraid Pein-sama needs his rest" she said softly. Luckily he agreed and stood up and turned to Pein and stared "Remember the plan she is very important to us" he stressed out the word important before leaving with Konan trailing behind him that mummbled a good night and shutting the double doors.

Pein fell back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling "What a pain..." He threw a pillow over his face.

* * *

**AND THATS A WRAP! Glad thats over Hawaii was fun and stuff^^ got to see cool coral and the beach was sooooooooooooooo wonderful the sad part it that i started school last monday which is a total bummer i mean i have THREE math classes! who the hell gets three!**

**Itachi: apprently you do**

**SHUT IT! **

**Madara: what it proves that your smart perhaps?**

**-blushes and makes little circles in the hair in a fan girlish way- why t-t-thank you Mada-chan~ **

**Madara and Itachi: -sweat drop-**

**ANYWAYS BESIDES ALL THAT JAZZ I HOPED U LIKED AND WILL COMMENT AND ALL THAT AND STAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO UNTIL NEXT TIME ON SAKURA OF THE AKATSUKI SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AS THE JAPANESE SAY: JA NE!**


	17. Extraction!

**HI THERE EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH A ALL NEW CHAPTER OF SAKURA OF THE AKATSUKI YAY!**

**FOR THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL OF ITACHI'S MEMORIES AND JUST WHO IS THAT GIRL? FIND OUT ABOUT HOW SHE AND ITACHI ARE RELATED AND ABOUT SAKURA'S STRUGGLE TO MAINTAIN HER FEELINGS!**

**AND WHAT ABOUT TEAM KAKASHI AND SASUKE? WHO KNOWS! **

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Extraction

Hidan and Kakuzu entered a base just south of Yukigakure. The silver man shivered from the cold winds as he and Kakuzu trudged through the snow, his teeth chattered as he dragged the unconcious Jinchuuriki behind him not even caring if she was to get sick or not. But he did seem to enjoy the fact he was dragging a hot bloody chick back with him. Jashin be damned if he didn't. Pein would have his balls in the palm of his hand if he and Kakuzu were to fail. kicking his foot against a stone wall he knocked the snow off his shoes as Kakuzu implanted a giant seal on the entrance similar to the one that was in the land of Rivers that was turned to rubble by their newest member years ago.

"Lets go" Kakuzu's gruff voice said as he pasted his silver hair teammate.

"Pfft I know that already!" Hidan snapped

Following his partner into the chamber he was greeted by the others. Most of them holograms whose bodies were in Amegakure, Sakura was over by Pein who seemed rather pleased that their mission was a success wasting no time he began using handsigns that was so familiar to him, slamming his hand on the ground smoke filled the room "Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō!" **(1)**. The smoky mist disappeared in an instant. A giant statue sitting there with it's hands cuffed togeher and it's many eyes opened. Sakura looked at it like a repulsive animal as the other members made haste to their appointed spots.

Flickering up to the statue's left pinky finger she glanced side to side. Most of their eyes on her, it made her uncomfortable but she gave them a careless expression. "Hey Leader-sama do you think kitten should even be appart of this?" Kisame's rough voice cut in, it sounded more jagged to her ears since he to was a hologram. Pein's eyes darted to the shark man's beady little ones and scoffed softly "She can manage consider it training on her part after all she was able to learn it faster then any of us here" he answered.

The others mummbled among themselves before they got quiet.

Gathering their chakra into one spot they all mummbled "Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin!" **(2)**. The colassal opened it's mouth, light blue chakra in the form of dragons streched out they scretched loudly as their eyes set upon their prey. Slithering up to the unconcious Jinchuuriki Sakura closed her eyes not wishing to see as high pitched scream echoed through the walls of the cave. She flinched a bit startled as she can feel her chakra sucking away at another's. Peeking a look over to Itachi he seem rather use to it, not at all bothered by the woman's pain, same for the other's to who seemed to not care for this woman's life.

'_Are people always so cruel...?_'

_Yes..._

She to was also cruel, her heart as full of ice like their's yet why did she react to the woman with what felt like pity? Perhaps because she is facing a possible event that might happened to Naruto? Sakura's brows knitted together in some frustration. She was NOT pleased on how much emotion she was been feeling lately, was her walls finally beginning to crack? The walls that she took so many years to carve since she was twelve? She felt envious of the Uchiha, knowing that they were the masters of keeping up a great defense when it came to their emotions.

Her shoulder relaxed slightly, she wondered if Itachi to was secretly disturbed as well.

Her eyes turned to him once more only to be a bit startled to notice that he was staring at her as well, his red eyes were the only thing she could see. And he only her darkish green ones, his figure was tensed and slightly rigid as much of the other memebers were. Sensing she had the most chakra along with Kisame they seemed totally fine since she had perfect chakra control and Kisame having a rediculous amount of it.

She thanked kami for blessing her with it along with her well known intellegence.

If it wasn't for that then she wouldn't have been the brightest of team 7, even though Sasuke was the genius and Naruto the victorious idiot. She shook her head from the thoughts and closed her eyes to concentrate, the red dark chakra of the Nibi's presence fully about her as if she was it and it was her. '_I wonder if the others feel it?_' she mused.

She shrugged it off and continued her work.

* * *

Madara was impressed! To ever think a young kunochi such as Sakura could have so much potential, indeed he made the right choice to choose her. He licked his lips as he leveled out his chakra, he felt her's...and how intoxicating it was to his senses. If he could he'd pin her down and ripe off her clothes he basiclly have a field day with her. But that wouldn't make him much of a gentleman would it? Of course not, he was after all an Uchiha and the Uchiha men always gave the fellow female species EVEN if it was fangirls the respect that woman diserve.

Sadly the previous dirty thoughts gave him a bit of trouble inside his pants...oh my...

He glanced over to the other Uchiha of the Akatsuki. Itachi stood there of course with the grace of a cat, his posture screaming authority and his features proclaiming his youth though the creases on his face made him appear older then he was. The younger Uchiha was stealing glaces at the young pinkette and she two looked back now and then, it made Madara frown in displeasure. But became pleased when Sakura decided to return to the work at hand only leaving Itachi to stare at her for a few moments before resuming his work.

Madara inwardly sneered.

'_I can't wait till the poor bastard dies..._'

True enough he was going to kick the bucket sooner or later. Madara prayed for the sooner as he evilly thought of the other man's death darkly.

* * *

Sakura didn't dare move to wipe the sweat that tickled down her forehead. It was a lot harder then she thought...but after all the tailed-beast would most likely fight back as everyone tugged on it and successfully sealed it inch by inch. Her chakra was still at a good level as well as Kisame's who seemed to be taking up a light conversation with his partner really quietly. Sadly...Sakura had no partner, she was probably going to be the back up or the one that gets placed with a random team.

Or worse...with Madara...

She shivered at the thought and felt like gagging, not that she didn't mind Deidara the happy go lucky bomber that is really soft hearted when it comes to his workshop. If there was someone she couldn't stand was his partner, "Tobi" the "Child" of the Akatsuki.

'_Child my ass..._' she thought bitterly.

'**More of a pedo if you ask me**' Inner Sakura pipped in, her voice all crept out as she felt the older Uchiha's eyes land on her. If she could she'd flip him off like she would do to any other normal man, but sadly Madara was far from normal in anyones books. Sakura sighed silently and glanced upon her comerades one more time before going into deep thought. What troubled her the most was the fact how many Jinchuuriki they have captured.

'_This one...the Nibi...that makes one..._' she thought, her eyes flickered their way up to the status' other eyes and counted four that had pupils and five that didn't...one was forming so that must have been the Nibi's duing. So that made five Bijuu captured, her eyes flashed darkly when realization of just four remaining troubled her greatly in fear for her blonde friend in Konoha and hoped those two fools of advisors kept their part of their deal.

She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Well we are making better progress then we did with Orochimaru, un"

Sakura's eyes snapped towards Deidara who had spoken first. Pein kept a solemn expression "She has probably the best Chakra control among us..." he purred "That speeds up the extraction along with Kisame's large supply of his own chakra" The rouge mist ninja boasted his chest with some pride from being somewhat complimented by the leader. Which was rather rare usually Itachi got some of the praise or Sasori who was no longer among them.

"Well it gives me fuckin time to pray to Jashin for once!"

"And me to count my money..."

Hidan turned his head towards his partner "Your such a sinful man I fuckin hope Jashin shoves a foot up ur sinful ass when I send you to him!" Kakuzu glared at the Jashinist, his green eyes glowed like a cat's ominously "Then I'd shove your pike yup your ass to get eternally screwed"

Hidan opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Silence!" Pein hissed coldly. The zombie brothers both obeyed as their leader eyed them down "If you two don't get along then our system as a team will crumble do not forget our goals even if you two don't get along kill each other afterwords once we gain our prize" Sakura grew interested all of a sudden, not once has their goals or their ideas reached her ears or has ever been mention in front of her before. She had to sadly admitt she was highly curious '_If I learn what the goals are...then if could possiblely be helpful to Konoha and Naruto_' not once had they mentioned it to her. Apperently even if she managed to get into good terms with some of the memembers doesn't mean i was in their little _trust _circle.

Sakura puffed her cheeks slightly and blew a piece of stranded hair from her vision, her eyes calculating her plan head on which gave her a rather blank look that could rival one of the dead.

Her eyes trailed the last of the red chakra before the extraction ceremony was finally at a end. She dropped her hands to her sides and heard the host's body hit the ground, it echoed off the cave walls as the once proud Jinchuuriki was finally put to rest and out of it's misery. She heard Pein's voice off in the distance of her mind as she stared into dead eyes that watched her plainly, unblinkingly, not _alive_.

Her heart grew cold with ice seeing the sight and turned away.

She felt a hand on her head that caused her to lose hold of the holographic jutsu, she snapped her head to look behind her growing a bit dizzy from doing so to find Itachi there. His fingers stroke her hair tenderly as he traced it down her back and continued the process again. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, she felt...

_Comfort..._

His gaze was caring, soft, understanding. She examined the emotions in his eyes before they flickered away to their normal stoic ways though his kind action resumed, they shared a peaceful silence together.

"You will get use to it..."

Sakura gazed up at the man's Sharingan "Its cruel..." she mummbled, her souless eyes almost made him flinch.

"We are Shinobi we hve no choice to kill another" He spoke, Itachi paused before twirling a single pink lock of hair around his finger. He recieved a glare from the female before she moved her head slightly to free her hair from him. Such a shame he was having fun, her hair was soft to the touch and was long and beautiful like she was a fantasy hime from a far away kingdom.

"There's always a choice"

"Not within Akatsuki their isn't"

They eyed each other for a minute "I don't like you" she suddenly stated. Itachi blink, did he hear hear her correctly? Before he could even say anything she was up and out of her room in a flash leaving him in the dimly lit room. His lips formed a frown on his face as he raised himself up from the bed and towards the hallway. Closing the door behing him with a soft click he didn't feel Sakura's presence anywhere near him. Was he truely hated so? He knew she hated the Akatsuki, she didn't wish to be here and she didn't ask for it just like he did.

He turned left and closed his eyes.

He was silent as he passed many doors feeling a bit of sadness linger behind him. Sakuras words echoed in his head as he took each step.

'_I don't like you_'

But why would she say that if she told him she liked him not to long ago? She bemused him. So complex that not even he could discover the mystery of Akumakage no Sakura, she was something else. The Uchiha made a small grunt of aggravation. Was she that disturbed by the extraction that she would have to turn all her anger out on him? Possible.

Itachi so deep within his own mind didn't notice Yasou was trailing behind him. His golden eyes watching his back like a kitten. He stopped when Itachi stopped, he turned when he turned, he copied all of his movements like a mime. Finally having enough Itachi made a sudden stop that allowed the boy to smack into his back face first. "Ow!" Yasou stumbled back and held his nose glaring at him as he tended to the poor appendage.

"What was that for Itachi-nii-san!" he whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes and poked him on the forehead "That was for following me its rude to stalk someone Yasou" the said boy pouted and rubbed his forehead tenderly. Lowering his hand he took on a slightly guilty look "I'm sorry it was just that Nii-san felt sad or disturbed" he mumbled.

Itachi rose a brow "I am never sad or disturbed by anything"

The boy uttered 'Lair' under his breath as he crossed his arms, much like Sasuke would in his younger days that made Itachi reach out and ruffle his hair in a somewhat affectionate manner that made Yasou blush with embarassment. Inspecting the boy closely Itachi noticed that he was a bit dirty as if he was playing outside with the other kids, picking him up slightly he started to head towards the Akatsuki bathing quarters "You need a bath your filthy" the Uchiha wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"I DON'T NEED ONE I COULD ALWAYS TAKE ONE LATER!" Yasou protested loudly that stirred a few of the members of the Organization awake after their long extractrion ceremony.

Not listening to the boy he made his way to the fifth floor where he went down two halls, made a left then a right to the middle door in the hallway on the left that said 'Indoor springs'

Grasping the door knob he twisted it and pushed open the entrance to hot spring heaven as the steam welcomed him. Tossing the boy in Itachi followed in and closed the door behind him before the boy could even think of running out. "Oh come on you never use to force me into taking a bath!" he cried as Itachi ignored him and stripped himself of his cloak.

"That's because you weren't as dirty" he shot back.

Yasou snapped his mouth shut noticing he wasn't leaving no room for arguement and took off his shirt and tossed it angrily to the side calling the older man 'a meanie old man'. Itachi tossed his shirt at him and grunted with some disapproval as the two got undressed. Leaving the dressing room they reached the bathing area that looked perfectly like nature's beauty that Kakuzu was even nice to buy (after all the Akatsuki beat him for the money to get it) it was the most relaxing place besides the training grounds in the whole base.

Sinking his foot into the water Itachi immediately relaxed as he inched himself in, the boy following right behind him. Yasou's got in fully and loosened up his muscles "well this isn't so bad" he mumbled. Itachi placed a cold miniature towel on his head as he rested his arms up on some near by rocks, his lips curling up in a amused smirk as the small boy swam around the rocks. Closing his eyes Itachi let out a long breath feeling that loving relief that his muscles melted to.

The boy beside him wrapped his arms around a rock and hanged there limply as he chatted away about a girl he liked, she was from this Village and she was very pretty and nice but always oblivious to Yasou's feelings but he always found her at the park on the swings.

Itachi wanted to drowned the boy as he seeked for silence, standing up he rested a hand on his hip and glared "Yasou if you don't shut your mouth and bathe then I will personally "bathe" you down to the bone"

Yasou snapped his mouth shut and nodded quickly.

"Good now If you need me I will go to the other side of the bath house so just shout when your done and just leave so I know" Itachi moved through the water not giving the boy a chance to whine, moving around the larger rocks gracefully Itachi traced his hand along its rough surface finally making his way to the other side of the large room, sitting down he finally found some peace. His thoughts melting away from his mind as he took a deep breath.

The only thing thing floating around his head was Sakura's angered face.

How could he enjoy himself if she taunted his thoughts like she did now? The water rippled slightly against his skin sensing someone was moving about the water, curiosity getting the best of him his eyes slowly opened to catch a glimsp of someone in the steam. Moving carefully not alarm the person he noted that the form was to big to be yasou and to small to be any of the male members...that means it was female...

Itachi's eyes widened as his mind began to panic but his body told him to remain still. His eyes watched as the woman moved around in the water, she had a very curvy body that was very fragile looking as she traced a form of a rock with her hand. Never has he been placed in such a position! Itachi's heart raced when he noticed the steam was clearing and the figure becoming more clear, moving very slowly the water sent some ripples which made the female pause and look around causing the Uchiha to remain still once more.

'_I better get out of here before I get-_'

"Itachi?"

Snapping his head towards the direction of the voice he came eye to eye with a pair of dark green orbs. His stomach just lurched as Sakura stood there staring at him with mild surprise in her features, her body was slim and well build without any scars at all, her breasts perfectly round, soft looking, and...very tempting to stare at. His gaze traveled downwards and forced himself to stop just above her hips, forbidding his eyes to travel any lower.

"Sakura-san..." he said slowly.

She paled once when she realized he was accually there and covered her chest and sat down in the water "A-AGH!" she shrieked. Itachi raised his hands to cover his ears. Her cheeks flushed a furious red "What are you doing in here!" she cried as she splashed water at his face, Itachi tilted his head to avoid the assult and raised his hands defensively.

"Sakura-san its just a misunde-"

"Lying pervert!"

Itachi glared at Sakura's back both forgetting their situation as Itachi stood and loomed over her darkly. If there was anything he could be called in the world...it surely would not be a pervert. Through all his years he was never dubbed as that and he wouldn't be today, closing his eyes saving the last of his honor he turned his head away, his brows slightly furrowed as he clenched his hands "As I said before...it was a simple misunderstanding I came in here with Yasou who is on the otherside of the room bathing..."

Sakura eyed at him with suspicious look before settling down, she took a deep breath through her nose to try and calm her once known temper as Inner Sakura hid within her mind completely embarassed.

'**GAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS NAKED IN A BATH WITH UCHIHA ITACHI!**'

Sakura agreed feeling a bit regretful for insulting the man before her, her eyes staring at his clenched fists. Relaxing her shoulders she mummbled under her breath.

Itachi glanced at her "Hn?" he grunted.

Sakura sighed and splashed her hands in the water slowly in a shy unusual way "I-I'm sorry..." she mumbled. Itachi's hands unclenched slowly as his facial features relaxed, he studied her face which had a sincere look. Her eyes casted downward looking dull still as her cheeks held a abnormal blush like someone would if they were embarassed or ashamed, sitting down slowly he kept his back towards her "Ah..."

_Its alright..._

Sakura raised her head looking taken aback for the Uchiha's amnesty. She moved closer to him to just barely brush her finger tips on his back, as suspected he tensed but didn't look at her.

"Itachi-san?" she called.

He grunted.

Sakura gave a rare smile along with a small sound of laughter "your very kind...thank you perhaps you are one person I can't count on in Akatsuki" unexpectedly to herself and to him she hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she held him close her gesture innocent yet intimate. Itachi stared at the wall before him, shock written in his appearance...how long has it been since he was been held close like this?

Itachi took a sharp intake of breath.

-Flash back-

_Itachi loomed over the dead bodies of his parents his katana held tightly in his hand as it dripped with his family's blood, his kin, his clan. Men, woman, and children slain just like he had been told to do. Itachi's keen ear twitched a bit due to the sound of the front door opening. _

Sasuke...

_Itachi held his breath as he heard the loud steps quickly approaching the room as Sasuke searched their home calling out for their parents. Itachi looked out the window to stare at the unpromising moon just in the night sky sitting there like it was mocking him as he noticed his little brother's steps went silent. _

_The doors opened quickly as the younger Uchiha bardged in his steps faultering as the sight of the corspes and then up at Itachi himself not able to get any of distinguished features of his older brother's face due to him being somewhat hidden in the shadows. Tilting his head towards Sasuke the moonlight luminated his pale as his brother looked highly relieved to see him as tears rolled down the boys face. _

_"Itachi! Mother and Father are...who could have done th-!"_

_Itachi's hand was a blur but looked like it didn't move at all as a shuriken zoomed past Sasuke's shoulder and into the door behind him. _

_Sasuke gawked at him in shock, fear, and betrayal as a cut formed...the blood staining his shirt. Gripping his shoulder tightly he griminced his darker eyes on Itachi as the ANBU boy stared blankly at him, seconds turned into minutes of silence._

_Itachi finally opened his mouth "Foolish little brother..."_

_His eyes widened, the sting unbarable as he sent Sasuke into the world of Tsukuyomi, Itachi watched as his brother let out rather blood curling screams and falling the the ground. His fingers twitched as the seconds flew by knowing well that his jutsu was over. _

_His little brother lay flat on his belly on the floor, panting, and looking so..._weak.

_"Why...Did you?" Sasuke muttered out, his hand reaching out. _

_Itachi's stomach did a flip as he secretly bit his tongue to keep from crashing down "To measure my capacity" he swiftly reply, his keen ears heared his brother grind his teeth. Sasuke stared at him through his bangs, the look of betrayal in his eyes as he panted out, a slight bit of drool dripping down his chin to the ground as his moved towards their dead parents bodies._

_Sasuke moved slightly "Measure your capacity?...you killed them for that?" he whispered out. Itachi stared at him, his eyes as dull as ever not looking down at Sasuke with those usual loving eyes. Then, his attention was turned to the dead Mikoto and Fugaku "I had to" he answered._

_Sasuke glared at him and lifted himself slightly off the ground "What's wrong with you!" He shouted as he sprinted. Itachi took a alarmed step back as his brother approched in a almost impressive speed but not to fast as he launched his fist forward hitting Sasuke in the gut having the boy slightly puke and fall down. Sasuke struggled slightly and looked upward just only being a few inches from the two corspes, finally the tears stared to spill over. Itachi moved a step forward successfully frightening the young boy and having him sprint out of the room to the main street of the Uchiha compound. Itachi's grip on his sword loosened a bit as he walked calmly to the door knowing either way he'd be able to catch Sasuke. _

_Grabbing the door handle Itachi glanced over his shoulder, this was his final good bye to his parents. His father, he wished he was better towards Sasuke and his mother...he regrets killing her, she could have been the perfect one to take care of Sasuke. Mikoto's face looked peaceful like she was asleep, burning their faces into his memory Itachi finally stepped outside. Closing the door softly behind him he placed the weapon back on his back and jumped over the gate of his home in the state of pursue. His steps were light on the roofs of the now many unlively homes as he picked up on Sasuke's crying a street over. Bending over like a cat and taking a massive jump he landing perfectly in the middle of the street right in front of his target._

_The tears on Sasuke's face made Itachi more bitter "It's not true...my brother wouldn't do this" he cried out "because..."_

_"Pretending to be the kind of brother you hoped for...was to determine your ability" Itachi stated. The shock on Sasuke's turned into heartbreak as Itachi continued to speak "You'll become the one throught whom i can confirm my ability you have potential...you felt anger and hated me" Itachi's eyes narrowed "You always hoped to surpass me, so i'll let you live for my sake...just like me you have the power to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan but there is a catch"_

_Sasuke's brows furrowed up in confusion "..."_

_The wind picked up as a few leaves floated past them, Itachi's eyes grew a more pierceing back determined to have Sasuke get his message wide and clear "You have to kill your closest friend" Sasuke looked startled as the puzzle started to take shape in that little head of his. _

_Itachi scoffed silently to himself "Just as I did..."_

_Sasuke's mouth fell open as he remembered the day of the investigation of Itachi's best friend, Shisui's death. The police finding Itachi suspected as the murderer since he was the closest to the deceased boy. Sasuke gulped "Your the one...that killed Shisui?"_

_Itachi's lips twitched "And now I have these eyes" he confirmed. A drip of sweat went down the younger Uchiha's forehead "In the Nakano shrine's main hall under the seventh tatami mat from the far right, there's a clan secret meeting place" Itachi softly instructed "there's a reason we Uchiha have ocular jutsu..._the truth is written there_" _

_Itachi unexpectedly smiled "If you open your eyes to the truth then you will also obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan so if that happens I would be right on letting you live...right now..." Itachi took a step away that made his brother fearfully flinch, Itachi closed his eyes and inwardly sighed "you are not even worth killing" he soothed reassuring that his brother would not die "baby brother your pathetic if you want to kill me, then settle for hating me...hate me and live like the coward you are! Clinging to life without honor!" Itachi glanced at Sasuke through the corner of his eye, his Mangekyo glimmering in the night as he mummbled his last sentence "And someday when you have the same eyes and I...you will find me again"_

_Inflicting Sasuke within the Tsukuyomi. Sasuke's eyes widened then slightly closed as he staggered back and forth ready to fall over once more he caught himself on his knee much to Itachi's surprise. His little brother's eyes snapped open, and there...it was Sasuke's sharingan activated for the first time. Itachi stood there looking down at him with that cold look, his fists clenched as he jumped away for get away from his brother. _

_"Wait!" Sasuke shouted as he followed right after. Running by a wall with some kunai stuck into it he jumped onto a roof seeing Itachi running down the street and tossed them accurately at him. _

_His ninja insticts kicked in as Itachi looked over his shoulder and yanked out his sword to deflect it, one kunai stiked him in the forehead thus knocking his headband off his forehead. Sasuke landed and knelt down holding his injured shoulder and panting heavily as he watched Itachi walking towards the fallen item to pick it up. Itachi tied it around his head and adjusted it not wanting to part with it as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. Again he but the sword away, slowly Itachi turned to his younger brother...his eyes were wide and scared with fear and so much sorrow Itachi felt weak for the first time in his young life. _

_Tears slowly flowed down his face not caring if Sasuke was watching him. The boy collasped and his mission was over...almost._

_Itachi raised his hand and wiped his eyes. He was not going to back down now, it was far to late to turn back. He won't be the Hero of the Village like Danzou and the Elders wanted him to be...no he was going to leave this village with dishonor and will blackmail them by giving out the village's secrets to enemy nations. _

_Itachi walked slowly to the training area knowing fully well she would be hiding here. _

_He took his time to get there and when he finally did his search began. Madara would be waiting for him now to finish the job and wait for him at the grand eternace, Itachi was tired...he didn't want to move, he didn't want to go on anymore. Itachi's sobs and sadness was quiet as he looked behind bushes and trees, repeatedly he wiped the tears away. _

_"Hachi" Itachi called out. His sharingan scanned the area until he heard the sounds of leaves moving from a bush, as expected Hachi appeared looking frightened. Her eyes wide and wild as he could almost hear her heart beating "Itachi" she breathed out, her arms were wide open as she ran towards him pulling the Uchiha into a embarace, her cries of anguish loud in the air as she buried her fists into his shirt. Itachi raised his hands and stroke her hair slowly and rested his head on top of her's wishing he could promise her comfort and protection._

_"Itachi e-everyone is dead!" she whispered to him. _

_Itachi closed his eyes "Ah..." He pulled away from her to stare at her beautiful face...her lovely face! Itachi shakily raised hands and cupped her face, which fitted perfectly...his thumbs stroked the tears away as she stared up at him with mild confusion "Itachi...?" she stuttered. His eyes were blank as he leaned down, his lips parted as he panted his very kirst kiss on her sweet warm ones. She stilled in surprise but she kissed him back! Hachi kissed him back! Itachi could only feel this only moment of happiness as his right hand fell limply to his side and into the weapon pouch that was strapped onto his leg. _

_She pulled away from him and gave a shaky smile before feeling something rather sharpe in her side. Hachi looked down slowly to see a kunai there...Itachi's hand on the handle as he twisted it ever so slightly. _

_She was about to scream until Itachi held her closer to his chest, soothing her and apologizing to her repeatedly...was he crying? She felt something wet drip on top of her head and he guided her down to the ground slowly "I-it was you..." she gasped as he laid her down. Itachi didn't reply as he watcheds her pale from the loss of blood, her face looking hurt as the blood pooled out of her mouth slowly "w-why?" she coughed out as her hand weakly gripped his._

_Itachi, who was still kneeling down beside her caressed her face "I had no choice..." he muttered. Hachi struggled to live, she couldn't die here like this...not like this! Her hand gripped his, she was scared...death was at her door step and closing in on her "I loved y-you..." she sobbed. Itachi looked away wishing not to see any more and yanked the kunai from her body and tossing it aside he could her wheeze before nothing. It was silent..._

_Itachi glanced down and saw the blank dead eyes staring back at him, moving his hand he closed her eyes to the world and rested her hands on her stomach like asleeping princess waiting for her prince charming. Itachi bent over further and planted a kiss on her forehead "I have loved you to..." _

_Standiing up Itachi walked into the dark woods not daring to give one single glance back as he went to go meet up with Madara...his final days in Konoha were now at a end. He won't return from missions, he won't eat dinner with his family, he won't go hang out with Shisui, and he won't see Hachi anymore..._

_Uchiha Itachi was now a traitor..._

-End Flash Back-

Itachi's eyes closed slowly, his sorrow taking the best of him as he raised his hand and rested it on Sakura's arm "Thank you...your very kind Sakura-san" the girl behind him released him slowly and backed up a few spaces "Your welcome" she replied.

"Itachi-nii-san I'm done!" Yasou called out, his voice bounced off the walls loudly.

"Alright you may leave" Itachi called back. Turning back to Sakura he patted her head which caused her to blush lightly "I am going to leave to let you bathe in peace Sakura-san" Itachi moved to get out until a hand grabbed his wrist. Peering over his shoulder Sakura averted her eyes and pointed at a basket filled with shampoo, conditioner and body wash. "I am sure I accidently cut your relax time so short and didn't have a chance to clean" Sakura started to speak a little quieter "You c-can use my stuff if you want I'll just go behind a rock and j-just wait until your done"

Itachi paused before sitting back down "I'll be delighted to take you up on that offer"

Sakura's eyes flashed with some momentary brightness before moving behind a rock as she promised.

Her hand over her fast beating heart as she heard Itachi moving about along with his business, taking a deep breath she was finally able to restrain her thoughts of the older Uchiha. She grasped a strand of her hair and twisted it around her finger until she heard some water splashing. Itachi was washing his hair she noted, now that she thought about his his hair looked a lot prettier then her's.

Sakura mentally slapped herself '_I can'ts be jealous of a man's hair!_' she slapped her cheeks and huffed.

Why did all Uchihas have to be born with good hair and looks? Only Kami knew, Sakura sank into the water until it was up to her chin. She heard another splashing of water knowing that Itachi might be done washing his hair until his voice rang into the air "Sakura-san?" Sakura jumped in surprise and answered by looking from behind the rock. Itachi was standing there with a towel around his waist and the body wash in his hand, raising it up higher he shaked it side to side "Do you think you can wash my back?"

Sakura twitched as she stared at him, though it was a innocent question a million things started to go through her mind as she hesitantly nodded her head. Smirking pleasently Itachi took a seat on a small stool on the ground and waited "There is a towel on the edge of the bath to cover yourself in" as he said Sakura spotted the white soft towl laying there nicely folded and waiting for her. Moving towards it the reached out and touched the soft fabric and fastened it around herself. Getting out of the warm water she crawled her way to behind Itachi where he passed her the body wash and sat still.

Gulping Sakura opened the cap and pressed the bottle gently getting some of the body wash onto her hand. Setting the bottle aside and resting her hands on his back. Slowly she began to clean him, her hands running over his muscles which rippled under her touch. She scrubbed him clean from his mid-back to his shoulders to his sides and finally his lower back. Rubbing the last of it on Sakura moved back "Thank you"

Sakura turned away to let him clean the rest of himself. After a few moments she felt hands moving her and setting her on the stool "Your turn" Itachi spoke softly as he poured some shampoo into her hair and rubbed her scalp tenderly. Sakura opened her mouth to protest until she noticed the expression on the Uchiha's face he looked, content? What was he thinking about to make him look at her like that?

She watched him grab a bucket full of warm water "Close your eyes Sakura-san" he ordered as he lifted it above her head. Obeying him she did as she was told as she felt the water fall on her head and Itachi taking all the shampoo out and worked with the conditioner next. And to more shock Sakura was acually ENJOYING this! Sakura sat there fiddled with her fingers, almost like the Hyuga heiress back in the days.

Finally it was time to wash her back, Sakura heard Itachi getting the body wash before his cool fingers touched her back sending goosebumps all over her body. It was as if he was massaging her and it felt soooo great! Sakura closed her eyes and slumped forward as the blush on her cheeks grew a bit brighter.

It irritated her that Itachi was able to make her blush so easily and make her express emotion so openly. Perhaps the Akatsuki was starting to grow on her...they weren't that bad.

'_Wait yes they are!_' she reminded herself.

The Nibi...that poor woman who had to suffer through the whole extraction. Sakura's heart sank to her stomach again just by the thought of it. "Sakura-san I'm done" Itachi said as he put everything but the body was in the basket. Standing up Itachi ran a hand through his hair "You can wash the rest of yourself I am sure, so now I am going to take my leave"

Sakura nodded her head "Okay, thank you Itachi-san"

The Uchiha bowed before he took his leave, Sakura's eyes followed him until he was no longer there anymore before she resumed in cleaning herself. She wondered what that look was that he gave her before was about. Shaking it off she smiled and and finished off her back-

* * *

Tsunade flipped through all the reports of Team Kakashi, how they found Sakura by one of Orochimaru's many hideouts. Sai's ink bird chirped and tilted it's head as she set the paper down, standing up she walked to the window and leaned against it tiredly. The rain poured down on the village, no one was outside unless it was a few patroling Shinobi on duty. Her honey eyes darted to the main gate where they saw some of her underlings chatting there happily.

A sensei and their students.

Tsunade sighed and went back to her desk to write a report back to Team Kakashi and the rookie nine. Her pen scribbled on a peice of paper not noticing her assistant Shizune entering the room "Tsunade-sama?" her voice spoke. Tsunade paused and glanced up see the young woman have a pile of paper in her hands "Yes?" Tsunade asked. Her assistant gave a cheery smile and entered the room and closed the door behind her, approaching the desk she placed the written documents down and pushed it towards her master.

"Some news came in from Jiraiya" she told Tsunade cheerfully.

Wasting no time Tsunade grabbed it and scanned over the pages quickly. Her hands shaking and her eyes widening after each word she read, Shizune's smile started to fade into a look of concern as she walked around the desk "Whats wrong?" she questioned. Tsunade slammed down the papers and rubbed her eyes tiredly with a new found anger. Shizune jumped and rested her hand on the Hokage's shoulder.

"The Akatsuki just captured the Nibi and it was extracted today..." she uttered.

Shizune gawked before reaching over and snatching the paper from the desk and reading it over "Sakura-chan was...part of it..."

Tsunade took a deep sigh and hid her face from view "Leave" she mummbled. Shizune protested until Tsunade stood up and over towered her with her eyes shining furiously at her "I SAID GET OUT!" she yelled, her finger pointed out the door. Alarmed by the rage Shizune did as she was told and closed the door quietly behind her with Tonton waiting for her in the hallway.

"Oink oink!" Tonton sniffed her foot sadly.

Shizune leaned against the door and slid down it, the little pig crawled on her lap and she patted it's head. Her expression down as the sweet little pig nuzzled up to her "Oh Tonton sometimes I worry about Tsunade-sama" She said. Tonton cried out her frustration to as it laid down on her master's lap as well.

And there for Konoha was in a state of sadness waiting for their shinobi to return home hopefully with their once promising cherry blossom.

* * *

**Done, its been awhile and I know you readers might be mad because I haven't updated but i got a job and all including school that I don't really have time to come on here but I do think about it I hope that you all Enjoyed it and I hope to come up with the next chapter soon. **

**And there is something a little more about the mysterious girl Hachi! **

**(1) Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō: Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path or Summoning: Gedo Statue its a summoning that is summoned by Pein (Pain) or Nagato, it is known for taking souls of the things it touches from the dragon shape things that come from its mouth you see it a few times within the Naruto series and manga**

**(2)Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin: Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals or the Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons is a jutsu that is used by the Akatsuki to extract the Bijuu from their hosts during the extration ceremony that the user was Nagato or the Deva Path of Pain. Even without the presence of Pein/Nagato the Akatsuki members can seemingly still use the statue**

**Thank you for reading please review and stay tune for the next chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki!**


	18. The Search Goes On!

**Hello! wow didn't take me so long to write this chapter, acually I sort of enjoyed myself as I wrote this. Thanks for the reviews to it always makes me happy to see some of you guys say nice things **

**Kisame: -pokes- awwww is little Shizu-chan going all soft? **

**... -bites his finger- **

**Kisame: OW WTF! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**-rolls my eyes- for being ANNOYING -turns to readers and rubs the back of my head with a light blush on my cheeks- anyways here is a good chapter you guys might like**

**Kisame: -puts a jaws theme band-aid on on his finger- ow...damn little -cusses quietly to himself- **

**Well Enjoy this chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki oh and Disclaimer! THE NARUTO CHARATERS AND ORIGINAL STORY PLOT LINE BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO THIS STORY IS MINE BUT JUST USING THE CHARATERS TO MAKE A AWESOME FANFICTION, THOUGH KISHIMOTO DOES A DARN GOOD JOB~**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Search Goes On

Sasuke jumped into a pile of bushes as he signaled his team to hide. Doing as ordered team Hebi scattered, all their chakra's disappearing one by one until the Uchiha clensed his own. Sasuke frowned as the enemy shinobi flooded the area and lucky went past him. He guessed he wasn't very much welcomed to the Land of Rivers as he would be...

A bird landed in front of him and hopped back and forth between two twigs as it chirped. Sasuke stared at the creature with some interest '_maybe one of Juugo's friends..._' he mused as he whistled to it quitely. A form of code that Juugo has taught him as the bird tilted its head as if it understood before flying off into the air and turning west. The Uchiha rested his arm on his knee as he waited patiently, soon in no time the tiny bird was back on that same branch whistling its sweet little song to him.

'_My area is still surrounded by ANBU I don't think i'd be able to move without being noticed so just stay where you are...I am positive Karin and Suigetsu will be stuck in the same problem_'

Sasuke frowned at the insignificant creature as it took off leaving him alone in his bush to ponder. He had no time to sit around and wait...it was important that he continued his search for his brother and Sakura...where ever she may be Naruto was to be most likely with here along with Kakashi. And certainly those two were not on his to do list.

Scanning the area he slowly came out of his hiding place and walked amongst the shadows, stopping here and there when ever he ears something rustle or something moving in the distance. He kept tabs on any approaching chakra. He moved at least a mile away from where his teammates would be as he came across a river. His he stared at it until he noticed rocks up ahead. Curiosity got the best of him as he slowly walked along the banks, the rocks...they looked like they were smashed to bits...

'_A battle..._'

Sending the chakra naturally to his feet he started to cross the soft current waters as he inspected the work of the mysterious shinobi. Stepping up to the other side his heart did a quick jump to the scene before him. There were so many...puppets? Hundreds of them broken and beaten on the floor and some smashed to the point it couldn't possibly be fixed. The Uchiha stepped around carefully as he studied around him and up at the sky.

"I guess this was a cave once..."

Something red caught his attention as he glanced over. A puppet with stunning red hair was laying there on the ground face first, moving to it he got down on his knees and noted the to other puppets at it's side. turning them over he jumped up at how real the middle one looked like, the (as from he could see) male puppet stared back at him with the most blankest eyes that would even have Sasuke or Itachi run for their money. Some dried purple liquid was on the corner of his mouth as two blades ran through what seemed to be a core? Sasuke ran his fingers over it as the puppet body remained still and lifeless.

His eyes scanned it's features with some interest until he noticed a hair caught in the puppets index and thumb finger. Taking it, Sasuke raised it to eye level and almost gawked.

IT WAS PINK!

Pink hair! Sakura was here! Sasuke stood up and looked around the area sensing for any trace of chakra, sadly he could sense none. Not even a trace as he held the pink strand tenderly in his hand as he felt the sweet taste of success in his grasp.

"Finally a lead..." he mumbled to himself. His onyx eyes flashed with only a second of delight as he could feel Suigetsu's chakra approaching him, Karin and Juugo just following behind by a few yards. Sasuke sighed, sometimes they are annoying but they were his team that he himself has assembled for the purpose of hunting Itachi down.

Pocketing the single strand of hair safely away Sasuke's stotic features settled in as he spotted blue hair over some of the tree branches as Suigetsu jumped onto his line of vision. The water man expressed surprise of where he had found his leader as he landing on the opposite bank and whistled "Whoa Sasuke did you fight someone without me around!" he telled surely not pleased to know that he was left out of the fun.

Sasuke shook his head slowly "I didn't...its the remains of another battle apparently someone who we are looking for has stopped by here sadly i don't know how long ago this occured."

Suigetsu relaxed at this information and scratched the back of his head "Damn it, if it was your brother Itachi then he did one hell of a job in cleaning up"

Sasuke glared "This was acually someone else's doing" Sasuke made his way back across the river not paying any mind about the male puppet he left behind.

The light blue hair man rested a hand on his hip as he inspected the destructive scene behind Sasuke "If it wasn't Itachi then who are you refurring to?" he question.

Sasuke glared and only gave a soft grunt...translation: _like i'd ever tell you..._

That seemed to have disappointed the other male slightly but dismissed it as a annoying voice in the distance grew louder, Sasuke almost seemed frightened from it as he caught onto it as well. "SASUKE-KUN THERE YOU ARE~" Karin cried out happily as she landed right next to Suigetsu with Juugo right on her heels. The red head stood perfectly straight up as she fixed her glasses, her lashes batted at the elbony hair boy flirtaiously "I was worried that you were in trouble considering how many ANBU were around" she cooed, she hugged Sasuke's arm much to his disgust as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry no one will lay a finger on you when i'm around!"

Sasuke turned his head and silently gagged, which went untoiced by his other two compaions.

Juugo rested his hand on Karin's shoulder "Come on Karin now is not the time for this we should get away before the ANBU gets back on our tails again"

Surprisingly she listened and slowly released the Uchiha from her grasps, her pink eyes growing serious as she moved some of her hair from her eyes as all three of them awaited orders. Sasuke turned his head towards the Village of Sunagakure and frowned. Perhaps...

Sasuke turned his back to his team and started to walk forward. Juugo and Karin followed without questioned as Suigetsu took a sip of his water innocently "Where are we going?" he asked. Sasuke didn't slow his pace or look behind him.

"Sunagakure..." was all he said.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all glanced at each other as they moved on their way back into the thick protection of the woods.

* * *

Kakashi moved along as he went through a pleasent enough village for supplies. Much of the village's civilians were very pleasent besides their attractive female population...the Copy Ninja sighed.

'_If only we were staying a little longer_'

He turned his head to see Sai having a small conversation with Naruto, they shy Hyuga heiress standing somewhat between them also trying to hear into their little talk as well as her cousin Neji kept a steady eye on her like a concerned family member would do for another. Guy on the other hand was talking to Lee (his prized student) about the "Flame of Youth" and how he shouldn't lose it. Kakashi listened to his rivals words as he bought some food.

"Not to worry Lee!" he spoke "Sakura still has the flow of Youth burning in her veins! For sure we shall succeed in bringing her back next time!"

Many of the young ninjas looked hopeful, including Ino. Her eyes had a calm mist to them, since the run in with Sakura she has been silent and not her usual loud and bubbley self. Shikamaru and Choji found that highly disturbing about the change of the blonde's personality. Everyone was different now, even Shino was though his calm persona was usually the same he seemed more sluggish and more anti-social then ever. Kakashi could only sigh at them.

Even he was at a loss...he raised his hand and rubbed the wrist that his ex-student had broken.

Never would he thought Sakura would manage to do so many things like that, and the them to. This mission of her's...her mission for Konoha was a huge sacrafice and she welcomed it fully and accepted it as her fate.

What have gone wrong...?

Was it Sasuke who had created such a chain of events?

Perhaps...Sakura had loved the boy very much only to be rejected in the worse way possible and to be soon told that he would never come back to the village. And then Naruto...

Kakashi stared at his once shining student who seemed a lot duller now and days do to the absent of the pink hair kunochi.

He (as in Naruto) had left right after he recovered from the battle with Sasuke, decided to leave immediately for training with Jiraiya for three years. Kakashi could remember way back to when they were children just a week after Naruto had left.

-Flash back-

_Kakashi was strolling around the village, his eye well trained on his beloved little orange book as he walked casually like he did every day in the morning. Think about visiting Genma at the front gate he pocketed away his little darling in his weapon pouch as soon as his nose sniffed the lovely scent of the Ichiraku ramen bar. Ayame was there making some of the noodles and to hard at work to notice him while her father was probably in the back to get some more supplies for the hungry demanding customers. _

_The gate, the Village's many prides stood tall at his approach. He could hear Genma chatting away loudly to the point that it made the masked nin chuckle to himself. Before he could go any further he noticed the colors of pink and red. _

_Much to his delight it was Sakura sitting on one of the stone benches. Her head tilted downward and her eyes on the floor with a sad expression on her young lovely face. This seemed to have perked a sense of curiosity as he moved and stealthfully sat down next to the young girl. His move caught her attention as her gaze fell upon him. _

_"S-sensei..." she muttered. _

_Kakashi did one of his trade-mark smiles as his eye crinkled up with its usual smile of it's own "Yo" he patted her shoulder in a friendly gesture. His smile faded to a look of concerned as he studied his young student's features. Her hair was a mess like it hasn't been brushed for days and her eyes here red, also he couldn't miss the dark baggy circles under her eyes. And the fact that her lips were chapped and cheeks were slightly hallow...has she not been eating lately?_

_Grasping both her hands in his Kakashi brought her in for closer inspection "Sakura what happened you look aweful!" _

_The Haruno said nothing to him for a moment until her big doe like eyes started to water and pool over with tears as she swinged her arms around her sensei's neck. Kakashi tensed and akwardly patted her back "Sakura...what's wrong?" he asked gently. His young student sobbed out, her words rather hard to make out as she started to make a rather embarassing scene as people walked passed them giving both of them a curious glance then the whispers started to happen. _

_Picking her up he led her away from the area quickly, going down a few streets with long strides Kakashi decided to lead her to his house that was close by. The cheeks under his mask was a bit pink as other adults gave him a rather odd look. Finally reaching the steps to his apartment he carefully walked her up and got to his home, bending down and telling her to stay put he lifted up the door mat and pulled out a key. Unlocking his door he shoved the little bronze item in his vest pocket and pushed the door for Sakura to enter. When she did he followed and closed the door behind him. _

_Taking a seat with the girl on the couch he grasped her hands in his "Now Sakura...tell me what's bothering you" he said a bit sternly, he wanted a answer and an answer he will get. _

_She rubbed her eyes, her crying subsided into nothing but sniffles "I'm sorry sensei i just miss them..."_

_Kakashi's heart dropped into his stomach. Ruffling her hair he gave a reasuring smile "I am sure Naruto will be back in no time Sakura...he'll bring Sasuke back to just wait and see"_

_Her eyes grew to hopeful "D-do you really think so Kakashi-sensei?"  
_

No...

_Kakashi chuckled and rubbed any remaining tears from her cheek "Yes Sakura...I just think you should just put a little more faith in Naruto and Jiraiya-sama and before you know it those two would probablly be draging Sasuke back through those gates" Kakashi leaned closer to her and pointed where the nice setting of the sun was lowing itself just behind the gates. Sakura was in awe with a new bright hope as she smiled for the first time in awhile "Thank you sensei your words means so much to me I'll never forget them" she promised. _

_Kakashi could only feel regret as the look in her eyes sparkled like a new fire burning from the ashes. He hoped Naruto and Jiraiya would be back soon..._

_He could only pray for her sake. _

-End Flash Back-

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi jumped slightly as he turned to face his first ex-student's replacement. Sai who always had a serious look on his face had a hand on his shoulder, his brows tilted down as his eyes seemed calculating as if he was thinking of what to do next. Kakashi started to grow a bit nervous...he heard some stuff from Naruto about this particular ROOT member.

Like the time Sai almost kissed Naruto...

A shiver went down Kakashi's spine as he got that fake smile '_Kami-sama don't let it be what I think it is..._' he prayed. Sai leaned closer that made the Copy Nin's skin crawl as he felt the other man's breath fanning his neck. He was about ready to sock the man upside the head and teach him a serious lesson about personal space until Sai started to whisper into his ear "There is a man in this town that runs a gang...there are rumors that he and his members are associated with the Akatsuki" Kakashi snapped out of his murderous thoughts.

"Do you think they might have possible locations of a few possible bases?"

Sai only shrugged "It wouldn't hurt to confront him."

Kakashi nodded slowly "Good job Sai"

Someone cut in between them "Eh, good job for what dattebayo...?" Kakashi flew at least about a good couple of feet back with a shriek as Sai blinked in surprise at Naruto who was listening into onto their conversation...or at least heard just a little bit of it. Kakashi rested a hand over his heart "N-Naruto why do you always sneak up on me!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and muttered a apology as his sensei took a breath to calm himself.

Clapping his hands he caught his teams attention "Everyone gather around Sai was telling me something interesting before we were interupted" Naruto was shot a glare.

"Oi, I didn't mean to" he said defensively as the rookie nine gathered around.

Neji shoved him slightly "Just shut up" the Hyuga growled, his attention turned to the team captian annoying Hinata's scolding look as she rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder a bit shyly.

"So what did Sai tell you Kakashi-sensei?" Lee asked rather loudly catching a few of the traveling civilians around them. Tenten elbowed him and raised a finger to her mouth signaling to be quiet as Ino, who was standing on the other side of him rolled her pretty light blue eyes. Shikamaru crossed his arms looking somewhat annoyed mumbling about something being a drag and watching the clouds up in Konoha.

"Well" Kakashi started "It seems that we might have a lead on Akatsuki"

Naruto's blue orbs luminated quickly as he took a step forward, excitement shaking through his very being "Really! Does that mean we will find Sakura-chan!"

Kiba rubbed his nose with his finger as he gave a wide grin, his two sharpe canines shining in the sun "That means Akamaru and I can have some pay back to that damn Tuna with the giant sword!"

Shino put his hands in his pockets "Hoshigake-san is a shark..." he informed. His teammate blushed "Shut up" he snarled as Akamaru barked out his amusement.

Kakashi snapped his fingers to get everyones eyes back on him "Now back to business, Sai has told me that some rumors about a Gang that resides in this town has connections to the Akatsuki...so if we hunt this group down..."

"Then we can have a ideal lead to find the Akatsuki and Sakura" Shikamaru finished, his mind as sharpe as ever.

"Precisely"

Naruto's eyes flashed determinedly with a new flame "Then we have no time to waste, lets look for them and get our answers and get the heck out of here dattebayo!" the others voiced their agreement including a rather loud bark. Coming to a decision Kakashi pointed to each induvidual "Alright Naruto, Sai, and I will head for the North side of the village" his eye stared at Shikamaru "You will take Choji and Ino heading East and the rest of you stay in your assigned teams much like our original three man squad groups Shino your group will go West and Neji's group will go South"

Tenten adjusted the large scroll on her back as she flashed him a thumbs up "No problem we'll do our best!"

Shikamaru raised his hand and yawned "Ugh...we'll do it but this is such a drag" Ino just scowd at him.

Kakashi flashed a rather pleased smile behind his mask "Good, now we will all meet up here within a hour when the sun is positioned at 3 got it?"

"Yes!"

"Woof!"

Kakashi eyed them all fondly as he raised his down bringing it back down quickly "Scatter!"

They all jumped off to their assigned parts of the Village the seach now commencing as their need to successfully bring back the pink hair girl and bring down Akatsuki feuled them. Naruto was the most estatic one as he preformed a Kage Bushin no Jutsu to help with their dirty work as they combed the area rather quickly.

* * *

Hinata walked down the streets looking at her surroundings carefully feeling a bit nervous to be by herself as she approached random strangers asking them about any local gangs, and very well known ones to. Some will tell her that she was chasing her own death and that she was just plain stupid. Most would also avoid her as soon as she mentioned it as she let out a tired long sigh. Rubbing her eyes she spotted a woman at a flower shop.

She was somewhat elderly but young looking with her brown hair neatly tied up in a bun and in civilian wear with a simple dress and apron on as she tending to the lovely flowers outside her shop.

Oddly it reminded the Hyuga Heiress of Ino's mother though the girl's mom have strikingly beautiful blonde hair. Something that Ino had managed to inherit, but the woman strangly had the comforting brown eyes of that of Mrs. Yamanaka (who had married into the clan).

Closing in on the lady she timidly fiddled around with her fingers, standing right behind the older girl and cleared her throat "E-excuse me Ms..." she said quietly.

Hinata's eyes inspected the woman's features a bit more as she gained the attention she wanted and gave a small smile.

"May I help you deary?" The woman's voice was smooth and silky, clearly a mother by the sound of her voice and the gentleness to it.

Hinata relaxed and gave a small smile "Yes I was woundering if you had any local gang in your village..." the changing expression of the woman's face didn't go unoticed, for a split second the woman spotted the headband around her neck and tensed.

"Well..."

* * *

"Excuse me lovely lady but do you by any chance know of a gang in this village!" Lee asked as his hands held a frightened young girl's. She took a step back and laughed nervously as Tenten walked up behind and smacked the green jumpsuite boy up the head "Sorry about that he's just a energetic type of guy" she assured. She sent Lee a glare as she said this.

Lee let go of the young girl to tenderly rub the forming bump on his head. "ow..."

Neji decided it was time to step in and rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. As expected she tensed under his touch and looked up at his face, almost immediately she looked enchanted by the Hyuga's beauty "W-wow..." she mummbled, she almost seemed like she was going to turn into goo at that very moment. Neji's eyes seemed to be rather enticing as she observed his lashes, his defined jaw and everything! The Hyuga smirked charmingly "Sorry about my teammate, but we have little time so do you know about any gangs in the area?" His questioned was laced with a sweet tone to it that made him inwardly gag...he wasn't use to talking in such a way.

His two teammates watched in surprise.

The girl, snapping out of it nodded her head quickly "Of course I do...?" she paused.

"Hyuga...Hyuga Neji" (**A/N: damn that reminds me of James Bond! XD**)

The woman blushed and shook his hand "A-Ami..." she mumbled.

Neji rested a hand on her back and started to lead her off "Ami-san, what a lovely name how about you and I catch something to eat as we talk about this?" Ami was almost to happy to agree.

Lee's jaw dropped.

Tenten's brow twitched as she raised a shaky hand "O-oi, where are you going...?" she questioned out weakly.

Neji sent them one of his famous Hyuga looks : _I know what I'm doing_

Tenten and Lee looked at each other in a akward silence as they Hyuga branch member left them behind.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in ther street in conversation with some of the villagers. Ino, copying his example stood with a group of girls giggling and talking about some girl stuff while keeping on task. The genius sighed and glanced around noticing that Choji wasn't here...he looked over to Ino as she met his gaze, his eyes asked for him: _Where did Choji go_?

Ino looked around and noticed the Akamichi boy was gone as well.

Ino rushed off to go find her teammate looking rather angry as she stomped away from the group of puzzled female civilians as Shikamaru sighed once more and excused himself as he followed his blonde friend closely with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his back slightly hunched over looking rather lazy. They searched everywhere, Ino searched from the streets and Shikamaru from the roofs. Their missing teammate was no where to be found.

Shikamaru looked in a store...

Ino looked in an ally...

Both of them looked in a adult store before being chased out by the angry shop owner.

Ino paused as she saw a crowd over by a resturant "Hey Shikamaru look over there..." she pointed. Tilting his head the saw the strange crowd and studied the expressions of some of their faces, most of them looked rather grossed out. "Lets go check it out" he sighed, man he's been sighing a lot now and days. Once he got his hands on Sakura he was going to give her a hard time for making this chaos and possibly ring her small neck.

Moving their way through they spotted Choji there, sitting and stuffing his mouth full of BBQ beef. The owned was there sulking about how he ate all the food, the rest of the customers looked rather upset as well as they sat at their tables.

Noticing their presence Choji looked at him and attempted to smile "Hwy Inwo, Swikamwaru! You Gwys gwot to twy twis!" he yelled, some of the food tripping out of his mouth. Ino looked disgusted as her fingers twitched, both she and her partner knew what he was saying...translation: _Hey Ino, Shikamaru! You guys got to try this_!

A vain buldged on Ino's forehead as she gave him the most coldest look she could muster.

"**CHOJI! YOU DAMN IDIOT!"**

Shikamaru took a wary step back.

* * *

Naruto smiled triumphantly as he held one of the gang members by the back of his shirt. The man was smaller, and thin to with not very broad shoulders and a scar running down his left cheek. His clothing wasn't to impressive considering it looked like rags on his body. Sai on the other hand was drawing in that little book of his like he haven't had a care in the world as Kakashi puffed his chest forward slightly with pride.

"Good job Naruto" he said as he took Naruto's load away from him.

The blonde laughed and boasted pridely at his sensei. While Sai gave him a congratulations of his own something about good job dickless that got Naruto wild up ready to beat the emotionless boy up. Kakashi broke their little squabble and sat the gangster down, reaching up he pulled his headband upwards to reviel his hidden Sharingan. Tapping the man's face he effectively stirred.

"W-wha...where am I?" he muttered.

He jumped in surprise when Kakashi moved closer just inches away from his face "Who the hell are you!" he exclaimed in fear and sudden anger.

Kakashi grinned sinisterly behind his mask as both his eyes luminated quite dangerously "I'm your worse nightmare if you don't give us any information that we want" he whispered, a creepy tone was added to his voice.

Naruto and Sai stared "K-Kakashi-sensei has been hanging around Yamato to long..." Naruto whispered looking as frightened as he usually did when Yamato gave him a similar look.

Trapping the man within genjutsu easily Kakashi started his interrogation "What is your leader's name?"

"Takeo..." the man said slowly.

"Where is the gang's hang out?"

"Northwest of the village two miles from here"

Kakashi felt victorious as he patted the man's dirty purple hair "Good now when you wake up you won't remember a thing~" and with that he slammed his hand to the side of the man's neck easily knocking him out cold.

Raising to his feet Kakashi pulled our a radio collar and pressed a button "Everyone assemble to the rondevu we got a location."

Crackle...

"_On our way_" everyone replied.

Lowering the mic from his mouth he flashed a pleased look at his team "Now lets get going"

"Right behind you Sensei!" Naruto cheered pumping his fist up into the air.

Sai grunted and started to follow nevertheless.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, his hands steadily going through his neat paper work as news of Sakura traveled quickly among his village. He was scared, though he would never show it in front of anyone even if it was Kankuro and Temari. The young Kazekage rubbed his eyes with frustration.

'_Damn girl is causing problems..._' he mentally told himself half-heartedly.

Rumors around his village got worse and the Shinobi and cilivians were scared about her being on the loose that it was almost hard to maintain defense at their own gates! Only a few brave ones including his brother was waiting for any possible attack of the Akatsuki or any strange signs that happened near his village.

He heard a soft knocking on his door "Come in..." his voice was soft and silent.

A head peeked in, the newest of this Generations ANBU squad. The Armadillo ANBU, his masked smiled at him though he knew the boy must have been nervous as hell to approach the greatest ninja of his village. "Kazekage-sama..." His voice was soft, like the wind that silently russled a giant tree's leaves in the summer time. Though in Suna...it was always summer considering they live in a desert. Frowning at being disturbed at this hour Gaara placed the papers down neatly "What is it?"

The ANBU seemed like he was going to have a heart attack as he bowed "There is a sighting of Ninja by our borders"

Gaara's brow rose (sadly he had no eyebrows) "Any we know of?" he questioned.

The Armadillo nodded his head and held up the nictorious bingo book, approaching the desk he setted it down lightly and flipped through a few pages, his fingers landed on a picture "This one"

Gaara, who usually never showed to much emotion was stunned and stood up quickly his eyes scanning the features of the onyx hair boy, one who he hasn't seen since the attack from Sunagakure and Otogakure on Konohagakure...the boy's emotionless onyx orbs stared mockingly up at him as memories flashed through his head. The boy's alabaster skin also a certian trait of a famous and dead clan...

"Uchiha...Sasuke...?"

He, the KAZEKAGE himself couldn't believe his eyes as Sasuke's face stared up at him, a slight smirk on his face with all of his clan's arrogance shining off of him in a great length.

Resting a hand on his forehead he walked around to stand next to his shy Armadillo ANBU who seemed to be confused "Gaara-sama...?"

"..."

"Do you know this boy?"

Gaara's eyes lingered for a moment more before he slowly closed the book "More then you can ever imagine..."

They stood there in uncomfortable silence as he pondered deeply '_I should probably inform Tsunade-sama of this...she won't be happy about the fact the Uchiha is roaming around so closely to the rookie nine while their on their mission_' He raised a faced down picture and stared at it.

It was him, Sakura, and Naruto there. Both of them except him had wide grins while he only had a ghost of a smirk on his face.

His eyes could only stay glued onto the bummble gum hair girl for the longest of times as her eyes stared at him happily, lovingly, and playfully...those eyes that were once ALIVE! It only made his heart ache in sorrow, his concern for his friends growing as the days rolled by. If he wasn't the Kazekage...he would be out there helping them to. To take down Akatsuki and bring Sakura back was one of the things he had his mind set to.

But he couldn't...he could only commad and lead his village, but it didn't stop him for sending his own squads out to search as well.

Temari was just as egar to get her pink hair friend back, she was very fond of the girl since she stood up to him during the destruction of Konoha (which failed and Orochimaru fled)

"Armadillo-san" Gaara's voice held some authority in it.

The ANBU straightened up immediately "Yes sir!" he seemed ready for duty, good...he was going to need all the things he could get.

"I have a mission for you, S-Rank" The man seemed surprised as he continued "If it is possible I want you to gather as much information on Uchiha Sasuke as possible, stay far from him his lightning attacks can be leathal" Gaara flinched when he remembered when he got a nice hit on the shoulder during their battle in the Chunin Exams.

He pulled out two scrolls one said Sand and the other said Leaf "I want you to document his movements, once you gathered enough information on him the scroll labeled sand has a transportation jutsu on it and it will appear here on my desk the other one..." he pointed to the leaf scroll "is for Tsunade-sama in Konohagakure, sadly we have no transportation seals to give it to her but you are to take Takamaru with you" **(1) **Gaara passed the ANBU the scrolls careful, he watched as the young man placed them in his weapon pouch securely.

"When do I start?"

Gaara gave a rare smirk "You start now...we don't know how long Sasuke intends to stick around so gather your supplies and leave...its a solo mission so do NOT tell anyone"

The ANBU bowed "Yes, Kazekage-sama" and with that Gaara was alone, with his hands behind his back and his eyes now tired as ever.

With the Shukaku gone he was able to sleep only now and then...but because he was so use to not sleeping he rarely did, he raised his hand to his face and bitterly laughed to himself. "I guess tonight is just one of those nights..." he yawned and finally decided to retire to his quarters, at the door he flickered off the lights and shut the door behind him, he bed awaited.

* * *

Pein stared up at his statue as some memories filled his mind, his face looking solemn and that of stone as his purple ringed eyes traced every detail of the monster before him. How many years has passed since that has happened...? His ears picked up the sounds of steps coming towards him, he relaxed as he heard how light they were and softened up instantly "Nagato..." the voice was feminine...soft...and monotone with a trace of sadness.

The Akatsuki looked over his shoulder and saw Konan there, her hands in front of her as she stood up in a straight pose. Her nice brown eyes staring at him with come concern that burned only for him "Konan" he greeted. His earliar thoughts flew out of the room as he gave her the rarests of smiles.

And she looked happy to see it.

He gestured her towards him as he waved his hand, like always she obeyed and stood right next to him. Wrapping a arm around her shoulder he gave his friend a comforting hug "We are very close..." he murmured. His eyes traveled up to the hellish statue to see the eyes, just a few more jinchuuriki to seal and the world was theirs. He noticed Konan's uncertian face but she was never the one to question his authority. He stroked her blue locks, noticing it was just as soft as Sakura's hair. Just shorter and not to pink though blue is a nice color and all...

Pein stopped his thoughts..._was he comparing Sakura's hair to Konan's about SOFTNESS?_

The man mentally slapped himself, he didn't deserve to think of such unholy thoughts at the moment.

He failed to have realized the dark chakra in the corner of the room watching them closely. His mind inwardly debatiing not noticing Konan's uncomfortable shifting.

"Mind if I crush this touching moment?" the voice was deep as silk, it held a bit of a mocking tone in it as Pein snapped his attention over to the intruder and automaticlly dropped his arm to his side. His Rennigan eyes narrowed as he took on his appearance of Leader to the shadowed man, Konan turned as well to face him. Her eyes glowing softly with some form of mild respected as she bowed, most likely she hid her nervousness well "Madara-sama" she greeted.

The masked man chuckled as he came into view, his arms crossed as the unforggetable orange mask faced them. The hole where Madara's eye would be was glowing a soft red, he had his Sharingan activated..."Konan-san" he replied, his tone turning into one of a gentleman for just a split second.

Pein almost frowned...what was that man up to?

Sensing this Madara started to speak "How much longer will it take before we can do another extraction jutsu?" he questioned. Pein rose a brow, the Uchiha before him almost sounded like he was in a rush.

"A few months...possibly a year"

That seemed to displease Madara greatfully. It seems Sasori wasn't the only one waiting within the Akatsuki.

His want of the Bijuu was almost maddening, he always got like this just right after the extration of one and wanting to immediately start hunting down the next. Sadly they had no information on the remaining ones besides the one that led them on a wild goose chase...Uzumaki Naruto he believed his name was.

"Will the statue be able to seal again in a shorter amount of time?" he pressed.

Pein shook his head no "We can only do a few months or a year at a time...the extraction jutsu takes a lot out of us not much of our members could go on the pace your wanting" Konan informed. Her eyes flashing wisely since she was one who also knew Pein's jutsu the best. Pein couldn't have said it any better as Madara seemed to have taken her words into concideration.

"Then I will wait...perhaps we can wait on capturing the Sanbi another time...I consider possibly allowing me to catch it along with Deidara since its roaming around Kami knows where"

The the Uchiha hummed thoughtfully "Or perhaps our newest member Sakura-san can..." he chuckled to himself for a moment and nodded "Yes Deidara, Sakura, and I will capture the Sanbi it wouldn't be to much trouble but do inform me when the Statue is ready to seal again"

Pein, for once felt suspicious...Madara was always talking about the pink hair girl often. Even Konan, though she barely knew the girl had the same feeling he did in her guts, she raised her hand up to adjust the paper flower in her hair to make her suspicion look less noticable to the Uchiha's eye.

"Seeing that you two have nothing to say then I think our plan is a go" he was just about to leave until Pein cleared his throat loudly.

"Why would you want to send our newest member into the field so desperately?" he asked slowly.

Madara paused and wondered himself "I want to see her abilities...her power is a great deal to the Akatsuki, her medical skills benifit us more! I want her to improve for any future events to come"

Pein didn't take in this information to well, but accepted it as a noble answer. Saying nothing else he turned his back around silently dismissing the man. When he was gone Konan was on the move, her hand grasping his sleeve "Nagato...that man has no good intentions for the girl" she whispered incase the masked man was still lingering.

The orange Akatsuki leader grunted his agreement full-heartedly.

"What do we do?"

Pein stared down and gave her a simple answer "Wait"

* * *

A cold breeze filled the room as Sakura shivered. Her brows furrowed as she wrapped herself with her warm bed sheets, though even if she did have them on that breeze wouldn't go away. She opened her eyes tiredly and rubbed them. Looking upward she spotted something that looked like a vent. Standing up on her matress trying her hardest not to fall she reached up her hand and felt the strong cold breeze caress her fingers smoothly giving her a cold case of goosebumbs.

'**Who the hell keeps the damn cooler one when its cold outside and raining most of the time!**' Inner groaned as she mentally turned in her imaginative bed.

'_Pein could have, their that or the Akatsuki like it cold_'

'**But it feels like the damn North Pole in here! Probably the next time we wake up ice will be on the floor and we'd be surrounded by penguins!**' Inner whined.

Sakura rubbed her temple in annoyance and growled out rather loudly "Just shut up already..." she wasn't in a very good mood, she hated being woken up randomly in the middle of the night. It explains also why she isn't a morning person either when she punched Hidan and Tobi a.k.a Madara through a few walls for being little annoying shits at freakin 7am this morning.

Sakura gritted her teeth seeing that she was now already awake and heading for her bathroom to take a shower, closing and locking the door behind her she quickly stripped herself of her clothes and started to mess with the handles until the water was warm but hot enough to step into. Carefully inching herself in she closed the shower certian and almost purred when the water rushed down her body.

'_if only life was as simple as this warm water..._'

She got no usual response from Inner, most likely she was asleep in her own mind as she washed herself throughly. Her memories and problems and current situations melting away as she rubbed the soap over her body, a nice sent of strawberries and cherry blossom fregrance around her.

Considering how late it is, it almost made her in a less grumpy mood.

Feeling clean enough she reluctantly turned off the shower and stepped out. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it steadily around her small scarless body, reaching into one of the cabinets she pulled out her new hair drier that Kakuzu had _willingly bought _for her (after giving him a thing of two).

It took her about almost a half an hour to finish drying her hair, as long as it was it took forever for it to dry. Sakura didn't understand why she even allowed her hair to grow this long in the first place, she looked almost like a princess with her odd color hair and eyes. She studied her features in the mirror...she looked a little more warmer then what she was use to seeing. But her cold heart fluttered when she saw the slight softness of her eyes and the small smile on her lips, even her cheeks were beginning so shine off in a rosey color like when she was younger.

What was happening to her shell...?

Sakura looked down at her hands and thought to herself.

She has gotten close to the Akatsuki members already. She liked how Pein taught her things and chatting with Konan about what girls usually talk about, she liked to stroll with Deidara out in the woods and ride on a giant clay bird with him for fun, she liked sparring with Kisame...he sure did give her a challenge, she liked Hidan's amusing personality though the Jashinist wasn't that bad, and liked Kakuzu's kind offers on something cheap for her, she didn't like Madara to much (and never will, he could drop dead in the deepest pits of hell) and then there was Itachi...

She liked him for being so nice to her, so understanding and gentle. He would let her close and even deactivate his Sharingan when they were alone together, they ate together to at the local dango shop and visited the park to play with the village children, she enjoyed the rush of being on a mission with him (and some of the other Akatsuki like Pein and Deidara...Hidan was ok and so was Kisame) but Itachi...the way he would look at her and would acknowledge her strength unlike anyone else has.

She had misjudged the Uchiha clan for being arrogant self loving bastards.

Aside for Sasuke and Madara...Itachi was the kindest man she ever knew.

So then the question returns, what was happening to her?

Exiting her bathroom she went to her ridiculous large closet and grapped a simple plain white dress. She had gotten this back in Konoha from Ino for her birthday, the blonde told her the white would make her more innocent looking and pleasing to the mens' eyes in the village. Thinking of the memory made Sakura snort.

'**Why not wear it, we haven't put it on before**' her Inner suggested.

Sakura pondered and took the dress off the hanger "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." she said to herself.

Tossing the towel aside in the laundry basket she dressted herself before slipping on the dress with a white pair of spandex shorts underneath.

'_Not to bad_' she mused as she inspected herself, she quickly put her hair into some pig tails. Her bangs framed her face as her hair was hanging all the way down to her thighs.

Sakura walked to the door and went out into the base to find something to preoccupy her time with. Wondering the halls she heard a loud snor coming from Kisame's room. Her lips twitched to form a small smirk as she moved along, her destination...the library. She was shocked to see how big it was the first time she found it, it had so much knowledge from all over the world that she couldn't help but to dig into any book she saw first.

And just by reading she was able to pick up on some strange medical jutsus. Some that she enjoyed and some that can be used for...other things but I won't get into detail about that.

She almost smiled when she saw the familiar double doors come into view, pushing it open she entered and closed the doors behind her like she usually did and turned around.

"Oh...Sakura-san I didn't expect you to be up at this time." a voice cooed.

Crap...

Sakura looked upwards to see Madara sitting in a chair, a book in his hands and his legs crossed casually as he examined her appearance finding the color white rather suiting for the girl.

The Haruno's eyes narrowed as she tensed '_Not good..._'

* * *

**BAM! AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 18~ O3O **

**Madara: -gets up from the chair- OH COME ON JUST WHEN THERE WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE A MADASAKU SCENE YOU CUT THE STORY OFF!**

**-crosses my arms- may I remind you this is a ItaSaku story **

**Itachi: -looks at the script- she's right you know**

**Madara: -glares at Itachi- was I talking to you?**

**Itachi: -silent-**

**-sighs and rests my hands on my hips- well the story will continue on for chapter 19 so quite your bitching and grow a pair of balls already Uchiha besides your a old man, you can get some action is a possible whore house. **

**Itachi: burn...**

**Madara: STFU! DX**

**-smiles- anyways please review I like it when I get them its inspiring to see those to make me want to right more thank you again -bows politely and turns my attention back to the aruging Uchiha-**


	19. Problems

**Hello and welcome back my lovely readers! Here is chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki, Sakura has ran into the famous Uchiha Madara in the Akatsuki HQ library dun dun DUN! What is going to happen to the young cherry blossom, better yet what IS he going to do to her?**

**Sakura: hopefully nothing bad Q.Q**

**Eh you worry to much Sakura-chan~**

**Sakura: THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE RIGHTING THIS STORY! -points finger accusingly- **

**-shrugs- so I love my job you should be happy that I am even writing this**

**Sakura: -mumbles- I'll be happy with just my foot up your ass...**

**What was that?**

**Sakura: NOTHING! -sweat drop and moves away slowly- **

**That's what I thought...NOW WHERE WAS I! oh! Well all my dear readers I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all once again for all those reviews I love to read them they are very inspiring indeed and I am happy to see this story's popularity grow with time thank you again -bows politely and gets the set ready for the chapter- **

* * *

Chapter 19: Problems

_Sakura almost smiled when she saw the familiar double doors come into view, pushing it open she entered and closed the doors behind her like she usually did and turned around._

_"Oh...Sakura-san I didn't expect you to be up at this time" a voice cooed._

_Crap..._

_Sakura looked upwards to see Madara sitting in a chair, a book in his hands and he legs crossed casually as he examined her appearance finding the color white rather suiting for the girl. _

_The Haruno's eyes narrowed as she tensed '_Not good_...'_

Sakura stared at him, and he at her. Both said nothing. She shifted slightly feeling highly unnerved under his gaze, snapping his book shut the Uchiha stood. He was tall she noted, and he didn't seem to miss a step as he returned the book he had to it's rightful place before returning his attention to her "What are you doing up so early blossom?" he questioned out smoothly. Sakura flinched slightly and glared at him "My name is Sakura..." she gritted out. She hated all those damn useless nicknames...

She heard him chuckle behind his mask "Ah, still a bit touchy I see" he mused.

He appeared before her and pressed her up against the door, his hands gripping her arms in a almost painful manner as the Kunochi's eyes widened in silent shock her mouth giving out a barely audible gasp. Madara let out a low chuckle as he lowered his head, his mask nuzzingly the nape of her neck in a sensual way that made the Kunochi tense up immediately. The man above the girl took a deep breath, the smell of sweet cherry blossoms with a hint of strawberry filled his senses that he gave out a low growl.

Sakura paled as the man rubbed his thumbs over the cool flesh of her arms. She shivered as the fingers of his left hand drifted up her arm like a ghost's touch as he grasped her chin holding her in place as he made her look at him. She flinched when the cool leather of this glove ran across her lower lip.

Sakura felt like she was going to puke...

Her eyes darted left to right, looking for a quick escape before the Uchiha could think of anything else to do with her. Her instincts were screaming DANGER in her mind loudly, sweat dripped down her forehead as she gave him the best glare she could muster.

He seemed to notice her change of additude, his Sharingan flashed with amusement "What is with that look blossom?"

Sakura scowlded at him and did the last thing that came to her mind.

She BIT his hand!

Sinking her teeth into the offending appendage the Uchiha gave a startled grunt of pain. '**Surprisingly Human after all**' Inner Sakura retorted sarcasticlly, Sakura fully ignored her as her hands gathered with as much chakra as fast as possible before Madara would have a chance to recompose himself. And swinged blindly, and effectively smacking the man to the opposite side of the large library causing a noise that would surely alert the other members.

Pushing herself off the door she sprinted forward into the raising dust and tumbled books. Paper littered the air as they floated down around her, her nostrils flaring like a bulls as her mind screamed blood "Madara!" she hissed as she saw the said man pushing a bookself off of him.

And man...

HE. LOOKED. REALLY. PISSED!

Sakura's anger wavered as they seemingly glared at each other as Chakra signatures throughout the base flickered to life. Walking over towards the trapped Uchiha her hand reached up her dress and pulled out a kunai slowly from her hidden leg strap. Madara seemed calm at her approach, he didn't seem to put up much of a struggle to free himself as a he felt the cold metal touch his neck, and daringly (much to Sakura's astonishment) leaned forward making it press harder against his jugular "Do it Haruno...I dare you" he challenged.

Sakura suddenly felt herself hesitating...and if there was anything she learned from all her years of training was to NEVER HESITATE!

Her vivid jade eyes stared to his lone Sharingan...how she hated that thing. Her eyes scanned his figure, she even possibly imagined his face behind that odd mask of his, something like Sasuke's face. Her heart jumped into her throat '_Sasuke..._' she haven't thought about him in awhile. Just by one look at something like the Sharingan always seemed to make her remind her of _him. _She wished she could have the courage to pluck that eye out of Madara's pretty skull.

Madara gave her a smuged look as the doors suddenly crashed open.

"SAKURA-SAN, UN!"

Perfect, just who Madara needed.

Giving a sly look to Sakura the man suddenly flailed his arms around wildingly, his voice becoming irratingly high "AGGHHHHH! DEIDARA-SENPAI HELP TOBI SAKU-CHAN HAS GONE MAD!" he cried. Sakura's head snapped up as she looked over her shoulder to see the surprised faces of her _comrades_ as they investigated the distruction around them. Pein, as leader, was the first to step up. He looked highly displeased as his voice rumbled low from his chest "Sakura-san what happened here...the library is a mess" it was wasn't a question, it was a order.

Grudgingly pulling the kunai away from the man before her she slowly stood, her eyes blanking her out before stating her answer "Forgive me Tobi-san had unfortunately startled me as I came here to the library..." She turned to face them. Pein glared at her for a moment to see any details of lying, satisfied when he found none he tilted his head towards Hidan and Deidara "Help Tobi out"

They frowned as they stepped forward, not happy at all that they are the ones that had to help the annoying bastard who was crying saying that his tummy hurts and for Konan or Sakura to kiss it better.

Though Madara would be more then willing to steal a kiss from the pink hair kunochi though someone would have to rip out his guts before he'd ever admit to anything.

But the to females seemed to ignore him, watching the pink hair girl join the others he noted a bit of fright within her posture. Reaching out his arms Deidara and Hidan latched on and uttered a count down before they effectively started to pull the masked Uchiha out, a fake tone of relief in his voice "Thank you senpai!"

All he got was two fists to the head and two pairs of death glares.

* * *

Itachi stood rather rigid, his shoulders squared and his jaw tight as he eyed his mentor. The damage to the library was unimaginable...the books were scattered and broken. Scrolls were ripped from the force of just one punch, the pink hair girl only a few feet away never ceases to amaze him. Such _power_ but yet so young, he himself couldn't be able to swat Madara away like some annoying fly.

Yet he was glad that she could stand up for herself. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes '_She needs to be closely watched...Madara is getting to bold for his own good..._'

His eyes picked up movement from their leader, Pein, who caught most of them in surprise as he rested a hand on the pink hair girl's shoulder in a...nice manner? His eyes were closed as he grabbed one of Sakura's hands in his own, his fingers curling around the smaller ones as he led her to the door "We need to do a check up on you Sakura-san and then after that I want a full report and the full story about how my collection of books and scrolls got so heavily damaged" Itachi heard him say.

Watching the two disappear, his brow furrowed in a puzzled manner, his thoughts taking him into the dark abyess of his mind wondering the connections of Sakura's possible relationships with each of the Akatsuki members. Though why did he care? He himself did not know and that is what irked him to no end.

Was it because Sakura was a victim of Konoha's hidden cruelity? That she had fallen into the same trap that he has many years ago and was to soon pay the concequences of his actions? Sadly it seemed so...Haruno Sakura was like him "the unfortunate Uchiha Itachi" of Akatsuki. No longer finding his presence needed he decided to leave the room not wanting to listen to Madara's senseless babble of how much one of Sakura's punches hurt to Deidara. Though Itachi felt sympathetic for the man, it was not his place to stand up to his mentor.

Welcoming the silent bliss and embace of the dark halls he traveled silently, his surprisingly bare feet making no sound on the cold stone below him.

Yasuo was still in his room, where he had told the boy to wait until he was told it was safe to move around. The Uchiha frowned now fully awake as he raised his hand, his finger tips lightly brushing the wall as he made his way. The damp air of Amegakure was getting to him as goosebumps formed on his skin since he was only wearing baggy black pants with a baggy black shirt to match.

But he didn't seem to mind the cold sensation that traveled into his body.

Little by little, step by step, he made his way to the living room area, not a trace of life in there as he moved to the sofa automaticlly wishing to sit and think things out. Doing so he leaned back, the couch welcoming him to it's softness and the little warmth that it could provide him. His hands rested on his lap, his back slouched as his bangs fell into his eyes, his blurred vision zooming in and out of focus as it's dark onyx but slightly faded gaze stared at the ground.

It didn't take him long to notice the presence of another entering the room, though he didn't seem to alarmed by this particular person.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as he uttered out a name "Kisame-san..." he greeted. His partner seemed to have temporarily paused in mid-stride, only to let out a gurgling chuckle that was deep with some amusement "Itachi-san" he man replied. The blue tinted man decided to take his place next to the Uchiha, dressed in similar night wear except for just shorts with a baggy shirt that had ironicly a picture of the shark from the movie Jaws.

Having to say that Kisame rested his left arm on the arm rest, letting out a small breath of air that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. If Itachi looked closer he could see almost dark blue circles under the man's eyes as he sat up a little more straight.

"If you are tired perhaps you should rest"

Kisame grinned, all his sharpe teeth showing as his lips curled up "I should be saying the same to you Itachi-san, its early and Kitten just had to meow us awake"

Itachi snorted, not finding Kisame's pet name for the blossom amusing in the slightest. He could call it childish but he never had any affections for things like that, when he was little he hated it when the other's would call him the '_weasel heir_' like he was some sort of animal. Itachi handed Kisame the ramote, getting a thanks his partner turned on the tv having to see one of the famous movies about a princess and colorful chakra...may he add that it was RAINBOW chakra?

Probably one of the most dumbest things he heard of.

Kisame looked awed by the Princess's beauty and whistled "Whooo man I would have fun with her" he cooed as he elbowed Itachi's side lightly "What do you say Itachi?"

Itachi glanced up, the image of the young woman there as she talked to her fellow comrades, her lips were nice and her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, her hair was that of a blue-ish gray color. But she also seemed a little bitter though her charater was almost the same in personality. Looking away with disinterest Itachi closed his eyes "I could have cared less"

Kisame's jaw dropped as the ramote almost slipped out of his hands "B-but you...she...damn Itachi-san sometimes I wonder if your not into girls..."

That remark earned him the Uchiha glare, gulping loudly the mist nin chuckled silently and pretended to at least be a little innocent "Um not that your gay or anything!" he added to quickly.

"Who's fuckin gay?" a voice yelled.

Turning their heads Itachi and Kisame saw Akatsuki's one and only jashinist enter the room looking ready to kill as he held a lamp that was covered with some blood (could have possibly been from hitting Tobi to many times) in his hand. If they remembered correctly, Hidan wasn't so fond of gay men affter a little _accident _in Kirigakure at a local bar he went to with Kakuzu. Looking irritated Itachi let out a low sounding grunt "No one is Hidan-san, now put that thing away before you do some uneeded damage to the base"

Not phased by the silver hair man's death glare, or insulted but the gesture of the middle fingure he chose to ignore him fully "FUCK YOU WEASEL I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

Tossing the bloody weapon away he crossed to the other side of the room and plopped himself down on the right side of the Uchiha, Kisame looking all to amused as he continued to watch his movie. Much to Hidan's distaste as he stuck his tongue out "What the fuck are you watching sharkie this movie is a piece of shit, put on something like the crazies or ummm the grudge those movies where you see freakin guts flying and blood splattering everywhere! It pleases Jashin-sama to see those movies!" he made hand gestures of stabbing and ripping someones organs out as he went off into his own little fantasy.

"Or how about with movies that have explosions, un"

Deidara had joined, sitting on the ground in front of the couch looking bored as he rested his chin on his open palm looking a bit covered in blood like Hidan was. (Again it could be Tobi's) moving his head to the side to avoid a oncoming fist from said Jashinist he rubbed his head "WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT EXPLODING THINGS!" the silver hair man scolded. Deidara gave a look that he wasn't listening as the other man ranted on.

Sometimes Itachi wondered how he was able to deal with this people most of the time.

Oh yea thats right...he is usually on missions.

He could only shake his head at his fellow Akatsuki. But it was almost nice to keep them around, key word _almost_. But his thoughts lingered on the girl, Sakura, who seemed rather angered about what ever Madara has done to her. Standing up slowly Itachi excused himself from the others and exited the room since there was no longer any peace there.

"Have a good night Itachi-san!" He heard Kisame said.

Not replying he simply remained traveling around the base alone. Going to the floor where his room was he went straight to his quaters and opened the door slowly, having it more then halfway open something bumped right into his stomach as small arms wrapped around his waist. Closing his eyes Itachi placed a hand on top of Yasou's head ruffling his hair softly as the little boy obviously showed concerned for his well being and the others.

Sighing the Uchiha led the boy back into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura sat within a chair, her legs crossed and her left arm lightly drapped over the arm of the great chair. Her eyes blank as ever as she faced the stone wall. The room dark as the other presence in the chamber moved about. Pein, who seemed to be getting everything organized within his office ignored the pink hair woman, her attention elsewhere as he did along his business. Her obvious fit of emotional anger seemed to had passed since he had brought her here.

Supposedly now she was back to how she was in the beginning.

'_Back to square one_' he thought bitterly.

She was making good progress by the sound of it from the other memebers. Like participating in daily activities and training with the others, Pein moodily slammed some paperwork into a file cabinet '_Damn Madara..._' the Akatsuki leader gritted his teeth. That Uchiha surely knew how to get under his skin at times that it was almost time Pein would even consider of trying to murder the said man in his sleep. If only he was able to listen to his gut...

Well his real one considering the body he was using now was dead.

Turning his head he stared at her with a look of scrutiny. Her long hair was placed in a lovely style (simple pig-tails may he add), and her attire was only a unadorned dress of the greatest ashen fabric he has ever seen. If possible the girl could bear a ressemblance to a Angel, maybe a spirit of some sort or something unworldly in his obscured bureau.

Setting some documents neatly upon desk he made his way over to Sakura. His hand resting on the back of the chair as he bent forward so that he can get a better look at her face, his expression just a bit soft "Sakura-san, if I may ask...what occured in the library to later on have to destroyed?" he questioned, his voice demanding yet soft at the same time. She seemingly tilted her head, her eyes unblinking "I told you, I was startled by Tobi-san when I entered the library I thought I was alone"

'_Liar..._'

Pein nodded his head, knowing fully well that the girl was lying. Perhaps she knew who "Tobi" really was but was not willing to risk the chance of selling her own neck by telling another. Then again who else besides he, Konan, and Itachi know who Tobi really was? Surely Sakura, since she was a rather cunning girl. To cunning for her own good...

"I see and can you tell me how all those books and scrolls were destroyed?"

"I had accidently hit Tobi with a punched laced with a large amount of chakra with the speed he was going at through the air and bookcases it would surely caused damage" she replied.

Surely there was more to the story then that, but being as it was the man thought it would be wise not to press her any further. Moving around the chair he grasped Sakura's hand with his own, helping her up graciously he escourted her to the door. He seemed to have acknowledged she was tensed, as if she didn't want to go back out if Madara was still prowling about the base. Reaching out his free hand he grasped the door knob and twisted it, pushing it open he smirked lightly "Next time Sakura-san reconsider your actions, so then Kakuzu wouldn't have to worry about paying expenses for the damages the base recieves"

The Haruno nodded her head again before reclaiming back her hand and walking out slowly into the hallway. Glancing over her shoulder she gave him one last look before leaving down the darkness of the halls.

Closing the door Pein rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock.

"To damn early for this..." and with that he went back to retire for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Yawning quietly Deidara covered his mouth as he headed for his room to catch a sort nap before having to wake up for anything later on planned for the day. He grudgingly cursed Tobi for causing such a raucous. Though he was rather happy with the fact Sakura gave him a nice punch the little pest needed, but was glad to at least be part of the beating even with Hidan helping, it surved the masked man right for being so...TOBI all day and night.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he closed his eyes taking a turn around the corner until something small and soft collided into his chest. Stumbling back a few steps and about ready to lash out angrily at who ever the person was Deidara opened his eyes irritably until his lone eye unhidden by his hair widened.

"Sorry Deidara-san" a soft, cold, but feminine voice said.

Blinking stupidly the artist came face to face with Sakura, who was leaning against the wall for support for almost having to be knocked down. Giving a helping hand he steadied her and shook his head "No need to apologize it was my fault to, un" he replied.

Her eyes moved up to look at him, her green hues calculated before nodding her head eventually and moving around him wishing him a good day. Inwardly smacking himself and building up courage he peeked over his shoulder giving a friendly face "Sakura-san lets take a walk together, un!" The girl stopped and faced him. It was silent, nothing made a noise as Deidara steadily started to grow nervous from the lack of response from the blossom until he heard her voice, it was small but there.

"Okay"

A grin broke out on the bomber's face '_whoa she acually agreed, un!_' he thought rather happily, this will be as good as the last walks they took together. Turning his attention to his clothing he frowned, surely this wouldn't do. Like he'd ever walk about Amegakure dressed up in his pj's...he had a reputation too hold! Looking up at Sakura sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head "Do you mind if we go to my room I need to change quickly, un" he told her lamely.

"It's alright" she assured. Coming to his side Deidara lead her to the floor where he resided, keeping up a light conversation on the way ignoring some of the other Akatsuki that were awake.

Thank god it was only Kisame and kakuzu, both giving them weird looks not that they cared or anything but they just simply went along like two aquaintances. Which they basiclly were, Deidara learned a few things besides the girl being the Akumakage no Sakura and the Godiame Hokage's apprentice, she seemed very skilled at everything medical from the organs to the nerve system of the human body...man the girl was like a living book.

"I prefer things that explode it's a form of art that is fleeting only to be admired for a single moment, un"

Sakura gave him a puzzled (or well close to puzzled look as she can go) look "Sasori thought art was eternal and that it would last forever"

Ah...lovely, she had good memory to.

Deidara scoffed, his brows furrowing with discontentment as he shook his head "Sasori's way of art is dull true art can be admired only for a second" he reminded her. Though she simply looked thoughtful, her head just tilting to the side "But art can be both" Deidara opened the door to his room as she entered, being a gentleman he followed in right after her.

"I still think art is a bang, un" he muttered.

Knowing Sakura was taking a seat on his bed he went to the drawers, taking out the clothes he needed before excusing himself and going to the bathroom.

Just leaving her for a few minutes he returned to find her still sitting on his bed her legs crossed and her eyes staring off at a wall in a bored manner. Clearing his throat he caught her attention. Seeing that she looked at him he waved his hand signaling it was time to go before letting her go out into the hallway before stepping out himself and closing the door "Where do you want to go? Anywhere in mind?" he asked.

"No"

"My shop, un?"

"I don't care"

"What about Kisame's sushi bar?"

A shrug.

AH! This girl was more of a rock then Itachi was! Trying to solve this girl out was going to be the death of him, considering she was possibly the only girl in Akatsuki that he could acually talk to besides Pein alway looming over Konan like a protective guard dog! '_Why do I even bother?_' he inwardly sulked. Following Sakura who had gotten her shoes on the way to the main enterance of the hideout he noticed her attire and frowned.

"don't you think you should change your clothes, un?"

Sakura shook her head "No, I will just simply go out in this" she stated leaving no room for arguement. Opening the door, Deidara rested his straw hat on his head '_This chick is nuts to walk out in the rain in white clothes, un_' Sighing he closed off the main enterance behind him.

"Let's take a walk in the woods"

Looking at Sakura, he noticed that she was staring with a longing fot the woods. Her expression cold but her eyes just a bit warm as she spotted a bird in the sky flying just up ahead, though it will be little ways before they can reach the forest since they were placed right in the center of the village, since Pein always insisted that it was the tallest tower that he could over look the village with. Fixing the hat on his head he made a grunt of agreement.

And here they were, just walking down the many streets being greeted by people. Most hadn't reconized Sakura with her civilian clothing until Deidara adressed her time to time, but he was easily noticed off the bat do to the cloak he wore.

"Hello Deidara-sama!" one girl cried waving her hand wildly in the air as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Deidara-sama!" a little boy cheered.

"My, my there is Deidara-sama, isn't he such a nice young man?" a old woman commented.

He was almost blushing with all the praise he was getting for just being in the Akatsuki "This could almost be embarrassing, un" he muttered. Sakura watched with some amazement as some people would come up and give him a gifts such as food or a ninja tool.

'_Akatsuki is very popular in Amegakure, never seizes to amaze me_' she thought.

'**That's a surprise people in Konohagakure would thing these people would be nuts**' Inner replied also watching with some amazed curiosity.

'_That's because they are nuts_' Sakura corrected.

Inner just shrugged before disappearing back into the corner of her mind just as she and Deidara passed by Kisame's closed sushi bar (though its a surprise that Kisame even has one). Deidara chuckled as he glanced around "Its a surprise that it isn't raining yet, un" he stated. Sakura looked up at the sky, only gray clouds loomed above as they moved slowly, she sorta did miss the sun's warm rays now and then.

"Yes that is suprising since this village is the Village Hidden in the Rain" she replied.

"I do not like the rain, un" Deidara stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, which made some fangirls squeal when his cloak opened up showing more of his legs and hips and his...yea i think you people can find that out.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes before closing in on the front gates "The rain destroys my works of art now and then if they aren't molded with chakra, un" he continued. Sakura inwardly sighed, when she was invited for this walk she thought it was going to be a SILENT one. Her fingers twitched as she heard the blonde continuely chatter about nothing, mostly art, and his shop but that was about it. Man, he sounded like Naruto when was talking about all the possible flavors of ramen in the world.

Waltzing past the gate guards they let them pass without any problem smiling way to friendly at Sakura which almost made Deidara scold at them.

Getting off the main path and into the woods Sakura took off her shoes, her feet pressing lightly on the grass as she almost let out a blissful breath of air. Sure was nice to have at least a bit of nature around this village. Sadly everything looked a bit glump.

"Your going to get sick if you remain like that, un" Deidara warned.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I can handle a cold, I'll be fine the grass is dry and there is no rain" She raised a hand to feel for raindrops to prove her point.

The artist crossed his arms a frown in place as he huffed "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, un" he grumbled. Sakura giggled lightly, it didn't sound so real but it was a hint of laughter anyways. Deidara gave her a goofy grin "There yea go Sakura-san you should lighten up some more" he cheered. Pinching Sakura's cheeks he raised them up, her expression angry as he made her smile in a idiotic way.

Slapping his hands away she grunted "I don't need to"

"But it would make you more likable in the base with the others, un" he insisted.

Sakura moved around a tree, stepping over some roots as she said nothing more. Deidara cursing under his breath for hitting his foot on rock he didn't see '_Idiot..._' Sakura smirked lightly before discoverying a rather nice clearing with a small stream that passed through. The tall grass was high here and there as some wild animals presented themselves then running away as the two ninjas got closer "Is it just me Sakura-san or are we just getting farther away from the village?"

Sakura turned her head back and thought for a moment "We are a good two miles away, but not far enough to escape Pein's senses" she told him. And as if on que rain started to poor down from the sky. A hint of Pein's chakra in ever drop as she looked up, almost getting soaked in a instant "Told you that you should have changed your clothes, un" Deidara taunted playfully. Sakura punched him in the arm, causing him to flinch "Ow" he hissed as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

Ready to yell at her his voice got caught in his throat, his lone eye taking in her appearence. Her lovely white dress was clinging to her body, her curves showing off rather easily, and her hair that was now a sorta purple color stuck to her face in a cute way as drops of water made her eyelashes oddly sparkle though there was no sun. But then her eyes were probably the most brightest green he had ever seen.

Her lips were a almost blue color as her skin paled from the cold.

She looked like a dead person, but in a beautiful way. Her look was enticing man he could look at her all day if he could.

Seeing her shiver he snapped out of those thoughts "Come on Sakura-san we need to find some shelter, un" grabbing her shoulder gently he led her to a giant oak tree. It's leaves spreaded out just nicely to make the ground underneath it mostly dry, having her sit he sat down next to her, feeling completely warm from the cold in his cloak. Though the girl next to him was shaking just barely like she was trying to hide it. '_Women_' he shook his head.

Watching the rain fall down in front of her Sakura didn't notice anything that the Akatsuki terrorist was doing until the next thing she knew she was in his lap, his cloak just barely big enough to wrap around her as he held her by the waist.

"What the hell Deidara-san!" she shrieked.

She got a surprised look from the man "Oh so you can yell and display emotion, un!" he said totally side stepping his reason to tell her why he had placed her on his lap in the first place. Attempting to move he had tighten his hold having no intention to let her go, ready to yell at him again he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Stop whining your cold, your shaking, and this is one way I can keep you from freezing to death and having to explain why you died to Leader-sama"

Sakura felt something press against her lips and blinked, was that his hand kissing her? Though she was emotionless the heat that traveled form her neck to her face showed her obvious problem as Deidara's cheeks turned a tint of pink, moving his hand quickly he muttered a sorry before cursing silently at his hand. Giving in and not saying a word about that akward situation she just rested her head on his shoulder a bit tired from today's little ordeal with Madara.

"I'm sleepy Deidara-san..." she said slowly, finding his shoulder very comfy.

Staring down at the blossom he patted her back "Then just go to sleep I'll wake you up when the rain stops, un"

Sakura didn't have to be told twice, as soon as he said it she had fallen asleep. Her chest raising up and down slowly as her lips parted slightly.

Deidara observed this '_She doesn't look like a Kunochi as she sleeps, she looks like a child waaaay to peaceful to be The AkumaKage no Sakura...but...she does look rather cute, un_' Moving his back a little he settled against the tree, finding this position with Sakura was rather...nice.

* * *

Placing the food on the table Kisame wiped his forehead "Phew, there you guys go breakfast is served!" he said grinning proudly.

...

...

...

Hidan slammed his hands down on the table "DAMN IT FUCK FACE IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKIN COOK BESIDES SUSHI!" Kisame looked almost offended as he started to argue back. The other members of Akatsuki plus Yasou but minus Sakura and Deidara poked at their food with their chop sticks. Surely now they can favor Sakura some more with her cooking skills, studying the empty seat in front of him Itachi couldn't help but let his mind wonder about what had happened to the blossom.

And where had Deidara gone?

Pein seemed a little on edge to, as if he was sensing something disturbing with his hourly rain shower around his village.

Intruder maybe?

Impossible, no one has bothered with Amegakure for years since the Great War surely that was not the answer. Ploping some sushi into his mouth the Uchiha ate slowly starting to slowly turn worried as everyone continued their feasting. Though Hidan was still complaining about the fact sushi wasn't a course meal for mornings. Kisame would just ignore him and flip him off with a certian finger before eating again.

Finishing up Itachi stood, ignoring the glances from his peers as he exited the dinning room.

His first destination was Sakura's room, he wanted to see if she was alright. And she was in the same hall as he was anyways, it wouldn't hurt to see the pinkette. Reaching her room in no time he knocked on her door "Sakura-san?" he called.

No answer.

Opening the door slowly he peeked in, finding the room empty. '_Weird..._' closing the door again he closed his eyes, searching for her chakra signature in the area.

Nothing.

Opening his eyes they narrowed, his sharingan gleaming showing some distress.

Spinning out on his heels he made his way down the hall passing his partner Kisame who gave him a puzzled look "Where are you going Itachi-san?" Itachi just grunted and went down a flight of stairs quickly leaving Kisame in the dust as the man stared at his back "Weird..." the blue man muttered.

Itachi chose to ignore that and kept on walking, he could just feel just a little bit of Sakura's chakra around the village. Though it wasn't so strong for some reason. Leaving the base he roamed around the village asking some villagers here and there if they had seen a girl with pink hair walking around. So far no luck.

Spotting a old woman knitting away he decided he would ask her next "Excuse me have you seen a young lady with pink hair?" he asked politely.

Lifting her head the old woman smiled, her wrinkled face as kind and welcoming as a grandmother's as she nodded her head "Ah, yes the pretty lass she was!" she spoke, her eyes going back to her work saying nothing more then that. Itachi rose a brow "Mind telling me where?" he pressed.

The old woman thought for a moment before pointing to the general direction of the main gates "She went that way with the kind young lad Deidara-sama"

Itachi's shoulders stiffened.

Deidara? Now why was she with him and better yet outside of the village with DEIDARA?

Wrapping his cloak tighter around his body his hair clung to his face, he had forgotten to bring his hat. Now he has a bit of another reason to hate the rain today, giving his thanks to the kind old woman he went on his way, talking to others as he followed their directions until he came up to the two guards on duty at the Gate. Both of them seemingly having a dreamy look "Excuse me" Itachi said smoothly, getting their attention quickly.

"Oh? Hello Itachi-sama!" one of the guards said quickly bowing with respect as soon as he realized who he was talking to.

"I am here to ask you a question" he said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

The guards leaned in, seriousness in both their eyes as they seemed ready for action. The thought of that almost amused Itachi but now wasn't the time for games clearing his throat he spoke again "Have you seen a pink hair girl come along here with another Akatsuki?" both of the guards slumped over slightly, all their excitement gone as they pointed to the woods sulking quietly to themselves. "T-they went t-that way Itachi-sama..." the second guard muttered.

Wasting no time the Uchiha was on the move, going into the trees he could see some light foot prints in the dirt though they had faded they gave the appearance of being freshly made, though the small foot trakes seemed more like prints of feet then shoes.

'_Sakura's_' he guessed.

Though if the guards gave him the wrong directions he was going to strangle them.

Stopping on a tree he crouched, his hands resting of the branch as he gazed over into a clearing spotting two people under the tree. The one in the black cloak was no doubt Deidara, but...

His eyes widened a bit as he noticed Sakura there in his lap, her eyes closed with a peaceful face. Her chest rising and falling in a slow pattern told him that she was asleep, but to think Deidara would acually have a nerve to do something like that with Sakura...well lets just say Itachi didn't know how to feel about it.

Surely he had no feelings for the girl, she did remind him of Hachi though.

But she was kind, she knew his pain, she fended off some of the loneliness that he felt for a long time.

She was the only person that he can willingly say who understood him. A wierd feeling started to show up in his stomach, resting a hand on it his eyes narrowed heatedly at Deidara who seemed to have caught on that there was a presence besides his and Sakura's seeing that he had tightened his hold around the sleeping girl's body.

Deciding to make himself known the Uchiha made his move.

* * *

Deidara's eye widened as he spotted Uchiha Itachi staring down at him, his figure more intimidating then usual his eyes peircing him harshly as half his face was hidden by the collar of his cloak. Sitting up just a bit straighter the blonde shifted the pinkette in his lap making her stir just slightly before returning to her slumber. "Can I help you, un?" he gritted out. Itachi said nothing at first as water dripped form his hair, moving his hand he pointed at Sakura.

"Hand me Sakura-san, I am here to take her back to the base" he said stiffly.

Deidara's brows furrowed, a look of anger on his face "I can take her there myself, un" Standing up and shifting Sakura around in his hold he made a step to go around the raven hair man, only to have a arm stop him.

Glaring at the man, Deidara noticed that his eyes have changed. That his eyes wasn't the normal Sharingan, but the Mangekyo...he was threatening him. Tsking angrily Deidara carefully handed Sakura to Itachi with ease. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around her carefully, her head resting on his shoulder, not even once waking through the exchange. Nodding his head he turned around ready to take her back.

"Why did you want Sakura-san so bad, un?" Deidara hissed.

Pausing the Uchiha looked over his shoulder and said nothing, leaving the bomber behind as the rain poured down upon them. Deactivating his sharingan he managed to support her with one arm as his free hand unbuttoned his cloak, wrapping her slightly in it to keep her protected he pounced from branch to branch with ease. Only one answer in his mind as he looked down at the pinkette in his arms.

'_I...I don't know..._'

And maybe, it will remain that way. Now he couldn't waste anymore time messing around with a girl, his fate was fast approaching, nothing can get in the way of his goal. Even if Sakura was a obsticle he would have to simply over come her. For his sake, Konoha's sake, and her sake.

'_And for my brother..._'

Uchiha Itachi would make sure of it, that he will obtain his goal without fail.

* * *

**There a chapter done thank god, I hoped you guys like it idk it might seem a bit cheesy but that could just be me lol. Well anyways I am moving back to my home country of Canada, so yay me. Be leaving in June this year. Not sure if i'd be able to upload any of my stories just yet when I'm there. **

**lot's of stuff to do so little time**

**and my graduation is comming up woot! no more school! XD**

**But I do hope you guys enjoyed reading please review and see ya next time for the next chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki!**

**Naruto characters: -claps- OAO;;**


	20. Leaves Stained Red

**HaHA, hey guys here is your new chapter. Hope you all love it like usual my lovely fans~! **

**Sakura: YOUR fans? I think you mean ours!**

**-looked insulted- b-b-b-but this is my story! Q.Q -sulking- this story is like my babeh!**

**Sakura: oh what ever everyone knows that they love the story cause it stars me in it! -poses for the camera- **

**-locked sakura in a closet- STFU! now...^^;; where was I...oh! Well I do hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter I'm going to make this one nice and good as I did AND with a nice little ItaSaku and a few odd things i'm going to add in there and maybe more involvement between Sakura and the Akatsuki members. So don't ask what it is! **

**You have to read it lol but enjoy and find out what happens now in Sakura of the Akatsuki ;D**

* * *

Chapter 20: Leaves Stained Red.

Warm...

Sakura nuzzled her face close to what ever the warm object was. It felt rather nice, and safe, even the heart beat was smooth and strong it made her heart flutter warmly to hear something that made the sound of life, if she could she'd stay there all...

Wait a minute.

Warm, heart beat, butterflies? Opening her eyes quickly her gaze met with a black faberic, a light smell of rain and pine filling her senses as she tilted her head up almost shocked to see the sleeping face of the infamous Uchiha Itachi. He seemed rather relaxed, his arms resting loosely around her waist as he leaned against the wall (of what she noticed) in her room. His breathing was slow, and his lashes grazed his cheeks softly. Sakura acually felt her Inner feel a bit jealous about them.

But the question was, how did she get here?

Chewing on her lower lip softly Sakura started to think back. She remembered Madara, and then talking to Pein...and lastly going on a walk with Deidara and it was raining, then the artist rested her in his lap to rest...

Sakura's cheeks just warmed up barely though not enough to make her blush though she was truely and possibly embarassed on the inside, because for one she ended up in two guys laps suddenly and found this rather akward. Snuggling with someone who KILLED Gaara and then resting with her ex-teammate's older BROTHER! She wanted to groan out and smack her head against the wall, though then again she was AkumaKage no Sakura, she did not whine and smash her head on a wall like a twelve year old.

'_No matter how nice this is I'm not staying in his lap!_' she fumed.

She moved at a sloth's pace, working her way out slowly until the sleeping Uchiha tightened his hold on her. Trying one more time a hand pressed her face into Itachi's chest as soon as it landed gently on the back of her head "Stop moving Sakura-san, I'm trying to rest..." a voice spoke ever so softly. Sakura froze for only a second before glaring up at Itachi's face, one of his eyes were open. A faded onyx eye met her's. It's greyish depths reminded her of his on comming blindness.

"Itachi you..."

"You were tired so I brought you back to the base" he stated, closing his eye fully to give him the appearance of sleeping again "And, none of use gotten much sleep since this morning"

Sakura's brows furrowed just a bit, it was as if Itachi blamed her for the Akatsuki's lack of sleep as well as his own. '_Bastard_' Turning slowly in his grasp she gave up, sitting there like a small child with a light pout on her face. Though the Uchiha didn't seemed disturbed at all, his chest now falling in a regular pattern signaling rest though Sakura was no fool. He was possibly the most lightest sleeper anyone could ever meet.

Though Sakura had no room to say, she slept as light as a feather until she was overly drained of chakra or emotionally drainned.

Both of those situations were rare in her book. Though it couldn't be helped, she closed her eyes her mind drifting deep in thought as she naturally sensed the location of the other Akatsuki. Deidara was gone from the base and so was Madara and Kisame. It's odd, she wondered where they had all possibly gone. Maybe a mission but that is uncertian. But, her suspicions of the organization only sored, they have not fully trusted her yet and was still able to go on little missions as she can...

'_I need to report to the elders soon..._' She thought a bit bitterly, she never looked at her higher ups with as much respect as she did her Shishou or her Sensei.

Sakura looked at Itachi, her eyes taking in the details of his face a little before her expression softened '_Same..._' she raised her hand, resting it on the man's cheek. He jerked his head back, eyes opening widely as the Sharingan faced her jade hues, but she kept that unafraid expression in place feeling nothing but sympathy for this man. Knowing the situation Itachi oddly relaxed his Sharingan fading into gray depths as he stared at her. But there was a hidden look of a question.

"Are you sad sometimes Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked slowly.

The man tilted his head "Hn?" he didn't seem to get her meaning before Sakura traced her fingers to the head band that rested neatly and shamefully on his forehead, tracing the long scratch along their village symbol slowly. The mark of Konohagakure always branding the plate establishing his position in society among the others like her, a traitor. Well to others yes, not much to those you took orders from.

"Do you wish that you could take back what you done?" She continued.

Getting the idea instantly of what she was pointing to the Uchiha looked away "Ah..."

Sakura knew he was saying yes, being a missing nin was most likely no fun. Resting her head on his chest they remained in a rather gloomy silence, both knowing words were no longer needed.

Itachi took this chance to get the confort he long sought for and comfortably moved Sakura if even possibly closer to him, his hands resting on her small fraile back as her hands rested on his chest. If he didn't let his damn mind wonder he wouldn't have thought of Hachi that moment, this was almost like the situation from long ago when they were stuck on a mission together when he turned a Chunin and she was nothing but a Genin.

* * *

-Flash Back-

_"Ne! Ita-kun it's cold and it's almost night fall can we take a break now!" Hachi yelled stepping over a snow covered tree root shivering as the cold wind picked up. Unconciously she pulled up her red scarf to shield her face from the wind, her onyx eyes resting on her superior intensely as he gave her no answer. Huffing she crossed her arms preserving as much warmth as she could. Itachi just ignored her, they had to get as far out of Snow country as they could. Their Jonin leader and other genin was separated from them at a ambush, they can possibly be dead. _

_Itachi ran a gloved hand through his hair. _

_Luckily they were able to get away and complete the mission faster. It wont take them much long to reach the border if they remained silent and moved fast enough he was sure they could make it. _

_"Itaaaaaaaa-kkkkuuuunnn!"_

_Scratch that part...if _SHE _could keep quiet then they can get out of here _ALIVE! _The Uchiha grew more annoyed by the second not getting a moment of peace as she just continued to pester him. Gritting his teeth he turned his head towards her "If we rest for the night will you promise to be quiet tomorrow?" he snapped. Hachi closed her mouth instantly her cheeks brightening up into a darker shade of red as she nodded saying nothing at all but looking very well pleased with herself. _

_Stubborn witch..._

_The Uchiha heir softened as she skipped off signaling with her hands for them to find shelter '**There is a on comming blizzard**" she added pointing up at the dark angry sky. Itachi made a grunt of agreement "There should be a cave a few miles from here, we passed it before and it will keep out out of the harsh winds" he remembered. Turning south east he felt for any near by chakra, happy that there was none the two continued forward. The snow deepening as it crunched lightly under their feet. _

_Hachi was quick to follow him, her lips turning a blue tint trying to prevent her teeth from chattering. _

_Itachi pulled his cloak closer to him, his Chunin vest also providing him much more needed warmth. Studying Hachi she only had the cloak for protection and leg warmers, her shorts were black and tight with the skirt over it made flexibility available in the highest form to her, her shirt just ended where her hip bone would be and it was dark navy blue. A good color to have when hiding in the shadows in the Snow Country. _

_Opening his cloak up he gestured her "Hachi-san it's cold we need to do basic survival" he ordered. _

_The girl looked at him, her onyx hair started to wildly blow around her as her eyes expressed surprise. If they were back in Konoha Itachi would had probably fawn all over, but now it was mission time girls or not he was going to do mission first and girls later. Damn horomones..._

_Shaking his head he moved to her gracefully, wrapping a arm around her waist and pulling her to his side pressing her firmly to him "Hold on tight I am going to use the trees for quicker travel" he told her. Hachi wrapped her arms around his neck at the moment he took off, their feet lightly touching the branch from a few feet away from where they were just standing. _

_Seeing that she was feeling much warmer Itachi focused on getting them to their resting spot. Moving rapidly through the trees Itachi flickered on his Sharingan his eyes moving around scanning everything large or small and living or not living. '_Just a little longer_' he thought, his mind coaxing his muscles to work. He felt Hachi shift and tightened his hold trying to make her as comfy as possible. His ears can pick up on her teeth chattering as his eyes narrowed. He never did like the damn winter, it was to damn cold. _

_Though he had to admit he was more of a spring person. That was when Konoha was at full bloom, especially the Sakura Blossom trees now those were something he wished to see again soon. _

_Itachi snapped out of his day dream of home, now was not the time for that. He had to take care of Hachi and he will get this mission accomplished, Itachi used his free hand to feel his vest pocket where the sacred item was held. As soon as he returned it to it's rightful owner he and his team...or what's left of it will be home free. _

_'_Fuu...Sakashi you better make it_' he frowned and pushed off a rather small pine tree, Hachi making a small noise as a branch almost smacked her in the face. _

_Suddenly she pointed "Ita-kun there's a cave up there in that cliff!" she exclaimed. Itachi glanced over and indeed there was a nice looking and safe cave there, smirking he did his trait-mark 'hn' and turned in that direction quickly "Good job Hachi-san your getting much better at this" he commented. _

_The onyx hair girl blushed, her Sharingan fading away as she turned her head away as if she ignored his small praise. It wasn't every day you got complimented by the Uchiha prodigy such as Itachi of maybe Shisui who almost ranked as high as Itachi. _

_Kneeling just a little he sent a burst of Chakra into his legs, soaring up highly through the air making a nice landing at the mouth of the cavern, just inches from falling off as he set Hachi down. She seemed to have been excited as she ran off deeper into the cave dropping down her bag from her back and streching much like a cat. Itachi almost did the same thing as he followed suit, tossing his back next to hers and sat down crossing his legs watching lazily as she started to make a fire, her hands digging into the earth to make a small pit. _

_Itachi couldn't help but stare at the working hands, Hachi had small slender fingers surely they can break if you just twisted them right...and her pale skin was getting stained by the dirt but somehow her skin still appeared smooth and not hard like that of a shinobi's. He wondered what it would be like to touch them. _

_He stopped his thoughts right there, smashing them to hell as he mentally scolded himsef. _

_Now was not the time to think of that. His expression soften when she started to set up the fire, a small flame lighting the cave up when it started to grow. Hachi was watching her work proudly glad ther she could use her fire justu better now. Happy to be called a Uchiha as the family crest showed proudly on her back. Reaching for his bag Itachi dug his hand through it pulling out to cups of instant ramen for dinner "Can you get the water ready?" he questioned. Hachi pulled out a pot and smiled at him "Mhm!"_

_Snatching her canteen she unscrewed the cap and poured some water in the object before placing it over the fire carefully. "Man I'm starving Ita-kun! I can't wait to go back to Konoha and have some ramen at Ichiraku i heard it was great!" she told him. _

_The older Uchiha blinked, he never knew she would be the type for noodles. He himself liked origiri with seaweed in it or cabbage...that really sounded good to him it made his stomach growl silently. But the sound hasen't escaped the female Uchiha's ears as she laughed at him, a wide toothy grin in place that made her look very silly. It reminded him of his odd cousin Obito who was all nothing but sunshine and smiles, personally he thought of it to be weird but now he had nothing to say about it. _

_He just gave her just the smallest of smiles that he could possibly do, he only smiled for Sasuke. _

_But her look of surprise was amusing, her black depths turning away as she grabbed the hot pot of boiling water with great care and pouring them into the cups. Picking one up she crawled over to him giggling happily as she held it out her eyes shining like she did the greatest acheivement in the world. _

_"Here Ita-kun this one is yours!" she chirped._

_Grasping it in his hand he brought it closer "Thank you" taking the chopsticks he tenderly prodded the softening noodles, some peices of beef and corn along with a few carrots floated on the surface, the sweet aroma feeling his sense of smell before digging in. He took small bites, savoring the unrenewable food into his mouth. Though there was plenty of ramen in the world but those were the only two they had for the mission. Fuu and Sakashi had the fruits, origiri, and everything with them._

_'_Maybe I should have held onto the food..._'_

_Though...it wasn't that bad. He watched as Hachi ate away, not caring for manners in front of him as she stuffed her face now and then wincing and muttering something about having her tongue burnt by the stupid hot water. _

_Surprisingly both finished at the same time, tossing the empty cups away then both started their evening. Itachi pulled out his blanket from his bag, his hands grasping the warm and dry clothing happily only to hear a surprised squeak, looking up he saw Hachi with her hands in her hair looking horrified as she glanced into her bage "My blanket is gone!" she wailed as she flailed her arms around in panic. _

_Looking into his bag again he found no extra blanket and sighed, now what to do?_

_Leaning back against the comfortable wall he cleared his throat catching the other Uchiha's attention. Opening his arms a little he gestured her over "Come here if you want to stay warm we have to share a blanket" he muttered, just a small bit of heat going up his neck. But she just hesitantly stared at him, almost in a bashful way as her face turned into a nice scarlet. Her fingers twiddled together as she started at a rock pretending to be more interested in it "A-are you s-sure Ita-kun?" She stuttered "Y-you don't have to share your b-blanket with me"_

_Itachi just scoffed and rolled his eyes, now she sounded like the young Hyuga Heiress back in Konoha (even though he didn't personally know her he had seen her many times around with her father when they come to his house for political reasons). _

_"Just come here" he ordered, his eyes giving her the look of _do what he says or else_. And luckily she gave up and came to him at a snails pace, she seemed very wary of him at first only sitting next to him most likely not going to move any closer. Taking matters into his own hands now Itachi grabbed her and dragged her onto his lap, earning a surprised squeak come out of her mouth as he placed her in a cozy position, his arms losely around her waist as his chin rested upon her head._

_He could feel warmth radiating from her face to his neck and chest. She was embarrassed that was quite obvious, after all it's not everyday that a girl can be up close and personal with the Uchiha Itachi. _

_He inwardly scoffed at his title, one that wasn't worth listening to as he absently played with a strand of midnight hair. If he looked close enough it had a nice tint of blue to it like Sasuke's hair if not only a bit lighter and more defined then the little mess his younger brother calls his hair. _

_Rather pleased with the outcome of the night Itachi wrapped them both up securely in his blanket. It was going to be a cold night and neither of them didn't need to be frozen to death by mother nature. Sinking back into the comfy position against the wall of the cave the Uchiha started to drift, his mind going blank as needed sleep finally reached him. _

-End Flash Back-

* * *

Itachi raised his hand, grabbing a lock of Sakura's hair looking at the complete difference between her's and Hachi's. The color was a biggest difference of them all, Sakura's was like the was color of spring though her personality was cold she is still the kunochi that possibly his young brother knew, and that he'd never know. Hachi's on the other hand was like the calm evening, the light being the stars in her hair as she moved about along with her bubbly nature towards others in ways of kindness.

Though Sakura had an attracting appearance. Her apple green eyes, almost hypnotizing to say at least, are the most captivating ones he'd ever seen. They were wide and a little to big on her face while her brow was carved in beautifully with her perfectly sized forehead. Her nose was small and straight, very slender he may add while her lips were pleasing to look at, thin but full with a healthy pink hue that complimented nicely to her skin that was pale with a hint of a tan from being outdoors though that might go away soon since there is hardly any sun in Amegakure.

Accidently brushing his fingers along the bare skin of her neck he noted it was very soft, and hardly any scars on her body. Though it would possibly surprise people when they found out her profession as a shinobi. Taking a glance at her face there were still traces of a child, though Sakura is a almost complete developed woman.

She was skinny, and very light much to Itachi's displeasure. He wondered if she was eating correctly or not, though that wasn't any of his business. But with the curves were nicely in place and she wasn't so muscular like other possible kunochi he had seen during his years. Either that if she was a power junkie he would believe that Kisame would have a feild day with her being on his team (sadly Kisame is stilled partnered up with the Uchiha which leaves Sakura the only lone member besides Zetzu).

Pausing for a moment from being observent he heard Sakura give out a sigh, and them some movement. He of course did nothing about it and stilled any of his movements.

"Itachi-san...?" her voice called out.

Glancing down he saw her staring up at him, her face blank as usual as she moved once again in his lap.

"Hn?"

She gave him a little annoyed look "Do you mind letting me go, I need to make breakfast for everyone I am pretty sure aside from Konan, Kisame, and myself none of you guys can cook" Itachi gave her a look as he lowered his arms saying nothing at all, taking her chance the kunochi got up and streched her limbs out. Tugging at her white dirty dress for a moment she surprised him with a simple move.

She held out her hand to him, her orbs peering down at him "Give me your hand I'll help you stand"

Staring at the appendage Itachi did nothing, just watched not knowing how to react to the small act of kindness she was portraying. Smirking he grasped onto it as she pulled him up effortlessly, enough time for him to see how much bigger his hand was to her's and how frail looking her arms and legs looked as she stood before him. If she ran and fell she could possibly break them as easy as glace...though Sakura was the last person to underestimate no matter what her appearance was like...

Also...she just barely stood to his chin...

"Come on Itachi-san maybe on the way there you can tell me what you might want to eat" she offered a small sense of a smile in her statement as she turned to the door, her steps not even heard as she moved over to the entrance to the hallway. Hearing the light squeak of the door knob Sakura pulled back, Itachi following behind as they exited the room.

Neither bothered to even shut the door behind them as they moved along.

It was peaceful. The silence between them except for the silent random conversations that they came up with. Sakura had learned that Itachi had a love for sweets and that he enjoyed eating origiri with seaweed in it and cabbage with a odd dislike for steak. Sakura personally wasn't all much for steak either, she was a lover of sweet syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu...now that she thought about it she might as well add that onto the breakfast list. She unlike her blonde freind who was looking for her around Kami knows where, she wasn't as obsessed with ramen like he had been.

'**Eating ramen every day with that dork always made be feel sick...**' inner chimed, rested her hands on her stomach and wincing like she remembered it like it was yesterday.

Sakura couldn't agree more.

* * *

Kisame dug through the items in the fridge, looking for something for everyone to eat. Tossing aside a onion the blue man gave out a frustrated sigh "No more raw fish to make sushi with..." he glared at all the small little items like it was their fault until he heard the kitchen door behind him swing open. Standing to his full height he turned to face the person who had just joined him, and much to his relief it was the new member.

"Kitten there you are, I was wondering if you were going to show up I'm starving!" he gave her one of his many toothy grins.

Sakura blinked a few times before nodding her head at him. She still wore that white dress she was wearing earliar as she simply put on a apron, paying no heed to Kisame who was watching her moves carefully, she went straight for the pots and pans in the cabinets only pulling out was she needed.

Kisame resisted the urge to laugh as Sakura started to talk to herself as if she was reminding her mind on what to do, oddly it was cute.

Opening a higher cabinet Sakura stood on her tip toes trying to reach the salt, her eyes narrowing at it dangerously as she cursed her shortness. Then something warm pressed against her back, a blue hand reaching up and snatching her prize as it lowered it down to her eye level. Glancing upward she saw the shark man looming above her, but now that she was so close to him (literally) he was the size of a tower to her.

'_I hate being small..._' she huffed slightly and grabbed the salt quickly uttering a thank you as she continued to do her trips around the kitchen.

And of course the man only inspected her even further as if he had nothing better to do. Tired of being watched the pinkette faced him and rose a brow, before smiling just a little "Kisame-san, do you mind if you can do me a favor?"

This seemed to have catch his attention as Sakura held up a knife into his view "How good are you at slicing...?" she questioned slowly.

Kisame smirked and approached her.

* * *

Hidan threw his arms behind his head and yawned, his eyes watering slightly as he did so "Damn it how long does it take to get a fuckin meal around here?" he whined. His partner Kakuzu rubbed his forehead "You know maybe if you ate less it would spar me more money" he grumbled. Hidan shot him a look that clearly screamed out 'SINNER'. Not like he cared anyways, as long as he could save his money it was well worth annoying the religious freak next to him.

Itachi, who sat across from them, didn't seem to pay attention to them at all.

He sat there, a ceramic cup filled with hot tea in his hand as he just waited for his food. The aroma of what was to come filling the room already, and possibly soon the base. Tilting his head Yasou enter the room...well more like ran in. A blush on his young cheeks and eyes filled with excitement as he leaped into the chair next to the stoic Uchiha. This only gave him looks from the other members in the room.

"Itachi-nii-san is Sakura-chan cooking again?" he question, a little noise from his stomach rumbling.

Itachi closed his eyes and took a quick sip of his tea "Ah."

Yasou pumped his fist into the air "Yatta! She promised she'd make me some Udon today!" he cheered. The Uchiha could only mentally shake his head at the boy's loudness as Hidan leaned forward over the table "What are you so excited about you squirt?"

Yasou crossed his arms and swung his tiny legs under the table "I am not a squirt! And as for your question it's none of your business"

Hidan scoffed as his brow twitched "oh, someone is fuckin pmsing today" he muttered. He earned himself another glare that he ignored, it wasn't as if he cared about what the little brat was doing anyways. About a second later Konan entered the room, her tired gaze staring at them all as she moved around them and went for the kitchen, and after a few minutes of sitting there they all guessed that the other female Akatsuki had no intention of leaving it and resumed what they were doing.

CRASH.

"Wahhh! I'm sorry senpai Tobi swears he is a good boy!" cried a wail from the halls.

Another crash as there was struggling heard just outside the dinning rooom, some cusses and yelps of pain followed along before Deidara and Tobi crashed in. The blonde having the masked ninja in a choke hold as they rolled around on the ground "Tobi you little bastard where did you hide my clay, un!" Yasou stood up in his chair so he could get a better view, being yanked down by the Uchiha swiftly a vase flew by where his head had just been a moment before.

"T-thank you Itachi-nii-san" he stuttered, moving closer to the Uchiha incase any more objects went flying.

The scramble continued on for a few more minutes until Tobi managed to fling the bomber off him, the man landing by the door as he landed with a thud. Wincing Deidara opened his eye only to see a pair of feet there, the toe nails were polished red. Inspecting them for a few more minutes Deidara gulped suddenly strucked with the realization of who's feet they were.

"G-good morning Leader-sama" he stuttered, sitting up quickly he looked around spotting Tobi sitting at the table whistling a small tune pretending to be innocent like he wasn't the cause of the problem that he was now stuck in '_BASTARD, UN!_' Deidara frowned and stood up, dusting the dirt off of his clothes he moved over so the leader can get by swiftly. Pein took the oppertunity and sat down at the head of the table not worrying that his partner (who was always with him) was not at present.

Turning their gazes from the noise of clattering Kisame appeared into view, his hands full of plates that were graced heavily with food "Breakfast is served!" he beamed. Walking around the table he started giving each of the assigned Akatsuki their plate before seating himself down. Taking a bite of his food he licked his lips "Delicious as always" he took another bite of his meal.

Pein rested his chin on the back of his hand as he propped his elbow on the table "Where is Ko-" he started before being cut off with a small sound.

Laughing filled the room as the two last members made their appearance, Konan and Sakura smiled lightly at each other as they talked silently. Both of them having their food, and surprisingly Konan wasn't the one to take her place by Pein, it was Sakura. She rested her breakfast onto the table her conversation with the blue hair woman never ceasing. And Konan didn't seem to mind that Sakura was in her seat.

Everyone gave looked at them as if they were crazy.

Rushing to his seat Deidara sat, eatting a mouthful of Bakudon as he watched this interaction with facination. This was possibly the first time for everyone (and yes even the great Leader-sama) has ever seen the "Lady Angel" acually talk more then a few words.

"Yes origami jutsu is my best ninja art" he heard her say.

Sakura gave out a almost unoticed giggle, it was small but there as she complimented the flower in Konan's hair. Resting down her fork Konan pulled out a peice of paper from her cloak, setting it on the flat table surface she tenderly touched it sending a pulse of her chakra into the white object making it bend to her will creating a similar flower to her own.

Taking it she clipped it to Sakura's bubble gum hair and clapsed her hands together "There, now you have one to I hope you like it" she spoke.

Yasou's eyes widened as he kept his eyes glued to the flower "Wow Konan-sama can you teach me that!" he exclaimed instead of stating that as a question. Itachi rested a hand on the boy's shoulder as the woman turned her attention to the blonde boy "If you would like to I wouldn't mind but it'll take a lot of chakra control" she answered.

Yasou gave a whoop.

Well, this was sure going to be one interesting breakfast indeed.

* * *

"IS THERE ANY DAMN WATER IN THIS PLACE!"

"Shhh! Shut up Suigetsu before you alert all the possibly Shinobi from Sunagakure!" Karin hissed, her eyes narrowing angrily.

The white hair man sulked, trying to get at least a drop of the moisture in is bottle. Kami must really hate him today...

Putting it back onto the strap that was on his hip he grumbled grumpily and turned his attention to his leader. The Uchiha, who was occupied with his own thoughts as Team Hebi trudged through the hot Sands of Kaze no kuni. Juugo who was beside him of course never complained, and as for the red head bitch...

Well she was to busy eye-balling Sasuke to give a rat's ass about the weather anyways.

Karin picked up her pace to catch up "Ne, Sasuke-kun why are we going to Sunagakure?" she question, her arm's wrapping around his slyly as she batted her eyelashes trying to be flirtatious as possible. Sasuke frowned, his brows furrowing as he yanked his arms away "That's none of your business" he muttered. Karin pouted a bit trying to pretend to be upset "Awww but Sasuke-kun I thought we were suppose to hunt down your brother" she pressed.

Sasuke grunted as he glared at nothing in particular "His time will come..."

His three teammembers looked at each other, not knowing at all about any other possible goal that the Uchiha was after. Moving back to where Juugo and Suigetsu were Karin raised her hand to cover her mouth "Suigetsu didn't you notice that Sasuke-kun has been acting a little weird lately?" she whispered. Suigetsu inwardly agree "Yea probably because he was sick of staring at you for to long" he joked, he just couldn't resist the temptation of ticking off the red head as she smacked him upside the head making him give out a small yelp.

Rubbing the side of his head Suigetsu huffed '_Women can't take a joke!_'

"Guys now it's not really the time to fight" Juugo advised wisely, his voice soft as he spoke.

Lifting a finger he pointed at Sasuke who had stopped in his tracks. The onyx eyes studying the desert closely, nothing but sand...though the Uchiha couldn't help but have a feeling that they were being followed by something or better yet someone '_Sunagakure ANBU possibly..._' it was quite understandable why they would possibly be watching them. Peering up at the sky Sasuke raised his hand to block the sun's rays seeing the shadow of a bird up in the sky, it screetched as it flew in the direction of the Hidden Village...so that confirmed his suspicions.

Lifting up his hand he started to do quick signals '**We are being followed, do not act suspicious we cannot allow them to know that we sensed their pressence**'

He recieved three nods before continuing on his way, he had heard that Subaku no Gaara had become the Kazekage of Suna. It wouldn't be a surprise if the Kage himself wasn't aware of his presence already. Most other Nations didn't seem to like him in their territory though it gave him slight surprise that there wasn't even a trace of a Hunter Ninja so far.

But he had to remain diligent, he couldn't have his guard down and suddenly become captive before he found the pink hair girl and his murderous bastard of a brother.

But at the rate it was taking for him to find Sakura it almost seemed impossible for him to get his revenge anytime soon. And if there was anything that Sasuke hated more then losing a battle, was not being able to run a chidori though Itachi's damn heart. He exhaled through his nostrils heavily as he calmed himself '_Revenge will come soon, and I will have Sakura you just need to wait just a bit more..._' he assured himself a few times in his head.

Sooner was all he hoped at the Hawk above soared away out of view.

* * *

Naruto skidded to a stop as Kakashi came from his right. With his kunai ready for action the Kyuubi vessel grew excited, over-confidence and the will to win filling his entire being as he trashed out viciously. Sweat glimmering on his sun kissed skin as the masked shinobi blocked some of his attacks their weapons clashing making a ringing sound in the silent area. Their comrades remaining within the trees with a observant eye as they watch the two fight out a battle of wits.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, a gash on his whiskered cheek as the stainless steel of his sensei's kunai grazed his skin. Grabbing the older Ninja's arm the blonde hoisted him up into the air catching the man by surprise he spun a rapid 360 degrees and slammed down. The earth beneath Kakashi shattering from the sheer force of power Naruto had put into his attack. About ready to bloat in victory a small 'poof' was heard.

Blinking stupidly for a moment Naruto came face to face with a log, a minute passed before he registered what had just happened and pointed at it "EHHHH! THIS WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN FIGHTING A CLONE!" he screeched.

Some laughter came from the trees as he whined and demanded for the silver hair man to face him.

His brow twitched in irriation as his blue hues glared at the clearing around him. Not a single sight of his sensei...now this was all familiar. It brought him back to the time of the bell exam the copy ninja had given to he, Sakura, and Sasuke when they were just Genin.

Looking up he saw nothing.

Looking both aways he saw nothing.

Spinning around with the kunai in a defensive stance he saw no Kakashi.

...

His lips curled up into a foxy grin as a light bulb appeared above his head, jogging to a tree he climbed up it. His chakra allowing him to just travel up it as a clone appeared on a branch waiting for him. Perching there for a second he held out his hand and nodded. Taking it as it's que the replica of himself started to work on forming one of his most famous signature moves. Standing up and dismissing the clone naruto raised his over sized Rasengan high up in the air. The wind picking up as the large ball of chakra grew into a rather lard size.

'_Perfect~_' he snickered to himself as he pounced.

With the wind going through the hair and his clothes fluttering around the Jinchuuriki allowed himself to freefall gaining some speed as he moved his arm back ready to strike. Pushing forward he smacked his hand into the ground "TAKE THIS! ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The earth groaned as it started to shadder apart, rocks flying everywhere as if it was Sakura who had done the damage as planed a shadowy figure climbed out of the rubble quickly. Eyes brightening Naruto pushed off the ground and swiftly did a handsign "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Being snatched by his newly made clones Naruto was thrown forward a small tinier verson of the rasengan in his hand as he zoomed in on his unfortunate sensei.

"Young mine!" he hissed out as he brought down the unforgiving force of his attack.

The mix matched eyes stared up at him in surprise before both of them were brought down. A dust cloud forming into the sky from the inpact causing their peers to loose sight of them.

The first one out of the trees was Ino, her arm raising slightly to cover her eyes and steady herself from the aftermath of the attack. Her baby blue eyes trained in that single spot before her medic instincts kicked in, rushing forward and moving around a few rocks she found them laying there. Naruto grinning like a idiot while Kakashi stayed there with a tired look of defeat on his face as he gave out a relieved puff of air.

Walking up to them the Yamanaka rested her hands on her hips, a pout on her features at she gave them a motherly look "You guys went way at it you know you guys scared me for a moment!" she yelled. Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, that stupid grin never leaving his face as he apologized.

Hinata landed next to Kakashi and helped him sit up "Y-you two were e-excellent" she told them softly.

Kakashi thanked her as Ino tended to the wound on his shoulder due to the wind jutsu Naruto just had to hit him with "Jeez you guys are so wreckless there is blood everywhere!" Naruto blinked and looked down at the ground, indded there was almost puddles of blood here and there but not much for a person to pass out or die in fact he felt fine "Its fine it's not like we are going kill each other" he mumbled.

"No but that Rasengan could have" Ino snapped finally putting the last finishing touches on the Jonin.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his sleeve against his cheek to clean some of the blood off "It wasn't big enough" Ino gave him a 'yea right' look before she scooted over to aid him.

The Uzumaki relaxed, his eyes followning a green leaf that was floating innocently in the air. It's green pure before it landed in one of the many small puddles of blood, it sinked slowly as it's bright color started to turn red. To ever think blood could acually stain a healthy looking leaf in a instant. Naruto's expression turned into a serious one as Ino and Hinata assisted in applying oinments and bandages over his skin.

The Hyuga looked up at him, seeing his sudden look of hard determination.

His lips pressed together making a flat line as his brows scrunched up and his nose wrinkled slightly as if he was thinking very hard. Though Hinata knew that look from anywhere. Naruto was determined to bring back Sakura even if it killed him. Because Uzumaki Naruto never went back on his word not once and that would nevet change about him.

She could only hope for the best like everyone else before things got out of hand...

She looked up towards the darkening sky with a sad look '_Sakura-san I really do hope you know what your doing...for Naruto-kun's sake_'

* * *

Sakura fell back into the couch, kicking off her shoes as she propted her feet up on the coffee table. Deidara who was sitting next to her rose a brow at the kunochi next to him "Long day, un?" he asked. She said nothing though she gave him a curt nod, only allowing her head to roll back into the sweet comfort of the couch cushions. Looking closely he could see beads of sweat on her forehead, she was training again.

'_Maybe with Uchiha-teme, un_' he thought bitterly.

He still couldn't get over the fact that the Uchiha had acually showed hostility when he refused to hand the pinkette over to him hours ago. Turning his attention to the tv the bomb artist was consumed by his thoughts. Puzzling things together to find a solution for Itachi's sudden change of additude lately, the man hasn't been acting like himself since Sakura had appeared into the Akatsuki. In fact she changed some of the things already.

The Akatsuki acually now ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together now.

Hidan doesn't seem to be that bitchy anymore thank kami for that.

Kisame seems to be more nice, and more of a joker lately he even had the pet name for her...who the fuck would call her _Kitten_ if he was going to nickname her he would have at least came up with something more artistic and more fitting like "Blossom" or maybe "Flower-chan" he paused at that and shook his head quickly. Flower-chan is what his dumb ass of a partner called her.

Saku-chan?

He mentally slapped himself. He was not good at giving people pet names! Crossing his arms he had a sudden urge to blow the tv up though it did nothing to him. It was just there to...something to get rid of the pent up frustration he has been feeling.

Also the other changes he noticed was the fact that she and Konan were able to talk a full conversation together, hence Konan talking more now starting today. And the face Pein doesn't lecture her about calling him "Leader-sama or Pein-sama" like the rest of them had to do. Deidara closed his eye and hummed softly '_Now what makes pinky so special, un?_' he inwardly asked himself.

Maybe they liked her because she was cold, ruthless, intelligent, beautiful, a excellent shinobi...he couldn't stop listing the things in his head until something warm connected to his shoulder. Flinching a little he looked at Sakura, who had fallen asleep and landed on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, he was stunned that she passed out that quickly unless she was training extremely hard.

It did look like she had a few cuts and bruises on her pale skin but it was nothing that she can't heal.

Remaining completely still Deidara noted it was just them. He let out a shaky breath, he wasn't up for dying by Itachi if the Uchiha was able to stumble upon this sight. Though...it was rather nice...Deidara moved his right hand and picked up a few peices of Sakura's hair. The color was very alluring as it glimmered in the light before dropping it.

"You know Sakura-san...your acually ok for someone who killed Sasori no Danna I think I'll enjoy your company here around in Akatsuki greatly, un" he told her.

Having no response he gently moved her, she seemed to exhausted to acknowledge the fact he was touching her at all as he laid her head on his lap, his fingers going through her sikly hair slowly as he made himself comfortable on the sofa his eye closing as well from sudden tiredness as he sat there with a certian peace of mind surrounding him. Being like this was almost as great as being at his art shop out in the village.

Yawning Deidara tilted his head back a smirk on his lips '_Not to bad at all, un_'

Falling asleep the Akatsuki terrorist failed to notice the glaring red eyes in the darkness as the shadow studied the two, it's gaze lingering on the pinkette the longest before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway allowing her to rest for now with a promise to deal with the slumbering blonde later.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNN! **

**There is some tension going on in the Akatsuki woooooooooo this ain't going to be pretty if Deidara keeps getting close to Sakura. But there is some of Itachi's past and I decided to add some more of the other Akatsuki memebers having Sakura interact with them more to get bonds happening. Deidara and Kisame is most likely besides Itachi that is going to start getting close to Sakura. **

**Tobi, well no one cares but Pein is starting to have a eye on her too but Konan is seemingly getting along with Sakura now hehehehe**

**This is going to be so awesome! **

**Thanks for sticking around to read my story you guys I'm sorry if I am neglecting it but i will admit i've been working on this for a long time but I am just a bit lazy .**

**But I can't help it so as always review and stick around for the next chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki! **

**-AkatsukiShizu3 ;3**


	21. Trust

**Hello everyone! Man sorry for not uploading in such a long time! I've been very and I mean VERY BUSY! I also been brain dead for the pass how many months that has passed XD **

**Sasuke: Well that's just great leave us all hanging *rolls eyes***

**Oi I try my hardest damn it! DX**

**Sasuke: Sure you do *walks off***

**O.o well anyways enough chit chat just enjoy the chapter my friends.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Trust

Sakura stared dully at the white paper before her, her fingers tapping on the table as she looked up at the other female Akatsuki member who was skillfully making origami animals. Sharks, dogs, cats, butterflies, you name it. Not that she didn't have anything against the paper art it's just the fact that she really sucks at it. Konan was very much a natural at what she does. Very graceful and beautiful like a kunochi should be as a deadly weapon, it was shocking to say that Sakura acually _liked_ her. They were able to converse much easily about certain things that would be just plain odd to tell the other Akatsuki members that were all male. It was very nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't a guy, personal girl time was needed time to time when you just wanted to get away from those idiots that they call the opposite sex. Men surely were clueless when it comes to women.

Sighing inwardly the Haruno started again, grasping the edges of the paper tenderly and started to fold to make a crane '_Konan-san makes it look easy_' she thought to herself bitterly as she flashed one more glance at the blue hair woman. Feeling her gaze she lifted up her brown eyes to meet hers' a trace of amusement hidden in their depths as she smirked ever so slightly '**Evil bitch...**' Inner Sakura scowled half-heartedly, truely not meaning it as she to fiddled with her own paper in the back of Sakura's mind. She wasn't doing as much as a job she was.

Resting the paper back down on the table she sighed in defeat.

"Is something wrong Sakura-san?" Konan asked softly, she rested down on what appeared to be a frog by her mass animal collection right by the dog and the snake. How ironic that it would make her think of the trio that was once team seven. She inwardly cursed at the damn animals, especially the snake.

Sakura gave a small smile "No, perhaps a bit flustered about the paper I never was great when it came to origami it was never my strongest art skill"

"Perhaps not, everyone has a certian skill...you are more of the type to be in the art of medicine I very much envy your healing ability"

Sakura rose a pink brow "Oh?" she murmured thoughtfully, she didn't know wether or not to be flattered by the woman at all or just not think about it.

"Your a very strong kunochi Sakura-san, a fighter and a healer even with a talent for genjutsu it makes you a very formidable opponent even to the Akatsuki I could understand now why Sasori didn't stand a chance against you" Konan confessed, shocking the emerald eye girl to no end. Everything that was said was sincere, Konan meaning every single word but yet dazed like she was thinking of something long gone before the present "If I was like you, perhaps things would have been different" she said to no one in particular. Snapping out of whatever she was in Konan gave something that looked suspiciously like a bashful look, her cheeks turning the slightest tint of pink "Ah, forgive me I was distracted"

"No need to apologize Konan-san" Sakura assured. Her ego couldn't help but grow at the fact she made even the strongest member of the Akatsuki envy and acknowledge her strength. Something that others haven't seen in her before, the potential to be the ultimate shinobi that she wanted to be. To be in the same ranks as Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke...even her shishou.

Sakura shook her head to toss the sudden feelings out the window. Standing up she walked towards the kitchen "Do you want tea Konan-san?" she question. Smiling just a little Konan nodded her head "Yes tea would be nice" she answered before returning her attention to her new project.

Saying nothing else the pinkette entered the other room, she brushed her hair out of her face as she walked towards the tea pot on the counter. Grabbing it she held it up to eye-level and mumbled under her breath "Doesn't anyone know how to refill things these days...?" walking over to the sink she filled it up and set it on the shove. Flickering on the flame she leaned against the counter and waited. Her eyes closed as she went off into a meditative state. She didn't even notice someone enter the room, another Akatsuki member but definately not Konan. Though Sakura's nose scrunched up when she smelled sweat and the scent of burnt hair. Opening her eyes unwillingly she looked into the gaze of a very...close in your face Deidara. His brow was furrowed as he stared at her, but all she did was owlishly stare back at him "Yes?" she asked lamely.

"Yes?" he repeated as he frowned "Is that all you have to say, yea?" he grumbled.

Sakura only tilted her head slightly, showing little confusion to the blonde's behavior. He rolled his visible eye at her and crossed his arms "Don't play dumb with me Sakura-san you and I both know you been avoiding me...well not just me but EVERYONE in the Akatsuki besides Konan-sama, yea!" a little huff of air blew through his nostrils, appearing like a pouting child. Or like Naruto when he was denied a dinner date at Ichiraku. Sakura Inwardly winced at that as she blinked at the Akatsuki man slowly "Ugh..." she really didn't know how to reply to that.

"Even Kisame-san is arguing about you not sparring with him anymore and do you know how fucking _moody_ the Uchiha bastard has been and more _annoying_ Tobi has become!" he screeched. He pointed to his burnt locks with pure frustration "Itachi-san didn't even hold back on the fight if fish breath didn't intercept the battle I would have been ash, yea!"

Wow...Sakura didn't know if she should be impressed at how she affected the others. Well, she did know that her absence affected Madara...she rubbed her right shoulder where the mark of Akatsuki appeared. She noticed it appeared with how Madara's mood was affected since he was the leader of said organization '_Totally forgot that was there..._'

Though she doesn't really care if the Uchiha man stomped his foot childishly, the man was plain creepy and she was going to avoid him like the plague.

She just avoided Itachi because of the akwardness she had around him since she woke up in his lap unexpectantly, same with Deidara except she had fallen asleep on his lap. Also the sudden atmosphere Itachi produced when he was in the same room as her, he had been acting like that since the accident in the lirbrary with Madara. Along with him ugh...pinning her to the bed and stuff to prove a valid point. A soft blush went across Sakura's cheeks at the distant memory, Deidara didn't miss a beat as he rose his brows at her in question. Giving a false look of shame Sakura looked down "Sorry Deidara-san I didn't mean to disrespect you or the others in anyway, please forgive me" she said, her words laced with formality. It was a habit since she always spoke to her higher ups that way, and sad to say everyone else here in Akatsuki was her senior members.

Before Deidara could say anything the pot of boiling water hissed loudly as steam filled the air. Turning around quickly Sakura got the cups and added one "Since your hear Deidara-san perhaps I could make you some tea" she scanned him for a moment "And perhaps heal some of those burns..." she finished. Getting some green tea bags she put each individual one in their own cup and filled it with water. "Thanks a bunch, un" Deidara grinned his sudden anger and frustration gone in an instant. Giving him his cup she gave a nod "Perhaps you could join me and Konan-san as well"

He easily agreed and followed her out of the kitchen.

Konan didn't even move from her spot as she welcomed Deidara lightly. Though Konan looked a bit heartless she was rather nice to be around, Deidara greeted her respectfully before sitting down "So this is what you two been doing, yea?" Sakura noted that he always said "un" or "yea" at the back of his sentence, she wondered why he always said that but instead of asking she absentmindedly agreed "Yes" her voice was surprisingly soft sounding today not even a razor sharp of coldness in either of her words. But it made Deidara smile that similar smile that her best friend once made, though...now that she looked at him. He sorta looked like Ino...

'**Ha! Your right that's hilarious!**' Inner wailed along with some serious laughter errupting from her chest.

Sakura bit her lower lip to sniffle a giggle, she was not going to show anymore emotion today. No matter how hilarious or stupid something is, she wasn't going to laugh. Her status claims so, she's a cold blooded killer. Not a happy go lucky assassin who skips around with a kunai of death while laughing merrily to her targets. People would have thought she had fallen off her rocker if that happened.

Deidara inspected a few of the origami in wonder "Did you do some of these Sakura-san if you did then your suprisingly good, un"

Sakura slummed in her chair a gloomy aura forming above her head "No...that's Konan-san's" she whispered. Deidara just stared "Then which ones are your's?" Sakura just pointed to the pile of messed up origami, none of them didn't even look like anything just folded up paper. The Akatsuki terrorist rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a sympathetic look "Oh ughh...they're nice?" Sakura only inwardly sulked more '_That came out more like a question then a statement damn it!_'

"Sakura-san never really do origami" Konan explained, she secretly winked at Sakura before Deidara could give her a look.

"Oh she never done it before, yea?" he seemed suddently intrerested about this news.

"Never" Konan lied smoothly.

Sakura would have to thank her later. Deidara took one of her works and held it up to eye level "Well, for a first try it's not all that bad..." it sounded like he choked it out. Liar. Though Sakura could understand he was trying to be nice and not insult her '**It's the thought that counts**' Inner reminded. But Sakura knew it was hard for him to judge somethign so cheesily done, he was a artist himself in a odd explosive way so it was natural to have criticism when judging other's artistic works. Sakura had remember he use to argue all the time about Sasori with his view of art.

Ignoring all that Sakura scooted her chair closer to him after taking a nice sip of her tea, Konan did the same to (just that she stayed in her place working on her origami). Deidara angled his head away from her suddenly aware of her closeness as she held up her hands "Let me see any of your injuries before I forget to heal them" she grumbled.

Deidara complied and stripped from his, literally torn, cloak and rested it on the table. He had severe burns, the largest one trailing from the middle of his neck down his chest. Itachi surely did a number on him with his fire jutsus. And there was a long gash traveling down his left arm, the part that was held together by stiches was almost detached from the rest of his body '_Brutal much?_' Sakura mentally commented, though she is just as bad when it came down to brutality so she had no room to talk.

Leaning forward she rested her hands on his burn, he flinched from the contact but said nothing as green chakra illuminated the cherry blossom's hands making him relax in relief "Ah...that feels so much better, yea" he groaned happily. Sakura rolled her eyes as her hands moved about to weave the skin together leaving it smooth and scarless, feeling his muscles ripple from her touch. It made Inner Sakura squeal in pervy delight as Sakura kept her mind on healing, she didn't even notice Konan watching her work. Going for the long gash next she paused "Deidara-san, who poorly attacted your arm?" she inquired, her nose wrinkling in distaste at whoever did it.

"Kakuzu-teme" he gritted "That bastard is very cheap, yea"

Holding up his arm she studied it momentarily before pulling mindlessly at the broken string-like material. The limb started detaching even more that made Deidara jump uneasily and grab her wrist halting her movments "Don't pull it out my arm would fall off woman!" he growled. Sakura gave him a look "Don't be a baby just hold your arm together I'll fix it" she promised, she muttered '_Baby_' under her breath again as he let go of her and did what she asked. He held his arm steadily in place with his free hand as Sakura's healing chakra returned once again this time moving. In awe he saw Sakura pull the string out while running her chakra in it's place to hold his arm together, it moved in and out in a controlled patern. She was reattaching his arm permanently, going all the way around she engulfed her work just a second throughly before moving her hands "Okay Deidara-san you can let go"

And he did, much to Konan's and Deidara's astonishment the arm stayed in place.

He flexed his fingers and the mouth on his hand stuck it's tongue out at him "Amazing, yea" he muttered. Sakura fixed the gash next looking highly satisfied with her work, without saying anything Deidara offered her his other arm, it two was stiched together. Sighing she quickly did the same thing and clasped her hands together "Done" she breathed, ha she wasn't even tired. Not even a bead of sweat on her forehead. She took a sip of her tea before fixing up all the smaller burns and scratches.

By the time she was just about finished two, no wait..._three_ Akatsuki members enter the room. Two of them was Kisame and Itachi, surprisingly the third one was Pein who sat down right next to his partner. The Uchiha and the ex-Kiri nin sat besides each other and on the opposite side of Pein. Itachi closer to Konan and Kisame right next to Deidara. Sakura couldn't help but send a glance from behind her hair at the Uchiha.

He seemed calm and collected. Not a odd feeling anywhere, in fact he wasn't even looking at her. He was spotless from the spar with Deidara, he came out clean with not even a spec of dirt in his hair.

"Hey look who dragged the cat out of the bag" Kisame chuckled, he was looking at her with that toothy grin of his.

"And look who came out of the deep blue sea" Sakura countered.

He held up his hands and leaned back in his chair "Hey, no need to be snappy kitten" he joked. Never losing his light hearted mood, shocking since the whole time she's been around him he was mostly cranky. In the morning he would yell at anyone who would make even the tiniest noise outside his room. Sakura being the victim of his wrath twice now since the Madara incident. He would blame her mostly for his lack of sleep.

Itachi said nothing as he just closed his eyes, sitting there all relaxed. Pein on the other hand looked at her handy work and smirked "Still impressive with your healing abilities Sakura-san"

"Thank you Pein"

Everyone seemed to stiffen from her lack of a honorific, all eyes except for Itachi's turned on their leader just waiting for him to possibly beat the girl or something. But all he did was smirk "Your welcome"

Deidara let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding '_Talk about lucky, yea_' reaching over he got his cloak from the table and stood up. Taking his tea he sent a wink at the pink hair kunochi "Yea thanks Sakura-chan your the best, un" he walked out of the room happily with himself. Sakura watched him disappear with surprise on her features, he switched 'san' with 'chan' just like Yasou did. She felt her cheeks and the tip of her ears grow hot as she looked down embarrassed. Kisame laughed as he took Deidara's seat and patted her back "Isn't that cute Kitten has a admirer" he cooed teasingly. Sakura growled and grabbed his wrist bending it almost at a akward angle though not enough to break it.

As planned the shark man yelped, Sakura let go happily as she gave him a tiny innocent smile.

Itachi snorted softly, it sounded amused as he just gaze his partner a look and continued to relax there. Konan covered her mouth to sniffle a giggle, Pein sending her a look of wonderment before turning his Rennigan gaze back to the pinkette. It was odd, that girl. She made everyone slightly different, even himself. Though it was disturbing the change was rather…nice. He liked it at least, it was nice finally hearing Konan laugh after all these years.

But, he cannot forget the reason why he came here in the first place.

"There is a mission" he spoke, gradually catching everyone's attention. Kisame's brows rose up as he rubbed his tendered wrist "Mission?" he repeated. He grinned at the thought, mission was usually meant _killing people with his big ass sword time _for him and that was the many things he loved such as violence, gore, swearing, and ripping enemies to shreds. Pein laced his fingers together and nodded "But it isn't for you Kisame or you either Itachi, and Konan…" he looked at his partner "You can have the day off" in return he got a small smile from the female.

Itachi and Kisame shared a look.

"Then…who is going on this mission?" Itachi inquired, slightly curious.

"Sakura-san is…I am also going it only requires two Akatsuki members" Pein answered. He reached over and patted the pink hair kunochi's back when she nearly choked on her tea. She slowly put her cup back on the table and cleared her throat "M-me?" she sputtered unsurely. The first time anyone ever heard her sounding insecure about something, then again Itachi and Kisame had been in the organization longer than she has and they still never went on a mission with their leader.

"Yes, you is there a problem with that?" he gave her that: are you questioning my authority look.

"No…" Sakura shook her head and her shoulders straightened up, she got over her surprise fast. She tilted her head and flashed a smile (her usual rare ones, most dubbed it the heartbreaker smile) and pushed Pein's _concerned _hand away "What's the mission?"

"We are going to do a recon mission" Pein watched Sakura's face fell. She was most likely expecting something more challenging than that "On a Jinchuuriki" he added quickly. Something unrecognizable flashed in her green apple eyes for a split second before fading away, she rested her hands in her lap slowly "Oh? Which Jinchuuriki?" Pein ran his hand through his flaming orange hair as he took a deep breath, was it just him or was the room suddenly suffocating?

"The Rokubi" he replied.

Sakura bobbed her head "Understood, when do we start?" She seemed mildly interested, or that she didn't care at all. As long as it wasn't Naruto it was a go for her, not that anyone besides Itachi knew her motive of even being in Akatsuki. She brushed some of her hair out of her face as she lazily stood. Pein followed her example and gave Konan a glance before gesturing to the door "Right now actually, we will be heading to another headquarters in a different country where the Rokubi should be lurking" Sakura's eyes flashed slightly. She was happy, very happy, for one she got to get away from Madara for awhile. Two she could gather more information about Akatsuki's said leader to Konohagakure and three she wouldn't have anymore incidents regarding the Akatsuki terrorist or older Uchiha brother. That, was like a hidden paradise.

"Alright I'll just go pa-"

"Your things have already been transferred" Pein interrupted.

Sakura frowned. Already moved? Pein noticed her expression and headed towards the door, he beckoned Sakura to follow. And so she did, she only spared once glance at Itachi before she disappeared into the hallway with Pein. They walked slowly together down the now familiar corridors, all the way to his office. He opened the door for her and allowed her to step in first neither of them saying nothing as he entered and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Watching him go over to his desk Sakura helped herself by sitting in one of the chairs, her arms crossed and her expression stoic and slightly bored (possibly resembling Sasori's bored look) as she tilted her head lightly to the side.

"If my things are transferred does that mean we are traveling on foot about now?" she questioned.

Pein shook his head and opened one of the drawers to his desk and pulled out a scroll. He placed it on top of his desk's neat wooden surface as he tapped it with his index finger "We will also be transferred there by jutsu…all the bases that have not yet been discovered by any village are linked together to this base only Akatsuki members with the rings" he pointed to his own ring he had "can use it, from here we will be transferred to my other office over there all of the rooms are linked specially so the room you had all your items in was transferred to another room over there so your room would appear as if no one had touched it" he explained. Sakura's brows rose, that was a handy jutsu…not so important but handy if you needed a quick escape. She leaned forward as he opened the roll of parchment, the writing and symbols were neatly written within it as Pein rested his hand in the center of it.

"If you be so kind Sakura-san as to please rest your hand on top of mine so that we can leave now" he spoke. His ringed eyes peered up at her from under his bangs, a smirk on his lips as Sakura stood and rest her hand on his. Her hand flinched at how cold, but yet still slightly warm his skin was. And then she felt nothing, everything in the background beside Pein and herself had melted away into darkness. They floated about for only possibly a few moments before the pinkette could feel solid ground under her feet again as a different room started to materialize. She was now impressed as she slid her hand off Pein's to inspect her new surroundings. She squinted her eyes at how bright the room was. Unlike the office in Amegakure this one had windows, big windows to be exact and you could see the outside. It was a clear and sunny day, trees everywhere as the song of birds reached her ears. It was very much different if you heard nothing but rain for awhile. This was totally better.

'**Agreed I almost don't want to see another drop of water again! Konoha was much brighter than this!**' Inner yelled, she seemed very excited to see the sun.

Sakura made a slight face at the name of her old village. Konohagakure was the most sunniest place on earth besides the hot desserts of Sunagakure. Sakura went to the window and placed her hand on the cool glass surface, her fingers traveling down it slowly. She should probably send a message to the elders later on today to warn them about the next target. That was if Itachi hasn't already, she had felt his chakra spike the familiar way when she did her wind jutsu. Turning to the Akatsuki leader she bowed her head a little "I shall take my leave to my room now"

Pein grunted and waved his hand dismissively as he sat down in his chair. He already had a stack of paper on his desk that possibly regarded the mission. But Sakura didn't stick around long enough to find out. So she left, she decided that she should probably get a look around and get use to the place she will be staying at for awhile. To her utter surprise it looked very much like a house. It wasn't to difficult to find the exit out, so yes to her utter horror and surprise…they were indeed in a house. Well…she couldn't really call it a house.

'**That's a fuckin mansion!**' Inner Sakura wailed as she flailed her arms wildly.

Sakura made a sour expression as she took a better glimpse at the place and rubbed her eyes to see if it was real. Looking back up at it she noticed it was still there '_To think the Akatsuki would hide in a house…as big as this if Tsunade-sama ever found out or even Naruto and Kakashi-sensei they would really think they are idiots for never looking in the most obvious place where a S-Rank criminal organization could possibly hide_' but now it wasn't the time to think about all this. She had to place her mind on the mission. A sigh escaped her mouth…a mission. Re-entering the her new neat home she went to the sitting room and sat down on the nearest couch spreading across it. She rested her arm over her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling. A long sigh past her lips as she relaxed, moving her hands she created the signs needed for her jutsu and moved her hands closer to her mouth whipsering softly to the wind as her chakra lightly flared and then disappeared. Her whispers being taken in the wind back to Konoha.

This time her heart didn't trob painfully for her village. Konoha, as beautiful as she was...she was corrupted with dark secrets. Choices that were horrible to make that scarred the face of history. So sluggishly the Haruno moved onto her side, her eyes closing as she pictured her friends, her family, everyone. Even Sasuke, if it wasn't for him...if it wasn't for him leaving she would have never become like this. Her brow knitted together, though she did have to hand it to Sasuke. Without him leaving she would have never became this strong. She was _powerful_, and she got her wish. She caught up to Naruto and if she caught up to him, she was determined she had caught up to Sasuke.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard the light tapping of feet above her, if she remembered correctly there were some stairs and the foot steps were definately going down them. She moved her head up to peek at the door way as the person approaching enter the room. And to no one's surprise it was only Pein. She watched him approach and stand right beside the couch she was on. No word was spoken until the Akatsuki leader tilted his head to the side "May I join you?" he questioned. Sakura stared blankly at him for a moment before sitting up and scooching over giving plenty of space between her and the orange hair man. With nothing else being said the man sat down, his hands resting on his lap needly staring at the blank tv before them.

'**Is it just me or is this kinda akward?**' Inner questioned.

'_Somewhat_' Sakura agreed.

"I hope you are ready for this mission Sakura-san, we start tomorrow at dawn" Sakura turned her attention to the orange haired man and nodded her head. A small smile forcing it's way onto her lips as she stared down at her lap "Of course Pein, soon we'd have to seal another Bijuu" she answered. Pein grunted in response before grasping a remote and flickered the tv on. His rennigan gaze staring at the television boredly as he flickered through the channels "I trust you well enough to accompany me for this" He told her seriously.

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly '_Trust_' it was good for her goal. But she wasn't the right person that Pein should be trusting, in fact she was marching right for the annilhation of the Akatsuki '**Score one for Konoha then**' Inner Sakura muttered as she sat inbetween the outter Sakura and the Akatsuki Leader. Of course no one else but Sakura can see her since Inner basically lived in her mind '_Shut up_' Sakura nearly rosed her eyes until Pein finally stopped on a channel that he thought was interesting enough "I assume we'll be here for awhile?" She inquired.

"As long as needed until we have the apropriate amount of information regarding the Rokubi, the Jinchuuriki host is a missing ninja he could be anywhere we are here due to rumors that he was spotted in this country" he stated.

"Who is the Jinchuuriki?"

Pein blinked, a rather bored yet solemn expression on his face as he sank further into the couch "The man's name is Utakata a Jinchuuriki I am meant to capture" he frowned, the channel no longer held his interest as he switched the channel once more. Sakura pushed some of her hair aside as she watched the screen change, a old but so familiar movie was on as she scoffed "Utakata? The man from Kirigakure...met him once" she let out a soft sigh "He wasn't a difficult opponent" it was just possibly a year ago when she encounter the missing ninja, he was in her way from completing a mission so she had to beat him down in order to get pass him. He was rather difficult to deal with but she managed to overcome him in the end.

Pein rose a eyebrow "You've met?" he questioned.

Sakura nodded her head and crossed one leg over the other "Yes, on a mission long ago nothing really special" she explained.

The Akatsuki leader pried no further as he watched his movie, Sakura sitting idely beside him as they said nothing more to each other for the rest of the day. Tomorrow they shall prepare for their mission. And at dawn track down the Rokubi.

* * *

Gaara rested down his final paperwork for the night, relief in his features as he placed it into a full basket of complete work that the council would overlook tomorrow. Though, something didn't settle right with the Kazekage this evening. Pushing his chair back Gaara stood to his full height, glancing out to his village in it's peaceful state. Nothing seemed wrong, but what was this feeling he was having in his gut? The young Kazekage sighed his eyes closing tiredly. He placed his hands behind his back as he just waited. He didn't know for what but he waited, listening closer to any disturbance. And there it was, the slight movement of the wind. Peering over his shoulder Gaara calmly greeted his most unwanted guest.

"Sasuke..." he murmured.

The Uchiha stood there casually by the door, his arm crossed his eyes cold and wary as he said nothing back. His features much more different from the time he and Sasuke had battled against each other from the Chunin exams. Even Sasuke's taste of fashion was different. So Gaara turned to face him, mimicking Sasuke by crossing his arms as well "What are you doing in my village?" Gaara asked. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and strolled over casually, he reached into his pouch and tossed something onto the ground "I believe this belongs to you" he growled. Gaara's jade eyes went down to the discarded object. A ANBU mask.

"I see...so you killed one of my ANBU" he spoke softly.

Sasuke did his usual Uchiha 'hn' and kicked the mask disrespectfully with his foot "I came to return what was your's but I also came here in search of someone and I am sure you would know where this certain person would be" At this the Kazekage was surprised, but remained equally as stoic as the Uchiha.

"If you think we may have a lead on your brother then your wro-"

"I'm not searching for Itachi, I am looking for someone else first or later depending on who I run into" Sasuke raised his hand and held something between his middle and index finger. Gaara almost had to nearly narrow his eyes to see it and froze. A strand of pink hair...and there was only one person he knew with the same hair color as that "Sakura..." Sasuke nodded his head and with care he place the strand of hair back where it belonged and knew it was safe. The Kazekage couldn't help but glare "What would you want with her?" he questioned.

"Just her whereabouts is all I want and then I'll take my leave" the Uchiha paced. As if waiting, no..._wanting _would be the correct word for his answer.

Gaara shook his head "I am afraid I don't know where she is and as for you leaving...I'm afraid I cannot let that happen" Sasuke paused in mid-step when something crawled up his legs. Glancing down he saw the sand run up to his thighs, making any means of movement impossible. His gaze met up with Gaara's defiantly his eyes bleeding red with the power of his family's Kekki Genkai "If you think you can make me stay you have it all wrong, I have no intention of allowing myself to be caught when I have yet to reach my goals...but I'll take your word that you know nothing" no matter how close Sasuke looked, he could tell that the Kazekage was not lying.

'_So Sakura isn't here to..._'

Raising his head up Sasuke closed his eyes "Suigetsu"

"You called Sasuke-san?" A new voice chimed.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly when a new man appeared beside the Uchiha, spilling some water on the Kazekage's sand to make it into mud as Sasuke mindlessly stepped out of it as it pooled around his feet. Sasuke took a moment to breifly glance at his comrade and rested his arm lazily on the blade that was held by the rope on his back "Like I said" he started "I have no intentions of staying" turning on his heels Sasuke made his exit and through Gaara's _door_. The man who was left behind rubbed the back of his neck a blush forming on his face as Gaara stared him down, sand threateningly floating around him like a ominous storm cloud "Well, nice meeting you and ugh...good bye!" Suigetsu was quick to follow Sasuke out and slammed the door behind him before a large sand bullet could strike him.

And Gaara was quick to follow, before he left he pressed a red button that was under his desk sounding the silent alarm to all Suna Shinobi. As he exited out the door he barely caught a glimspe of that man Suigetsu as he turned around the corner his voice ringing out loudly "Sasuke-san wait up!"

And then the choas appeared. ANBU was the first to arrive, coming in through any window and any door they came in from. The startled surprise of the silver hair boy was enough to tell Gaara that he and the Uchiha were surrounded and made his enterance, pushing aside some of the Ninja that were in his way and stood in the small circle that surrounded the two missing nin "I said you weren't going anywhere, if we capture you the better"

"I have no time for this" Sasuke retorted.

Gaara clenched his hands at his sides staring down the man that Sakura once called her love and teammate. He would never be able to see what she once saw in him as he stared into the depths of onyx pools. The ex-jinchuuriki took a step forward "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter"

"Hn"

Without word the ground under the missing nins' feet caught aflame, the fire going up slowly as they started to disappear "Send Naruto my regards I suppose..." Sasuke murmured as he disappeared. One of the ANBU daringly trying to stop him to only result in getting his hand burned "Damn it!" he cursed, craddling his hand as he hissed out in pain. Turning to their leader he spoke up "What do we do now Kazekage-sama?" They all watched as the flames disappeared. Sasuke and Suigetsu getting away in no time as some explosions errupted in the village.

"We need to inform Tsunade-sama of Konohagakure to tell her about this event that happened tonight please make the preperations to do so" Gaara's blood boiled as he heard some startled screams from the civilians outside. Turning a complete 180, Gaara returned to his office to check out the damage through his window. It didn't seem to bad, just a few destroyed roads. He raised his eyes up to the gate, seeing the shadow of Sasuke in the moonlight until it was gone. He as the Kazekage failed...

* * *

Itachi sat down on his bed, his hand running over his eyes momentarily as his keen ears picked up on his door opening. Lifting his eyes he met the concerned gaze of his partner "Kisame..." he rasped. The blue man made no movement as he shut the door behind him a brown bag in his other hand as he let out a soft sigh. Walking to the Uchiha's dresser he rested the bag on the surface and took a step back "This should last you a month..." he started, his sentence dying down slowly. He shot his partner another look and pinched the bridge of his nose "Itachi-san I-"

"Thank you Kisame-san that would be enough for today" Itachi pushed himself up, his hand held up to silence his partner effectively.

The older man frowned but dropped the subject. Spinning on his heels he sauntered to the only chair in his room and made himself at home. He rested his Samehada against the dark oak wood desk and laced his fingers together "Itachi-san you can't pretend to ignore your illness any longer it's getting worse by the day I don't see why you just don't go to Kitten to get yourself healed, since she was the Godaime's apprentice I'm pretty sure she could do it" Kisame's beady eyes followed his partner's movements as Itachi pulled out some orange bottles of pills from the back placing them very neatly in order. Of course Itachi only gave him the Uchiha grunt before squinting his eyes to read which medication was which. Opening the first drawer of the dresser he reached his hand in and searched under layers of his clothes to pull out similar bottles that Kisame had brought him.

"I am serious Itachi is all this worth it?"

Itachi read all of the bottle lables, moving each into seperate groups but he did not answer. Kisame took the hint that his partner wanted to drop the subject as the ex-Kiri nin felt a twinge of pity deep in his gut. The Uchiha was to far from backing out now. So Itachi tossed away the old useless bottles, somewhere that no one else could see it in the open view as he popped open a freshly new bottle and pouring some pills into his palm. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead as crimson liquid dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Kisame moved in his seat slightly alarmed until he got a stern look. Kisame sat back tentively and eyed his partner when he took his medication without the need of water.

"Soon I won't more of this..." Itachi placed all the bottles under his clothes and closed the dresser.

He looked over his shoulder and gave a slight nod "Thank you for getting them Kisame-san" he murmured softly. His skin looked deathly pale, the raven hair man returned to his bed, laying across the surface. His tiredness showing as he closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted as he felt the violent beats of his heart. His will screaming at him to live "I think you should really reconsider Itachi-san...your only twenty-one you still have so many years ahead" Kisame spoke. Itachi resisted the urge to groan as he turned on his side, his back facing the blue skinned man.

"I will atone for my sins Kisame-san...I will give Sasuke the life he deserves and nothing more..." Itachi's voice was hoarse, almost like a fleeting whisper in a cool summer breeze.

But Kisame understood it all, even as his brows furrowed in distaste '_Even in this much pain he still thinks Sasuke is more important..._' he mused to himself. Reaching out he grasped the handle of his blade, if he never held a ounce of respect for this man he probably would have put him out of his misery years ago. Raising to his feet he decided now it was the time to let the Uchiha have some rest and made his way to the door at a snail's pace. He never bothered to look back as he left the room. All he has to do now if just simply follow Itachi until his death.

As Kisame left Itachi let out a shaky sigh, his vision as horrible was it was became more of a blur as sweet darkness started to claim him. His mind picturing his brother's hateful gaze boring into his mind. But behind him was pink and green...yes green eyes were staring back at him, no trace of hate lingered in their depths as wild pink hair flowed in the non-exsistant wind. A young girl, so familiar with the red ribbon that sat innocently in her hair. She she seemed so young, so innocent and happy. Her eyes showing him the layout of her soul as she smiled at him, her lips a petal pink as she waved tentively at him. Itachi stared off into space with some confusion as sleep claimed him.

His dreams filled with the past and that familiar pinkette who had always known.

-Itachi's dream-

_"Itachi it's nearly time to go! Sasuke gets out of the Academy in less than twenty minutes!" his mother scolded, her wooden spoon waving in the air as she angrily glared at him. His father, who was sitting at the table with him drinking some tea frowned at his wife's antics and rubbed his forehead, a disapproving grunt leaving his lips "Mikoto...Sasuke is a big boy I'm sure he can find his way home" he shrunk back when her wrath turned on him. Itachi just watched as he set his cup down, amusement flickering in his eyes as he watched his father. Leader of the Uchiha clan, be bested by his mother. _

_"For Kami-sama's sake Sasuke is only six!" she ranted on. _

_Excusing himself, though he knew it would be useless for his father to hear him due to his mother he stood up and swiftly left. He made his way down the hallway, pausing to momentarily gaze at one of his family photos fondly. A picture of him holding Sasuke when he was only a infant just before the Kyuubi attack. Smirking slightly he continued on his way to the front door and sat down quickly to put his shoes on. Making sure they were on correctly he made his way out into the compound. The buzzing life of the Uchiha reaching his ears as soon as he shut the door behind him. _

_"Itachi-san~!" Someone sang. _

_Itachi sweat dropped. He knew that voice just about anywhere as he glanced up to meet the shining eyes of his best friend, let alone his cousin, Shisui. His hair dark was unkept as usual, with his broad nose but still childish face. His brightening grin made the Uchiha heir cringe, he could have sworn the sunlight made them twinkle like that creepy man...Might Guy was it? Shisui patted his shoulder not so gently as he laughed loudly catching the eyes of passing by Uchihas "So where are you off to today Itachi-san?" he inquired. _

_Itachi parted his lips to answer. _

_"I bet your sneaking off to see Hachi-chan again?" Itachi's cheek flared up when his cousin elbowed him playfully on the arm with his elbow. _

_"That's nonsense I'm getting my brother from the Academy..." he grumbled, smacking Shisui not so gently on the back of the head as he left his family home onto the busy street. Shisui following him like a lost puppy as he nagged his ear off about his supposed '_secret love life_' and how romantic it was and even going to the extent of saying it was like on of the books Jiraiya of the Sanin would write. Itachi felt a vain appear on his forehead, he cursed himself for even telling Shisui about his relationship to Hachi at all. Life was such a bitch when it wanted to be. _

_"Jeez Itachi-san you need to learn how to joke, all that frowning you do will scare all the girls away!" Shisui rested his hands behind his head as they marched on. Winking at some girls who blushed and waved back either shyly or seductively. Was it wrong to say Itachi assumed that in the later future his cousin would possibly be a play boy? The Uchiha heir ignored a busty brunette as he passed by her not even sparring a single glance her way. _

_"Heart breaker as usual" Shisui commented dryly. _

_"Speak for yourself" Itachi retorted. _

_His cousin laughed a bit sheepishly. It didn't take them long to reach the Academy as they waited outside the gate. Itachi listening to his cousin's mindless babbling until the bell rung loudly and the sound of excited children echoed from the building. And one by one, they started appearing from groups to masses. Itachi peeked above all their heads seeing no sign of Sasuke in the crowd and frowned. Where did his little brother go? _

_"U-um..." _

_Something lightly tugged on his shirt. Blinking a few times he turned his gaze down, his onyx orbs meeting with two startling green gems. A girl, she looked suddenly timid as she averted her gaze as soon as he made eye contact with her "Your Sasuke-kun's brother, Itachi-san y-yes?" she questioned, seemingly trying her best not to stutter in front of him as her cheeks turned into a pleasing rosy red color. His cousin leaned over her resting his hands in his pocket, his eyes gleaming happily as he smiled "Oh who is this cute little thing?" he cooed making the small girl tentively take a step back. _

_She twiddled her small thumbs "I...ugh...S-Sasuke-kun said that he was going to go hang out with s-some friends and that he'd be home l-later..." _

_Shisui watched her instensely for a moment "..." he moved in a bit closer. The pinkette was staring at him nervously until he tossed his arms up into the air "AH~! SHE'S SO CUTE!" he gushed as he enveloped her in her in his arms rubbing his cheek against hers' wildly "I can just adopt you as my sister and take you home~!" _

_The girl squealed as she wiggled in a attempt to get away. Itachi almost snorted when laughter threathened to raise up as he watched the two. Clearing his throat he plucked the child from his cousin's grasps, ignoring his protests, and held the girl there so she was eye to eye with him "Thank you for telling us..." he paused waiting to hear her name. _

_"Sakura...Haruno Sakura" _

_"Sakura" Itachi repeated, the name rolling off his tongue easily as he set her down. He ruffled her hair giving just a small smile "Thank you very much for telling me about Sasuke" he smirked when he watched her go red head to toe. Shisui giving him a look that he didn't pay attention to he lightly poked her on the forehead, much more gently then he did with Sasuke. She flinched from the sudden contact and raised her hands to rub her forehead, a puzzled look on her face as her eyes nearly crossed trying to peek up at her forehead. But then her lips turned up "Y-your welcome..." _

_She backed away a few steps bowing to both of them "Have a nice day it was a pleasure meeting your both!" she blurted before dashing off running to a woman Itachi would have guess was her mother. He watched as they hugged each other in a loving embrace before leaving, Sakura only turning her head to look at them once more before waving her final farewell to them. _

_"She was nice...and very cute" Shisui comment as soon as the young pinkette disappeared around the corner. _

_"Ah."_

_Since Sasuke was no longer here there was no point in him sticking around any further. Spinning on the balls of his heels he headed back the way he came, he had to tell his mother what Sasuke was up to rather then him going off somewhere and having her sending the military police force to find them. "Ah! Itachi-san you bastard don't just turn and leave me!" Shisui whined as he caught up. Itachi chuckled as he stuck his foot out ever so slightly to have him trip over. _

_As planned Shisui stumbled forward. Though sadly he regained his balance "What the hell was that for you ass!" he demanded. _

_Itachi closed his eyes, a smile forming on his lips "That's for being annoying"_

_"What! Annoying! Itachi you jerk I thought you loved me!" _

_"Shisui, your my cousin...that's disgusting..." _

_The Uchiha boy flailed his arms "ITACHI I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT STOP TWISTING MY WORDS AROUND DAMN IT!" _

_"Hn"_

_"GAH! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" Shisui crossed his arms over his chest pouting. His cheeks reddening in frustration as Itachi laughed, both of them heading home to the compound together. After their little spat they traveled in silence. _

_GRRRRRRrrrrrrrrgglllllllllll..._

_They both paused in mid-step. Itachi tilting his head slightly as Shisui sweat dropped. He chuckled and patted his stomach "I guess following you around I neglected to feed myself..." he explained. Itachi gave a swift nod of his head and scanned the area, his eyes landing on a certain famous ramen bar as he took a meaningful step towards it. _

_"Ramen...?"_

_..._

_"Sure why not" _

-End of Dream-

Yasuo sat at the edge of the bed silently, smiling to himself as he watched the older Uchiha sleep peacefully for once and not so disturbed like he usually was. Getting up he stretched his arms and headed for the door. He stopped when he noticed something on the ground, narrowing his yellow eyes he kneeled down and reached out timidly and brushed his fingure along the still warm liquid. A horrid realization dawning upon him as he raised his hand to see the crimson stain along his skin.

"Blood..."

He clenched his hand and peeked over his shoulder to the slumbering man behind him. If there was something wrong, he would trust Itachi to tell him later when he asked about it. Slightly worried, he prayed the Uchiha didn't harm himself accidently by sparring with another Akatsuki. He had sensed Kisame's chakra in here not to long ago and came to check up on the Uchiha after the ex-Kiri nin left. Moving swiftly, thanks to the training others provided him, he was able to sneak out of the room undetected.

'_I wish Sakura-chan was here, she could patch anyone up..._' he mentally told himself.

He would have to but faith in her hands when it came to the healing of his family. Akatsuki was everything to him, lowering his head he walked along the hallway farther away from Itachi's room.

He would have to wait to see things out.

* * *

**Chapter 21 is completed yayz! Sorry for not updating in so long guys but things have been happening and it takes me awhile to get ideas on what to write lol aren't i just a smark cookie? Anyways ik ik no itasaku like people wanted but this is sorta happening so because of Madara things kind of went Akward for everyone but no worries Sakura and Itachi will start heading on the train of romance pretty soon and it seems Sasuke is now looking even harder for Sakura dun dun DUN! So what do you think will happen? Isn't it all so dramatic! X3 **

**Sasuke: Smart cookie? I say more of a retarded one with buck teeth...**

**WTF! BUCK TEETH! I GET THE FACT I'M FROM CANADA BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO THERE!**

**Sasuke: Yes, yes I did you can say I'm like your punishment for not writing for like...how many months? *raises a brow***

**O.e *twitches* don't ask me it's not like I remember**

**Sakura: *crosses arms tapping her foot lightly* everyone has been waiting for you to show up!**

**Itachi: yes you should know that others are dying to know the ending of this story Shizu-chan *calmly sips some tea***

**AWWW COME ON NOT YOU GUYS TO! DX**

**Sakura: Ohhhhhhhhhhh we are very much in this ewe;;**

**Itachi: It's only for your own good *sets tea down and takes a step closer***

***takes a step back* O.o why are you coming closer...? *notices Sasuke and Sakura came close as well and sweat dropped* i don't like where this is going...O_O**

**Sakura: ...*w***

**Sasuke: -_-**

**Itachi: =/_\=;; *holds up rope***

***the sign DOOM appears above my head as I cower and hold the story plot in my hands* w-wait you guys show mercy...DX**

**Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke: *jumps Shizu and ties her down***

**NUUUUUUUU! DX *struggles***

**Sakura: phew~ *wipes forehead happily* we got her 3**

**Sasuke: good now lock her up so she would be bored to only type her story...**

**Itachi: *nods* agreed...to the dark room...*turns and drags Shizu off***

**The dark what! O_O **

**Itachi: oh you'll see...bwahaha...**

***reaches out to Sakura and Sasuke though they totally ignore me while I'm dragged to the dark room* NO! DX**

**Sakura and Sasuke: *bows to the readers* please we hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and keep waiting for the next Sakura of the Akatsuki *ignored Shizu's cries for help***

**-Sakura of the Akatsuki blooper!- **

Saying nothing else the pinkette entered the other room, she brushed her hair out of her face as she walked towards the tea pot on the counter. Grabbing it she held it up to eye-level and mumbled under her breath "Doesn't anyone know how to refill things these days...?" walking over to the sink she filled it up and set it on the shove. Flickering on the flame she leaned against the counter and waited. Her eyes closed as she went off into a meditative state. She didn't even notice someone enter the room, another Akatsuki member but definately not Konan. Though Sakura's nose scrunched up when she smelled sweat and the scent of burnt hair. Opening her eyes unwillingly she looked into the gaze of a very...close in your face Deidara. His brow was furrowed as he stared at her, but all she did was owlishly stare back at him "Yes?" she asked lamely.

"Yes?" he repeated as he frowned "Is that all you have to say, yea?" he grumbled.

Sakura only tilted her head slightly, showing little confusion to the blonde's behavior. He rolled his visible eye at her and crossed his arms "Don't play dumb with me Sakura-san you and I both know you been avoiding me...well not just me but EVERYONE in the Akatsuki besides Konan-sama, yea!" a little huff of air blew through his nostrils, appearing like a pouting child. Or like Naruto when he was denied a dinner date at Ichiraku. Sakura Inwardly winced at that as she blinked at the Akatsuki man slowly "Ugh..." she really didn't know how to reply to that.

Whack!

"Ow!" Sakura screeched as she held her reddening cheek "What the hell Deidara!"

Deidara pointed at her with a accusing finger "Bitch that's what you get for ignoring me didn't you know how that made me feel as I am slowly gain feelings for you because of this damn story, un!" he cried, his visible eye watery as he grasped both her shoulders shaking her wildly "Why don't you love meeeeeeeeeee!" he demanded.

A whistle blew as the other Akatsuki entered the room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba following behind as they tried to peel the Akatsuki blonde off her "Deidara you teme get a grip dattebayo this isn't in the script!" Naruto reasoned as he latched himself onto one of Deidara's arms tightly. Sasuke got the other one as the Akatsuki terrorist tried to brush them off "Shizu-chan would not be happy if she-"

Bam!

Everyone stopped, horror streching on their face as the sound of tapping heels echoed off the walls around them. A woman with black hair and scornful brown eyes appeared, her beloved story script in her hand rolled up as she heavily tapped it against her open palm eyeing everyone. And yes, including the camera men and crew dangerously as her eyes settled back of a terror-filled Deidara.

"Okay Who is the bitch who messed up my story!" She barked.

Everyone squeaked and pointed at Deidara, their hands trembling.

Stalking up to him she poked his roughly in the chest cornering him between her self and the counter "Oh you got nerve blondie..." she mumbled.

Deidara looked like he was about to piss his pants when that sudden and yet horrible familiar eyes flashed ominously. Her lips pulling back into a insane smile as the shadows played across her face "You know what happens now Dei-kun~" she said in a sickly sweet tone, the atmosphere thickening greatly as everyone ran from the area.

"Holy shit run for your lives dattebayo!" Naruto wailed jumping behind the snack table off set, Sakura following right behind him.

Itachi and Sasuke took cover behind one of the set walls both of them covering their ears bracing themselves as a few of Itachi's fellow Akatsuki just fled the set in general along with most of the crew and producers. Cries of terror heard throughout the movie studios that caused uproars on other sets.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"NO! NO SHIZU-CHAN WAIT!"

Cries of pain and things breaking filled the large room as some unfortunate people got caught up in the commotion. Those who escaped thanked God for the escape as the director took her frustration out on the Akatsuki terrorist.


	22. Rokubi Hunt

**Hey everybody long time no see literally! Well finally updated on the next chapter of this awesome story of mine, yes a long time that I've updated indeed so I apology to everyone who loves this story I will try to update as often as I can but really no promises there. Tried getting a beta reader to assist but never got any reply back from that soo...yea xD**

**Itachi: That's your fault now isn't it**

**Shut up before I kill you *holds up a spork at the ready***

**Sakura: oh dear...**

**So anyways thanks guys and enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 22: Rokubi Hunt

Sakura glanced to her right and left seeing no enemies nearby as she crawled through the underbrush. She ignored the rough feeling of twigs scraping her face as the radio buzzed lightly in her ear "Anything?" a purring voice asked. The kunochi had to suppress a shiver as she snaked her hand over by the communicator on her neck "Nothing" she replied. She heard nothing from Pein's side of the line though she didn't fully understand why he wanted to part ways in the first place. It's has been three days since they had started their reconnaissance mission for the Rokubi. So far Utakata had covered his trail well, though with her experience with the ex-Kiri Nin she would guess where he could have possibly trailed off to. And to make things worse there were enemy Shinobi in the area from Iwagakure.

Sakura stopped her movements as she heard a squad move up above her in the trees. Their steps were almost light enough to be unnoticeable though the rustle of the leaves gave them away for her each time and the thickness of the greenery she was hiding under didn't give her position away, she knew that her pink hair would attract possibly any attention out in the open.

"I can't go anywhere they are all over the place if I get into the open I'll be flanked in seconds!" she hissed angrily.

"I'll be right there" was his answer.

The young woman let out a frustrated huff as her eyes trailed up to the canopy above. It almost reminded her of Konoha's forest in a way though not as impressive as her native home. Shuffling a few more feet a spike of Chakra flared to warn her of whose presence was there, peeking up she saw some shadows crash skillfully into the Iwagakure men silencing them swiftly and putting an end to their untimely demise. Smirking Sakura stood up from under her cover and waved up to say thank you. The shadows left to quickly for her to get any good view of Pein's kage bunshin. But for kage bunshins they seemed a little odd.

But that can wait until later.

Making sure she was alone she sprinted off into the woods, running in an easy pace. With the information she had gathered there was a small village just up ahead, rumored that Utakata was there. It was one of the villages that he visited the most; one that Sakura was familiar to herself. Being one of Konoha's best gave her quite the advantage.

'**Doesn't this bring back memories? It was like what…3 miles east that we fought Utakata here?**' Inner Sakura pondered.

'_Should be, though our encounter ended well it won't be so pleasant when he finds Akatsuki at his doorstep…_'

'**I am sure either Jinchuuriki would…**' Inner agreed.

Hopping over a large root Sakura spotted the opening to a clearing ahead. The sound of a buzzing Village reached her ears. It was almost spectacular, the sight that is, with the peacefulness and the gentle river that ran through. Sakura didn't even bother to turn around as her partner joined her. His orange hair waving in the breeze like a wild flame "This is the village?"

Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head back "Yes, it should be"

She shuddered; Pein's chakra was sometimes intimidating. Glancing over her shoulder she could see more familiar pairs of Rennigan eyes, though the shape of the shadows weren't identical to the man next to her she can clearly feel that it was his chakra emanating from them. Again, they were very odd bunshins…if that's what they were. Peeking a glance she saw the Akatsuki man shed his cloak, and take off his headband hiding them neatly in a bush for safe keeping "We should scout the village, a Henge for yourself would be smart with your hair I'm sure anyone could recognize you." she didn't flinch when he was suddenly right next to her, a strand of her hair resting between his fingers as he played with it in thought. All she did was blink at him.

'_Okay...?_'

Shoving his hand away she sent him a glare and performed the jutsu, in a second smoke clouded her vision of Pein. She blinked a few times as the air around her cleared. She had decided to go with a simple civilian look with glistening wavy shoulder length auburn hair and a merchant daughter's clothing. Though most of her facial features remained slightly the same her eyes turned from those mesmerizing jade to a scorching light brown. Satisfied she nodded her head to nothing in particular and raised a brow "Aren't you going to change?"

Pein smirked at her "No" he said simply.

Sakura frowned at him. That man was such an ass at times...well, ever since she joined this damn organization. Though she was impressed with his strange abilities something worth mentioning to the council later on but his strange behavior towards her was...well...puzzling I guess would be the right word? Sakura scowled as he just casted a genjutsu over himself to hide his piercings. He seemed rather normal without them; more approachable even his Rennigan had changed to a similar brown like her own. She tilted her head as she continued to observe him, his expression was softer yet serious perhaps even handsome. Sakura's cheeks flushed as her brow twitched 'I'll pretend I did not think that' she reasoned.

'**Hm...He's okay, but I think someone like Itachi by far the sexiest remember when we saw him in the ba-**'

'_SHUT UP!_'

She glanced up to see him staring at her, her cheeks flushed again as she spun on her heels to face the village "The plan?" she asked quickly.

Pein shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head towards the peaceful community "Find information on the Rokubi do not engage unless necessary so for now gather Intel and as much as possible" well that sounded simple. Tilting her head forward in understanding she began walking down a different trail, it would look less suspicious if they didn't enter the town together. He seemed fine with it as Sakura felt his eyes burn into the back of her skull for a moment longer. She let out a breath when that pressing feeling left her and allowed her shoulders to slump. Damn that guy had a creepy stare even if the Rennigan was hidden. She dragged her steps to a more civilian fashion as she ran her hands over her clothes smoothing out the wrinkles.

The farming fields moved slowly by as she made her way down the hill. A red bridge catching her sight up ahead 'Time for work' she thought bitterly. Today was a nice day, hardly a cloud in the sky. Man, she would give anything to just take a stroll. Ha...perhaps she would just do that for a good hour or so it's not like Pein would find out she was slacking off. So what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Hehe, what a genius she was.

Stepping foot on the bridge Sakura forced a smile on her face, waving to passers that greeted her kindly. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at them, how naive they were. She continued moving forward, passing the vendors as they tried to sell her things. Now and then she would stop to look at something that would catch her attention. Though she wouldn't waste her money, she could possibly find all that in Amegakure. She rested her hands behind her back and rolled her head from side to side to ease the tension in her neck. Camping in trees tend to get to ya after a while.

But since she was taking a nice break, it would be nice to dwell on things.

The first thought was home. Her mother especially, she grimaced at the thought of what her mother was thinking of her right now. Disappointed? Angry? Sad? Maybe more? Perhaps her mentor would kill her if she ever got into her sight and strangle her for deciding that revenge on Sasuke of all people was pointless. She bristled, there was no way in hell anyone was stopping her from pulling that so-called heart out of his chest. Ah and yes, her plans must had really affected her friends to...well once so called friends. Especially that certain lazy ninja with the pineapple hair cut...he was going to propose to Temari and request an eternal peace agreement between Suna and Konoha. An allied force that would aid each other in a time of war. And Naruto, he was finally starting to have a change of heart in favor of the young Hyuga Heiress.

Sakura blew a sigh through her nose and came to a stop.

She wondered how Ino was doing to in her medical advancement. And Kakashi, she hoped that his wrist healed up nicely. Frowning Sakura scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Hey there, someone with a pretty face like yours shouldn't frown like that"

The kunochi jumped, pretending to be caught off guard as she turned her head to the stranger that was addressing her. A civilian man clad in fine silk, his face was pleasant though not nearly as handsome as the Uchiha (she mentally slapped herself at the thought). His eyes were like the darkest ink, very much similar to Sai though it glinted with a smug glow. His lips were turned up in a 'charming' smile a bit suggestive as well as the wind messed his finely brushed brown hair. He took a step towards her not caring if he invaded her personal space his head tilting to the side trying to get a better look at her, he was pleased with her looks as his brows rose just an inch higher. Turning her face shyly away Sakura forced her cheeks to redden "I-I'm sorry I didn't even notice I was doing it" she replied softly copying Hinata's signature speech pattern. She even pulled off sounding like her.

She forced herself to stay put as the man slithered his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer "What's on your mind?" he questioned, purely pretending to be interested/concerned.

The pinkette bit her lip and made a move to pull away, though the man was persistent to keep her glued to his side "I'm sorry but I really can't talk my Nii-san is waiting for me"

"I'm sure he could wait a little while" he urged.

Inner Sakura protested loudly as Outer Sakura placed her palm firmly on his chest to push "I said no" she growled the smell of alcohol from his breath filling her nose to the point she almost gagged "Your drunk" she pointed out.

He carelessly shrugged "Doesn't matter, come on I'll treat you out to a drink is that okay?" god she wanted to punch the daylights out of him. She opened her mouth to protest until a hand snatched the stranger's collar and yanked "I believe no is no now if I were you I'd leave the young lady alone" The brown haired man staggered back, making a gargling sound as his clothing choked him. He was held by another man who was tall his eyes were of gold and his hair was black; at least it went down to his shoulders. Perhaps the most interesting attire was his blue kimono that he wore; with the style he wore it exposed his chest to anyone that looked at him. He had a little bamboo jug on his person to and Sakura nearly gaped at him.

'_Holy..._' her thought was caught off as the new stranger spoke to her.

"Wha...?" she asked lamely.

The man frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose as if annoyed "I asked if you were okay" he grumbled adding a 'don't space off like that someone would take advantage of you if do that...' right after. Sakura bobbed her head up and down. Well today she was extremely lucky or highly unfortunate. Blushing in what was genuine embarrassment she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle "Oh um...thank you for helping me" smooth Sakura, smoooooth.

But he seemed to shake off her gratitude and stare her down.

"You're not from around here" it wasn't a question...

Crap.

Sakura forced a smile on her face "Yes, I'm actually from a small Village by Konohagakure I travel with my brother though I got separated from him on the way into town I was looking for him but I can't seem to find him anywhere" man, that lie flowed out of her mouth as naturally as drinking water. The man in the blue Kimono smiled, though he was still tensed "Oh, I see this is a large village I'm sure your brother is looking for you to, if you want I can assist you?" something told Sakura that he was doing just for the sake of politeness.

"That would be wonderful...?" she paused pretending not to know his name.

"Utakata" he finished.

'**Bingo~!**' Inner cheered, she went on and on about finding him before Pein.

Sakura was just about ready to smack her head against the wall to get her to shut up. Smiling, she happily agreed (since she had to) for him to accompany her much to Utakata's secret displeasure. She sniffled a giggle when the Jinchuuriki scolded the man and sent him off in a not so nice way "And don't make me see you trying that again!"

"Utakata right?"

He tilted his head at her signaling that he was listening "It's getting dark" she stated almost rather bluntly. Utakata sweat dropped.

"Um, right lets go find your brother"

* * *

Nagato sighed and opened his eyes, his features tired as he stared out at the nothingness of the dark cave he was hidden in. He blinked slowly a few times watching what he saw through the eyes of his other paths as they infiltrated the Village. He squinted his eyes as he controlled his Deva path to look at the sky. His pupils shrunk as though the sunlight hit them full on and frowned. Suddenly he perked up and glanced out of the eyes of his Human path, he could see Sakura with a man dressed in blue and held his breath for just a moment. He took his time to take the man's appearance and it was indeed the container of the Rokubi that they needed. His chest swelled with some pride that Sakura had managed to find the man within such a short amount of time. Again he was grateful for having her within the organization. But he couldn't approach her with the Human path...he better send the Deva to her instead. Leaning back he closed his eyes once more not caring if the metal chakra receivers in his back rubbed up his flesh uncomfortably.

The machine he was attached to made a low hissing noise in response.

* * *

Sakura raised her hand to mouth to sniffle her laughter pretending to think the Jinchuuriki's joke was rather funny. Perhaps humor was not his best specialty but at least he was trying to keep her entertained as they looked for 'big brother' Pein. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear Sakura glanced off to the side where she saw a man with orange hair staring straight at them. His expression was rather serious and oddly familiar. His flaming hair was in a similar style as Ino's...the hair just as long if not longer. But as soon as they made eye contact the man turned away and went off in the direction she and Utakata just came from. Without much thought she paused mid-step just to watch him go.

"Miya? Is everything alright?"

Sakura shot him a smile and waved her hand dismiss fully "Yea, I thought I saw my brother...my mistake"

'**Nice lie**'

Utakata raised his brow and stared her down for a few moments before buying her story. They started their one way trip once more in silence. Something that Sakura was grateful for. It was rather odd chatting away like buddies with someone you'll eventually kill with some weird giant statue thing. And much to her relief she spotted the man she was looking for and raised her hand up in the air waving it frantically "Nii-san!" she yelled. It took a few tries before it got his attention but when he spotted them his lips pulled up into the most charming smile she had ever seen. And the most fakest one to, though only she would possibly know that it was pretty convincing if she didn't know better. Sadly she couldn't say the same about Inner Sakura she was apparently swooning with imaginary hearts floating above her head.

"Imouto" he relied back. His voice seemed to radiate happiness. It was kinda creepy.

Within a few strides he was there by her side, his cold hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze "Is this man bothering you?" he questioned seriously. His brotherly protectiveness showing rather effectively. With so much emotion on his face his glare looked less intimidating then his freaky stoic one. Sakura giggled and elbowed him playfully "Of course not! He helped me out to today just so I could find your sorry butt" She ruffled his flaming hair with sisterly affection. She knew she was going to pay for that later but might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Pein's cheeks went red as his brows furrowed mumbling a 'oh?' as he considered Utakata thoughtfully.

"Well...sorry my mistake then, thanks for looking out for my sweet imouto"

"It was my pleasure" Utakata replied smoothly. Reaching out their hands both men shook firmly and held hands in a tight grip for a little longer then Sakura would have considered normal as they eyed each other down. Finally they both removed their hands and smiled, though if Sakura didn't know any better she would have actually fallen for the Akatsuki leader's smile. Taking matters into her own hands Sakura laced her arm with Pein. Her head resting on his shoulder "We should invite him to dinner sometime Nii-san it would be rude if we didn't reward him for such generosity" she suggested.

The Akatsuki leader nodded his head "A good idea."

Utakata raised his hands up his mouth opening, ready to decline until Sakura pressed her finger to his lips a charming smile greeted him as her eyes dazzled brightly "No is unacceptable, just this once?" she murmured and then added "Please."

The Jinchuuriki's shoulders slumped, defeated. And reluctantly agreed to join them the following day, so giving him their current location (also secret) they set off together. Waiting to be a few blocks away before they started to devise a plan under their breaths "That went well better than expected, good job Sakura" Pein praised. Sakura kept her face carefully blank and simply nodded her head. The journey back to the safe house was a long one in case they were being trailed and spoke about each other's day and spoke of topics that regular siblings would talk about.

But as soon as they stepped inside Sakura's Henge dropped and Pein cast off his genjutsu.

"Finally we can relax" Sakura mumbled as she stretched her back, a satisfying 'pop' coming from her spin.

"Indeed" Pein replied. Clasping his hands behind his back he turned his body at a slight angle to face her "But for now I shall leave you to your own thoughts I must catch up on some rest if we are to confiscate the Rokubi tomorrow…it would not be easy" he warned and then bid her a good night before disappearing up the stairs where his quarters would be. Sakura stood in the front hallway, alone. When the sound of the door closing reached her ears she headed off to the living quarters and sat down on the couch. Waiting a moment longer before sending the Elders an update of what has been happening thus far. They wouldn't be happy to know that another Bijuu will fall to the hands of the Akatsuki. Konoha and Suna forces would take too long to reach the needed destination of tomorrow's show down.

'_If this keeps going…the hunt for Naruto would be inevitable_'

Removing the thought from her head she shifted her body, lying down on the smooth cushions to stare at the ceiling. It didn't take her that long to feel the drowsiness overwhelm her senses as her eyes fluttered close. She would rest for now and preserve her chakra.

* * *

Tsunade pursed her lips as she read the message sent from the Kazekage, the news of Sasuke infiltrating the village was shocking enough. And of course the Rookie nine's report on Sakura. This definitely needed to be thought over after a few rounds of sake and a dip in the springs. The Hokage pinched the bridge of her nose, taking in a deep breath and letting it exhale slowly through her mouth made her assistant Shizune eye her worriedly.

"Well, news on Sasuke…" she started.

Shizune and Jiraiya perked up at this news, the Toad Sage was sitting on one of the couches on the left side of the room. A toad propped itself on his side and they waited her to continue. The blonde kage rested down the report on her desk neatly.

"Apparently according to Gaara Sasuke is searching for someone"

"Uchiha Itachi?" Jiraiya grunted, not really surprised at all "That's not something that's really new."

Tsunade calmly laced her fingers together, setting her elbows on the table as her chin rested comfortably on top of her hands "Not Itachi, no doubt that if he ran into the older Uchiha….he wouldn't give up the opportunity to avenge his clan instead he's looking for another rogue of ours" she tapped her file with one perfectly manicured red nail "He's looking for Haruno Sakura"

Shizune gasped "Sakura-chan? What for?"

Tsunade only shrugged. She did not have the answer "My sources don't even know, but this could be used to our advantage" she started. Jiraiya catching on instantly as he leaned over in his seat his hands resting on his thighs "Ahhhh I see, with the reports you get from Kakashi you're going to lure Sasuke to Sakura so that there could be a chance of getting them both?" he chuckled "That's two birds with one stone"

"It's rather risky though"

"Risk is a common friend in our line of work" he reminded.

"True, but I don't like the fact of risking those lives that are currently out there Naruto's included" Tsunade pulled out a empty scroll, opening it swiftly as she reached for her ink brush to write back the Kazekage a letter to show that she was indeed acknowledging him and would request some of his own forces to aid them. This could be either a golden opportunity or it could turn for the worse with several lives gone forever. With several smooth brushstrokes she signed her name and handed it into Shizune's waiting hands.

"We can't wait any longer then we have to, if we are to get any progress then now is the time to act"

Everyone in the room approved of the plan.

* * *

Yasuo was beginning to worry him and many of the other Akatsuki aside from Kisame had seen the older Uchiha. Though Konan tried to persuade him from coming out of his room she had little chance at success. He would only come out for food or if to use the bathroom. His skin was unhealthy white, and the dark circles under his mesmerizing red eyes grew only darker.

It didn't take a genius to know that Itachi was ill.

The young boy had been suspicious since finding that drop of blood in their room. But since the Uchiha obstructed anyway of reaching him most of the Akatsuki had stopped trying. They eased the young boy's thoughts about when Sakura would return and she could help.

Holding the ceramic cup of steaming tea Yasuo bit his lower lip, his yellow eyes reflecting his sadness as he timidly knocked on Itachi's door. It was silent but he heard a faint ruffle of fabric beyond the door "I've brought you tea…Konan-sama suggested it she said it would make you feel better…" he said awkwardly. Waiting a few moments and yet again heard another ruffle of fabric yet the door did not open.

He frowned hopelessly. He was about to turn to leave until the door opened slowly. He was greeted by a tired looking face and couldn't help but gawk at the sight. Itachi's normally pristine raven hair was in shambles and his clothes were wrinkled, there was no sign of his cloak anywhere as he received a few tired blinks. The man looked horrible.

"T-tea…?" Yasuo stuttered. Holding out the cup for him to take.

Itachi said nothing, his parted chat lips open slightly. Perhaps debating whether to say something or not but just reached out for the cup and took it tenderly "Thank you" his voice was gruffer than usual. The young boy wrung his hands nervously together he didn't know what to say '_Kami you look horrible_' was definately out of the question. Together the two stood in a awkward silence one was quietly observing the other, and the other was figgeting.

"Itachi-sama...I've been thinking...that maybe you need to see a doctor it's been a few days already the others are starting to question Sakura-chan won't be back for awhile and Kona-"

"I don't need one" The Uchiha said suddenly, almost defensively as his eyes narrowed. Even though in his sickly state his Sharingan gaze never faltered and it had Yasuo take a step back words of protest leaving his lips until suddenly a large calloused hand covered his mouth shushing him momentarily as Itachi faced him at eye level a look of warning on his face "You are not to report about my condition to anyone, not even Sakura, I will be fine as I've said before...but if word does get out and I find out about this there _will be consequences._" the warning was in his tone to, a deep rumble from his chest as he lowered his hand and took a step back his hand resting on the door knob and tilted his head down to the right to gesture towards the kitchen "You should go now, remember what I've said" and with that Itachi closed the door and then a soft 'click' was heard when he had locked the door.

The young blonde boy stared at it in disbelief still trying to regestier what had just happen in the past five minutes.

Clearly the Uchiha did not help...but consequences be damned he was going to tell Sakura and only her about this as soon as she stepped back into Amegakure. Spinning on his heels, his resolve burned brightly as he marched down the hall ready to join everyone else for dinner.

* * *

**There done, man sorry bout that guys it's been a year I know so I apologize in advance for neglecting my story so find it in your hearts to forgive me. Because of my now busy schedule I'll be forced to write shorter chapters but I will try to update this weekly along with my other stories that have yet to be completed as well. **

**Aslo I'm excited to know I reached 100 reviews! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :D**

**Thanks for liking this story guys its so wonderful to know that I have so many fans for this. Well per usual read and review and wait for the next chapter of Sakura of the Akatsuki **

**ta-ta~!**


End file.
